


Born to die

by Acid_iori



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Dead People, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Gangsters, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Guns, Italian Mafia, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Violence, Prostitution, Psychic Violence, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Romance, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Sexual Violence, Shooting Guns, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 119,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_iori/pseuds/Acid_iori
Summary: Caminando por las calles de la ciudad, ¿Esto es por error o decisión? Me siento tan solo, ¿Puedes hacerme sentir como en casa si te digo que eres mío?No me hagas sentir triste, no me hagas llorar. A veces el amor no es suficiente y el camino se torna difícil, aunque no sé porqué.Sigue haciéndome reír, vamos a drogarnos. El camino es largo, pero sigamos. Trata de divertirme mientras tanto.Ven y demos un paseo por el lado salvaje.Déjame besarte fuerte bajo la lluvia.Como los chicos insanos...Escoge tus últimas palabras.Esta es tu última oportunidad.Porque tú y yo... nacimos para morir.|| 𝐇𝐚𝐳𝐛𝐢𝐧 𝐇𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐥 𝐅𝐀𝐍𝐅𝐈𝐂 |||| ＲＡＤＩＯＤＵＳＴ |||| 𝘼𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙧 𝙭 𝘼𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙡 𝘿𝙪𝙨𝙩 ||
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Vengo a subir mi trabajo en esta plataforma. La mayoría de mis historias están en wattpad bajo este mismo nombre de usuario, por si algún día quieren pasarse a ver. Es todo, disfruten!

Comenzó a tararear una canción y a caminar a un ritmo tranquilo, normal. El humo del cigarro entre sus labios quedaba impregnado entre sus ropas y sus cabellos rubios rebeldes. Estaba despreocupado y tal vez un poco disperso, lo típico. Exhaló algo de tabaco y sostuvo el cilindro de nicotina entre sus dedos, degustando los sabores que aún se mezclaban en su boca.

Con su mano libre, jaló el pedazo de cadena que estaba sujetando desde que empezaron a caminar por las calles de esa sucia ciudad de mala muerte.

Su compañero forzó su sonrisa detrás de ese bozal metálico que cubría desde su nariz hasta su barbilla y contuvo sus impulsos. Cada vez que jalaba su collar con la sola intención de estrangularlo y fastidiarlo, le daban ganas de matarlo a puñaladas. No pudo emitir palabras, ambos se quedaron de pie frente a la puerta de hierro de un callejón, dónde un hombre corpulento de raza negra se cruzó de brazos frente ambos.

— _¿Es un perro rabioso o qué? ¿Tu mascota personal? Eres un morboso del carajo._

El guardia estaba acostumbrado a ver comportamientos extraños en Anthony, era un degenerado y se imaginaba que tenía esa clase de fetiches en ámbitos privados de su vida. Pero llevar a un hombre amarrado con un collar de acero y con un bozal era definitivamente lo más raro que había visto en mucho tiempo. El rubio sonrió ampliamente, rodeó el cuello de Alastor con uno de sus brazos y le señaló el rostro como si se tratara de un animal de feria muy interesante.

— _Créeme, este imbécil muerde más fuerte que un perro._

El castaño quiso apartarse porque odiaba el contacto físico de ese puto subnormal. Pero apenas gruñó molesto, Anthony le negó y entrecerró sus ojos al cruzar una ferviente mirada con él.

— _Shh. Yo lo arreglo, bebé._

Quiso tranquilizar su rabia, pero en el fondo sabía que era imposible. Alastor odiaba estar a su lado y si estaba involucrado con él, no era por propia voluntad. Anthony era falsamente empalagoso y dulce y quizás eso era lo más irritante para el castaño. Abrazos y roces tan innecesarios y repugnantes. Pero no pudo seguir pensando en todo lo que lo detestaba, volvió a ser jalado desde su collar para ingresar al pequeño salón. El guardia los dejó pasar, tenían que tratar asuntos importantes con algunos traficantes y el rubio siempre venía en representación de su familia.

Estaba tranquilo, hasta que se cerró la puerta desde atrás y alguien le apuntó la cabeza con una pistola de gran calibre y peso. Él silbó fingiendo sorpresa, alzó las manos y sonrió ampliando aún más sus ojos. No sabía si carecía de miedo o nervios porque estaba muy colocado, aspiró un poco antes de llegar. Pero la situación siempre era graciosa, nadie confiaba en él porque se portaba mal hasta con su propia familia.

— _Venimos a recoger mercancía, dulzura. En serio no vamos a ocasionar problemas._

Pronunció con una media sonrisa, sus ojos claros no dejaron de mirar a aquel mafioso con el que su padre siempre hacía tratos. No estaba solo, lo rodeaban al menos siete hombres más, aunque su jefe era el único que le estaba apuntando tan de cerca. La habitación estaba casi en la oscuridad total, una pequeña lámpara de luz amarillenta los estaba iluminando desde atrás y se podía alcanzar a ver qué en el fondo del salón habían una docena de bolsas empaquetadas en cuadrados, una sobre otra. Se trataba de la cocaína más valiosa de la ciudad.

El matón de turno le quitó el seguro a su arma, Anthony tenía una reputación de mierda y no era la primera vez que se quería pasar de listo.

— _Me debes dinero, pedazo de marica de mierd-_

Un disparó salió volando.

El cráneo del jefe explotó y su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás por el impulso de la bala contra su cabeza. Los demás hombres jadearon horrorizados, desenfundaron sus armas en cuestión de segundos y se colocaron a la defensiva.

Anthony torció su cuello hacia el grupo, jugando con su revólver en su mano y por primera vez, soltando la cadena que lo unía a Alastor. El castaño sonrió con morbo y pasión al observar con detalle las tripas del jefe de ese escuadrón derramarse por el piso. Cerebro, carne. Un manjar. Sus pupilas rojas destellaron como si se tratara de un demonio.

— _¿Alguien más tiene ganas de jugar con este marica?_

Anthony colocó una mano en su cintura, les sonrió con una locura que no parecía pertenecer al mundo real. Podían hablar todo lo que quisieran de él, pero lo único que le hacía enojar era esa palabra. Los demás temblaron al no comprender bien la secuencia de los acontecimientos, ¿En qué momento sacó el arma? ¿Era posible que cualquier persona dominara semejante velocidad? El rubio desplazó algunos mechones de su cabello por detrás de su oreja, luego trató de acomodarse un poco el delineador de debajo de sus ojos.

— _Yo si quiero jugar, me siento tan solo y mi compañero es tan frío, cruel y aburrido._

Guardó su arma y volvió a rodear a Alastor, lo abrazó desde atrás e introdujo una mano por debajo de su camisa, sonriendo como un niño cuando hacía una travesura. Depositó su barbilla sobre su hombro, manoseó la piel de su pecho y sujetó su cintura con su mano contraria. Alastor se quedó quieto y no dijo ni una sola palabra, lo miró de costado y entrecerró sus ojos haciéndole saber que estaba por romperle la cabeza contra el piso si seguía tocando. Pero Anthony largó una carcajada muy fuerte, lo soltó y volvió a señalar su rostro cubierto por ese bozal sin dejar de reír con burla. Se felicitó a si mismo, había sido buena idea colocárselo.

—Y _muerde fuerte como una jodida piraña. Yo no me metería con este hijo de puta si fuera ustedes._

El resto de los hombres apuntaron sus armas hacia ambos, cansados de seguir presenciando ese circo de degeneración. El rubio suspiró, no eran nada divertidos. Uno de ellos avanzó hacia adelante sin dejar de apuntar su cabeza. Su objetivo nunca fue pagar y realizar un intercambio coherente. Tampoco honrar el nombre de su padre y de sus tratos con otras redes criminales.

— _¡¿Vas a robarte la mercancía?! ¡Hicimos un trato con tu padre! ¡Debes darme el maldito dinero que prometió! ¡¿Acaso piensas que todo es una jodida broma?! ¡No te conviene tener a nuestro grupo en contra, Anthony! ¡Piensa bien antes de-_

Ya no quería escuchar un sermón, era agotador y estresante. Luego de ese encuentro, iría a consumir un poco de ese botín de buena calidad, era lo único que podría calmar su creciente necesidad de adicto. Anthony esquivó su cuerpo y comenzó a disparar luego de desenfundar su pistola, entonces esa masacre comenzó y terminó en cuestión de segundos. Alastor simplemente se quedó mirando, desde el principio sabía que terminaría así.

— _Blah, blah._

Los cuerpos quedaron regados por el piso. Aunque uno de ellos seguía moviéndose, se arrastraba hacia la salida para escapar a pesar de que tenía un par de balas incrustadas en puntos vitales. Sollozaba del dolor, rogaba misericordia. Pero la compasión no era un valor que Anthony conocía, mucho menos Alastor. El joven rubio avanzó hacia él, se arrodilló con algo de curiosidad hacia el sujeto moribundo. Pensó que seguiría rogando pero al parecer comprendió que sería su fin, así que le dirigió una última mirada repleta de rabia y odio a ese rubio.

— _Eres un demente... Todos tienen razón, solo eres un puto desquiciado._

Anthony le sonrió de una forma adorable, acercó su arma hacia su cabeza y colocó la punta en su frente. Si robaba la mercancía, se podría quedar con todo el dinero que estaba destinado para ese intercambio, además de que podría vender la droga a precios exorbitantes y en otras ciudades lejanas. Su sonrisa y expresión no reflejaron rastros de humanidad, sus pupilas dilatadas y sus ojos secos no solo demostraban que estaba drogado, sino que no le interesaba el dolor ajeno.

— _Lo sé, ese es mi encanto. Me hace sexy, ¿No lo crees, Alastor? ¿No me hace lindo sonreír así?_

Giró hacia atrás, sonriendo de forma perturbadora hacia su compañero. Alastor se escogió de hombros, a pesar de que sonreía estaba algo cansado de que hiciera el asunto tan largo. Debían terminar e irse, cualquiera podría venir con más hombres y rodear el perímetro. Anthony bufó con algo de aburrimiento, el castaño nunca era emocionante. Cambió de opinión, no iba a matar a ese tipo. Se levantó y caminó hacia su compañero, señaló al moribundo y quiso regalarle una alegría al castaño.

— _Ya puedes hablar, no hay nadie. Y este tipo tiene los segundos contados. Encárgate de él, bebé. Haz todo lo que quieras, disfrutaré del show._

Alastor parpadeó un par de veces. Era cierto, no había nadie a su alrededor y todos estaban muertos, nadie sería testigo de su voz. Además de eso... Su mente se nubló ante el placer que se avecinaba. Bajó su turbulenta mirada, sus pupilas se dilataron al solo imaginarlo. Había cuerpos por todas partes y olor a sangre y a carne fresca de humano. Jadeó comenzando a ser presa del frenesí y éxtasis que lo haría sucumbir en segundos, caminó hacia adelante arrastrando la cadena que el rubio sujetaba antes.

Y Anthony apoyó su espalda sobre una pared y se cruzó de brazos, lamió un poco sus labios y abrió bien sus ojos, prestando una excesiva cantidad de atención a cada movimiento que realizaba su compañero. Era tan bello presenciar su arte, porque desde su perspectiva, era arte. Organizado, meticuloso y silencioso. Comenzó a acalorarse al ver que Alastor se arrodillaba ante el hombre moribundo y le sujetaba el rostro con ambas manos, el sujetó entró en pánico al chocar miradas con el castaño.

— _Me calienta mucho verte hacerlo._

El rubio se sujetó la mitad del rostro con una mano y suspiró porque su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en deseo. Alastor marcó una sonrisa torcida, era el más enfermo de los dos. Y sus ojos rojos aterrarían al mafioso más temerario de toda la ciudad. Sacó un cuchillo desde el interior de su traje y con una enorme sonrisa demente, apoyó el filoso metal contra una de las mejillas del tembloroso hombre a sus pies.

— _Sonríe, cariño. No querrás llegar al infierno sin una reluciente sonrisa._

Se iba a divertir descuartizando ese cuerpo, era tal vez el único placer que le otorgaba seguir al lado de un compañero como Anthony.


	2. Destino

Se ayudaba con sus propias manos para atravesar la maleza del bosque, la oscuridad de la noche hacía casi imposible que pudiera ver el camino de su recorrido. Correr era muy difícil sin tropezar de vez en cuando con alguna zona rocosa. La mujer joven que apenas pasaba de los treinta años trataba de no emitir ruidos bruscos porque sabía que estaba siendo acechada. Gritar por ayuda no era una opción, él iba a oírla y estaba tan sumergida en el bosque que nadie podría escuchar sus súplicas o pedidos de auxilio.

Ella estaba sola.

Se detuvo y cayó de rodillas contra el piso, jadeando exhausta y sudando frío con la mayoría de su cuerpo cubierto en tierra y suciedad. No poseía calzado y sus piernas y muñecas estaban marcadas con heridas rojizas debido a que estuvo amarrada por bastante tiempo. Aquellas marcas comenzaban a colocarse de un color morado oscuro, dolían más de lo que había creído.

Entonces, escuchó unas pisadas rompiendo las hojas secas que se regaban por el suelo del bosque. La mujer se arrastró tratando de no gemir del dolor, lloraba asustada y temblaba al borde de colapsar por el pánico y el horror de ser encontrada, pero aún así intentaba no emitir ruidos fuertes. Decidió simplemente esperar, se ocultó detrás de un grueso árbol y se cubrió los labios con ambas manos, casi aguantando la respiración para no ser oída.

Cada segundo se sentía como una eternidad. En su mente, las agujas de un reloj avanzaban al ritmo de un espantoso péndulo. El bosque estaba cubierto por la sombría noche y la tenue luz de la luna estaba iluminando apenas un poco la superficie de la tierra y de las plantas. Existía la esperanza de escapar, lo único que debía hacer era esperar lo suficiente hasta que él no notara su presencia y terminara abandonando esa zona. Pero no bastaba con esperar un par de minutos, debía esperar horas. ¿Por qué? Porque ese sujeto no era un hombre normal.

Continuó esperando al menos dos horas y no escuchó sonidos de pisadas o ninguna clase de respiración cercana. En ese tiempo, tuvo la posibilidad de recuperar el aliento y sus fuerzas. Apartó las manos de su boca con mucha lentitud y secó las lágrimas de sus ojos. Sus heridas eran notorias, sus rodillas estaban sangrando al igual que sus pies. Pero era su oportunidad para salir de ese lugar a pesar de su deplorable estado físico, así que se puso de pie porque no había más tiempo que perder.

Él no era normal, era un monstruo o alguna clase de demonio. Jamás vio unos ojos tan rojizos e intensos y una sonrisa tan tranquila a la hora de asesinar.

Los seres humanos... ¿Podían poseer sentidos tan agudos? ¿Todos eran capaces de leer a la perfección a otros? No, definitivamente nadie poseía esa habilidad tan desarrollada como ese monstruo. Era impresionante, pero...

Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos y abrió sus ojos comenzando a temblar y a largar lágrimas de sus ojos. Recordar el sonido del cuchillo apuñalando la carne, una y otra vez, era espantoso. El trauma generado en su cabeza y los recuerdos de tantas mujeres muriendo a la par de ella, era caótico y enfermizo.

Una mano la sorprendió desde atrás y le cubrió la boca.

El cuerpo de la mujer quedó petrificado y comenzó a gemir del dolor y del miedo al comprender que había sido descubierta. Pero no se movió, no forcejeó ni mucho menos peleó contra él. Había visto a muchas mujeres hacerlo y resistirse, era algo inútil.

Estaba condenada.

El hombre avanzó hacia el cuerpo y soltó su rostro, para luego estamparla contra ese árbol y capturar su garganta con una de sus manos. Esa pobre mujer, desastrosa, deplorable y desnutrida, lloraba en silencio y apreciaba su rostro con un horror indescriptible. Pero al menos era inteligente y sabía que luchar no tenía caso. Él sonrió bajo el brillo de la luz de la luna y aquel resplandor reflejó un manto azulado sobre aquella escena.

La fuerza con la que presionaba su garganta era inhumana, gozaba tanto del dolor ajeno que era incluso más satisfactorio que cualquier otra cosa. Apartó su mano y colocó el borde afilado de su cuchillo contra su garganta. La mujer suplicó con la mirada, derramando lágrimas y sollozando por el fatalismo del destino que debía atravesar a la fuerza.

Lo último que vio fue el brillo intenso de esos ojos rojizos y aquella sonrisa amplia, desalmada y sin muestra de empatía o cualquier clase de emoción humana. Con un único corte vertical, le abrió el cuello de un lado a otro. El roce fue tan profundo que los gruesos chorros de sangre comenzaron a fluir en abundancia, estos salpicaron su rostro y ensuciaron su camisa blanca por montones. La mujer que se ahogaba con su propia sangre se desplomó en el piso por inercia, hasta dejar de moverse y permitir que su vida se extinguiera por completo.

El hombre se arrodilló ante ella y aún con sus ojos bien abiertos y sus pupilas brillantes, mantuvo su sonrisa intacta, lamiendo sus labios para saborear las manchas de sangre que habían sido salpicadas debido a la hemorragia brusca. Alastor no pudo evitarlo, levantó el cadáver entre sus brazos y como si se tratara de su amante, besó su garganta abierta y comenzó a morderla para saborear aquella carne fresca, al igual que la sangre caliente de mujer.

El placer invadió todo su cuerpo, era incomparable e irresistible. Por eso mismo, la alzó y se la llevó entre sus brazos por el camino del bosque que había tomado para llegar. 

\---  
\---

Abrió la puerta trasera y se encontró con un hombre alto y fuerte secando un par de copas en el mostrador del bar. Alastor levantó la mirada y revisó la hora en el enorme reloj incrustado por arriba de las botellas de alcohol de la barra de bebidas, porque había llegado tarde a su primer día de trabajo y Husk de seguro estaba furioso.

Le había entregado las llaves del bar y por eso mismo podía ingresar desde atrás como cualquier trabajador. Sin embargo, sentía que perdería el privilegio ese mismo día. El hombre de la barra lo observó serio, arqueó una ceja y suspiró.

— _Llegaste. No pensé que te lo tomarías en serio._

— _Estaba hablando en serio._

Contestó el moreno tratando de mostrar una sonrisa cordial y amable. Claro, esa clase de sonrisas encantadoras compraban y convencían a cualquier mujer, pero no a él. Cuando solicitó y aceptó el trabajo en su bar, pensó que lo estaba jodiendo. Luego comenzó a pensar que era real, nadie en la ciudad estaba bien si se trataba de dinero luego de la última crisis. Había mucha delincuencia debido a eso y la pobreza no hacía más que crecer. Limpió un poco el mostrador de madera con un trapo húmedo y se acercó a Alastor para explicarle un poco.

— _Bueno, el trabajo es fácil. La paga es mala pero es un buen extra si lo haces de vez en cuando. Ellas son clientas habituales, debes tratarlas bien._

Husk ya le había enseñado lo básico algunas semanas antes de empezar, preparar un par de bebidas de manual y simplemente servir de las botellas y fingir ser amable. Eso de fingir y sonreír todo el tiempo era la especialidad de Alastor, sabía que podría dominarlo fácilmente. Señaló con la mirada la esquina de la barra, dónde tres mujeres rubias de ojos azules y tapados de pieles elegantes se encargaban de reír y hablar entre ellas.

Alastor ajustó un poco su camisa y sonrió de buen humor hacia su amigo. No iba a decepcionarlo, se tomaba en serio su posición y la noche apenas estaba comenzando, ganar dinero de esa forma no era una mala idea. Debía agradecer que tenía una conexión directa con alguien que podía proporcionarle un trabajo. Se dirigió al grupo de mujeres, trató de saludar con naturalidad y ser espontáneo. Las tres dejaron de hablar y se enfocaron en él, se sorprendieron un poco ya que jamás lo habían visto trabajar ahí.

— _Un placer. Mi nombre es Alastor y voy a atenderlas esta noche. Soy nuevo en esto, espero que sean amables conmigo, damas._

Las tres se quedaron en silencio con sus ojos brillando. Ese porte tan varonil, ese rostro maduro, su encantadora sonrisa y la vibra jovial que desprendía, también la dulzura de sus ojos gentiles y ese cabello castaño ligeramente rebelde. Era un hombre atractivo y a pesar de que no llamaba la atención, poseía un encanto natural que las dejó con el corazón latiendo rápido y fuerte.

— _Oh... Es tan elegante._

— _Es un caballero._

— _¡Atiéndeme a mi!_

Alastor sabía que causaba eso en las mujeres. Se rio al escucharlas de esa forma y comenzó a servir algunas bebidas para cada una. Ellas seguían hablando con él para intentar saber más sobre sus gustos, pero él solo daba respuestas vagas. No pudo evitar analizar a cada una de forma individual, era costumbre. Las expresiones de sus rostros, el labial rojo que cubría sus labios, sus perfumes y el sonido de la voz de cada mujer.

Husk se dio cuenta, conocía todo de Alastor incluyendo su mierda más oscura. Lo apartó un momento, jalandolo del brazo, y comenzó a darle indicaciones para distraerlo un poco. Reconocía la clase de sonrisa que colocaba cuando estaba acechando víctimas como si fuera un león salvaje.

— _Genial, no tienes problemas con eso de ser simpático. Ahora ayúdame con esto. Acomoda esto, limpia toda la barra y no rompas nada._

Sonó brusco pero su compañero estaba acostumbrado a que su amigo fuera así. Asintió sin dudarlo, acatando cada orden y comenzando a acomodar algunas cosas y fregar la barra antes de que vinieran más clientes.

— _Sé limpiar muy bien. Es... Mi especialidad._

Giró su cabeza hacia Husk, sonriendo con ese brillo demencial en sus ojos rojos. El mayor lo ignoró, no quería que involucrara esa clase de cosas en su trabajo y negocio. Había ciertas cosas ilegales en su bar, pero los asuntos de Alastor eran algo que atravesaba cualquier clase de límite. Lo imaginó bien, por algo nadie lo capturaba desde hace años. Su forma de limpiar y esconder carne eran dignas de un profesional.

El más alto estaba acomodando algunas botellas de licor en los estantes. Entre medio del trabajo, encendió un cigarro y se lo llevó a los labios. Y se preguntó por qué seguía siendo amigo de alguien como Alastor. Lo observó de reojo con su habitual expresión seria. No había una respuesta, simplemente había algo que hacía que ambos fueran amigos a pesar de todo.

— _¡Oh! ¡Espera! ¡Yo te conozco!_

— _Tu voz... ¿Eres el locutor de radio de los fines de semana en Radio Estrella?_

Las chicas estaban un poco ebrias desde la esquina de la barra, pero querían seguir coqueteando un poco más con el nuevo bartender. Alastor caminó una vez más hacia la esquina y se rio tranquilamente cuando las escuchó tan ilusionadas e impacientes por robar un poco de su atención.

— _Me descubrieron, bellas. ¡Tienen un excelente oído!_

Vociferó el mencionado, tratando de entonar su forma de relatar tal cual como hacía en su programa de radio semanal. Las tres chicas chillaron de la emoción y se acercaron aún más a la barra con absoluto interés en aquel hombre tan apuesto y sonriente.

— _¡Oh por dios! ¡Todos en la ciudad te escuchan, eres muy popular!_

— _¿Qué hace un locutor de tal calibre trabajando en un bar de mala muerte?_

Husk las observó con esa expresión dura que daba miedo, entonces ellas retrocedieron un poco cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo brutalmente honestas delante del dueño de ese "bar de mala muerte". Alastor acomodó un poco sus lentes y se encogió de hombros ante esa peculiar pregunta.

— _Honestamente, el negocio no ha ido bien. No tengo tantos patrocinadores, es un trabajo independiente. Suelo ir al estudio una vez por semana, el resto del trabajo es en casa._

Estaba comentando la difícil situación que atravesaba debido a la última crisis económica que jodió el país. Por desgracia, nadie estaba bien y necesitaba dinero para valerse por su propia cuenta. Ya fuera en ese bar o en cualquier otra cosa, hubiera tenido que conseguir otro tipo de trabajo de medio tiempo. Por suerte, el horario de ese lugar era conveniente para entrelazarlo con el de su radio y no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

— _¿Tienes un estudio de radio en casa? ¡Debe ser increíble!_

Las mujeres podrían haberse instalado allí con el único deseo de seguir hablando con el nuevo bartender, pero Husk llegó hacia ellas con cara de pocos amigos y el cigarro consumiendose entre sus labios.

— _Suficientes preguntas, si no van a consumir más, se largan._

— _¡Pero, Husk!_

Ellas suplicaron con falso dramatismo. Pero Alastor conocía a su amigo, nada lo haría doblarse, ni la mujer más hermosa, adinerada y accesible de toda Nueva York. Les dedicó una última sonrisa al darse cuenta que varios clientes llegaban al bar, se instalaban en las mesas de la lejanía y otros se sentaban alrededor de la otra esquina de la barra. Sería su primer noche de trabajo nocturno, quería hacer las cosas bien.

— _Me encantaría seguir conversando, pero debo trabajar, queridas. No se preocupen, les serviré bebidas por el resto de la noche._

No iba a poder enfocarse por mucho más en ellas. Lo único que podía ofrecer era un amable servicio durante toda la noche. Las tres mujeres le sonrieron emocionadas ante sus palabras, estaban enamoradas de esa voz que era inconfundible y que probablemente toda la ciudad conocía. Y era una lástima que nadie conociera al hermoso rostro que se ocultaba detrás de esa carismática y animada voz.

Alastor se apartó de ese lugar, empezó a servir unos últimos tragos en unas copas de cristal y no pudo consigo mismo, volvió a enfocar su mirada en aquellas mujeres tan femeninas y preciosas. Pero su deleite visual no iba por el lado de la belleza física, en realidad era difícil de explicar. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente en aquel rojo tétrico que solo sus víctimas podían distinguir. El contraste del labial rojo que utilizaban se vería precioso si se comparaba con su propia sangre.

Husk le tomó un brazo y lo hizo girar bruscamente para que volviera a la realidad. Entonces, tuvo que ser directo y advertirle lo evidente.

— _Te conozco, tienes prohibido hacerles algo. Pagan buen dinero._

El locutor de radio simplemente suspiró. Eran unos extraños instintos los que poseían a su cuerpo cuando sentía esas pulsaciones y esa necesidad de probar la carne humana entre sus dientes. Se trataba de saborear la sangre de mujeres jóvenes o únicamente percibir entre sus dedos la clara sensación de enterrar un metal en carne humana. No podía controlar esa parte de sí mismo, tenía que aprender a sobrellevarlo de esa forma. Husk nunca le reclamaba, jamás amenazó con delatarlo. Y no sabía si era por miedo o porque existía una clase de lealtad entre amigos.

El bartender posó una mano en su hombro, Alastor lo observó serio por primera vez en la noche. 

— _Cuando tus ganancias se vuelvan a equilibrar, ya no tendrás que venir. Aguanta un par de meses sin joderle la vida a nadie. No involucres tu mierda con mi trabajo, ¿Escuchaste?_

No estaba siendo tan severo, eso alegró un poco a Alastor, quien le sonrió con tranquilidad y asintió de inmediato. Aunque no sabía sus razones, agradecía tenerlo de su lado. Pero a veces creía que era demasiado ingenuo, porque aunque fuera su amigo, no podía descuidar el hecho de que sabía cómo manipular o engañar bien a otros.

— _Lo entiendo, te respeto. No tocaré a ninguna mujer de aquí._

— _Júralo._

Husk sonrió de una forma que daba auténtico temor, Alastor se rio nervioso ante ese peculiar reaccionar. Tal vez no debía subestimarlo tanto. Era casi como si supiera que era un mentiroso compulsivo.

— _¿Por qué tan poca confianza? ¿Somos amigos o no?_

— _JÚRALO._

— _¡Está bien! Lo juro._

Husk se separó de él y no dijo nada más, comenzó a atender al resto de la barra y Alastor pasó una mano por su frente con un leve nerviosismo. De verdad no debía posar su mente y su necesidad en nadie de ese bar. Tomaría el reto, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

Mientras las horas pasaban, las mesas se ocupaban cada vez más. Llegó el punto en el que el bar se llenó y el trabajo se hizo demandante. El escenario de la mitad del bar se abrió y un grupo de mujeres vestidas de formas extravagantes comenzó a desfilar por la larga pasarela del escenario. Alastor pensó que sería un tradicional show de bailarinas. Pero nada estaba más alejado de la realidad.

Escotes pronunciados, glitter pegado por todos sus vestuarios y música de cabaret que aturdía con un ritmo ensordecedor y una melodía única. Era un espectáculo repleto de bailarinas profesionales que mostraban su gracia en sincronía y se acercaban para provocar y escandalizar a todo el público.

Alastor maldijo en su interior, debió suponer que Husk tampoco era alguien limpio. Tal vez no era dueño o jefe de esos servicios, pero estaba prestando su propiedad para que esas mujeres hicieran su trabajo libremente. Debió sospecharlo, era un estilo de ambiente bastante oscuro, con luces de neón que colaboraban con un clima místico, seductor y tal vez incluso prohibido.

Observó número tras otro sin dejar de trabajar, las preciosas prostitutas bajaban al terminar para llegar a los brazos de los hombres que las llamaban con una simple señal de dedos desde las mesas. Entonces, Alastor codeó a Husk a su lado, ninguno de los dos era trigo limpio.

— _No me avisaste sobre esto. Quizá debiste mencionarlo._

— _Bailarinas. Es un club nocturno concurrido. No sé de qué hablas._

El más alto lo ignoró como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba hablando. Colocó dos botellas de cerveza en las manos de Alastor y volvió a su labor en la dirección contraria. Okey, decidió ignorarlo también. Reposó las botellas en la madera, luego tomó algunos vasos de cristal para servir la bebida desde la barra. Inevitablemente, volvió a subir la mirada para contemplar el show desde el escenario. Se veía muy profesional, esos vestuarios eran increíbles y la gracia con la que se movían era muy bella a la vista, sin mencionar la buena música de cabaret.

Esa fue la primera vez que se vieron.

Alastor observó a la estrella, luciendo grandes tacones altos que estaban incrustados con diamantes. Su labial rojo brillaba y resaltaba entre las demás mujeres. Las plumas rosas de color intenso cubrían su cuello como si fueran parte de un tapado de piel de flamencos. Su lencería erótica era de color negro, las cintas de cuero se ajustaban fuerte contra su delgada cintura, muslos desnudos y pecho, con el solo propósito de cubrir sus pezones. Era delgado como una modelo, su piel blanca brillaba debido a todo el glitter que lo cubría. Sus ojos azules eran resaltados por un maquillaje negro y rosa de alta gama y unas pestañas muy largas.

Pero había algo salvaje y brusco en ese maquillaje corrido hacia sus mejillas, al igual que su cabello rubio alborotado con raíces negras cubriendo parte de su cabeza y mechones. Parecía una joya lujosa e inalcanzable, una prostituta cara que debía estar en Hollywood y no en un bar como ese.

Giró su rostro hacia su público, con una gran sonrisa que mostraba unos dientes relucientes. Y aquellos ojos cristalinos color cielo se enfocaron en Alastor, ambos hicieron contacto visual por primera vez.

El castaño detuvo sus movimientos, se quedó petrificado al sentir aquella mirada sobre él. En cambio el contrario, el dueño del escenario y del espectáculo, sonrió con más confianza en sí mismo y le regaló una mirada cruel, carente de sentimientos nobles. Era el protagonista del número, del show, el centro de la noche, cada reflector lo alumbraba y lo hacía brillar. Se lució con cada movimiento grácil y femenino y se adueñó de la atención de todos, hombres y mujeres por igual.

Un simple contacto visual le había dado inicio a una tragedia.  
  
  



	3. Secreto

— _Alastor. Sirve a la mesa dos._

Indicó Husk de forma atareada mientras llenaba su gran bandeja de plata con una cantidad calculada de copas de vino. Se apartó de la barra y se dirigió directo a las mesas que debía servir, mientras que su amigo abría un par de botellas de licor casero para servir a su mesa destinada.

La noche estaba avanzando con normalidad y el horario era el más concurrido. Era algo común que estuviera repleto luego de presenciar ese gran espectáculo y que el resto de las mujeres estuvieran ofreciendo servicios en cada mesa.

Volvió a la barra cuando terminó de servir el licor. En realidad, se notaba que era un producto de calidad al solo percibir el aroma, pero esa clase de alcohol no podía circular fácilmente, solo en bares que estaban bajo la protección de ciertos grupos que dominaban la ciudad desde la clandestinidad. Alastor no pensó mucho más en eso, no era su asunto el saber en qué estaba metido Husk como para tener el permiso de vender esa mercancía.

Estaba limpiando la mesada de madera de la barra, su amigo volvió y comenzó a lavar algunas copas desde atrás. Se mantenían concentrados en su labor como fue habitual en toda la noche, nada parecía extraño. Hasta que escucharon que un nuevo cliente tomó asiento, aprovechando que el lugar estaba desocupado y no había nadie más rodeando la barra.

Alastor levantó la mirada. Sintió esa clase de pulsación que sacudía su pecho cuando la adrenalina comenzaba a aumentar en su anatomía.

El rubio de cabellos rebeldes encendió un cigarro y se lo llevó a los labios, se cruzó de piernas luciendo sus medias de red y sus tacones altos que brillaban gloriosamente. Sus ojos claros se enfocaron en Husk, pasando por alto al castaño que estaba más cerca y que simplemente se le quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos. Llamaba la atención, era inevitable.

El joven sacudió un poco sus mechones de cabello oscuros y apartó con sus delgados dedos el cigarro de sus labios, cubiertos de un labial rojo carmín. Exhaló una gran cantidad de humo gris, se cruzó de brazos sobre la barra y cuando Husk giró para enfrentarlo y percatarse de su presencia, el rubio sonrió de forma sugerente y sensual.

— _Hola, gatito._

Alastor lo escuchó hablar por primera vez. Esa voz era suave... Su piel era tan tersa como la de una chica y sus rasgos eran muy delicados, tanto así que comenzó a dudar de si en verdad era una mujer o no. Tenía tanta piel expuesta a pesar de que llevaba un fino tapado de pieles rosas sobre su espalda, pero eso no quitaba que la piel de sus hombros estuviera descubierta.

Se veían tan suaves y sus huesos marcados se veían tan bellos y frágiles. Pero había algo más. Por supuesto que parecía un homosexual desviado, la cúspide de la depravación. Sin embargo, dejó de razonar o pensar siquiera en que era una prostituta o alguien que simplemente estaba mal de la cabeza. Más allá de esos labios rojos que estaban jodiendo su razonamiento, existía algo en esos ojos azules que lo estaba sumergiendo en un mundo que nunca había conocido.

Su cuerpo, su voz, su apariencia femenina y sus ojos claros y cristalinos que resaltaban debido a ese maquillaje oscuro y desastroso... Las pupilas de Alastor se encendieron, porque siempre había pensado que su objetivo primordial eran las mujeres, pero ese sujeto solo apareció y le rompió el mundo en menos de cinco minutos.

— _¿Whisky?_

Cuestionó Husk de mala gana, conocía demasiado bien a ese hombre y no quería interactuar mucho. El joven ablandó un poco su sonrisa hacia el bartender y trató de lucir amable.

— _Por favor._

Observó como Husk se alejaba para ir a buscar una botella del mejor whisky que tenían. Y claro, era hora de prestarle atención a ese hombre que lo estaba mirando sin disimular y no parecía entender el concepto de la discreción. Estaba muy acostumbrado a que todos se horrorizaran por su apariencia, la gente conservadora era de manual. El motivo de esa mirada podría ser por dos cosas, porque le generaba asco ver a un hombre básicamente travestido o porque quería que se la chupara. Ladeó un poco su rostro hacia el castaño, volviendo a llevar el cigarro a sus labios.

— _¿Eres nuevo?_

Alastor siguió analizando su apariencia, se quedó callado cuando volvió a escuchar y a deleitarse con esa voz que cada vez parecía más masculina. El contrario parpadeó coqueto y sonrió desalmado ante él, tomando un cenicero del costado de la barra y largando un poco de los restos que se consumían.

— _Voy a resolver tus dudas. Si, tengo una sorpresa aquí abajo. No soy una mujer._

Señaló su entrepierna sin vergüenza alguna, entonces comenzó a tomárselo más en serio. Se acercó un poco más, entrecerró sus ojos y percibió lo apuesto que era. Una apariencia correcta, bastante alineada y nada fuera de lo común. Esa era la clase de hombres más degenerados y sucios en la cama. Suspiró y comenzó a imaginarlo, quería quitarle esos malditos lentes y ver su verdadera naturaleza.

— _Pero apuesto a que soy mucho más hermoso que cualquier bailarina, por algo me gané el protagonismo de los números del show. Dicen que es cuestión de actitud._

Apartó el cigarro de sus labios para apagarlo dentro del cenicero y observó directamente los ojos de Alastor, quien no pudo moverse ni medio centímetro. Esa clase de tensión se creó de la nada misma, pero era inquebrantable. El castaño agudizó su mirada hacia él, sin ser capaz de romper el contacto visual. Su sangre estaba hirviendo... Aunque no era por deseo.

— _Me dicen Angel en estos lugares. ¿Te parezco uno, querido?_

Quiso acercarse más, al borde de subirse de rodillas a la barra, pero Husk hizo acto de presencia y lo frenó de golpe con aquella mirada hostil y seca que siempre colocaba cuando quería detener un desastre. Se colocó por detrás de Alastor y colocó sus manos en sus hombros, entonces amenazó con sus ojos dorados al delgado rubio que tenía unas intenciones perversas hacia él.

— _Pierdes tu tiempo, Anthony. Es hetero. Y es una persona tranquila que solo quiere trabajar. Así que deja de molestarlo. Si se distrae, pierdo dinero._

Soltó a Alastor y enfocó sus manos en la botella de whisky que había traído y colocado en el mostrador. Estaba comenzando a abrirla con un destapador, Anthony rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros al escuchar a ese viejo aguafiestas.

— _Pero tú también eres hetero y me has dejado sin caminar por días enteros._

El locutor de radio se cubrió la boca para no lanzar una carcajada y Husk estampó un gran vaso repleto de whisky negro delante de ese maldito idiota. Le sonrió con ganas de asesinarlo con sus propias manos por exponerlo de esa manera tan innecesaria y vergonzosa frente a su compañero de trabajo.

— _Toma tu whisky, Angel. Es gratis si te callas._

_—Entendido, gatito bebé._

Su Husk era muy agresivo y dominante, nadie conocía lo manso y protector que podía ser en la cama, era como un felino travieso. Pero suponía que debía ser un secreto, esa clase de cosas podrían cuestionar su hombría. El rubio tomó el vaso de whisky y comenzó a beber, degustando el delicioso alcohol de la casa. Y Alastor estaba por acercarse de nuevo, hasta que Husk lo arrastró a la fuerza a un rincón oscuro para aclarar las cosas. Había que ser ciego para no ver lo que estaba pasando. Señaló a Alastor con mucha severidad antes de empezar a hablar.

— _Escucha. Es un desquiciado. Sírvele, cóbrale y despídete. Es peligroso y no estoy bromeando. Que no te engañe con esa apariencia femenina y delicada. Es veneno._

Su compañero pensaba que estaba exagerando. Aún así, asintió porque le había hecho una promesa. Se suponía que las promesas no se debían romper con facilidad. Además, podía captar un poco de esa aura extraña en ese hombre. No era simplemente una prostituta normal, había algo raro en su forma de hablar y de mirarlo, además de esa encantadora belleza que lo atraía.

Una vez más, volvieron a sus asuntos, Alastor se acercó a dónde estaba Anthony, intentando no volver a establecer contacto visual. Debía portarse bien. Era su primer día de trabajo y sería caótico volver a seguir sus instintos en un lugar como ese. El rubio agitó el vaso frente al castaño, sonriendo elocuente, acto que volvió a desencajar a Alastor de sus pensamientos.

— _Querido, sírveme un poco más._

Recibió la orden sin hablar porque algo le decía que si mantenían una charla verdadera, no habría una vuelta atrás o alguna clase de freno en las intenciones de ambos. Sirvió su vaso con parte de la botella de whisky que destapó su compañero y volvió a acomodar un poco la barra. Casi por reflejo, miró hacia el fondo del bar y se dio cuenta de que había un par de mesas lejanas que estaban repletas de hombres y no dejaban de observar a Anthony, parecían devorarlo con la mirada sin ninguna clase de disimulo. El rubio giró un poco su rostro hacia aquellas mesas, mordiéndose los labios y sonriendo hacia esos depravados a los que acostumbraba frecuentar por placer.

— _Ahora será una noche más interesante. ¿Ves a esos tipos de allá? Quieren cogerme. Pero están debatiendo si está bien o mal cogerse a un tipo que parece mujer. Su hombría está en riesgo._

Ese parecía ser el dilema moral de la mesa dos. Hablaban entre si de forma acalorada, aquellos hombres estaban considerando en serio si contratar sus servicios o no. Alastor comenzó a darse cuenta de que en ningún momento se había cuestionado eso, tal vez era preocupante. Él sentía una especie de deleite sexual cuando finalizaba las vidas de las mujeres, ¿Tal vez eso era lo más cercano a ser heterosexual? En realidad no lo creía tan simple, nunca se sintió verdaderamente atraído por ningún sexo y todas las veces en las que tuvo relaciones nunca pudo sentir satisfacción o placer.

— _Mientras que paguen bien, no me importaría entregarme._

Tarareó el rubio de buen humor mientras bebía parte de su whisky con tranquilidad. El contrario se cruzó de brazos sobre la barra y se le quedó mirando por unos momentos, acomodó un poco sus lentes y no pudo evitar sentir bastante curiosidad. No estaba mal cruzar un par de palabras con él, ¿Verdad? Solo... Unas pocas.

— _¿Todas las bailarinas de aquí son prostitutas?_

Anthony le sonrió en respuesta y reposó su mejilla en la palma de su mano, agitando el vaso con la mano contraria y realizando movimientos lentos que solo agitaban los cubos de hielo en su interior.

— _Nos gusta mucho dedicarnos al escenario. Pero todas tienen cuentas que pagar y la economía de este país se derrumba._

La situación era terrible para cada ciudadano pobre de clase media, muchos estaban quedando en las calles, la delincuencia y la indigencia eran pan de cada día. Alastor mantuvo su vista centrada en esos lentos movimientos del hielo partiendose dentro del vaso de whisky. Reflejó una mirada sincera hacia ese rubio tan singular. Aunque no estuviera en el centro del escenario, seguía brillando ante sus ojos.

— _¿Esa es tu situación también? ¿Necesitas dinero?_

_—No realmente._

Anthony colocó el vaso sobre la mesada y mantuvo sus ojos cristalinos y grandes enfocados en el bello rostro varonil de Alastor. Sonrió astuto, pero expresó auténtica tranquilidad en su semblante. La conexión de sus miradas fue intensa, imposible de describir con palabras. Se mantuvieron fijos en eso por más de diez segundos, sin emitir sonidos. Alastor sintió que su respiración se estaba cortando, ¿Qué era esa clase de magnetismo tan natural? ¿Quién era ese ángel realmente?

— _Me gusta sentir que puedo excitarlos más que una mujer._

Pronunció el rubio, acomodando unos mechones de cabello por detrás de su oreja y manteniendo una discreta distancia en sus palabras. Pero también lo sentía a pesar de fingir que todo estaba bajo control. Esos ojos rojos que brillaban como el fuego del infierno, haciendo que ignorara todas las señales de peligro. Algo era raro en ese hombre, su presencia era intimidante. Pero aún así, no podía ocultar su innegable atracción física hacia él.

Cinco minutos después.

Alastor estampó contra la pared aquel delgado cuerpo, acercó su boca hacia sus labios y comenzó a besarlo con tanta necesidad y desesperación que no pudo reconocerse a sí mismo.

Anthony se aferró a su espalda con sus uñas y enterró sus dedos en su camisa blanca, entrelazó su lengua con la de él y lo besó con hambre animal y deseo, rápido y furioso como si ya no pudiera resistirlo más. Tenían piel, tenían la misma absurda desesperación de poseerse, devorarse y complementar sus cuerpos.

La conexión quemaba, Alastor se aferró a su trasero y ese movimiento fue tan brusco y notorio que el rubio se separó del beso para jadear de la sorpresa. Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le sonrió mientras jadeaba para recuperar aire, Alastor era mucho más salvaje y fogoso de lo que había imaginado.

— _Eres como todos los hetero. Me encantas._

Pero no pudo decir más, el castaño volvió a besarlo y a capturar su espalda y pecho entre sus manos. Comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por su piel descubierta, Anthony se dejó llevar ante cada roce que le hacía vibrar de la excitación. Parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo, apenas y podía mantener el aliento luego de tantos movimientos bruscos y rápidos. Alastor se separó un momento para morder su hombro con fuerza y ante ese fuerte estímulo, el rubio gimió alto dejando caer su cuello hacia atrás. Se aferró a sus hombros, se sentía bien cuando se trataba de dolor o de azotes, era algo que lo hacía calentarse tanto que llegaba a perder el control.

El castaño envolvió su fina cintura con una mano y se separó de su hombro, para volver a contemplar su rostro y su forma delicada de jadear por tan intensas y repentinas sensaciones.

Era normal, ellos solo bajaron por las escaleras dónde se suponía que Husk almacenaba el licor prohibido de contrabando. A Alastor dejó de importarle el universo entero y sabía que su compañero de trabajo lo reventaría a golpes luego de eso, pero ya no podía controlarse en lo más mínimo. Sus ojos rojizos se enfocaron en la piel tersa de ese joven, en lo blanca y suave que se sentía y en lo caliente que estaba.

_—Te observaba cuando estabas sobre el escenario._

Mencionó en un suspiro cuando se aferró a sus caderas y volteó su cuerpo para estamparlo contra la pared y comenzar a masajear sus glúteos. El rubio se había encargado de quitarse el abrigo y su cuerpo estaba expuesto con las provocativas ropas de lencería que había utilizado en el escenario. El contrario apreció esa bella vista, poseía un trasero bien formado y unas piernas largas sin rastro de bello, esa clase de vestimenta y tacones altos lo hacían verse idéntico a una mujer desde atrás.

Anthony se mordió los labios, su mente se nubló en deseo y dejó de mantenerse a la defensiva. Tal vez uno de los peores errores que pudo cometer, pero en ese momento todo le daba igual. Alzó su trasero y suspiró al cerrar sus ojos, mientras colocaba sus manos contra la pared y se sostenía fuerte para recibir caricias pervertidas en cada zona íntima.

— _También yo... Eres mi tipo. Eres tan atractivo y tus manos son tan fuertes._

Alastor lo escuchó suspirar esas palabras con tanto deseo y necesidad, sonrió desde atrás y comenzó a deslizar algunos dedos por la extensión de su columna. Luego bajó con cautela y lentitud hasta su trasero y enterró sus dedos en una de sus nalgas, causando que Anthony largara más suspiros de placer. Comenzó a temblar por la excitación, todo se estaba dando de una forma tan natural y lenta que se estaba poniendo más duro a cada segundo que pasaba.

Entonces escuchó algo extraño.

Algo que causó que un mínimo rastro de lucidez sacudiera sus sentidos y despejara su mente. Por breves segundos, Alastor había separado sus manos de su cuerpo y también había captado un par de sonidos raros. Anthony normalmente no hubiera prestado atención, pero recordó la extraña mala vibra que el contrario le había dado desde un principio pero que había ignorado por ser un jodido pervertido.

— _Hey... ¿Qué vas a...?_

Pero no pudo girar su rostro hacia atrás, porque Alastor se abalanzó contra su cuerpo y cubrió su boca y nariz con un pañuelo blanco totalmente empapado en cloroformo. Encajó su mano sobre su rostro y lo inmovilizó por completo, no le dio la oportunidad de pelear. El rubio jadeó por la sorpresa, identificó ese asqueroso aroma y trató de enfocar su tembloroso mirar hacia Alastor, pero lo que vio no fue nada esperanzador. De hecho, fue increíblemente horrible, espeluznante y le hizo sentir por unos segundos el más auténtico y genuino miedo. Ese castaño que parecía tan inofensivo y que poseía un porte común, que no llamaba la atención y que parecía naturalmente amable...

Lo observaba con una sonrisa que tenía incrustada la palabra depravación por todos lados. Jamás podría olvidar esa forma de sonreír, al igual que esas pupilas color sangre que brillaban como si se hubiera perdido en la más sincera y profunda locura.  
  



	4. Cazador

Escuchó algunos golpes secos contra una superficie de madera. Eran como martillazos muy violentos, uno tras otro sin parar. El sonido logró despertarlo poco a poco y encender sus sentidos. Quiso moverse, pero estaba sentado contra el piso y sus muñecas estaban unidas por unas esposas de metal desde atrás. Sus brazos rodeaban una columna delgada pero aún así, indestructible. Comprendió bien su situación, se mantuvo en silencio hasta que los efectos del cloroformo se anularan lo más posible.

Pero el sonido de los golpes contra la madera no se detenía. Le echó una mirada a ese húmedo y oscuro sótano, la única fuente de luz era una pequeña lámpara al costado de esa enorme mesada. Alastor estaba a unos ocho metros de distancia de él y estaba martillando algo contra la madera. El ruido de la radio vieja a su costado estaba dándole un ambiente tétrico a esa escena, se trataba de una canción muy antigua y alegre de los años treinta.

Cuando los ojos de Anthony se adaptaron a la oscuridad, torció una mueca de asco. Alastor le daba la espalda, alzando una enorme cuchilla de carcinero y rebanando con dificultad los huesos de una mujer desnuda sobre la mesa para desprender ciertas partes de su anatomía. La estaba descuartizando y la sangre se derramaba a chorros contra el piso, aunque había varias capas de plástico sobre el suelo que parecían mantener una especie de higiene en ese desastre.

El rubio se estremeció al darse cuenta de que no estaba totalmente solo, porque a su alrededor había cuerpos regados de mujeres muertas. Cada una tenía un estado particular, algunas estaban desnudas y otras aún llevaban vestimentas y parecían haber muerto hace muy poco, a diferencia de la mayoría que estaban entrando a la primera fase de descomposición. El aroma a podrido estaba comenzando a emerger de esos cadáveres y era notable. Anthony tragó en seco, pero no perdió la razón o se llenó de pánico al comprender que estaba bastante jodido. En realidad, comenzó a preguntarse un sinfín de cosas bastante extrañas. Cosas que nadie se preguntaría en una situación como esa.

Ese hombre parecía tan inofensivo... Jamás hubiera pensado que alguien como él sería capaz de algo así. Es decir, tenía esa clase de apariencia de hombre anticuado y correcto. Lo juzgó tan mal, se reprochó tanto por haber bajado la guardia de esa forma con un desconocido. Y por eso mismo, en ese momento estaba sumergido en la mismísima mierda.

El asesino giró hacia atrás con sus ojos bien abiertos y con aquella sonrisa demencial que recordaba haber visto antes de perder el conocimiento, su camisa estaba cubierta con manchones de sangre al igual que sus manos y parte de su rostro. Anthony agudizó su mirada hacia él con muchísima precaución, no se movió o reaccionó de forma violenta. Por el eco del lugar y la notable humedad, podría asegurar que estaban en alguna clase de sótano profundo y que aunque gritara, nadie podría socorrerlo. Una de las razones por las cuales probablemente tampoco lo había amordazado.

Alastor avanzó con esa sonrisa siniestra y gigante, como si se tratara de un tétrico y horrible payaso. Se arrodilló ante el rubio y se rio con un poco al contemplar ese semblante serio y esa piel fina tan hermosa. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, supo que debía ser suyo y, obviamente, esa no era una clase de atracción sexual ni nada por el estilo. El castaño había sido atraído por cada parte de su piel blanca y suave y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, un espécimen perfecto para ser degollado, mutilado y cercenado en muchas partes. No había nada más que eso, era un indudable magnetismo hacia ese cuerpo que necesitaba destruir y devorar con sus propios dientes.

— _Descuida, cariño. Ya me ocuparé de ti._

Su víctima pudo escuchar con mucha claridad la voz de ese hombre, en el bar ni siquiera pudo detectarla bien por el molesto ruido de la música y de la gente hablar. Cuando bajaron a la bodega para besarse, tampoco pudo escucharlo a la perfección debido a esos mismos motivos. Pero en medio de ese silencio, reconoció muy bien esa tonada extrañamente peculiar y ese acento que no pertenecía a ese maldito estado. Anthony lo miró a los ojos sin titubear cuando se acercó con tanto descaro, su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y no estaba seguro de cuál era el motivo, pero definitivamente no era por miedo a morir.

— _Esa voz. Eres ese locutor de radio tan popular en Radio Estrella. ¿Quién diría que eres un enfermo?_

Formó una retorcida sonrisa y no pudo evitar carcajearse en su cara. Alastor no cambió su expresión, aunque se le hizo extraña esa forma de reaccionar ya que Anthony no parecía sentir ninguna clase de desesperación o temor. Al parecer, no comprendía la gravedad de su destino a pesar de que tenía a un hombre con un cuchillo en la mano bañado en sangre delante de él.

— _Déjame ver. A algunas les faltan las manos y las piernas. Que específico._

Observó nuevamente a su alrededor sin dejar de reírse como si todo fuera una broma. Aunque de la nada, borró su sonrisa creída y reaccionó algo ofendido al descubrir algo evidente. Volvió a dirigirle una mirada algo molesta a Alastor, quien seguía arrodillado ante él.

— _Espera. Todas son mujeres. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

_—Da igual, eres como una mujer._

El excéntrico locutor de radio le sonreía de una manera amable y linda, gesto que haría bajar la guardia a cualquier persona. Nadie conocía lo falso que era cada gesto y la forma en la que una simple sonrisa podía ocultar absolutamente todas sus furiosas y enfermizas emociones violentas.

Sujetó sorpresivamente la cabeza de Anthony enterrando sus dedos en su frente y la estampó contra la columna de concreto con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que el rubio gimiera del dolor por la espantosa fuerza del impacto contra su nuca. La sangre comenzó a fluir de la irremediable herida de la parte trasera de su cabeza, fueron chorros gruesos y oscuros. Él le dirigió una última mirada débil a Alastor, su mente se estaba nublado y su alrededor se estaba tornando negro. Iba a perder el conocimiento por el impacto, cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer, mientras que Alastor se levantaba y se sacudía las manos.

— _Hablas mucho. Duerme hasta que sea tu turno, querido._

Se dio la vuelta para tomar la pierna de una de las mujeres desnudas del suelo y arrastrarla hacia la mesa. Aún tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y cosas que limpiar, el rubio podía esperar un poco más.

Pero Anthony volvió a abrir los ojos, aturdido y herido ante el brutal golpe que casi lo mata. Controló su respiración, miró a su costado al cadáver de la mujer con ropa que reposaba a menos de dos metros de su cuerpo. También se dió cuenta de que el estúpido de Alastor había dejado su tapado rosa de pieles sobre una de las sillas al costado de la la pila de cuerpos. Lo había subestimado demasiado y ese sería el error que lo llevaría a la ruina.

— _Eres muy confiado a pesar de tener tanta experiencia._

Murmuró antes de revelarse. Estiró sus piernas apenas el castaño comenzó a martillar otra vez, estaba tratando de separar los huesos de las articulaciones de esa mujer muerta. Aprovechó el momento para capturar con sus largas extremidades al cadáver más próximo. A cada momento le daba una vista a Alastor, quien estaba sumergido en su mundo y seguía golpeando sin parar mientras tarareaba la canción que lo acompañaba en la radio. Fue perfecto, el rubio acercó a la mujer, la jaló contra su pecho y enterró sus dientes entre su cabello para arrebatarle parte de las hebillas que estaban amarrando sus mechones.

Alastor estiró una parte del brazo de la mujer que acababa de mutilar, sonrió tranquilo y clavó sus dientes contra la carne de su extremidad. Comenzó a arrebatar pedazos de piel y músculos, masticó de forma sonora y devoró sin piedad cada parte cruda. Normalmente podría cocinarlo pero antes de hacerlo, le gustaba probar la suavidad y textura de la carne blanda entre sus dientes y saborear la sangre. Su rostro se llenó de aquellos fluidos y largos hilos de carmesí resbalaron por la extensión de su cuello hasta mojar su pecho.

En ese momento, el resto del mundo dejó de existir para Alastor. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a deleitarse con ese manjar, una lluvia de sensaciones placenteras lo cegó por completo. Tomó el torso y se dejó llevar, dándole voraces mordidas como si fuera un depredador salvaje. Era mucho más intenso que el placer sexual, era un millón de veces mejor que tener sexo. Y todo ese morbo y deseo se debía a comer carne humana y al recordar la expresión de pánico de cada mujer cuando eran asesinadas y eran presas de la desesperación y el miedo a la muerte. Podría vivir en ese pequeño paraíso que había creado en su mente por el resto de su vida, nada podría llenarlo de más satisfacción en toda su vida.

Pero todo se derrumbó cuando escuchó un disparo retumbar por el resto del sótano. Alastor soltó el cadáver y giró hacia atrás, ya que Anthony acababa de subir las escaleras para salir al mundo exterior y le había dado un disparo al seguro de la puerta de metal para poder escapar.

— _Mierda..._

Alastor comenzó a sentir los más horribles nervios que alguna vez pudo haber experimentado. Salió corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas por las escaleras en ascenso y cuando logró salir al exterior, la luz del sol y el verde natural de la naturaleza lo recibió como si fuera una mañana deslumbrante. Su vista se acostumbró a los pocos segundos a la claridad, visualizó a Anthony corriendo por en medio del bosque y no dudó en seguirle el rastro. Comenzó a correr sin importarle nada más y se cegó ante ese objetivo, porque si ese maldito lograba escapar, todo estaba acabado, absolutamente todo su mundo se derrumbaría.

El arma en su tapado de piel... Debía traer toda su ropa para que nadie buscara sus rastros luego de asesinarlo y hacerlo desaparecer. Jamás pensó que todo podría torcerse de esa forma, nunca pensó que estaría corriendo detrás de alguien para salvar su pellejo. Sin embargo, Anthony giró y se detuvo, para apuntar a Alastor y disparar dos veces. Él se tiró al piso porque esos disparos iban directo a sus puntos vitales, los esquivó pero corría con una clara desventaja porque estaba seguro de que el próximo disparo no iba a fallar, ¿Desde cuándo una simple prostituta podía tener tan buena puntería?

Anthony comenzó a avanzar hacia Alastor, sus pies desnudos y lastimados atravesaron la maleza y las piedras de aquel bosque. Y llegó a su ubicación, nunca bajó su arma y siempre apuntó directamente a su cabeza. El castaño se mantuvo petrificado en su lugar, clavándole una mirada hostil y apretando los dientes por la terrible impotencia que lo estaba sobrepasando.

Había subestimado a Anthony. Y en respuesta, el rubio lo miraba con una expresión seria y sus ojos bien abiertos. El brillo del sol hacia relucir el color azúl cielo de sus ojos y la tonalidad natural de su cabello. Pero su cabeza sangraba y su cuerpo era un desastre, aún traía esas ropas de prostituta del día anterior. Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula porque estaba enojado, ese maldito locutor de mierda se las iba a pagar por haberlo golpeado tan fuerte y sobre todo por subestimarlo.

Ambos se miraron con tanta intensidad y rencor, dejando cada segundo pasar como si se tratara de horas. El rubio entonces escuchó algunos pasos lejanos, se giró hacia atrás sin dejar de apuntar a Alastor y comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

— _¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! ¡Escuchamos disparos!_

El miedo más grande de Alastor se volvió realidad.

Se aferró a la tierra, sudando frío al darse cuenta de que había personas aproximándose a su territorio. Anthony podría llamarlos, podría dirigirlos a la ubicación de su sótano donde había docenas de cadáveres pudriéndose. Había pruebas por doquier de todo lo que había hecho y él era un testigo y una víctima de lo que era capaz de hacer. Sintió su corazón a punto de desbordarse y su rostro se llenó de temor, ya que esas personas se estaban acercando cada vez más. Estaba muerto, todo se había acabado. No existía escapatoria o excusa luego de ese terribe escenario que se había planteado en medio de su camino.

A pesar de sus pensamientos pesimistas y catastróficos, Anthony tenía otros planes en mente.

— _Quédate quieto. Yo me encargo, bebé._

El contrario subió su rostro lleno de pánico hacia el rubio, completamente confundido y perturbado al imaginar todo el futuro y la condena que lo estaba esperando. Pero el más joven le sonrió de una forma linda, como si no estuviera enojado o como si no estuviera apuntandolo con un arma directo a la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿No quería reventarle el cráneo de un balazo hace cinco segundos? Parecía tan furioso.

— _¡Aquí!_

Bajó el arma y comenzó a llamar a los hombres que los habían encontrado. Eran solo dos civiles que tenían pinta de campistas o algo por el estilo. Nada difícil, Anthony corrió un poco hacia ellos y Alastor no dejó de observar sus movimientos ni perderlos de vista, aún con el corazón en la boca.

Claro que era un engaño. Estaba a punto de decirles todo, de guiarlos hacia el sótano, de revelar que era un monstruo y que había asesinado a todas esas mujeres. Pero si la policía se ponía a indagar un poco más, también sacarían a la luz la extensa cantidad de asesinatos que había cometido en cada lugar donde se había instalado por cortos períodos de tiempo. Aunque corriera, aunque intentara luchar, no había forma de que pudiera huir de eso.

Y entonces, Alastor retrocedió atónito cuando contempló a la perfección como Anthony se acercaba con una sonrisa grande e inocente hacia esos dos hombres...

Y les reventaba la cabeza a cada uno de ellos de dos disparos consecutivos.

— _Qué... demonios..._

El rubio solo volteó otra vez hacia Alastor, para caminar hacia él y dejar esos cuerpos desangrándose sobre el suelo rocoso. Se arrodilló ante su cuerpo y le sonrió mostrando el elegante brillo de su diente de oro.

— _No te voy a delatar._

Antes de que Alastor pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, el contrario clavó la punta de su arma en su frente y mantuvo su gran sonrisa hacia él. El moreno tuvo una corazonada extraña... No podía ser simplemente una prostituta, nadie normal podría cargar con esa aura tan aterradora, nadie común podría sonreír así luego de asesinar a sangre fría a dos personas.

Pudo darse cuenta en el brillo de sus ojos, que era algo habitual para él. Esa sonrisa cruel, carente de emociones humanas, esa mirada tan desagradable y altanera... Anthony no era alguien normal. No escuchó a Husk, pero tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, no estaría metido en algo así. El rubio se levantó y colocó una mano en su cintura, riendo como si la situación fuera muy divertida. Y claro que lo era... Su alma estaba estremeciendose por el placer de la dominación, por tener el poder.

— _El patrón de tus víctimas es el que se dice por todos lados. Eres un asesino en serie y está bien, todos tenemos secretos y mierdas malas._

Se sostuvo el rostro con una mano y jadeó por sus intensos latidos de corazón y lo acalorado que se sentía, se mordió los labios al volver a mirar a Alastor. No podía fingir o disimular que la adrenalina y las pulsaciones de muerte lo prendían, como tampoco podía ocultar que verlo acuchillar la carne y devorar un cuerpo... Lo había calentado. Ese rostro tan maduro, varonil y perfecto cubierto el sangre, su piel morena manchada y la depravación en su rostro cuando lo observó con ganas de comérselo. Todo eso era demasiado bueno como para matarlo o dejarlo pasar.

— _Eres tan interesante. Por Dios... Estoy muy excitado. Lo siento, bebé. Desde hace mucho tiempo nadie me hacía sentir tan vivo. Hace mucho no sentía mi corazón latir de esta forma. La adrenalina es mi néctar._

Llegado a ese punto, Alastor estaba tan aturdido y repleto de preguntas que ya no sabía cómo reaccionar. No sabía lo que quería de él, no sabía a qué estaba jugando, no entendía porque había asesinado a las únicas personas que podrían haber hecho algo al respecto en esa situación. Y tampoco sabía porque no estaba en sus planes delatarlo. Quizá solo era un desquiciado, no había muchas otras explicaciones. Pero era diferente a todo lo que había conocido antes y eso le ponía los nervios de punta.

— _¿Eres... un asesino?_

_—Soy muchas cosas._

Respondió el rubio con bastante simpleza, dejando aún más consternado a ese pobre locutor de radio que había caído en las manos equivocadas y se había metido con alguien con el cual no debía jugar.

— _Pero como dije, no te voy a delatar. No voy a contar tu secreto, yo también juego sucio con las vidas de vez en cuando. Los dos estamos bastante jodidos en ese sentido. Aunque yo tengo ventaja, ¿Sabes?_

Observó el cielo por unos momentos, inhalando el fresco aire y disfrutando de la naturaleza que los estaba rodeando esa singular mañana.

— _De dónde vengo, todos saben que soy un poco difícil. Creo que a nadie le sorprendería. Además, la ley nos ignora a la fuerza, nadie puede tocarnos. Tenemos comprada a toda la policía del estado y gozamos de inmunidad._

Lanzó una dulce y discreta carcajada antes de observar con total asco y una sonrisa enfermiza a Alastor, riendo un poco más al controlar su deplorable estado y siendo consciente de que iba a arruinar su vida un poco más. Trató de correr un poco el sucio maquillaje negro de sus ojos pero solo empeoró su apariencia, logrando lucir como un demente enfrente de otro que no estaba mejor en lo absoluto.

— _En cambio, si ellos saben que un ciudadano correcto como tú, un inofensivo locutor de radio... es un maldito psicópata... Tu destino será bastante duro en la cárcel. Más bien, en la silla eléctrica. Y será peor si se enteran que violaste a esos cadáveres. Tendría que revisar eso, aunque no me sorprendería. Estás enfermo._

Las gotas de sudor frío seguían corriendo por la sien de Alastor, Anthony se reía de lo desgraciado que era y se divertía a cada momento. Nunca pudo dejar de sonreírle o de reír, a pesar de lo absurdo y delirante que era la situación. Ni siquiera por lo surrealista que podía verse desde afuera.

— _Pero es tu día de suerte, estoy enfermo también._

Se volvió a arrodillar ante ese hombre pero esta vez, lo tomó desde la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una mano y lo estampó con todas sus fuerzas contra el piso, de alguna forma tomando venganza por lo que él le había hecho. Alastor jadeó ante el dolor y la sorpresa de ese ataque, pero se aferró a la tierra y tembló sin decir nada. El rubio se lamió los labios aún riéndose un poco, contemplando la idea de estampar su frente contra la tierra hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

— _¿Sabes lo que quiero? Quiero que seas mío. Si, necesito a alguien como tú, cariño. Lo ví en tus ojos, eres un cordero. Nadie sospecharía nada malo de ti, puedes engañar a la gente fácilmente. Confío en esa clase de habilidad, tus cortes son muy limpios, son preciosos._

Levantó su cabeza jalandolo de los cabellos y acarició su mejilla sucia en sangre seca, quería tocarlo por todas partes. El castaño solo jadeaba porque esa situación lo estaba superando, no podía llamarlo de otra forma, eso debía ser karma. Anthony se acercó a su piel y comenzó a lamer el corte que acababa de crearle al estampar su frente contra el suelo, saboreando su cálida sangre. Entonces lo soltó bruscamente, con una expresión muy alegre, con una sonrisa radiante que se ampliaba a cada segundo.

— _Además, eres muy atractivo. Tu sangre es rica, caliente. Eres perfecto para mí._

El contrario tembló abrumado, por primera vez estaba en frente de alguien mucho peor que él. Alguien que no estaba bien de la cabeza, alguien que no parecía asesinar por placer, que más bien tenía perversiones más oscuras que las de él mismo. Alastor no contempló sus posibilidades, estaba en shock porque todo ocurría muy rápido y porque se sentía atrapado y agobiado. Como cuando un ciervo era capturado directamente entre los dientes de metal de la trampa de un... Cazador.

—... _¿Quién eres?_

Anthony acomodó sus cabellos y bajó su arma, mostrando un brillo excéntrico y rojizo en sus ojos, totalmente comparables con los de un demonio o alguna clase de ente que solo podía producir veneno. Idénticos a los de Alastor cuando asesinaba y devoraba a sus víctimas sin asco o piedad. El rubio le sonrió lleno de orgullo, extasiado por ese momento.

— _Soy Anthony Cacciatore. Hijo de Heroin Cacciatore._

La dulce voz confesó algo inimaginable. Alastor nunca en su vida habría pensado que se encontraría con el miembro de una familia de mafiosos asesinos en un maldito bar. Se metió con el peor de todos... No conocía todos los detalles, no era originario de ese estado ni de la ciudad. Pero todos decían que era la tercera organización más fuerte e influyente en cada barrio. El rubio se cruzó de brazos y lo observó desde arriba con superioridad, analizando en retrospectiva todo lo que estaba pasando.

— _Mierda. Al principio, me confié y caí como una mosca en tu trampa. Y ahora mismo, eres tú la mosca que cayó en la red que estaba tejiendo sigilosamente. Creo que fui como una araña venenosa... paciente. El destino decidirá eso._

Se mordió el labio inferior, ampliando sus ojos rojizos y oscuros y otorgándole una última sonrisa siniestra y demente a Alastor, que por primera vez obtenía lo que se merecía luego de tantos años de asesinatos despiadados. Sentía el temor y los nervios de ser arruinado y destruido luego de tanto tiempo.

— _Y desde ahora eres mío, pequeño cordero._  
  
  



	5. Paciencia

Le arrojaron un balde de agua fría en la cara para poder despertarlo. La primera reacción de Alastor fue sacudirse desde su asiento, comenzar a toser y a jadear desesperado por lo aturdido que se sentía y tratar de forcejear para liberarse. Pero no tenía caso, estaba sentado en una silla de madera, amarrado contra esta y con sus muñecas sujetadas firmemente con unas gruesas cuerdas rústicas. Recordó todo lo que sucedió, trató de asimilar la idea de que su vida no volvería ser tranquila ni normal, bajo los extraños parámetros de normalidad que poseía. Y levantó la mirada mientras sus mechones de cabello marrón se pegaban a su frente y el agua goteaba desde su mentón hasta el suelo.

Por primera vez, se encontró con la figura de Anthony enfrente de él, pero vestido de una forma completamente diferente. Pantalones oscuros y camisa negra, se veía mucho más varonil de lo que hubiera imaginado. Aunque su cabello y su maquillaje seguía siendo los mismos y daban esa peculiar impresión de que no estaba del todo cuerdo. El rubio se agachó con una linda sonrisa, se inclinó un poco contra su cuerpo y le echó un vistazo encantador. La habitación era muy amplia y oscura, pero podían llegar a verse lo suficientemente bien como para reconocerse.

— _¡Alastor, mi locutor favorito! ¡Despertaste! ¡Buen día!_

Saludó con mucha énfasis como si esa situación de secuestro fuera normal. Alastor se quería morir, formó una mueca amarga porque de alguna forma tendría que acostumbrarse a convivir o frecuentar a ese sujeto. Pero algo llamó su atención, un joven a su lado sostenía el balde vacío entre sus manos, lo arrojó hacia un lado y se le quedó mirando a los ojos con una frialdad tan hiriente que le penetró el alma.

Aquel hombre joven no parecía mucho mayor que Anthony, de hecho tenía varios rasgos parecidos tanto en cuerpo como en rostro. Era un poco más bajo y sus cabello corto era de un color negro intenso, su apariencia era mucho más seria y alineada, portando un traje negro en perfectas condiciones que se ajustaba a su delgado cuerpo. Entre sus labios, un habano grueso se estaba consumiendo con naturalidad, mientras el singular sombrero que posaba sobre su cabeza cubría sus ojos oscuros debido a la sombra y le otorgaba una apariencia amenazante y siniestra. Aquellos ojos negros eran más profundos y fríos que los de Anthony y a diferencia de él, no parecía encontrar esa situación divertida o entretenida, para nada.

— _No confío en él._

Apartó el habano de sus labios, exhalando una exagerada cantidad de humo gris y observando de reojo al rubio. Su semblante no cambiaba, honestamente parecía desconfiar de la humanidad entera con esa clase de gesto tan distante. Anthony se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja hacia él, invadido de presentimientos predecibles. Ellos no se llevaban bien.

— _Tú nunca confías en nadie. Déjamelo a mi, te voy a demostrar que es bueno._

El contrario suspiró al escuchar al rubio, se alejó de ambos y caminó hacia el extremo de la enorme habitación que se estaba llenando por el humo del tabaco de su habano. Alastor no era el único prisionero en ese lugar, dos hombres estaban amarrados y amordazados en la esquina del final de la habitación y parecían forcejear para liberarse de las ataduras de las sillas a las que estaban sujetados. Sus bocas y ojos estaban cubiertos, sus muñecas estaban amarradas y reposaban sobre sus piernas y sus tobillos estaban totalmente envueltos entre fuertes cuerdas. El trabajo de ese día se centraría en esos dos hombres.

Anthony se arrodilló ante Alastor, el cual permanecía callado observándolo con una rabia que debía resistir y tragarse. A pesar de que no estaba en posición de negarse a nada, no comprendía la situación o lo que estaba pasando y eso lo ponía más que ansioso. Su compañero comenzó a susurrarle algunas palabras, nunca rompiendo el contacto visual con él.

— _Muy bien, cariño. Hoy será nuestro primer trabajo juntos. Házme quedar bien frente al imbécil de mi hermano. Sé que eres bueno. Si la policía nunca dio contigo en estos años, es porque eres sigiloso, calculador y sabes muy bien lo que haces. Necesito esa parte de ti ahora mismo._

El contrario seguía sin comprender a lo que se refería, pero Anthony se levantó y volvió a sonreírle con dulzura y un cariño falso que ya podía reconocer con facilidad en su semblante. Se apartó de su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia su hermano hasta llegar a su lado. Niss era un hombre que odiaba jugar con la suerte o confíar en el azar, era contrario a Anthony y por eso siempre cuestionaba sus decisiones. Lo miró por unos momentos antes de avanzar aún más hacia esos dos hombres que estaban capturados frente a sus ojos.

— _¿Cómo sabes que puede ser leal?_

— _Lo tengo agarrado de las bolas. Si trata de escapar o algo, lo llevaré a la ley._

Trató de explicar su hermano con bastante simpleza a la vez que prendía un cigarro y lo llevaba a sus labios. Niss no se sentía satisfecho con esa respuesta, porque aunque ese tipo trabajara para ellos de forma obligada, nada garantizaba ninguna clase de lealtad a la organización. El mayor de ambos hermanos entrecerró sus ojos con algo de frustración. Si todo lo que Anthony le había relatado era cierto, se había salvado de suerte de las garras de ese asesino. ¿Por qué estaba aferrado al capricho de tenerlo como compañero?

— _¿Por qué le das una oportunidad a ese saco de mierda? Pudo haberte matado, escapaste de casualidad._

El rubio se colocó ambas manos en la cintura, sonriendo con el cigarro en los labios y regalandole una mirada confiada y absolutamente tranquila. A veces simplemente seguía corazonadas y tenía un buen presentimiento con respecto a Alastor, ya casi no estaba enojado con él por ese pequeño detalle de querer descuartizarlo en un sótano en medio del bosque. Había algo en esos ojos rojos amarronados que le fascinaba y le parecía demasiado interesante como para desperdiciar. Se trataba de su potencial que estaba siendo empleado de forma errónea, según su criterio.

— _No hay mucha diferencia entre él y nosotros. Asesinamos de maneras peores._

Su hermano mayor rodó los ojos hacia un lado, se quitó el habano de los labios y se cruzó de brazos sin volver a pensar mucho en la cuestión. Señaló con la mirada a los dos hombres atados delante de ambos, ya no quería seguir retrasando su trabajo.

— _Muy bien. Estos dos se robaron dos encargos de nuestro armamento y no nos dicen con quienes trabajan. Tienes dos horas para sacarles información._

El rubio resopló con una excesiva cantidad de confianza en si mismo. Él nunca fallaba en nada y era un genio, tal vez un maestro en esa clase de trabajos. Se suponía que debía dejar a Alastor actuar para demostrar que podía ser útil con su natural capacidad de manipulación. Pero era un hecho que podría encargarse de esos tipos con sus propias habilidades y excepcionales capacidades para torcerlos hasta que se dignaran a hablar.

— _Es muy fácil, Niss. Alastor ni siquiera va a tener que intervenir. Es una pena, tendrás que esperar para verlo en acción. Porque ahora mismo... yo puedo encargarme de esto con los ojos cerrados._

Desenfundó la pistola que llevaba a un costado de su cinturón, destapó la boca y los ojos del hombre de la derecha y enterró la punta de su pistola en su sien. El criminal se alborotó y jadeó consternado ante ese repentino movimiento y le clavó una mirada asquerosa a Anthony, quien le sonreía con los ojos bien abiertos y disfrutaba de la apariencia triste de ese tipo. Aunque tal vez no estaba tan mal... Le gustaban mayores, muy mayores.

Deslizó una mano por debajo y comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna, nadie le dijo que no podía divertirse en su trabajo. El hombre tembló con una extrema expresión de repulsión y Anthony solo se sintió aún más tentado en seguir tocando. El prisionero sabía que no debía pasarse de listo ya que había sido capturado por los miembros más fuertes de los Cacciatore y por eso permanecía inmóvil. Ellos querían su información y sonrió confiado al entender que no iban a matarlo y que no podían hacerlo, no les convenía hacerlo si querían que hablara.

— _Belleza, dime por las buenas dónde está mi mercancía. Juro que te la chuparé como recompensa. Soy muy bueno._

Tarareó el rubio tal vez manoseando un poco de más, el prisionero lo enfrentó con una mirada burlona y desafiante. No tenía porque tenerle miedo a ese asqueroso anormal. No iba a hacerle nada y era sus intenciones eran pura palabrería.

— _Jódete, marica de mierda._

Niss escuchó el disparo y quedó atónito al ver cómo los sesos de la cabeza del hombre se disparaban por los aires, lo desconcentró y lo dejó sin palabras. Anthony acababa de volarle la cabeza de un solo balazo y no le dio ni medio segundo de tiempo como para pensar o reflexionar. ¡Por supuesto que ese no era el método correcto de sacarle información a alguien! Niss sujetó de un brazo a su hermano, lo jaló a la fuerza y lo obligó a que le diera una maldita explicación. Su rostro estaba cubierto por las salpicaduras de la sangre espesa y el compañero de ese tipo que seguía amarrado y amordazado a su lado gemía del miedo al escuchar todo lo que estaba pasando.

— _¡ANTHONY! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO?!_

A pesar de que quería hacerlo entrar en razón, su hermano menor se mantenía serio, como si su mente se hubiera quedado en blanco repentinamente. Odiaba... con todo su corazón, que le dijeran así. Se soltó del agarre de Niss y destapó la boca y los ojos del otro hombre capturado, se dejó llevar por la inminente furia asesina que lo estaba invadiendo y le encajó el revólver en medio de la boca, enterró la extensión de metal hasta donde pudo y le sonrió como un completo demente al tipo que estaba sudando frío ante las precipitadas acciones de ese rubio que lo miraba como si quisiera tragarselo vivo.

— _¿Tú también te quieres morir? Mejor dime dónde mierda esta mi armamento o te mato. No sé que estoy esperando._

Comenzó a reírse como un desquiciado y movió el compartimiento de las balas con su pulgar, estaba a pocos segundos de disparar para matarlo porque poco le importaba ya que dijera algo o no. La ira que recorría cada parte de su ser era inexplicable, no podía controlarse a sí mismo. Niss, sin embargo, hizo algo al respecto. Sujetó su muñeca y apartó el arma de la boca del tipo. También le arrebató el revólver al imbécil que tenía como hermano y no dudó en desafiarlo con la mirada.

— _Se supone que debes sacarle información antes de matarlo, pedazo de imbécil._

— _Él se lo buscó._

Contestó ladeando su rostro hacia él y borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. Temblaba de la rabia, temblaba porque necesitaba masacrarlos. Un par de palabras lo desequilibraban totalmente y no era algo que pudiera controlar por si mismo. Extendió su mano para tomar el arma que le había quitado Niss, pero él la apartó y se negó a dársela.

— _¡¿Qué clase de estúpido eres?! ¡Si lo matas no obtendremos nada bueno de esto!_

— _¡Ya te dije que él se lo busco!_

Estaban a punto de empezar una discusión que podría durar una hora entera, ninguna de las dos partes iba a ceder con facilidad y siempre eran tan testarudos y orgullosos que nunca dejaban que el contrario ganara la discusión por más absurdo que fuera el asunto.

Entonces, escucharon carraspear a alguien a lo lejos. Por supuesto, se olvidaron de Alastor. Y él había estado observando todo desde lo lejos. Ambos hermanos giraron hacia él, desconcertados. El hombre les ofreció una sonrisa casual, como si no le guardara rencor a ninguno de los dos por haberlo amarrado tan fuerte y hubieran olvidado su existencia.

— _Yo me encargo, solo quítenme esto._

Habló desde lo lejos, ya que había calculado a la perfección lo que debía hacer y había sobre analizado la situación en todo el tiempo que pudo observarlos. Ninguno de esos dos mafiosos eran expertos en tortura, tampoco en revisar gestos o actitudes corporales del ser humano. Utilizaban violencia básica y por lo poco que pudo apreciar de Anthony, entendió bien que la paciencia no era su fuerte. Además de que claramente sufría de algún tipo de inestabilidad mental importante.

Para ser un asesino, esa era la clave de todo: la paciencia, la precaución, el cuidado.

Anthony reaccionó de un segundo a otro, recordó el objetivo y el fuerte de Alastor. En un momento como ese, podía ser su salvador. Caminó precipitadamente hacia él y no dudó en liberar sus ataduras hasta dejarlo libre, entonces ambos se miraron a los ojos de una manera súbitamente profunda, volviendo a establecer la misma conexión que habían realizado la primera vez que se vieron.

El rubio le desvió la mirada, por alguna razón se sintió incómodo y expuesto, no quería que Alastor viera la forma en la que perdía los estribos con tanta facilidad. Pero no dijo nada, revisó su bolsillo trasero y sacó una navaja de bolsillo de aquel lugar. Se la entregó al castaño entre sus manos y volvió a mirarlo de mala gana. Ambos no tuvieron que cruzar palabras, ese singular asesino en serie sabía exactamente qué hacer a partir de ese momento.

Niss retrocedió un par de pasos cuando Alastor pasó a su lado y se arrodilló ante el hombre amarrado contra la silla. Era diferente al anterior, sabía que estaba expuesto ante un peligro terrible y que iba a morir rápidamente. Pero había jurado silencio y lealtad, por eso se llevaría su información a la tumba. Podrían dispararle o lo que quisieran, soportaría esa clase de muerte o eso pensaba.

El hombre jadeó traumatizado cuando realizó un contacto visual directo con Alastor. Sus ojos espectrales de demonio brillaban como si fueran piedras preciosas y su sonrisa parecía crecer a cada momento. Comenzó a temblar y no pudo evitar hiperventilarse, jamás había contemplado una expresión tan horrorosa, parecía un auténtico demonio sin corazón.

— _Oh... Nunca había visto a un hombre temblar de esta forma. ¿Te asustan los cuchillos?_

Alastor levantó un poco su mano, liberando la navaja que le había prestado Anthony entre sus dedos. El brillo del metal era distintivo, a simple vista pudo saber que su filo era bastante bueno y que podría cortar carne como si se tratara de mantequilla fresca.

— _Que corten tu piel es mucho más lento y doloroso que cualquier tipo de bala. Disparar es veloz, una muerte instantánea. Los ciervos mueren en segundos si sabes dónde disparar. Sería un lujo para ti morir de un simple disparo en la cabeza._

Deslizó el filo del cuchillo por su mejilla, contempló con fascinación la forma en como las delgadas gotas de sangre se corrían. El prisionero comenzó a sentir sus labios temblar, no era por el dolor de ser cortado o el miedo de morir. Su miedo surgía a partir de esos ojos rojos que no dejaban de contemplar lo más profundo de su alma.

— _Pero un cuchillo es sinónimo de tortura. Aunque te voy a decir un secreto._

Alastor apartó el filo de la navaja de su rostro, rodeó un poco su cuerpo y analizó cada parte de él, su forma de temblar y el nivel de miedo que iba en ascenso en su clara expresión de pánico. Era un hombre muy fácil de leer, la tensión y la ansiedad estaban dibujados con trazos sencillos en su cuerpo y semblante.

Sujetó la muñeca del hombre que estaba amarrada con las cuerdas, pudo levantar ambas manos que habían reposado en su regazo, al menos unos centímetros. Alastor sonrió con sutileza. Ese tipo iba a morir de todas formas.

Pero no iba a ser rápido, sería cruel, lento, doloroso. Y exageradamente extenso.

— _Los dientes son peores que cualquier tipo de arma blanca. Porque desgarran la piel, quiebran los huesos y se entierran en la carne. Mastican duro, fuerte, la saliva hace el resto. Te voy a enseñar._

No se hizo esperar, el tipo amordazado se horrorizó a tal punto que empezó a gritar y a intentar sacudirse con violencia desde su asiento a pesar de ser un intento inútil y sin sentido. Tanto Anthony como Niss observaron pasmados la escena, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

Alastor clavó sus dientes en su dedo índice, se retiró hacia atrás y arrancó el dedo luego de algunos segundos, las tiras de carne y piel se apreciaron a la perfección y el hueso se desprendió con algo de dificultad. Pero principalmente, lo primero en soltarse fue la carne. El castaño escupió el dedo y los pedazos destruidos de piel y hueso.

Podría hacer eso todo el día.

— _Apenas va un dedo. Podría hacerlo con los nueve restantes._

Alastor secó un poco la sangre de sus labios, le sonrió con una felicidad y éxtasis que eran indescriptibles y el tipo comenzó a sollozar del pánico que le estaba despedazando el razonamiento. ¿Qué clase de monstruo horrible era ese? ¿Con qué clase de psicópatas trabajaban los Cacciatore? Jamás había escuchado que poseían a un hombre así entre ellos.

No pudo seguir pensando, Alastor se rió un poco antes de capturar entre sus dientes el segundo dedo y arrancarlo con todas sus fuerzas, llenando de sangre su ropa y las piernas del contrario. Era un poco difícil, pero no imposible. Y definitivamente era mucho más doloroso que cualquier cuchillo que haría la tarea más fácil y rápida. Desprender dedos con sus propios dientes era lento, dolía a horrores y era una práctica sádica.

A pesar de que ese pobre hombre se estaba desangrando y gritando a más no poder, suplicando clemencia y pidiendo ayuda, Alastor continuó arrancado dedo por dedo hasta quitarle cuatro. Se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, el tipo ya no podía más y estaba al borde de desmayarse por la perdida de sangre y el horror que lo estaba rompiendo mentalmente.

— _Me voy a detener cuando te dignes a brindarnos la información que necesitamos._

Sus pupilas rojas y dilatadas se centraron en él, la sangre se escurría por las comisuras de sus labios y adornaban esa gran sonrisa. Porque lo estaba disfrutando, una mínima parte de él quería arrancarle todos los dedos restantes solo para disfrutar del dolor ajeno. Pero el hombre se quebró, llorando como un pobre condenado a muerte y contemplando su desgracia y su propio final. Quería morir de forma rápida, no podría tolerar ni un segundo más de esa agonía en vida.

— _Voy a hablar... Por favor... Te suplico que te detengas... Por favor..._

Niss, desde lo lejos, terminó de consumir su habano negro y tuvo que admitir que Anthony tuvo un buen ojo para elegir a un tipo con semejantes escrúpulos y cero empatía hacia el ser humano, un prodigio para el arte de la tortura. Observó a su hermano con la misma seriedad que lo caracterizaba, porque presenciar una sesión de tortura tan extensa lo había hecho comprender el punto del rubio.

— _Es bueno._

Su hermano menor se mantenía con su mirada fija en Alastor y la sensual forma en como la sangre se derramaba por sus labios y manchaba su pecho y la extensión de su cuello. Su corazón latía fuerte, lo estaba enloqueciendo de placer al solo ver esa faceta sádica y morbosa de su ser. Sonrió ante ese diamante en bruto que había descubierto y que sería una pieza clave para su organización.

— _Es perfecto._


	6. Prueba

En medio de un campo de concreto liso, algunas avionetas de carga aterrizaban sobre las amplias superficies al aire libre. Varios hombres se encargaban de bajar parte de las bolsas de mercancía y material proveniente de otros estados. Desde lo lejos, una mujer de cabello largo y rubio observaba la forma en como sus hombres trabajaban bajo protocolos normales. Ese día, ella debería acceder a confiar en un desconocido que fue recomendado por sus hermanos, no era la primera vez que trabajaba de esa forma, sería aburrido como de costumbre. Pero era una profesional, acataría órdenes y todo tendría una finalidad exitosa.

Escuchó un saludo a lo lejos, se giró hacia atrás y de encontró con su sonriente hermano y con un hombre que nunca había visto antes. La joven se acomodó algunos mechones de cabello rubio y sedoso y se ajustó el traje de colores claros, traía unos tacones altos y un maquillaje discreto y natural a diferencia de su hermano. Pero lo que más resaltaba de ella era su preciosa cabellera larga y sus ojos grandes y azules, era muy preciosa y siempre llamaba la atención de los hombres por su belleza.

— _¡Ya era hora, Anthony! Te estaba esperando._

Avanzó hacia ambos y le echó una mirada precavida a Alastor, quien traía una expresión seria porque claramente odiaba estar ahí.

Todavía no podía acostumbrarse a ese mundo ni a sus reglas y lo peor era que Anthony prácticamente lo arrastraba con él a todas partes, fuera indispensable o no. El castaño comenzaba a creer que solo quería fastidiarlo. Al menos dejó de llevar ataduras o de ser amarrado, no iba a resistirse a esas alturas.

Aquel día, Molly pudo apreciar por primera vez el semblante particular de Alastor. Lo analizó de arriba a abajo, porque esa mañana se lo debería llevar con ella para poder trabajar en conjunto. Por desgracia, su hermano no iba a poder acompañarlos por tener otros temas que atender en la ciudad. Sin embargo, quería entregarle de primera mano a Alastor para que no se llevara ninguna clase de sorpresa. Le había contado sobre sus particularidades por teléfono, era todo un caso. Aún así, verlo accionar en vivo sería mucho más impactante que solo escuchar de lo que era capaz.

— _Soy Molly, un gusto. Mi hermano me habló de ti, pero..._

La joven rubia le sonrió y se acercó demasiado a aquel hombre. Alastor retrocedió por instinto, no sabía que esperar de nadie de esa familia. Pero no tenía ninguna mala intención. Ella percibió cada parte de su cuerpo, apreció la belleza de esos hombros firmes y ese rostro de galán de película. Parecía un caballero de esos que eran criados a la antigua, lucía como un hombre bueno y normal, tal como se lo describió Anthony. Molly llevó una mano a su rostro, capturó su mejilla y mordió sus labios color carmín.

— _Eres mucho más atractivo de lo que mencionó._

La sonrisa de Anthony se borró.

Apartó la mano de su hermana de un brusco manotazo, le clavó una mirada celosa, posesiva y exageradamente enojada. Se acercó a Alastor y envolvió una mano con la suya, se atrevió a entrelazar sus dedos con los de él y el castaño lo observó espantado y sobre todo, perturbado por esa repentina cercanía cariñosa.

— _Ni se te ocurra mirarlo, puta._

Le escupió el rubio a su hermana, destilando veneno a más no poder. Nadie se metía con sus cosas, él más que nadie era consciente de lo atractivo y apuesto que era Alastor. Por eso mismo, había decidido que jamás lo compartiría con nadie y que sería suyo para siempre. Fuera en cualquier tipo de término, fuera como propiedad o solo como un rostro bonito para presumir como compañero, él le pertenecía a Anthony y no había nada que discutir o negociar al respecto.

Molly bufó molesta, ellos se amaban mucho pero cuando se trataba de hombres, a veces tenían ciertos encuentros fuertes y peleas. Poseían casi el mismo gusto y la rubia no era menos promiscua que su hermano.

— _¡Oye! ¿Por qué? ¡No tiene tu nombre!_

El rubio se aferró más fuerte a la mano de su compañero, giró su rostro hacia él y lo observó con muchísima determinación, como si todo lo que fuera a decir a continuación fuera la absoluta verdad y no lo estuviera inventando en su retorcida mente. Volvió a clavarle una mirada amenazante a su hermana, quien estaba cruzada de brazos ante él y esperaba una explicación.

— _Es mi novio, es mío. Algún día le voy a tatuar mi nombre. Además, está totalmente enamorado de mi, le gusto demasiado, soy su tipo ideal._

Okey, Alastor rodó los ojos hacia un lado. Estaban ignorando que era una persona y que los estaba escuchando hablar. Observó con bastante repulsión al rubio, se soltó del agarre de su mano con bastante violencia y quiso rechazarlo sin disimular. Estaba bien con eso de ser literalmente arrastrado a la fuerza hacia su organización criminal y ser extorsionado para ser parte de ellos. Pero todo tenía un límite.

— _No soy tu novio, no me gustas y tampoco soy tuyo._

Le sonrió de forma forzada, aclaró el punto con una voz fuerte y tajante y estableció la barrera que necesitaba para vivir. Odiaba que lo tocaran, odiaba que Anthony lo tocara más que nadie. Y hasta ese momento no hacía más que tocarlo, agarrarlo, tomarlo y abusar de su posición de poder. Lo peor era que parecía disfrutarlo a cada segundo. Ya no podía aguantarlo más. Ambos se miraron con sentimientos opuestos, Alastor con repudio y asco y Anthony con aburrimiento, porque nada de lo que dijera le haría cambiar de actitud.

Era suyo. Y podía hacer lo que quisiera con él porque era de su propiedad.

— _No luce nada interesado en ti._

Molly parpadeó confundida y agotada hacia su hermano, estaba más que claro que Alastor odiaba bastante a su hermano. Sin embargo, Anthony se encogió de hombros y se lo tomó de forma relajada. Su hermana quería tomarlo y la respuesta seguiría siendo un rotundo "no" para siempre.

— _Es tímido, nunca lo admitirá frente a nadie._

La rubia no tenía tiempo para esa clase de discusiones a pesar de que era más flexible que Niss. Y por cierto, debía comunicarle a Anthony que se lo iba a llevar a solas y lo subiría a un avión junto a ella para partir hacia su misión. Niss no quiso decírselo al rubio, odiaba lidiar con su dramatismo. Molly se rio un poco al recordarlo, era increíble que aunque fueran adultos, esa clase de discusiones estúpidas siguieran sucediendo.

— _Como sea. Debo robartelo por unas horas. Órdenes de Niss. Es una lástima que no puedas venir._

_—Olvídalo._

No iba a dejar que se fuera solo. Existía un sentimiento egoísta tan grande en su corazón que no podía pensar con raciocinio. Necesitaba ir con ellos a pesar de que tenía trabajos importantes en la ciudad que no podían esperar. Le valía mierda... No quería separarse de Alastor y dejarlo junto a la zorra de su hermana. La quería, la amaba, pero no iba a negar que era bastante lanzada con los hombres que le atraían y no sería la primera vez que alguno se fijara en ella antes que en él, solo por ser una mujer.

Molly suspiró, se puso más seria que antes. Iba más allá de la broma de querer arrebatarselo. En realidad, el traslado de Alastor era mucho más importante de lo que se imaginaban. No era fácil introducir a alguien en la organización, ese hombre debía demostrar habilidades buenas y lealtad y su camino recién estaba comenzando.

— _Es en serio, Anthony. Este hombre está en boca de toda la familia, fue recomendado por ti y por Niss para ser parte de nosotros, debemos hacer lucir sus habilidades así se hace respetar._

Su hermano lo sabía bien... No tenía la opción real de negarse a eso. Como tampoco podía simplemente huir de sus responsabilidades y saltarse su trabajo. Debía quedarse en esa ciudad y dejar ir a su compañero.

Suspiró cansado, solo estaba siendo dramático y sabía que era así. Giró hacia Alastor, el cual solo quería que finalizaran su charla y partir para cumplir con su trabajo y terminar con todo de una vez. Anthony se cruzó de brazos frente a él, se atrevió a sonreírle como una madre que estaba a punto de dejar marchar a su hijo a su primer día de escuela.

— _Mi amor, tendré que dejarte con mi hermana. Ella te tratará bien. Yo debo encargarme de otros asuntos mientras tanto. Pero sé que volverás pronto, no me extrañes._

Alastor ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos, estaba harto de su presencia y de su actitud. Sobre todo de su constante coqueteo que le estaba succionando toda la fuerza vital. Molly llamó a algunos hombres a lo lejos, vinieron a su ubicación y escoltaron a Alastor hacia una de las avionetas de carga más próxima.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron solos.

— _Lo tocas y te mato._

Largó el rubio, clavando su dedo índice en el pecho de su hermana. No estaba jugando, la estaba amenazando de muerte con toda la honestidad del mundo. Molly lanzó una carcajada venenosa y le sonrió como si ninguna amenaza surtiera efecto. Era tan fácil y divertido hacer enojar a su hermano.

— _Ya es un adulto, los adultos hacemos las cosas con consentimiento._

Ella solo quería sacarlo de sus casillas, siempre lo provocaba cuando se trataba de tipos y a pesar de que podían pelearse por horas, se terminaban reconciliando y riéndose porque en definitiva ambos utilizaban a los hombres únicamente para satisfacer necesidades físicas, no los veían con otra intención o propósito. Ofenderse de verdad por un hombre no tenía sentido, la familia siempre estaba primero.

Pero la rubia borró su sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que Anthony mantuvo su mirada furiosa sobre ella, se dio la vuelta y se retiró de la pista al aire libre, largando fuego por los ojos. No dijo ni una palabra más, se retiró ofendido y con ese semblante iracundo que trataba de disimular sin éxito.

¿Se había enojado de verdad?

— _¡Anthony, solo estoy bromeando! Por Dios, eres tan intenso._

No pudo entender bien qué era lo que había dicho mal o qué era diferente esa vez, ya que siempre terminaban de discutir y comenzaban a reírse de lo absurdo que podía ser la cuestión. Ese momento fue diferente, la rubia permaneció inmóvil, observando como su hermano se alejaba hasta perderse de su vista.  
  
  



	7. Objeción

  
Niss terminó de acomodar algunos maletines en la cajuela de una enorme camioneta. A su lado, Anthony estaba ayudando y amontonaba parte del equipaje sin mucha dificultad. Ambos cerraron el compartimiento, cada uno encendió un cigarro y ambos permanecieron en silencio.

Faltaban algunos minutos para que parte de sus hombres vinieran a llevarse su mercancía en esa camioneta, un vehículo los iba a arribar y harían un cambio de autos. Procedimientos convencionales, no era seguro que ambos fueran a transportar directamente esa cantidad de coca.

Mientras los minutos pasaban, su hermano mayor quiso hablar de algo que lo estaba molestando desde hace un tiempo.

— _¿Aún actúas en ese club de prostitutas?_

El rubio acomodó un poco sus cabellos, se ajustó su saco de color negro y le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante. Sabía por dónde iba a dirigirse esa clase de pregunta y conversación.

Anthony no era exactamente un modelo ideal de hijo, tampoco uno convencional. Y bajo esa sociedad estricta y conservadora, sobre todo por la actitud que debía llevar al encargarse de negocios tan importantes, se suponía que debía mantener un perfil que hiciera enorgullecer a su padre y honrar a su familia. Pero no era el caso, su forma de ser y sus acciones eran todo lo contrario a lo que su familia criminal esperaba de él.

— _Si nuestro padre se entera..._

Niss lo estaba encubriendo, su padre era un hombre difícil en todo sentido de la palabra y se armaría un escándalo enorme si se llegase a enterar de su extraña doble vida. A pesar de eso, el mayor de los hermanos no sabía cuál era la razón genuina por la cual cubría muchas de las mierdas que hacía Anthony en general. Tal vez por su lazo de hermanos, porque había un mínimo de benevolencia dentro de él y porque sabía que su padre no iba a mostrar compasión si sabía de los secretos que el rubio le ocultaba.

Fuera cual fuera el motivo, realmente deseaba que su hermano dejara de ocasionarle ese tipo de molestias. Ningún jefe mafioso actuaría con la irresponsabilidad del rubio y su torcida forma de vivir solo lo exponía a peligros innecesarios. Más que nada, odiaba mentirle a su padre y arriesgar su propio pellejo por alguien como su hermano menor.

— _El viejo no puede negar que soy bueno en el negocio. Aunque le provoque repulsión, nadie puede negarlo, ni siquiera tú._

Anthony le lanzó una indirecta bastante ácida, se resguardaba en la excusa de que podía hacer lo que quisiera en todo momento ya que mientras cumpliera con su trabajo a la perfección, no habría porque llamarle la atención o prohibirle la posibilidad de gozar de una vida llena de placeres y excesos mundanos. Él obedecía a su padre, trabajaba bien y cumplía con los encargos y las juntas. Podía mantener su estilo de vida nocturno sin ningún problema y nadie debería joderlo. Niss no iba a discutir sobre eso porque ambos tenían puntos de vista diferente, simplemente le dirigió una mirada aburrida, con intenciones de desviar el tema.

— _Para ser honesto, necesitábamos un complemento como Alastor para sumarlo a nuestros hombres. Nuestro padre está satisfecho con tu decisión de traerlo._

_—Que bien, supongo. Su bendición en mis decisiones me importa poco._

Tenía una relación tan espantosa con su padre que no quería hablar sobre él. Lo peor era que, aunque había un terrible rechazo de ambas partes, el contacto era constante y necesario. Se trataban como desconocidos y como seres sin ningún tipo de vínculo sanguíneo. Era mejor así, porque de esa forma, su padre lo manejaba de forma objetiva y lo juzgaba únicamente por sus capacidades y habilidades natas de organización, actitud y carisma.

Nadie podía negar que Anthony era excelente en lo que hacía, era como si hubiera nacido para portar un arma y ser un líder. Su actitud era envidiable por todos, nadie podía borrar su arrogancia y orgullo. Y esa pieza era clave para que su padre confiara en él.

Niss, de alguna forma, quiso persuadir a su hermano y sacarlo de sus profundos pensamientos. Él era la persona que más contacto tenía con los hombres fuertes de su red criminal y desde hace un par de días el nombre de Alastor se estaba mencionando en boca de toda su organización por varios de los trabajos que efectuó junto a Molly. Y junto a sus mencionadas habilidades, también se debatía la posibilidad de extender sus capacidades hacia las zonas más necesitadas y concurridas. Era cuestión de comentarle la idea al rubio, sus decisiones siempre eran por el bien de la familia.

— _Estábamos pensando en trasladar a Alastor a la Costa Este. Sabe cómo sacar información y es muy persuasivo. Por allí hay muchos conflictos._

_—Él se quedará conmigo._

Su hermano menor no lo pensó más de medio segundo. Abrió bien sus ojos y observó a su hermano, como si estuviera pronunciando un conjunto de palabras que no podía procesar. Tenía que ser claro con ese asunto, nadie iba a separarlo de él mientras que estuviera vivo. El de cabellos negros amplió su mirada escéptica hacia él, ¿Por qué lo estaba mirando de una forma tan agresiva?

— _¿De qué estás hablando?_

_—Alastor es mío. Yo voy a manejarlo a mi antojo y lo usaré para lo que yo quiera. Yo lo descubrí así que es mío._

Pronunció cada palabra con absoluta seriedad y permaneció en su lugar con una postura firme y cortante. Sus ojos azules destilaban odio, pertenencia, como si fuera una bestia que estuviera marcando su territorio. Y el territorio en si, era Alastor. Su hermano mayor no comprendía su fijación por él, aquella respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa y lo desencajó bastante.

— _Creo que no entiendes que de esta forma estás desperdiciando sus habilidades para nuestra organización._

_—No es algo a debatir. Él se va a quedar conmigo y punto._

Le desvió la mirada, asumiendo que la conversación debía terminar ahí. Anthony escuchó como el auto que estaban esperando se estaba estacionando en la vereda de enfrente y se dirigió hacia este con un caminar lento y tranquilo, su hermano torció una mueca de confusión al observar el hilo de humo gris que dejaba su camino y se desprendía del cigarro que llevaba entre sus labios.

...  
...

Odiaba ese lugar.

Alastor tomó asiento alejado del resto de las mesas, quiso estar solo y en paz. Cada día era sometido a pruebas nuevas y su paciencia estaba al límite al igual que su tolerancia con todo el mundo. Podía dormir en su hogar y tratar de olvidarse de las cosas por algunos momentos, aún podía emitir su programa de radio a pesar de algunas faltas en la estación, mayormente utilizaba su estudio cuando podía.

Pero algo le decía que no iba a poder mantener una vida clandestina asociada al crimen organizado por mucho tiempo.

Se aferró a su taza de café con ambas manos, esa noche fue citado y saludado por muchos miembros y compañeros de Anthony y Niss y por fin tenía un respiro para tomar algo caliente e intentar relajarse. De por sí, adaptarse a una sociedad normal era algo complicado y de alguna forma estaba allí, tratando de ser parte y simpatizar con un montón de asesinos, matones y traficantes de los suburbios de Nueva York.

Enterró su rostro entre sus manos, casi podía podía percibir la oscuridad que invadía su mente y corazón. Sonrió irónicamente con ganas de morir. Si no seguía el plan, Anthony lo iba a delatar. Y lo que se le hacía en la mayoría de los estados a los asesinos de mujeres o violadores... era igual, una condena de muerte o prisión perpetua que era sinónimo de lidiar con una incesante tortura física y emocional por parte de muchos prisioneros. Preferiría la silla eléctrica, pero él no podría escoger con libertad su manera de morir si era condenado y juzgado por los jueces.

Cada vez que pensaba en su destino y todos los cambios que debía aplicar a su vida, no podía evitar estresarse.

Apartó las manos de su rostro y comenzó a beber un poco de café caliente de su taza. Los grupos de personas que conformaban esa red criminal, esa "Familia", parecían divertirse entre juegos de cartas y licor en las mesas. Él no encajaba en ese ambiente porque siempre había sido una persona tranquila, tradicional. Ni siquiera había pasado su infancia en un estado tan ruidoso como Nueva York, definitivamente no se había terminado de acostumbrar al ritmo normal de esa sociedad desde que se mudó hace un tiempo.

En ese momento... su plan de vida era tan diferente de lo que imaginó. ¿Se quedaría trabajando con los Cacciatore para siempre?

Observó el contenido de su taza, contempló su reflejo sin fuerzas para sonreír. La música de la radio en el ambiente era tapada por las fuertes conversaciones y risas de todos esos criminales ebrios. Si, nada podía ser peor.

— _¡Ya arreglamos tus cosas, bebé!_

Anthony corrió una silla y tomó asiento a su lado, apareció de la nada misma y ni siquiera le prestó la suficiente atención como para percibir su presencia en ese lugar. Alastor lo ignoró, bebió un sorbo de café. Escuchó como otra silla se corría a su lado y esta vez, fue su esbelta hermana la que se sentó a su lado. A pesar de que ella también era bastante extraña, nadie le ganaba al rubio en términos de ser molesto e irritante.

Pero había algunas cosas que le molestaban de él más allá de su particular personalidad o cambios de humor. Principalmente, que solía ser impredecible y solía accionar de formas que no calculaba con exactitud. Y era algo que lo ponía ansioso, porque la vida entera de Alastor se había basado en estudiar el comportamiento humano, manipular y predecir reacciones. Que alguien lo tomara por sopresa lo sacaba de su zona de confort.

— _Trabajarás en tu radio los domingos, en el estudio del centro de la ciudad, nadie debe sospechar el cambio radical en tu vida. Los demás días..._

Anthony prendió un cigarro, se lo llevó a los labios y nunca dejó de sonreír, Molly necesitaba ver esa reacción en aquel hombre que era indudablemente su protegido. Actuaba como una persona promedio a pesar de lo escalofriante que era su habilidad, pero algo era obvio. Le tenía un rechazo indescriptible a su hermano. Por eso mismo, le era divertido pensar en la situaciones que se iban a meter a partir de ese instante.

— _¡Sorpresa! Vivirás conmigo. ¿No te hace feliz? Estoy tan entusiasmado. Vamos a poder coger todos los días, todo el tiempo._

El rubio se inclinó hacia él con una enorme sonrisa que insinuaba un sinfín de actos perversos. Sin embargo, Alastor casi escupió todo su café del shock y comenzó a toser al atragantarse con el líquido caliente. ¿Qué carajo estaba diciendo? ¡¿En serio estaba obligado a convivir con ese lunático también?! ¿Eso era alguna clase de castigo? Por Dios, ya no quería verlo y lo estaba torturando con el simple hecho de existir.

Maldijo una infinidad de veces el día que se cruzó con él ese maldito bar y se maldijo a si mismo por aceptar el trabajo de Husk.

Molly suspiró y observó con algo de aburrimiento a su hermano, quien parecía gozar de esa situación e ignoraba enteramente la clara expresión de sufrimiento de su compañero. Teniendo en cuenta la situación de Alastor, sabía que no podía rehusarse a nada. Pero Anthony podría ser un poco menos mierda con él, se suponía que eran compañeros o eso siempre recalcaba para que nadie tocara a su presa.

— _Anthony, ¿Por qué torturas a este pobre hombre? Definitivamente es hetero._

Tuvo que decirlo, era claro que su hermano quería acostarse con él y esperaba que algún tipo de magia improbable causara que Alastor se interesara de alguna manera. Pero era obvio que no iba a suceder, la rubia se cruzó de brazos sobre la madera y pasó a sonreírle de forma gentil al moreno.

— _Definitivamente yo puedo darle lo que quiere._

Alastor rodó los ojos, ya ni siquiera intentaba hablar o pensar en hablar. A veces era mejor dejar que se pelearan por él como si se tratara de un pedazo de carne sin opinión. Así que eso hizo, dejó que ambos comenzaran esa absurda discusión delante de él, reposó su mejilla contra su mano y cerró los ojos, tratando de desconectar su mente y enfocándose en la tenue canción de radio que se escuchaba en el salón.

— _Cállate. Tú no le interesas, ya deja de insistir._

Recalcó el rubio exhalando un poco de humo y tratando de no volverse hostil hacia su propia hermana. Pero ella señaló a Alastor sin disimulo alguno con un semblante confiado.

— _Que decida por sí mismo, nunca lo dejas hablar._

_—Tiene prohibido hablar._

Molly amplió su mirada hacia Anthony, sin entender a qué se refería, él se encogió de hombros y luego le dirigió una sonrisa a su querido compañero y locutor de radio. Esa decisión había sido una orden para Alastor. Pero en cierto sentido, le gustaba tener esa clase de dominación en él. Y amaba el hecho de ser el único que podría disfrutar de su encantadora voz con total plenitud en la intimidad de un departamento compartido. Su hermana siguió mirándolo con muchas sospechas y hasta cierta indignación.

— _¿Qué?_

_—Su voz... Todo el mundo la reconoce por su estúpido programa popular, su programa de radio es muy conocido. Así que solo puede hablar cuando yo lo autorizo._

Lucía tan feliz al contarlo, como si fuera algo normal. Anthony explicó su punto con una naturalidad aterradora y el castaño lo observó de reojo con demasiado odio interno. Por supuesto que esa decisión no fue negociada. Pero accedió de mala gana, porque hasta cierto punto esa restricción tenía sentido. Si otros bandos enemigos lo reconocían, cualquiera podría delatar que él, que ni siquiera era residente originario de ese estado, era un asesino y un torturador. Tal vez los Cacciatore tenían comprados a los policías de ese estado, pero no a todo el país...

Y Alastor tenía un recorrido amplio. Cualquiera de sus enemigos podría jugar sucio para que la justicia actuara a conveniencia, estaba en una situación delicada y jodida. Y todo por su voz, por haber trabajado tanto tiempo en muchos estados, incluído Nueva York.

— _Empiezo a creer que es tu muñeco o algo, acabas de reducir su libertad de una forma espantosa._

La rubia empezaba a creer que su hermano tenía una obsesión o un fetiche por tenerlo así de sometido. Aunque no le sorprendería viniendo de él. Anthony suspiró, ¿Era el único que veía la autentica e innegable realidad? Codeó a Alastor y señaló a su hermana con la mirada, para que aclarara sus dudas de una sola vez.

— _De acuerdo, dinos si prefieres hombres o mujeres. Ya Alastor, dile._

El moreno estaba por negarse a acceder a esa estúpida disputa. Pero de pronto, no le pareció una mala idea. De hecho, era una oportunidad excelente para que dejaran de acosarlo con tanta insistencia y al menos intentar que se detuvieran. Especialmente Anthony, el cual siempre estaba con sus manos arriba de él. Alastor no se pudo contener, sonrió de esa forma encantadora y jovial que siempre lograba que todas las mujeres suspiraran por él. Y lo dijo, pudo decir su verdad con esa preciosa y amable sonrisa carismática.

— _Me repugnan ambas cosas por igual._

Ambos hermanos sintieron que cada pizca de ilusión y oportunidad se desarmaba y destrozaba entre sus dedos. La realidad fue tan dura que se sintió como un puñetazo en medio de la cara. Molly se sostuvo las mejillas con una enorme desilución creciendo en su pecho, aunque de todas formas estaba siendo más dramática de lo que quería demostrar.

— _Eso... Fue tan inesperado._

_—¡MIENTES! ¡Me besaste!_

El rubio no quería aceptarlo con tanta facilidad y estampó ambas manos sobre la madera, haciendo temblar cada parte de la mesa. Pero Alastor disfrutó de su descontento e indignación, le sonrió de forma arrogante y se encogió de hombros frente a él.

— _Engaño a la gente de esa forma para atraerlos a mi trampa. No me gusta hacerlo._

El contrario se desplomó sin fuerzas contra su asiento y se le quedó mirando entre confundido y escandalizado. De verdad era un desperdicio de hombre... Nunca había conocido a alguien así. ¿Entonces... él cayó como un total imbécil en su juego de seducción? En el sentido de que... ¿Ese beso fue totalmente fingido? La forma en como lo tocaba y como lo mordía con fuerza... Se había sentido tan real. Se había sentido como si sus cuerpos fueran compatibles.

Pero todo eso fue una ilusión. Anthony comenzó a asumir que todo lo que decía tenía sentido. Pero no era tan terrible, es decir, había una docena más de cuerpos que habían caído con un par de guiños y esa sonrisa encantadora. De repente, dejó de sentirse un estúpido. No era el primero en caer, tampoco sería el último probablemente ya que el magnetismo natural de Alastor era innegable, al igual que su belleza física.

— _No sé si creerlo. ¿De verdad nunca vas más allá con tus víctimas?_

Molly comenzó a lucir interesada en los patrones que utilizaba para persuadir a la gente. Tal vez estaba enfermo pero no era la clase de degenerado que tenía intimidad con sus víctimas antes, durante o después de morir. Alastor respondió de forma calmada, no sentía que fueran detalles perturbadores. Pocas cosas lo perturbaban por obvias razones.

— _Puedes creerme o no, pero mi satisfacción definitivamente no corre por ese lado. No tengo ni tuve ninguna intención sexual con ninguna de mis víctimas._

En ese momento, ella decidió que lo dejaría de intentar. No era divertido estar con alguien que no quisiera o tuviera una verdadera intención de tener sexo. Era apuesto, muy elegante y atractivo. Pero nunca podría acostarse con alguien que no sintiera placer o hambre de tomarla. Quiso creer que esa clase de pensamiento era compartido y su hermano lo había entendido también. Alguien maduro podría comprenderlo a la primera.

— _Estoy muy triste. En serio creí que tenía una chance._

Anthony se apegó incluso más al cuerpo del castaño, quien abrió bien los ojos con absoluto horror y quiso retroceder, pero volvió a pasar lo de siempre. El rubio lo abrazó de la cintura a la fuerza y comenzó a meter sus manos por dónde no debía. Alastor le clavó una mirada sumamente amenazante, tembló al considerar que le acababa de dar una nueva razón para fastidiarlo. Al saber que no tenía ninguna clase de intención o atracción por él, lo iba a intentar más duro por solo querer joderle la paciencia y los límites.

Quiso retroceder, pero el rubio se aferró fuerte a sus caderas, se acercó a su rostro con la misma expresión confiada y soberbia que siempre portaba cuando se trataba de él. Lo trataba como si fuera de su propiedad y como si fuera un ente sin mentalidad u opinión propia y eso estaba perfecto ante sus ojos.

Entonces, le encajó una mano en el medio de la boca y tapó sus labios con brusquedad, levantó la quijada de Alastor y lo obligó a ver su rostro. Aquella sonrisa desquiciada volvía a adornar los dulces labios del rubio, quien era consumido por el morbo al sujetarlo de esa manera. Apretó su rostro entre sus dedos con mucha fuerza y rio al ver esa patética expresión en ese cordero indefenso.

Molly se cubrió los ojos, sabía que eso no iba a terminar bien por la forma horrible en la que Alastor lo miraba y por la manera sucia y descarada en la que Anthony lo tocaba y manipulaba su cuerpo. Tentaba a su suerte todo el tiempo, ¿Recordaba acaso que estaba lidiando con un asesino en serie que era peligroso?

— _Aunque, espera... ¿Acaso eres virgen? Si es así, podrías probar experimentar conmigo. Puedo hacerte sentir tanto._

El hilo de la paciencia en la mente de Alastor se rompió. Su compañero estaba acercándose cada vez más hacia su mejilla para besarlo, lamerlo, tocarlo. Lo que fuera. Y estaba muy acostumbrado a que simplemente no hiciera nada. Pero ya no más.

Anthony se estremeció de pies a cabeza y dejó de sonreír cuando cada diente en la boca del castaño se incrustó con violencia contra sus dedos y el dorso de su mano. Los hilos de sangre fluyeron sin control, quiso apartarse pero lo tenía atrapado.

Gritó muy alto, Molly apenas y destapó sus ojos al ver esa escena. Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría así. Porque se estaba quemando luego de jugar con fuego por tanto tiempo y aunque nunca tendría el valor de decírselo a Anthony, ella sentía que Alastor tenía el dominio y la calma en esa extraña relación de compañeros y no al revés como su hermano pensaba.


	8. Zafiros

Se encerró en una cabina telefónica y se llevó el tubo al oído, luego marcó un par de números que se sabía de memoria y esperó a que el pitido de la línea comenzara a sonar. Recostó su brazo a un lado de la cabina y contempló la figura de Anthony a algunos metros de distancia a través del cristal. No era como si le hubiera prohibido mantener contacto con familiares o amigos, pero Alastor no tenía a casi nadie. Hablaba con un par de compañeros de trabajo y únicamente en ese ámbito, ya que no tenía ningún vínculo genuino porque establecerlos era peligroso. Honestamente, podría morir y a nadie le importaría, a nadie le interesaba su paradero o bienestar.

Pero solo confiaba en una persona y tal vez era el único que se preocupaba por él en todo el mundo. Socializar con demás miembros de la sociedad y fingir todo el tiempo era algo agotador, pero Husk era diferente. Él lo sabía todo de Alastor y nunca le recriminó o lo señaló con un dedo acusador. La vida los estaba separando y era un hecho, odiaba la idea de que se metiera en problemas jodidos si se seguía relacionando con él ahora que era miembro de los Cacciatore. Por eso, tal vez esa llamada sería una despedida silenciosa.

Se habían cumplido tres meses desde que era parte de la familia. Su amigo debía estar preocupado de muerte por no haber establecido comunicación. Nunca pensó que valoraría esa clase de gestos, quizá solo los recordaba porque estaba hundido en la mierda y toda situación anterior a su actual vida parecía mejor. No lo sabía con certeza, solo sabía que quería escuchar su voz al menos una última vez.

— _¿Dónde mierda estás? ¿Estás bien?_

Husk atendió la llamada desde el otro lado de la línea. Sonaba molesto e irritado, pero Alastor sabía que entre esas emociones, había auténtica preocupación. Presentía que iba a entender su situación sin pedir explicaciones ni nada por el estilo cuando mencionara con quién estaba metido.

— _No, no estoy bien. Pero mi vida no peligra, solo llamo para avisarte eso._

Un extraño silencio se instaló en la línea, porque tal vez en parte era una mentira. Todo era inconsistente e impredecible cuando estaba con Anthony. Lo único que tenía en mente era dejar clara su posición ante Husk por si llegaba a desaparecer y nadie volvía a saber de él de nuevo.

— _Tendré que acostumbrarme. Estoy con Anthony Cacciatore y si no colaboro con ellos, van a delatarme._

Alastor observaba a lo lejos la silueta de su compañero fuera de la cabina, la forma en como le daba la espalda y aspiraba humo de su grueso cigarro. El viento se paseaba por aquellos cabellos rubios y negros, despeinados y rebeldes. Y cada vez que vestía un traje, su figura delgada y femenina se hacía evidente y marcada.

Su destino estaba sellado junto al de ese hombre. Y era cierto que era difícil asumir en tan pocos meses esa clase de camino. Pero tenía que empezar a aceptarlo, por más que fuera estresante y Anthony fuera un dolor de cabeza constante.

— _Cuídate, Alastor. Sé que nos volveremos a ver. Solo cuídate._

Esas fueron las últimas preocupadas palabras que escuchó de Husk en toda su vida.

Colgó el teléfono y salió de la cabina. Por alguna razón, no se sintió dolido o melancólico. Reflejó su frustración en los constantes pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza con respecto al rubio, caminó hacia él y volvió a dirigirle aquella mirada agotada de siempre. También volvió a pensar lo mismo de él, guiado por la pesadez y el hartazgo que sentía constantemente.

Era el hombre más sínico e irritante que alguna vez conoció y ya no quería asesinarlo, no quería discutir o arrancarle la cabeza. Por primera vez, lo único que quería hacer era darle un puñetazo en la cara para borrar la sonrisa de superioridad que siempre portaba.

— _¿Listo para otro encargo, querido?_

Pero claro, él seguía actuando de esa forma que tanto detestaba y siempre ignoraba su alrededor. Anthony se acercó a él, cruzaron una mirada rápida y Alastor agudizó sus ojos amarronados hacia él. El contrario lo captó, siempre notaba esas intenciones violentas, lo observó con falsa inocencia en respuesta.

Se acercó y se le arrojó encima en un cariñoso abrazo, amaba su calor, su aroma a perfume y su cálida forma de respirar. Pero más que nada, amaba hacerlo enojar, amaba provocarlo. Anthony sujetó una de sus mejillas con su mano y sonrió feliz por poder sostenerlo. El contrario en respuesta, pensó en arrancarle los dedos sin titubear únicamente con sus dientes.

El rubio fue más rápido, sacó su arma y se la clavó en el costado de su cabeza, Alastor no pudo terminar de abrir su boca y de clavar sus dientes en su carne. Se quedó quieto, contemplando el semblante desquiciado de ese tipo y su enorme sonrisa.

— _Si me vuelves a morder, voy a matarte. Te voy a matar en serio, Alastor._

El moreno cerró la boca y casi saltó de la impresión cuando su compañero lo sujetó de la cintura y comenzó a acariciarlo como si de verdad disfrutara de su cuerpo.

Sus proporciones eran tan perfectas y sus músculos eran firmes, Anthony pensó que era injusto que lo odiara tanto y siempre lo rechazara. A pesar de convivir juntos, siempre lo evitaba y huía de él como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa y eso le enojaba mucho. Pero debía admitir que compartía el pensamiento de Molly cuando se trataba de esa situación, no podía obligarlo y tampoco sería excitante que lo tomara alguien que no poseía intenciones o voluntad de hacerlo.

Se separó del cuerpo de Alastor, quien dejó de temblar del asco a los pocos segundos, alejó el arma y la guardó con cuidado. Luego señaló el camino que debían tomar, estaban solo a algunos metros del callejón y de las compuertas escondidas que debían atravesar.

— _Recuerda callarte. No sería nada bueno que te reconozcan. Hoy no habrá muertos._

Tomó una actitud bastante seria de repente, y el castaño tomó esa clase de cambios como impredecibles. Anthony podía ser un idiota pero era bueno en su trabajo. No conocía sus motivaciones o su historia, pero... Había fuego en sus ojos cuando se involucraban en tratos grandes y debían enfrentar directamente a otros mafiosos que podrían intimidar a cualquiera. Tenía mucho valor, nunca cedía o mostraba una actitud cobarde ante nadie. Jamás lo vio titubear o bajar la mirada ante ellos, tampoco tratar de huir o de pedir ayuda.

Era como si tuviera una capacidad nata para liderar y tratar con gente peligrosa.

...  
...  
...

— _Buen día, colegas._

Saludó con una sonrisa amable, quiso ser cordial y encantador. Pero todos los hombres levantaron sus armas y al menos cinco pistolas le apuntaron directamente el rostro.

— _No me vas a engañar con esa sonrisa, le robas dinero y mercancía a todos. Eres un pedazo de mierda muy grande._

El mafioso a la cabeza se mantuvo al frente, apuntando a Anthony y quitándole el seguro a su arma. El rubio ladeó su cabeza hacia él, como un cachorro indefenso y confundido. El salón era extremadamente oscuro y siempre era utilizado para reuniones de esa clase, se suponía que solo hablarían y realizarían el intercambio de coca por el enorme precio que su padre estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Pero al parecer, se estaba filtrando poco a poco la información correcta. Anthony realizaba bien algunos encargos, pagaba y entregaba la mercancia a su familia. Pero otras veces, asesinaba a delincuentes de baja categoría como esos y se quedaba con la droga y con el dinero. Niss encubría parte de esos movimientos, porque no quería que su padre se enterara y se armara la tercera guerra mundial dentro de la organización.

— _Oye, que agresivo._

El rubio no dejó de sonreirles, sus ojos azules observaban con burla a esos hombres que eran menos que cucarachas para él. Pero Alastor, detrás de él, permaneció inmóvil y con sus ojos bien abiertos al contemplar el semblante particular del jefe del grupo y de sus secuaces. Había algo raro y sus presentimientos nunca se equivocaban cuando se trataba de leer a las personas por sus gestos o expresiones.

— _Un juego. No voy a molestar a nadie si me ganan._

Anthony quería intentar hacer las cosas más interesantes, necesitaba salir de la rutina y divertirse de vez en cuando. El líder del grupo negó una vez, nadie jamás bajó su arma frente al Cacciatore porque no confiaban en su palabra. Pero también, en el fondo... Eran muy conscientes de su habilidad. Sabían que era peligroso y por eso debían tratarlo con cuidado y muchísima precaución.

— _Harás trampa. Eres un embustero._

_—Prometo que no._

Aseguró el rubio con franqueza. Porque no solo era bueno disparando, también amaba el juego por culpa de su padre y por ser obligado a recorrer todos los casinos de la ciudad. Esos habían sido sus inútiles intentos por volverlo más hombre, recordó con gracia esos años y como contrataba a prostitutas de compañía en cada juego de azar. Sus intentos siempre fueron miserables y tristes. Pero debía agradecerle al menos un poco por haberlo iniciado en la maestría del juego.

El hombre contrario bajó poco a poco su arma y comenzó a dibujar una oscura sonrisa en sus labios. Y Alastor no podía despegarle los ojos de encima, porque su aura tampoco era fácil de ignorar. No pasó mucho tiempo, sus hombres acomodaron la mesa y el mazo de cartas, también algunas botellas de fuerte licor y copas elegantes.

Solo dos hombres comenzaron el juego en la mesa. El mafioso bebía sorbos de licor puro, se concentraba en la baraja de cartas en sus manos y en la posición de las que estaban regadas sobre la madera. Sus hombres estaban de pie detrás de él, Alastor resguardaba la espalda de Anthony detrás de su lugar como si fuera su protector. Siempre hablaban de eso, de que si algo pasaba debía actuar sin restricciones y sabía que era su misión en esa clase de mierdas en las que se metía.

El juego duró un tiempo prolongado y cada movimiento era similar a una tortura para Alastor, quien naturalmente no dejaba de observar los gestos de cada uno. Esa espera ante cada movimiento de la baraja lo hacía sentir ansiedad. Quiso fijarse en Anthony, el cual no estaba bebiendo casi nada y le daba sorbos a su copa muy de vez en cuando. Supuso que no quería embriagarse o bajar la guardia, debía mantener una concentración fija en el juego.

De todas formas esa teoría se fue directo a la basura cuando el rubio depositó su juego de cartas por unos momentos en la madera y regó líneas de cocaína que había sacado de su abrigo. Esnifó rápido como si fuera el cocainómano más experimentado de la ciudad y se refregó la nariz con naturalidad. Si todos podían embriagarse, no veía porque él no podía colocarse en otro sentido.

Alastor percibió con claridad como aquellos hombres estaban perturbados por la forma en como inhalaba cada línea con tanta velocidad. Pero no era algo impresionante, no para él que vivía viendo como se drogaba por cada rincón de su departamento. Anthony retomó su baraja de cartas y volvió al juego como si nada hubiese pasado, el hombre en frente decidió seguir de la misma forma.

Y el tiempo se volvió incluso más lento, la tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Regaron cartas y fumaron algunos cigarros hasta el final del tramo.

De repente, Alastor al fin pudo comprender lo que estaba pasando y unió cada hilo de sospecha en su mente. Se cercioró una y otra vez, revisó las cartas en la mesa y la forma de posicionarse de ese asqueroso mafioso. Lo había estado analizando enfermizamente desde el principio y pudo comprender su cuidadoso juego engañoso que era fina e imperceptiblemente ejecutado. Era normal que alguien como Anthony no lo hubiese notado, solo un maníaco agudo lo haría.

— _Te está engañando._

Los movimientos de ambas partes se cortaron. Anthony le dirigió una rápida mirada alarmada y el tipo que tenía enfrente de tensó terriblemente, dejando en evidencia que esa era la indudable realidad. Alastor había aguantado minutos de tensión infernales porque no podía dejar de sospechar sobre él, ya no podía quedarse callado. Ya no podía soportarlo más y se dejó llevar por la euforia que estaba sintiendo repentinamente.

— _¡Ese tipo te está estafando! Lo sabía desde el principio. Sus movimientos corporales... Su forma de gesticular. Es la primera vez que miente en un juego de cartas. Puedo leer el nerviosismo, la adrenalina, puedo saber si alguien-_

_—Esa voz. Eres... ¿Eres el locutor de radio del programa de los fines de semana?_

El Cacciatore volvió a observar al mafioso luego de su tajante pregunta, se sintió nervioso ante ese inesperado giro de los acontecimientos.

Y Alastor se quedó en blanco, palideció totalmente al comprender que había sido descubierto con esa absurda facilidad. Fueron evidentes, el hombre formó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y se puso de pie, codeando a uno de sus compañeros que lo resguardaba desde atrás.

— _Maldición, si es él. ¿Estás trabajando para los Cacciatore? ¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Eres el matón de Anthony? Los rumores dicen que torturas a los miembros de otras organizaciones y que lo acompañas a todas partes. Tus hazañas son asquerosas, eres un sádico._

Anthony lo escuchó atentamente, sabiendo que en algún momento esa clase de cosas podría suceder. Su familia era conocida en ese ámbito y la forma en la que trabajaba Alastor para ellos se estaba comenzando a divulgar entre los pequeños círculos criminales de la ciudad. Suspiró, dejó las cartas en la mesa y cubrió sus ojos con una mano. El juego se arruinó y no había forma de volver atrás.

Otro de esos hombres señaló de manera acusatoria al locutor de radio, quien no hacía más que retroceder al sentirse atrapado y aterrado por ser descubierto de esa forma. La adrenalina lo estaba culminando, comenzó a sudar frío cuando el grupo comenzó a mirarlo de esa forma descarada y burlona.

— _¡Esa voz es inconfundible! Pero tú no eres parte de ellos. Cuando la policía sepa que un tipo inocente como él es parte de la mafia... Y se encarga de torturar y asesinar personas..._

_—¿Torturar y asesinar? ¿De qué forma?_

Comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, el moreno se petrificó ante el pánico y Anthony apartó la mano de sus ojos para mirarlos con aburrimiento. Quería saber hasta dónde podían llegar. Trató de corroborar el estado de su compañero y cuando se volteó a verlo, torció una mueca de disgusto.

De verdad tenía miedo.

Apretó sus puños contra la madera de la mesa. No le gustaba verlo de esa forma. No le gustaba que otros lo molestaran o le hicieran sentir temor. Odiaba la idea de que cualquiera que no fuera él le hiciera daño. No pudo controlar sus emociones, se angustió al contemplar el pánico y el terror súbito en el rostro de Alastor, odiaba verlo así, en un estado indefenso y expuesto causado por esos tipos insignificantes.

— _Desprende y mutila... Un patrón fijo con piernas, dedos y manos._

_—Oye... ¿No es muy parecido al patrón del asesino en serie que ha sido buscado por años enteros en los estados del sur?_

Anthony se puso de pie y aprovechó los segundos de distracción que estaban ocupando esa manada de imbéciles. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, desenfundó su pistola y comenzó a disparar sin parar, emanando un brillo casi sobrenatural desde sus grandes ojos claros.

El sonido de lo veloces disparos apenas y llegó a la mente de Alastor, el cual se sentía perdido y jodido hasta llegar al punto de dejar de asumir la realidad que lo estaba rodeando. Se había confiado por completo otra vez, había fallado como un principiante y había desobedecido a Anthony a pesar de sus constantes advertencias y el pacto de no hablar sin ser autorizado.

Todo era su culpa. Incluso estar metido con los Cacciatore, incluso sufrir de ese abuso y de tener que lidiar con ese lunático desde el principio. No podía engañar a nadie, él se merecía ese sufrimiento por haber asesinado a tantos inocentes por tantos años. Ser descubierto y delatado sería un castigo justo por sus pecados, algo que estaba retrasando pero que sabía que no podría evitar por siempre.

Cuando salió de su trance y el terror dejó de mantenerlo ciego ante la situación, observó la escena de su alrededor con total desconcierto.

— _Anthony..._

Todos estaban en el piso, muertos y dejando charcos de sangre por debajo de sus propios cuerpos. Y Anthony se dio la vuelta hacia él sin ninguna clase de arrepentimiento en su semblante serio. Los había callado de la única forma que podía hacerlo y Alastor permaneció atónito por su forma de reaccionar. El rubio le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa sincera y amable, porque a pesar de que había violado el pacto de silencio, no podía culparlo. Lo hizo porque quería advertirle sobre la trampa, fue un gesto inesperado, fue una acción imprudente, pero tenía la intención de cuidarlo.

— _No tienes que preocuparte. Voy a protegerte, eres mío._

Alastor quedó descolocado y tardó segundos enteros en procesar lo que había sucedido.

Se perdió un poco entre la adrenalina que apenas y estaba descendiendo, al igual que el desenfrenado latido de su corazón. Anthony era una persona sumamente molesta, egoísta y desconsiderada la mayoría de las veces. Pero en ese momento, creyó que tal vez esas no eran sus únicas cualidades en cuanto a su persona.

El brillo de sus grandes ojos cristalinos comenzaron a ser similares al azul de los zafiros dentro de sus memorias.  
  
  



	9. Distancia

Los recorridos por el territorio no eran usuales. Pero, de vez en cuando, necesitaban ver con sus propios ojos el estado de los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Había todo tipo de personas habitando los suburbios, la pobreza parecía incrementar y los indigentes se reunían con más frecuencia en las esquinas para mendigar o revolver cajones de basura.

Las calles estaban sucias y maltratadas, pero el ritmo del centro de la ciudad no se detenía a pesar de su descuido. Las bocinas de los autos se escuchaban claramente, al igual que el ajetreo de las personas caminando de un lado a otro.

Anthony detuvo su caminar y se sostuvo de la pared con una mano, bajó la mirada y jadeó de forma irregular. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, su corazón excesivamente acelerado y no podía evitar temblar por cada sensación fuerte que sacudía su pecho. Comenzó a sudar frío y a empalidecer cada vez más, esa no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Tenía que permanecer calmado hasta que los síntomas se aliviaran poco a poco.

Alastor frenó su paso y giró hacia atrás al entender que no le estaba siguiendo el paso, lo observó extrañado y retrocedió al darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. A pesar de que había convivido varios meses con él, nunca lo vio enfermo o mucho menos. Poco a poco, comprendió que en realidad no era una enfermedad en si. Aquellos ojos azules se enfocaron en él, dilatados de una forma terrible. Anthony era un adicto a la cocaína y al pcp y en cada momento de tiempo libre tenía la mala suerte de apreciar como aspiraba el oro blanco sobre cualquier superficie.

Era un caso perdido. De todas las cosas extrañas en las que estaba metido, esa era probablemente la más peligrosa, porque siempre lo llevaba al límite. El rubio cerró sus ojos con agotamiento y bajó la mirada sin dejar de sostenerse de la pared con su mano.

— _Estoy bien... Solo necesito descansar un rato._

_—Eres un desastre._

Alastor le dedicó una mirada de fastidio, fingiendo algo de desprecio. Pero en realidad, estaba molesto. Claramente no estaba bien, odiaba que alguien adulto no supiera visualizar sus propios límites. Y él no era un principiante, se drogaba todo el maldito tiempo y debería ser más que consciente de su tope de resistencia. Verlo tan débil, tan vulnerable... Lo hacía enojar. Porque ese no era él en lo absoluto.

Anthony lo ignoró, no estaba en condiciones de discutir ni mucho menos. Sentía su cuerpo temblar y sus pulsaciones en aumento, tanto así que creía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Se maldijo a sí mismo porque Alastor tenía razón, era un desastre y no sabía siquiera si iba a poder seguir caminando.

— _Me excedí un poco. Suele pasarme, no impor-_

_—Vayamos a casa._

Esas palabras lo tomaron desprevenido. Amplió su mirada sorprendida y observó al castaño, quien no dudó en tomar las riendas de esa situación. No podían seguir con ese recorrido si estaba en esas condiciones. Sus ojos marrones se mantuvieron sobre su cuerpo. Y el rubio estaba por objetar, sin embargo... Tenía razón. No podía ser un necio ni negarlo, se sentía horrible.

Pero eso no quitó que se sintiera mal ante alguien como él. Odiaba que cualquiera lo viera en alguna faceta blanda o débil. Le desvió la mirada con algo de vergüenza, luego le asintió lentamente. Su equilibrio estaba fallando y sentía que su alrededor se tornaba oscuro, le costaba respirar y no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría fingir ser fuerte.

— _... Te debo una._

El mayor suspiró, claro que le debía una. Se dio la vuelta para que al menos siguieran en el camino, no estaban lejos de todas formas. Y luego escuchó como el cuerpo de Anthony se desplomaba contra el piso. Se sacudió de la impresión y volvió a voltear rápidamente hacia él, ¿Qué tan mal debía estar como para no poder mantener la consciencia?

— _Anthony..._

Se acercó y se arrodilló ante él. Trató de voltearlo, quiso despertarlo con sus movimientos pero se había desmayado indudablemente. Lo levantó un poco entre sus brazos, revisó sus pulsaciones y aún estaba con vida. Claro que estaría con vida, no podía morirse tan fácilmente, ese idiota sería capaz de vivir una eternidad con tal de joderle la paciencia.

— _Maldición._

Solo le traía problemas. Torció una mueca preocupada al sostenerlo, porque no solo se encargaba de molestarlo o de hacer su nueva vida más pesada. En ese momento, sentía que estaba a cargo de un adolescente que no era capaz de controlar sus vicios. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Como si se hubiera acostumbrado a su forma de vivir y tuviera que lidiar con eso.

No tenía porqué cuidarlo o mucho menos.

Pero algo horrible en su pecho le decía que no podía dejarlo tirado en ese lugar. Si Anthony moría, era obvio que toda su familia lo buscaría y luego podrían hasta incriminarlo o asociarlo a su muerte ya que todos sabían que su relación no era precisamente excelente.

Debía ser eso... Ese sentido de protección y responsabilidad debía deberse a eso, a la intimidación constante de la organización.

Contempló su rostro inconsciente, tranquilo y sin ninguna expresión. Alastor se mantuvo minutos enteros observando las facciones de su joven rostro, ese maquillaje espantoso y descuidado y la forma en como los mechones de cabello se deslizaban sobre su piel.

Se preocupó terriblemente al pensar que su belleza física era lo de menos. Si él fuera una víctima como las demás, le hubiera arrancado los ojos para inmortalizarlos dentro de un frasco con gel transparente. Sus ojos eran lo más hermoso que alguna vez había visto y eran incomparables con los de cualquier otra mujer que hubiera asesinado antes. Pensó en sus posibilidades, sujetó su mentón y lo levantó, podía apreciar bien como su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración y la delicada forma en como sus clavículas se mostraban por su camisa abierta. Anthony sabía que poseía esa belleza, portaba una atracción femenina que incluso muchas mujeres no tenían.

La posibilidad fuerte de arrancarle los ojos y llevárselos se hizo presente una y otra vez. Sin embargo... Se estremeció al sentir la suavidad de la piel de sus mejillas, delineó con su pulgar sus pómulos marcados y observó atentamente las gruesas ojeras por debajo de su maquillaje.

Tragó en seco. No podía hacerlo.

Lo levantó entre sus brazos y lo cargó en su camino, sin volver a concentrarse en esos pensamientos que lo estaban incomodando tanto.

...  
...

_Golpe tras golpe, su propio llanto se hizo muy fuerte y su voz se transformó en gritos. Comenzó a suplicar desde el suelo, con su cuerpo de niño cubierto de golpes y quemaduras de cigarro. Ninguna de sus súplicas fue escuchada... Su pequeño cuerpo desnudo hizo inútiles intentos por arrastrarse contra el piso y huir, su llanto era desgarrador y el horror absoluto le estaba colapsando los sentidos._

_No pudo hacer nada. Solo observar su alrededor y recordar el rojo de las cortinas, el olor a cigarro y la textura de la alfombra a la cual se aferraba mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y temblaba_.

_Dolía tanto escuchar las risas graves, incluso más que el dolor físico. Quería olvidarlo todo, quería ser salvado. No quería más golpes ni mucho menos sentir tanto miedo. Pero no podía defenderse, solo recordar los peores momentos y resistir la tortura._

_Eran golpes. Eran azotes. Ese sonido repetitivo no se borraba y se hacía cada vez más fuerte._

...  
...

Abrió lentamente sus ojos repletos de lágrimas, volvió a sentirse real.

Sintió la forma en como se deslizaron por sus mejillas, la opresión en su pecho y el nudo en la garganta se hacían fuertes. Estaba vivo, como siempre. Comenzaba a creer que nadie podía morirse de sobredosis realmente, o estaba abusando de su suerte.

Se sentó en su lugar, secando las lágrimas de su rostro con sus nudillos. Siempre tenía sueños horribles cuando sufría malos viajes, ese fue uno bastante fuerte. Cuando apartó sus manos de sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. Se aferró a las sábanas, más confundido de lo que hubiera imaginado. Alastor lo detestaba y era extraño que se hubiera encargado de él en un momento de debilidad.

Se sintió muy frío de repente. Sonrió con ironía hacia sí mismo. Alastor no haría algo así por él sin esperar algo a cambio, probablemente le deseaba la muerte todo el tiempo con tal de librarse de su compañía.

El castaño entró a su habitación, se paseaba de vez en cuando para corroborar si llegaba a despertar. Cuando vio que al fin había vuelto en si, se acercó y tomó asiento a su lado. El rubio lo observó con desconfianza, acurrucándose un poco más contra las sábanas. Bajó la mirada, se sentía sensible por sus malos sueños y lo último que quería recibir era más rechazo o miradas de desprecio. Ya tuvo suficientes.

— _¿Me trajiste hasta aquí?_

_—Estabas inconsciente. Tuve que hacerlo._

Contestó el mayor con naturalidad, el contrario asintió lentamente. Se sentía tan incómodo y miserable, debería a empezar a suministrar bien su propia droga para que esa clase de cosas no volvieran a sucederle. Más que nada, se sentía un idiota. Nunca aprendía de cada vez que se sobrepasaba y volvía a cometer los mismos errores.

Se sostuvo la cabeza con una mano, preocupado por entrar en un círculo de depresión del que difícilmente podría salir. Esos episodios sucedían de la nada y no sabía cómo controlarlos. Cuando empezaba a consumir como si se tratara de una bizarra maratón, comenzaba a pensar en muchas cosas innecesarias que quería dejar enterradas. Se suponía que la droga debía ocultar y borrar eso, pero los malos viajes solo empeoraban todo.

La mayoría del tiempo sostenía una máscara para poder sobrevivir en ese mundo violento del tráfico y para confrontar los inevitables lazos de su organización. Pero fuera de eso... Debía cubrir su sentir y reprimir mucha mierda sumergiendo su cabeza en alcohol o drogas. Esa era su forma de lidiar con los problemas y estuvo bien durante la mayoría del tiempo que estuvo solo.

Pero que Alastor viera eso era humillante. Que viera la forma en como se adentraba a una decadencia personal era más que vergonzoso.

— _Se nota que estás bajo de peso. ¿No sabes cuidar de tí mismo? No puedes desayunar y almorzar cigarrillos y cocaína. No todo el tiempo._

El moreno no lo miró a los ojos, cada palabra sonaba como un reproche o algo así. Anthony lo sabía, se sintió como un niño cuando hacía las cosas mal. No quería escuchar un sermón, hasta que se replanteó su forma de pensar y de recibir ese regaño. Ladeó un poco su rostro hacia Alastor, parpadeando con una mezcla de desconfianza e incomprensión.

Era horrible. El sentimiento que estaba en su pecho se sentía horrible, lo odiaba. Odiaba que le dijera eso, odiaba que eso estuviera pasando. Quería llorar y no sabía porqué, no tenía idea de porqué estaba sintiendo tanto al mismo tiempo.

Abrazó sus rodillas lentamente, apoyando su mentón contra estas y observando a la nada misma. Era la primera vez que hablaban de esa forma. Alastor no sonaba molesto, parecía querer ayudarlo con sinceridad. Pero no estaba seguro de como lidiar con algo así.

— _No sé... Pasan las horas y los días y no hay nada que me haga tener hambre._

Murmuró sin pensar demasiado sobre la razón de sus acciones. Su horario se definía por la cantidad de trabajo que tenía y una caja de cigarros le parecía suficiente para permanecer despierto, luego de esnifar tres o cuatro líneas y sentir la euforia consumirle el cerebro. Sus ojos viajaron hacia Alastor, se estremeció al encontrarse con su mirada clavada en él. En ese momento, si parecía molesto, tal vez indignado.

— _No pienses mal. No soy anoréxico, solo soy drogadicto. Supongo._

Volvió a hablar de forma aburrida y cortante en un fallido intento de justificarse. No era como si tuviera que darle explicaciones. Alastor nunca le contó nada sobre su vida o sus razones de asesinar personas. No sabía nada de él en realidad... Ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas y se mantuvo callado. No sabía que más decir, su mirada profunda lo cohibía aunque odiara admitirlo. El contrario suspiró pesadamente y dijo lo que pensaba sin temor a ser criticado.

— _Tarde o temprano se te va a detener el corazón por una sobredosis o vas a entrar en coma._

El rubio subió un poco su mirada y le sonrió con sarcasmo, no sabía que venía esa falsa preocupación, pero la recibió sin mucha importancia. Se acomodó mejor en su lugar y extendió sus piernas, observandolo con algo de arrogancia.

— _Que tierno, te preocupas tanto._

El contrario se levantó de su lugar y no dijo nada en respuesta, solo salió de la habitación y dejó a Anthony mucho más perplejo que antes. ¿Se había enojado por su estúpido comentario?

Pero no fue nada de eso, Alastor volvió a los pocos segundos. Se sentó a su lado y le entregó un plato entre las manos. No colocó ninguna expresión en particular, simplemente le ofreció comida caliente y sabrosa para que pudiera degustar y también para que dejara de jugar con la resistencia de su cuerpo.

Anthony volvió a sorprenderse. Sujetó el plato con los cubiertos sobre él, estaba caliente y... se veía rico. Lo reposó sobre sus piernas, muy confundido por el extraño y repentino gesto. Volvió a mirar a Alastor sin saber cómo reaccionar al respecto.

— _¿Cocinaste para mí?_

_—Para ambos._

Aclaró el castaño como si no fuera la gran cosa. En ese momento, se cruzó de piernas y permaneció con una mirada seria hacia él, quería comenzar a hablar sobre algo que estuvo pensando por bastante tiempo. También podría ser algo que hiciera que su relación fuera menos conflictiva.

— _Quería decirte algo. Más bien, reconocer algo._

Si ellos en serio iban a ser compañeros en su organización por bastante tiempo, debían empezar a asumir responsabilidades y a manejar los problemas de una convivencia. Les convenía tener una relación mínimamente normal. Y Alastor estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, era parte de asumir su futuro.

— _He sido un asesino que se esconde por muchos años. Y tener esta profesión al ser parte de tu familia, de alguna forma válida y normaliza mi necesidad física y mental de tratar con cuerpos humanos de la única forma que me puede tranquilizar. No tengo que esconderme porque ustedes me protegen y sé que me utilizan, pero es un intercambio justo. Y es bastante liberador no tener que esconder y limpiar una escena._

Se mantuvo firme en su postura y robó toda la atención de Anthony, el cual no recordaba haberlo escuchado hablar de una forma tan sincera y franca con él alguna vez. El rubio no dejaba de sorprenderse ante cada faceta de Alastor, siempre le demostraba que era un hombre maduro y centrado. Y esa misma capacidad de limar asperezas en su relación le hacía confirmarlo. El moreno finalmente acomodó un poco sus lentes, para luego terminar con lo que quería decirle.

— _Así que gracias. Creo que esto facilitó mi vida de muchas formas. La policía no interviene en los asuntos de la mafia en este lugar, eso solo me resguarda aún mas. Su red criminal es muy respetada._

El menor sonrió un poco, apretando el plato entre sus manos. Se sintió feliz... Quería gritar porque se sentía feliz. Por Dios, esa fue la primera vez en toda su vida que no odió a su familia y a su organización. Si ellos ayudaban y protegían a Alastor para poder seguir haciendo su mierda libremente, estaba bien por él. Nada de lo que sentía tenía sentido, estaba avalando a un asesino espantoso y Alastor en realidad estaba agradecido con su familia más que con él.

Pero daba igual. Le gustaba sentir que contribuía un poco en el alivio de su mente.

Comenzó a probar parte de la pasta con queso en su plato, sonriendo de forma estúpida. Quería sentirse feliz al menos quince segundos, lo merecía luego de casi morirse de una sobredosis otra vez. Volvió a sentirse mejor cuando se dio cuenta de que la comida que había preparado el moreno era deliciosa, lo observó con algo de malicia y quiso jugar un poco con él.

— _Una muestra de agradecimiento sería que cocines la cena todos los dias._

Sin embargo, su compañero le sonrió con sarcasmo al escuchar lo descarado que era al pedir algo así.

— _¿Quién lo ha estado haciendo en todos estos meses? Tú simplemente no comes o te la pasas tan drogado que lo ignoras._

Anthony siguió comiendo sin prestarle mucha atención, pensó un poco más al considerar una verdadera forma en que pudiera pagarle. Quería tantas cosas de él. Aunque daba igual que no se las diera, le era suficiente con que le hablara sin asco y repudio. Eso le reponía todas sus fuerzas más que cualquier cosa.

— _Buen punto. Mmm, entonces el agradecimiento sería... Que duermas conmigo en mi cama y me dejes tocarte._

_—No empieces._

Advirtió el moreno con una mirada acusatoria, Anthony se quiso acercar un poco más para tratar de llegar más lejos. Pero claramente Alastor retrocedió, sabía que otorgarle tanta confianza no había sido una de sus mejores ideas. El rubio se rio ante su típica reacción y le sonrió agradecido luego de terminar de comer de su plato. Odiaba ese sentimiento en su corazón, odiaba sentirlo todo el tiempo y odiaba dejarse llevar por esos escasos segundos de felicidad.

Dolía pensar que nunca nada iba a llegar a sus manos. Pero solo en ese momento, quiso creer que Alastor era una persona amable y que no lo odiaba.

Pero eso no era real.

Borró su sonrisa en pocos segundos. Nada de eso era real. Y eso hizo que sintiera mucho dolor y que temblara. Podía entender porque odiaba esa situación y odiaba sentirse feliz por su culpa. La base de su felicidad era falsa y él tampoco merecía ser feliz de todas formas. Creyó que podía vivir con Alastor y engañarse a sí mismo con el hecho de que estaría bien únicamente compartiendo un espacio, fastidiandolo y mirándolo. Pero que no fuera suficiente lo estaba haciendo hundirse aún más en esa tristeza que intentaba ocultar con mucha fuerza.

Mantuvo su mirada baja, observó el plato vacío y no pudo volver a sonreír. Todo el tiempo le decía a Alastor que era suyo, le decía a todos que era suyo. Quería mentir hasta creerselo o hasta que se volviera realidad.

— _Lo que haces es delicioso... comeré más seguido si puedo probarlo._

Murmuró con suavidad, reprochandose no haber probado antes aquella comida que hacía. Alastor volvió a analizar parte de su expresión corporal y las porciones más marcadas de su cuerpo. Torció una mueca de preocupación, de nuevo sintiendo que tenía que cuidar de alguien que nunca se fijaba seriamente en su bienestar.

— _Tendrías un apetito normal si dejaras de consumir tanto. Es excesivo para alguien tan joven._

Anthony levantó su mirada lúgubre hacia él, le ofreció una sonrisa triste. Esa preocupación nefasta y fingida le dolía. Si no le importaba, no debía ser amable. Era como si estuviera jugando, como si quisiera lastimarlo a propósito. No podía caer en algo así... No podía dejar que nadie lo destruyera y se aprovechara de su debilidad.

— _Tengo el control, no tienes que ser... No tienes que fingir que te importo. Es incómodo._

Esa clase de comentario hizo que Alastor reaccionara abruptamente. Era cierto, ¿Por qué estaba tomando esa actitud tan de repente? ¿Por qué sentía preocupación por alguien como él? No tenía ningún sentido. Además, no tenía porque meterse en sus hábitos o costumbres, era impertinente y merecía que desconfiara de esa forma. Él haría lo mismo en su lugar.

— _Lo entiendo._

Respetó el tajante límite que su compañero estableció en ese momento, se puso de pie y se retiró definitivamente de su habitación. Anthony no se atrevió a volver a seguirlo con la mirada. Se acurrucó en la cama, siendo consciente de que no volvería de nuevo luego de alejarlo de esa manera.  
  
  
  
  



	10. Hermanos

Molly le indicó con un par de señas a sus hombres que comenzaran a descender los grandes paquetes de los camiones. Se cruzó de brazos y observó meticulosamente los movimientos de cada uno mientras descargaban los kilos de cocaína empaquetada, luego se atrevió a prender un cigarro sin dejar de observar a su alrededor. No parecía haber nada fuera de lo común, la mercancía debía ser guardada dentro de ese gigantesco galpón oscuro hasta ser enviada a distintas partes de su territorio.

La lluvia caía sobre el techo de metal del galpón y el agua producía un impacto ruidoso contra la superficie. Sin embargo, los hombres seguían descargando y movilizando los paquetes sin cesar, uno tras otro. Los apilaron y, de a poco, los camiones fueron retirándose de la zona de reunión. Molly largó algo de humo de entre sus labios rojos, iba a revisar parte de los enormes bolsones por ella misma, hasta que uno de sus hombres le llamó la atención y le dijo que había encontrado algo peculiar entre varios de los envoltorios. La rubia permaneció extrañada por unos momentos, pero caminó precavida hacia la dirección que el hombre indicaba.

Desde la otra punta del escondite, Niss revisaba la entrega y sostenía parte de las bolsas porque quería corroborar la dureza. Con una simple navaja, desgarró parte de las envolturas y pudo sacar algo del polvo blanco. Lo palpó entre sus dedos, el producto siempre era de calidad y se vendía a un precio justo. Anthony se quedó a su lado, reposó una mano sobre el cargamento y silvó falsamente impresionado por la cantidad. Al menos una vez al mes ingresaba esa tonelada de droga y se vendía como pan caliente en poco tiempo.

Su hermano mayor agudizó su mirada sospechosa hacia él. Ciertamente ellos eran los traficantes más reconocidos de los suburbios, pero a veces su padre se encargaba de comprar el cargamento de pequeños grupos criminales para ser dueño absoluto del negocio de la droga y que no haya ningún revuelo, malentendido o matanza. Esa era su zona y nadie más podía vender oro blanco en ese lugar, solo ellos. Preferían comprarle a esas pequeñas redes que intentaban traficar, no eran fuertes y pagarles no significaba mucho.

Bueno, ese había sido el plan desde el principio hasta que Anthony comenzó a hacer lo que se le pegaba la gana.

— _No voy a cubrirte para siempre. Si nuestro padre se entera que le estás robando dinero..._

Su hermano menor estaba jugando sucio desde hace un tiempo. No completaba esas transacciones con los grupos más insignificantes de la ciudad. Robaba la mercancía y robaba el dinero de su propio padre. Y eso era algo bastante decadente. Sin embargo, el rubio no parecía sentir vergüenza o algo por actuar de esa forma. Le dirigió una mirada desinteresada, encogiéndose de hombros sin mucho que decir.

— _Podría esconder un cadáver debajo de su cama y no se enteraría. Mientras no le digas nada, estará bien._

Subestimaba a su padre la mayoría del tiempo. Tal vez estaba en un error, pero era difícil no pensar que era un idiota. Nunca se daba cuenta de sus movimientos y si Niss le mentía u ocultaba la verdad, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de nada. Esa confianza ciega hacia su hermano mayor le beneficiaba, o al menos eso creía. El de cabellos negros odiaba estar en esa situación, pero tampoco sabía cómo cambiar la forma de pensar de Anthony.

— _¿Para qué estás ahorrando en todo caso?_

_—No te importa._

El rubio quiso concluir esa charla en ese momento. Por suerte o por desgracia, Molly los llamó a ambos desde lo lejos. Se notaba alarmada por lo que fuera que sus hombres le habían mostrado. Ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí, luego marcharon hasta su dirección sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

Cuando llegaron, ella señaló la caja de madera que estaba abierta ante sus pies. Su mirada era nerviosa, abrumada, esa clase de señales no era nada buena. Y esos paquetes de advertencia señalaban lo que siempre temían entre la familia: una guerra por poder o por territorio, una amenaza. Pero nadie se había involucrado en algo grande como para recibir tal advertencia, ninguno de los tres sabía qué estaba pasando.

Anthony se arrodilló ante la caja, de la cual se filtraban hilos de sangre espesa desde los tablones que reposaban en el piso. Observó el interior con un poco de asco, suspiró consternado al darse cuenta de que había una cabeza humana en estado de putrefacción. Olía terrible y las moscas rodeaban la carne podrida. Él no reconocía a todos los hombres que trabajaban para su red criminal, pero estaba casi seguro que ese rostro era conocido gracias a sus particularidades.

Entonces, Niss formó una clara mueca de disgusto, señaló con un dedo la zona frontal de su cabeza. A pesar de que se estaba pudriendo, pudo reconocer los lunares y la cicatriz distintiva en su mejilla. Ese era uno de sus hombres, del cual no conocían su paradero desde hace algunas semanas.

— _Su ojo._

Reconoció fácilmente esa clara distinción. Anthony y Molly observaron algo que parecía obvio, pero a lo que no le habían prestado la suficiente atención. Pensaron que solo había sido parte de la tortura que debió sufrir, pero no era así. Al rostro le faltaba el ojo derecho y esa marca en una cabeza decapitada era un patrón. El rubio se puso de pie, cruzando una mirada seria con su hermana.

— _La familia de esa zorra manda sus recados con esa marca. Se rumorea que quieren nuestro territorio, no les basta con el norte._

Niss se dirigió a sus hermanos, confirmando los pensamientos que lo preocupaban. Era una señal de problemas muy jodidos, Molly cerró sus ojos con pesar y esquivó a sus hermanos. Indicó con voz clara y fuerte que sus hombres desaparecieran la caja de madera y trataran de limpiar ese lugar.

Anthony reflexionó en silencio, no entendía a que venía la advertencia si nadie en su familia se había metido con ellos directamente. Era preocupante, porque las guerras entre grupos criminales dejaban muchas muertes y solo recordaba las peores, cuando Don Cacciatore se ocupaba de eso y ellos tres eran solo niños.

En ese momento, su padre ya no iba a cuidarlos o encargarse de algo tan pesado por su vejez. Y él, junto a sus hermanos, tendría que tomar las riendas de una pelea por territorio por primera vez. Resultaba ser estresante, porque cada uno de ellos tendrían perspectivas diferentes de como afrontar la situación. Definitivamente iban a pelearse.

— _Ellos solo venden licor. No entiendo por qué nos buscan._

Volteó hacia su hermano, tenían que encontrar las respuestas. Debían hacer lo posible para que eso no fuera una masacre, no quería repetir ninguno de los nefastos pasos de su padre.

A Don Cacciatore jamás le habían importado las muertes de su comunidad o su sufrimiento, los veía como peones en un juego de ajedrez. Solo se preocupaba cuando su número de trabajadores se reducía considerablemente porque eso hacia que peligrara el resguardo de su seguridad, pero en sí, solo los veía como un número. Los mejores hombres y sus protectores solían morir en el campo de batalla y esa idea le disgustaba mucho.

Pero Anthony era diferente. A pesar de que odiaba esa clase de destino y el legado que debía encarar, sus hombres eran personas también. Y sentía esa clase de responsabilidad por ser parte de los Cacciatore y tener la sangre de un líder como lo era su padre.

— _A Vagatha no le gusta que vendamos droga en los barrios. Involucra a niños muy jóvenes que se inician con lo peor. Es una sentimental._

Niss comentó eso algo a la ligera porque tenía un corazón de hielo. Aunque honestamente, los tres poseían esa clase de mentalidad, porque la vida de sus hermanos se basaba en acatar órdenes y no pensar demasiado en las consecuencias de los actos criminales que realizaban. Era un mundo cruel y un estado peligroso y empobrecido. Sabían que tenían el infierno asegurado por arruinar las vidas de jóvenes desamparados y personas en estado de debilidad pura. Pero su forma de trabajar siempre se había concentrado en eso, su moral estaba torcida y ni siquiera se detenían a pensar en el mal que le hacían a las personas.

Anthony encendió un cigarro y se lo llevó a los labios con delicadeza para comenzar a pensar en algún tipo de plan. En la ciudad existían tres grandes familias que dominaban partes de territorio de forma equitativa. La ciudad estaba cubierta por los tres, los pequeños grupos criminales ni siquiera eran tomados en cuenta. En primer lugar, se posicionaban los Pentious. Eran los mas peligrosos, por su cantidad de personal, por sus excelentes tratos con redes extranjeras y su fuerte económico. Y en segundo y tercer lugar, se encontraban los Cacciatore y los De Simone.

No estaban íntimamente relacionados, pero las noticias habían llegado a los oídos de todos. Don De Simone, el jefe de la familia, había muerto en situaciones extrañas y su hija, Vagatha, se había comenzado a encargar de la organización. Al parecer, uno de sus primeros movimientos había sido enfrentarlos sin pensar en las consecuencias. Una mujer emocional y llena de rabia era la nueva jefa de una de las familias más fuertes de Nueva York y ese sería un problema muy jodido.

— _Voy a citarla._

Decidió Anthony sin ni siquiera consultar la opinión de sus hermanos. Él debía comenzar a hacerse la idea de que tenía que tomar las riendas de las situaciones más estresantes, de seguro esa no sería ni la primera ni la última guerra territorial por tráfico que enfrentaría. Podía hacerlo, debía hacerlo. El rubio tenía su destino sellado. Don Cacciatore lo había decidido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Niss quedó desconcertado por sus palabras, formó una sonrisa nerviosa de repente y no supo si estaba bromeando de una forma horrible en un momento que no era el indicado. ¿Cómo podía decidir algo tan crucial con tanta facilidad?

— _No hagas una locura sin consultar con nuestro padre. Él sigue siendo el jefe._

Era cierto, Heroin Cacciatore seguía siendo el jefe de la familia. Pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo debido a su vejez. Anthony entrecerró sus ojos, un poco afectado por esas palabras. Su padre seguía siendo el líder pero no faltaba nada de tiempo para que ese peso cayera en sus hombros, destino que repudiaba pero que no podía negar.

— _Soy su sucesor, me tengo que acostumbrar a esto._

Giró un poco hacia su hermano, porque esa era la realidad. Cuando Don Cacciatore muriera, Anthony sería el jefe de la familia. Fue elegido por el viejo, se llevaban de una forma horrible pero él siempre resaltaba sus capacidades y su liderazgo nato. No podía negar esa realidad y no podía rechazarlo, su hijo menor había nacido con el talento suficiente para liderar la familia.

La sangre de Niss hirvió en rencor al escucharlo hablar de esa forma. Cómo si le doliera, como si no gozara el hecho de que fue elegido por su padre para ser la cabeza de la organización en algún momento. No quería dejarse llevar por esa envidia y esa furia repentina, le desvió la mirada apretando la mandíbula para reprimir sus emociones. Pero eso sí, no iba a quedarse a callado en cuanto los problemas con Vagatha De Simone. No iba a permitir que hiciera una estupidez que involucrara la vida de su gente.

— _Anthony. No puedes hacer tratos o arreglar una junta solo porque tienes el valor de hacerlo. No mantienes el control de tus emociones y eres absurdamente violento en situaciones inoportunas._

El menor resopló con una sonrisa burlona hacia él, ¿Le estaba hablando en serio o estaba siendo un cobarde como siempre? Avanzó unos pasos hacia Niss, con una expresión indignada y molesta por su poca falta de agallas.

— _¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ¿Vas a dejar que sigan enviando las cabezas de nuestros hombres en cajas? Es ridículo, los De Simone no pueden quedarse con nuestro territorio. A nuestro padre le costó años que nadie nos molestara, ¿Y ahora esta zorra viene a amenazarnos como si nada? No podemos ceder, debemos demostrarle quienes somos._

Su hermano mayor se mostró incluso más indignado que él, le sonrió con hiriente sarcasmo porque solo le daba argumentos desde el orgullo. Pero no era el momento de tener esos sentimientos, tenían que ser calculadores y cuidadosos. ¿Qué tan estúpido podía ser Anthony?

— _Ellos saben quien eres. Saben que eres una bomba de tiempo y que no estás listo para dirigir la familia, enviaron la cabeza a este lugar porque quieren provocarte. Te conocen porque eres de manual._

El rubio amplió su mirada sorprendida hacia él, no pudo evitar reírse en su cara y esta vez incrustar su dedo índice en su pecho, formando una sonrisa cada vez más grande y desquiciada hacia el imbécil de su hermano. Que lo dijera de una maldita vez, estaba cansado de lidiar con su envidia y toda la mierda de siempre.

— _¿Eso es lo que Vagatha piensa o es lo que tú piensas? ¿Crees que no soy apto para ser jefe? ¡Ya dilo, Niss! ¡Deja de ser un hipócrita!_

El de cabellos negros agachó la cabeza, temblando de la rabia. Se quedó callado por eternos segundos, en los cuales nadie dijo ni una sola palabra. Ya no podía ocultarlo, lo observó desde abajo con sus ojos negros y su expresión lúgubre y de piedra. Ellos tres eran hermanos, pero la realidad era que se detestaban desde lo más profundo de sus corazones.

— _Si, es lo que pienso. No eres apto para ser jefe de los Cacciatore y no sé por qué eres el elegido de nuestro padre._

El menor se colocó las manos en la cintura sin borrar su sonrisa divertida, luego largó una carcajada al aire. Estaba por llorar de la risa, aunque él también tenía un par de verdades para soltarle ya que sabía que esa conversación terminaría de una forma desagradable. Ladeó su rostro fingiendo dulzura y abrió bien sus ojos azules al observar a su hermano mayor, nunca le dejó de sonreír como si se tratara de un lunático.

— _Yo si sé porqué soy el elegido. Porque tengo carisma, actitud y tengo más valor que cualquier otro hombre. Algo que claramente te falta._

Niss no pudo evitar sentir un puñal de angustia directo en el pecho. Cada día pensaba en lo mismo, cada día se cuestionaba porque no era él. Se rompía el cuerpo y la mente preguntándose por qué alguien tan inmaduro e irresponsable como su hermano fue el elegido y por qué su padre, a pesar de aborrecerlo, rompió todas las reglas y las tradiciones de elegir a un primogénito para ser el próximo heredero de ese cargo. Dolía todo el tiempo, al borde de desquiciarlo y perder el juicio.

— _Toda tu vida... hiciste lo que querías._

Sentía su corazón palpitar con dolor y amargura. A pesar de que su expresión solo representaba odio y enojo, lo que en realidad sentía era un nudo de angustia crecer en su garganta. Le tenía mucha envidia a Anthony, a su propio hermano menor. Y era una envidia tan tóxica que crecía cada día más y no dejaba de envenenarlo.

— _Viviste de una forma libre... Violaste todas las reglas... Fuiste incorrecto, rebelde. Atrevido y descarado. Y aunque yo seguí todo al pie de la letra, aunque obedecí como un perro... nuestro padre te eligió a ti._

Cada palabra era emitida con dolor y miseria. Jamás podría comprenderlo, pero ya era suficiente. Ya no podía fingir que había una relación de hermanos allí. No había nada más lejos de la realidad que esa falsa hermandad. Su mirada fría y cortante se clavó directo en los ojos azules de su hermano, quien dejó de sonreír pero no corrió su mirada seria en ningún momento.

— _A ti, un condenado marica de mierda._

Anthony jadeó pasmado. En realidad siempre dolía... pero Niss era su familia. Sabía que también pensaba así. Todos pensaban así. Pero algo dolía mucho más sabiendo que era su hermano y esa era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decirlo.

Era su hermano mayor y aún así, no recordaba ni una sola vez haber sido cuidado o protegido de los abusos de su padre. Nunca lo acompañó, ni lo ayudó. Jamás hablaron seriamente sobre los problemas que tenían o por el sufrimiento por el que pasaban. Niss no podía ser considerado un buen hermano, ni siquiera un buen ser humano. Estaba muerto por dentro y apelar a su humanidad era un caso perdido.

El rubio se cegó ante el dolor de esas palabras, no fue rabia o enojo como solía ser siempre. Había pensado que estaba muerto por dentro también, quiso matar todas las emociones inútiles y su parte más sensible por el bien de su organización y para no volver a ser tratado como alguien débil, nunca más. Pero en ese instante, se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo un hombre frágil que se dejaba lastimar con facilidad.

Porque las palabras de su hermano lo acababan de herir de una forma que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Y no podía dejarlo pasar. Se le arrojó encima y lo tiró en el piso, nublado por el dolor y la creciente ira que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Le encajó un puñetazo en la mejilla con todas sus fuerzas y siguió golpeando a más no poder.

Molly escuchó los gritos y los bruscos movimientos. Cuando avistó a sus hermanos revolcándose en el suelo y moliendose a golpes, se asustó lo suficiente como para correr hacia ellos con suma desesperación. Se estaban peleando de una forma tan violenta que parecía que realmente querían asesinarse el uno al otro.

— _¡SEPÁRENSE! ¡BASTA! ¡NISS! ¡ANTHONY!_

Fue bastante complicado pero logró arrojarse al piso y separarlos con el uso de su propia fuerza física. Abrazó a Anthony desde atrás y lo jaló demasiado fuerte, hasta que finalmente ambos cayeron sentados al piso y ella se separó sin fuerzas, temblando entre agitada y asustada por lo que había presenciado.

Ambos solían discutir y lanzarse comentarios venenosos el uno al otro. Pero pocas veces se agarraban a los puños como en esa ocasión. Molly los observó muy angustiada, porque no quería que esa fuera su relación. Era tal vez muy tarde para pensar de una forma optimista e ingenua, pero verdaderamente quería que se llevaran como hermanos normales.

Anthony se levantó del suelo, secándose la sangre de su labio partido que no dejaba de sangrar y observó a su hermano desde arriba, el cual se incorporaba poco a poco con raspones rojizos en sus mejillas y parte de su mentón. Se volverían marcas negras en poco tiempo. El rubio, aún jadeante y con la adrenalina recorriendo cada centímetro su cuerpo, lo miró con dolor y rabia antes de escupir todo lo que sentía.

— _Quiero que sepas que no me interesa liderar esta mierda, solo siento que es una responsabilidad y lo hago porque hay muchas vidas en juego. Si pudiera, no elegiría esta vida ni esta familia. Lo odio y también odio al viejo. Solo... Solo quiero irme._

Su voz se quebró, cerró sus ojos sin poder continuar porque sabía que iba a mostrar toda esa basura que tenía dentro y no quería hacerlo porque ser vulnerable ante cualquiera estaba mal. Tembló agobiado ante esas sensaciones tan fuertes y distintas, por supuesto que odiaba lidiar con todo eso. Él jamás lo eligió, él solo estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer.

Niss se levantó y no pudo ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, su sombrero cayó al piso, lucía igual de afectado y lamentable. No sé atrevía a hablar y tampoco podía disculparse porque sería un hipócrita, su mentalidad no iba a cambiar y había dicho todo lo que siempre quiso decirle. Era cierto que odiaba esa mala relación, pero el veneno de su envidia era más fuerte y lo había contaminado hasta tal punto que no podía sentir arrepentimiento.

Molly se levantó con lágrimas en sus ojos, sostuvo el brazo de Anthony y lo observó suplicante, para luego echarle una mirada igual de triste a su hermano mayor.

— _Por favor... No peleen. Somos los únicos que podemos mantener un equilibrio en la familia. Nosotros tres vamos a liderar esto, sea quien sea que termine siendo la cabeza de la organización. Debemos llevarnos bien... Somos hermanos._

Se aferró al brazo del rubio y comenzó a llorar porque la situación había terminado por explotar. Era algo inútil y lo sabía, pero le era difícil rendirse y simplemente mirar la forma en como todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor.

— _... Yo tampoco quería que papá me eligiera._

Muy de a poco, Anthony se soltó de su agarre y no volvió a cruzar su mirada con ninguno de los dos. Se retiró de la locación a paso lento, no quería volver a hablar con nadie.  
  
  



	11. Analizar

Estaba anocheciendo y la temperatura descendía de acuerdo a la estación. Ese día, Alastor estaba organizando algunos papeles en su cuaderno sobre la mesa de la sala y se encargaba de anotar parte de la agenda del mes. Tal vez Anthony no se tomaba al pie de la letra las instrucciones de los trabajos y solía tener intenciones dudosas en cuanto algunas entregas que no realizaba, pero él se manejaba de otra forma. Toda su vida fue organizado y meticuloso. Y si estaba metido en esa mierda, al menos tenía que hacerlo bien, no tenía muchas opciones de todas formas.

— _Me voy. No vendré en tres días._

Levantó la mirada con algo de sorpresa, el rubio se le quedó mirando desde el umbral de la puerta de la sala y quiso al menos avisar sobre su ausencia. Alastor dudó un segundo, arqueó una ceja con desconfianza hacia él. Estaba raro desde su último encuentro con sus hermanos, parecía fastidiado o enojado por algo, aunque era normal que no le contara que le estaba pasando porque nunca habían establecido esa confianza.

Desde que trató de acercarse a Anthony y él solo lo alejó, no volvieron a tratarse como siempre. La distancia era incómoda y apenas tenían trato. Le resultaba extraño porque no pensó que le afectaría, el rubio parecía de esa clase de persona que no era afectada por nada.

— _¿Tres días? Mañana tenemos una entrega._

El moreno señaló su agenda, ajustó un poco sus lentes y trató de ser razonable. Al contrario claramente no le importaba, esbozó una sonrisa fingida y luego rodó los ojos con hartazgo. Llevaba un tapado rojo oscuro bastante largo y Alastor había convivido lo suficiente con él para saber lo que llevaba debajo, también para suponer a dónde iba y que haría en esos tres días.

Simplemente se preguntaba si era una forma de disfrutar su sexualidad o si era una especie de descargo cruel hacia su persona. El único dañado era Anthony en esa situación, también el único expuesto y el único que se vendía de esa forma para obtener escasos minutos de placer. El rubio echó su cabello hacia atrás, entrelazando sus largos dedos entre sus mechones. Había pintado sus uñas de negro y las sombras oscuras y corridas de sus ojos solo hacia resaltar el azul claro de sus iris.

Anthony le echó esa clase de mirada asquerosa que colocaba cuando asesinaba a la gente. Y Alastor no cambió su expresión neutra, era claro que algo le estaba molestando y quería desahogar esos sentimientos en las calles.

— _Me importa una mierda. Puedes ir con Niss o con Molly, haz como que estoy muerto estos tres días._

No dijo mucho más, ni siquiera fue agresivo en realidad. Su tono fue directo y su voz no se mostró dudosa, volteó para darle la espalda y su paso se escuchó hasta abandonar el apartamento. El sonido de la puerta azotándose fue rudo y el moreno suspiró exhausto en respuesta, sentía que era un adolescente caprichoso. Pero no lo era. Podía cuidarse solo, no tenía porqué preocuparse tanto por él, además no era la primera ni la última vez que haría algo así.

Alastor continuó trabajando mientras las horas pasaban, se sirvió algo de café amargo y se concentró en los pedidos que estaba anotando, al igual que las fechas de las transacciones.

De vez en cuando pensaba en eso. Miró el reloj de aguja que colgaba a un costado de la pared de la sala, pasaban de la una de la mañana. Detuvo el movimiento de su mano al escribir y recordó los viernes, era una especie de rutina. Anthony se iba a bares o a cabarets para actuar de forma clandestina. Pero eran cosas de una noche... Cualquier interacción íntima duraba menos de una noche luego de cada presentación.

¿Tres días no era demasiado?

Enterró su rostro en una de sus manos. ¿Por qué pensaba en eso? ¿Por qué seguía recordando los preciosos ojos azules de Anthony en una situación como esa? Solo quería arrancarlos y comerlos. Lamer sus cuencas y tal vez morder sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos aún más perturbado, porque el recuerdo de tomar sus labios de una forma carnal se estaba haciendo más recurrente. Era preocupante que quisiera besarlo sin intención de arrancarle carne. Era estresante... Ya no quería seguir pensando. Se levantó abruptamente de su silla y se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un poco más de café caliente. Aunque si seguía así, tal vez sería mejor tomar una botella de whisky.

El teléfono de la sala comenzó a sonar.

Alastor se volteó al escuchar el timbre, el antiguo teléfono de línea estaba adherido en la pared a un lado de la mesa. Era demasiado tarde, era extraño que cualquiera estuviera llamando, así que debía ser una emergencia. Se apresuró a llegar y atendió la llamada, llevándose el tubo al oído. No pudo hablar, el hombre del otro lado de la línea se le adelantó.

— _Necesito hablar con Anthony._

Esa voz grave y severa era la de Niss. El castaño torció una mueca de inseguridad. No estaba muy seguro de si el resto de su familia estaba al tanto de sus costumbres o rutinas de noche.

— _Se fue. Dijo que volvería en tres días._

Se produjo silencio por al menos diez segundos. Era difícil dejar sin palabras a su hermano mayor, Alastor estaba a punto de preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero al parecer Niss lo sabía mejor que nadie o al menos lo pudo descifrar al tener esa escasa información.

— _... Ve a buscarlo. Se mete en problemas cuando se sobrepasa._

Sobrepasarse. Lo había visto solo una vez, pero al parecer era recurrente. Muy recurrente. De todas formas, no sabía los detalles y no tenía experiencia con drogadictos impulsivos como él, no sabía lidiar con alguien como Anthony, tampoco sabía mucho sobre sus razones o su forma de pensar. Agachó la cabeza bastante estresado, entrecerrando sus ojos con pesar.

— _¿Dónde está?_

_—En el bar del oeste, siempre es igual. Escucha, llévatelo de ahí de cualquier forma. No podemos dejar que otras personas vean que él..._

Niss volvió a producir una pausa bastante extraña. En ese momento, el contrario no supo a qué se refería. O tal vez si, aunque nunca había pensado en profundidad en algo como eso porque trataba de no interesarse demasiado. Alguien en esa posición no podía ser visto ejerciendo trabajo sexual, debía reprimir esa parte de su vida para que la familia no quedara en vergüenza y, por eso, cada acto era clandestino y debía mentir todo el tiempo.

Repentinamente se sintió enojado. Su moral estaba torcida y quizás no tenía un pensamiento normal al respecto, pero él pensaba que asesinar en serie era un motivo verdadero para ocultarse. Eso sí estaba mal, siempre fue consciente de eso y era consciente de que era un escoria y que tenía un viaje al infierno garantizado por arrebatarle la vida a personas inocentes para satisfacer su enfermiza necesidad de cortar y degustar carne humana.

Sin embargo... ¿Por qué alguien debía ocultarse, mentir y vivir una vida llena de miseria solo por relacionarse con personas de su mismo sexo? Eso no era un crimen, no había daño en eso. Y aún así, en ese momento se miraba con más desprecio a un marica que a un asesino como él.

— _Solo tráelo._

Niss colgó, mientras que Alastor bajó el tubo y se le quedó mirando por un momento de forma pensativa. Debía encontrar a Anthony y traerlo, porque algo le sucedía y necesitaba saber que era. El moreno siempre controlaba su alrededor y se encargaba de leer a las personas, la única forma de entender a su compañero en profundidad era esa.

...  
...  
...

Se sostuvo de la pared y arqueó su espalda, el hombre de atrás se aferró a sus caderas y embistió furiosamente, haciendo que Anthony cerrara sus ojos agotado y gimiera tratando de morderse los labios y reprimir los sonidos. Se aferró a la superficie, su escasa ropa siempre lo hacía lucir de forma femenina y la delgadez de su cuerpo siempre hacía dudar a los hombres que lo tomaban. La piel de sus hombros, blanquecina y expuesta, mostraba las mordidas y las marcas negras que los tipos de esa noche habían causado en su cuerpo.

Se deslizó un poco contra la pared, tapó sus labios con una mano y mantuvo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras las gotas de sudor caían por los costados de su rostro y el sucio hombre de atrás enterraba sus dedos en su cintura y bombeaba sin consideración. El choque de pieles era obsceno, violento y muy rápido, Anthony trataba de ahogar sus gemidos pero apenas y podía sostenerse. Dolía bastante, pero aún así se sentía bien, su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse cuando sintió placer en su entrepierna y en su zona pélvica.

Dejó de cubrir sus labios y jadeó al momento que alzó su trasero con suma necesidad de sentir más, necesitaba que fuera más profundo para sentirlo de verdad y poder llegar al orgasmo. Giró su cabeza hacia atras para observar de reojo al tipo que lo estaba penetrando, las pupilas de Anthony estaban dilatadas a más no poder y su cuerpo temblaba de forma inestable. Al fin comenzaba a sentirse bien... Se venció contra la pared y reposó su mejilla contra esta. Gimió débil y vulnerable, bajó una mano para masturbarse y tratar de correrse, pero el tipo de atrás le dio una última embestida y se corrió adentro.

Anthony abrió sus ojos aturdido, disgustado. Frustrado... Siempre solía ser igual. Pero estaba muy drogado y débil para reclamar. Esos hombres solo lo cogían porque parecía una mujer y estaba bien, pero sería genial que lo tocaran un poco más allá de la penetración. Siempre terminaban antes, siempre lo penetraban porque era estrecho y su cuerpo era femenino. Pero tocarlo de cualquier otra forma... Era demasiado para cualquier hombre y su frágil heterosexualidad.

El tipo de atrás se rio confiado, retiró su miembro del interior del rubio y acarició su delgada espalda hasta bajar y presionar un poco sus nalgas expuestas. Anthony sentía la forma en como el semen se deslizaba por sus piernas, jadeó agotado y adolorido tratando de recuperar el aliento. La sensación de los fluidos era caliente y desagradable, pero se había acostumbrado a eso.

Entonces perdió el foco sin poder evitarlo. Se deslizó hacia el piso porque sus piernas no tenían mucha fuerza y necesitaba recuperarse, el hombre no tenía porque hablar o volver a mirarlo, mucho menos ayudarlo. Solo quería probar lo que era estar con una zorra de esa calaña y resultó ser una experiencia satisfactoria.

— _Si tuvieras un par de tetas serías excelente. Nos vemos, lindura._

Le arrojó algunos billetes al costado y se retiró del callejón del bar mientras se ajustaba el cinturón y los pantalones.

— _Lo sé._

Anthony no giró para verlo ni una sola vez, tampoco recordaba su rostro. Comenzó a acomodar su vestimenta y subir su ropa interior. Pero cuando trató de levantarse, se dio cuenta que sus dedos estaban temblando. De forma desorientada, jadeó un poco y se cubrió la boca con una mano. Sentía náuseas y sus pulsaciones eran erráticas, su cuerpo se estremeció y bajo esa adrenalina, trató de tranquilizarse a la fuerza. Estaba bastante drogado, el efecto iba a pasar en algunas horas. Podría recuperar el equilibrio y levantarse, solo tenía que mantenerse consciente.

Se sacudió con ganas de vomitar y el conjunto de sensaciones lo hizo sentirse demasiado mal, porque era repugnante estar en esa situación tan triste. Tal vez ya no podía caer más bajo.

Eso era. No podía ser más decadente. Coger con hombres que solo se enfocaban en correrse dentro de él y que nunca lo satisfacían en totalidad. Ser usado como un trozo de carne y exponerse todo el tiempo a ese trato. Si, su padre tenía razón, las personas como él no tenían otra forma de vivir y estaban condenados a ser de esa forma.

Suspiró y se recostó en el frío y sucio suelo del callejón. Quería descansar un poco, quería dejar de sentir náuseas y palpitaciones tan rápidas. Se sentía horrible... Quería morirse. Estaba condenado a vivir así para siempre. Debía esconderse todo el tiempo, debía aceptar el rechazo de su gente y seguir fingiendo que podía soportarlo fácilmente. Él sería la cabeza de la familia tarde o temprano y cuando eso sucediera, las cosas serían aún peores.

Cerró sus ojos, consumido por el frío de la noche. Ya no quería hacerse más preguntas, ni recordar. Porque todo siempre llegaba a lo mismo y no tenía caso intentar luchar cuando el mundo entero lo veía como una abominación.

Sintió una mano sujetarlo bruscamente de un brazo, esta lo obligó a tomar asiento en su lugar y lo despertó con una injustificada violencia.

— _Eres un caos. Hace mucho frío, no puedes salir de esta forma._

Alastor colocó su abrigo sobre sus hombros y cubrió su espalda. Comenzó a hablar mucho, Anthony no escuchaba bien lo que estaba diciendo o no entendía a la perfección los reclamos o maldiciones que le arrojaba. Su mente estaba bastante perdida, pero...

Escuchaba el sonido de su voz. Lo reconocía, al igual que el calor de su abrigo sobre su cuerpo helado. Su perfume era masculino, su aroma era muy fresco y delicioso. Se sonrojó un poco ante ese pensamiento, bajó su mirada apenada y la dejó pegada en el suelo. Su corazón latía muy rápido y no sabía si era por el exceso de cocaína o por lo cerca que estaba de Alastor. Se acurrucó en su lugar, aferró sus dedos en el abrigo caliente.

Le gustaba escuchar su voz. Le daba vergüenza admitir que escuchaba su programa de radio cada fin de semana. Amaba su tonalidad... Y también sus ojos marrones y la forma en como peinaba su cabello, su mandíbula marcada y su espalda amplia y fuerte. Era un hombre demasiado precioso, le fascinaba verlo de cualquier forma y eso lo asustaba.

— _¿También piensas que...?_

Alastor, de rodillas ante él, dejó de hablar al escucharlo. Anthony no podía mirarlo a los ojos, sus labios temblaron y se sintió muy inseguro. No sabía si iba a soportar ese golpe con lo inestable que era, pero tenía que escucharlo de la boca de su compañero directamente. Tal vez de esa forma, sentiría el suficiente dolor como para dejarlo en paz. Si Alastor lo decía... Si Alastor era como todos los demás, lo iba a entender e iba a dejar de verlo como hombre.

Levantó su mirada hacia sus ojos oscuros, quería oírlo. Quería dejar de pensar en él y dejar de verlo apuesto, hermoso y fuerte. Necesitaba dejar de amar su voz, porque si eso seguía de esa forma... No podría detener los sentimientos de su corazón.

— _¿Qué solo soy un marica? ¿Que no sirvo para nada?_

Alastor lo vio sonreír de una forma diferente, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma. Una sonrisa que solo mostraba que estaba quebrado y que tenía un lado que nunca le mostraba a nadie. No reaccionó ante ese gesto, se le quedó mirando sin expresión y sin articular palabras. Anthony corrió su mirada hacia un lado, sintiéndose más miserable que nunca.

— _¿Por eso te doy asco? ¿Por eso me odias?_

Era algo normal, era algo evidente, pero necesitaba escucharlo. Le había robado su tranquilidad y su preciada rutina, lo había arrastrado a la fuerza a su venenosa telaraña. Había arruinado la vida de Alastor por un capricho personal y a pesar de que al principio era divertido... Ya no lo era en ese momento. Soltar a Alastor... No haría que cambiara ni que su desviación se curara. Pero haría que al menos, el golpe fuera lo suficientemente duro para no volver a sentir algo por él.

Lo que sea que fuera eso, no quería sentirlo por nadie. Porque un desviado como Anthony no merecía felicidad, nadie tan enfermo como él lo merecía.

— _Analizas a todos. Analízame a mi también._

Pidió lentamente, resignado ante su destino y ante su cruz. El contrario pensó bastante antes de hablar. Podía tener una opinión muy subjetiva del rubio y la había tenido hasta ese preciso momento. Pero si tenía que ser objetivo... Si tenía que volver a leerlo y si tenía que tener en cuenta lo que ahora sabía de él... Suspiró pesadamente, con su nueva opinión formada.

— _A mí me da igual con quién tengas intimidad, Anthony. No existen buenos o malos en este mundo. Todos somos un intermedio. Y si me preguntas a mi..._

Lo miró directo a los ojos. Aunque el rubio se negaba a hacer contacto visual, se mantenía totalmente inerte en su lugar y se limitaba a escucharlo.

— _Solo haces lo que tienes que hacer. Me parece bien, no siento maldad auténtica en ti. Únicamente cumples con tu deber y tu destino te involucró en una organización criminal. Si tu contexto hubiera sido otro... Probablemente serías un hombre con una vida normal._

Anthony tembló al escucharlo, abrió bien sus ojos al dirigirle la mirada y estos brillaron ante cada palabra. No estaba esperando nada de eso... Su corazón estaba muy conmocionado y no podía dejar de vibrar por lo abrumado que se sentía. Alastor, por el contrario, no había terminado. Se frotó el mentón de forma pensativa, tratando de seguir analizando.

— _Tienes mucha presencia, eres el centro de atención de cualquier lugar que pisas. Tal vez tenga un pensamiento extraño, pero tú orientación no tiene porqué hacerte sentir mal. No invalida nada de lo que eres ni tus capacidades._

El rubio se tapó la boca, porque estaba sonriendo como un imbécil. Lo tomó por sorpresa... En realidad, todo lo que dijo fue impresionante. Ah... ¿Cómo iba a controlar toda esa felicidad? No sabía qué hacer. Nada de eso salió como esperaba, Alastor era diferente a todos y no podía ocultar la terrible alegría que sentía al saberlo.

— _Eres la primera persona que me dice eso._

Se rio suavemente, destapó sus labios y le sonrió de forma real y auténtica. Aún bajo ese contexto y en ese callejón asqueroso, nada podía desanimarlo luego de escucharlo. Se sentía tan fuerte que se creía capaz de derrumbar un edificio por su cuenta. Amplió su sonrisa de una forma tan dulce y linda que Alastor se le quedó mirando casi con su mismo asombro.

Estaba desconcertado. Anthony era un hombre que podía mostrar una gran cantidad de facetas y seguía descubriendo las más profundas. Alguien como él... Era capaz de sonreír como un ángel y portar con la belleza de un ángel. Irradiaba un brillo que nadie podía ver, la ternura de sus labios y el brillo de sus ojos azules podrían terminar por enloquecerlo. Al igual que su piel tersa y expuesta, tan sensible al tacto como recordaba.

— _En serio... Eres increíble. No pensé que eras así. Te juzgué mal, soy terrible. Siempre odio que me juzguen mal y lo hice contigo. En verdad eres increíble, Alastor. Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor._

Cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad y mucho más sereno que antes. Se había sentido en el fondo de un vacío y la angustia había estado consumiendo su mente hasta hacerlo llegar a lugares muy oscuros y dolorosos. Alastor curó un poco ese eterno dolor y desprecio por sí mismo.

Se acercó sin dudarlo, avanzó hacia su cuerpo y el moreno abrió sus ojos en shock cuando Anthony rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le plantó un cálido beso en la mejilla. El rubio cerró sus ojos y lo mantuvo contra su cuerpo por segundo enteros, el mayor se quedó petrificado sin poder reaccionar. Su mente hizo un indiscutible cortocircuito.

No lo estaba tocando de forma obscena, no estaba burlándose de él o provocándolo de una forma asquerosa o cruel. Ese simple contacto suave y tierno se había sentido... Como si fuera real.

El rubio se separó del abrazo, sonriendo aún con la felicidad de alguien que no parecía tener maldad. Al parecer, Alastor no podía procesar la idea de que él era capaz de mostrarse así. De una manera sinceramente amable. Se rio, porque también era un inexperto.

— _Es mi forma de darte cariño._  
  



	12. Disparo

Algunos autos de color negro se estacionaron al costado de la fila de vehículos. La calle era larga y amplia, pero los autos la estaban empezando a ocupar en totalidad. Hileras de hombres resguardaban la entrada con abrigos oscuros y amarronados, sombreros elegantes y armamento de gran calibre. La mayoría cargaba un subfusil Thompson, era el arma que marcaba una tendencia en la década por su precisión y su impacto letal.

Alastor esperaba a Anthony fuera de la cabina telefónica. Era la primera vez que se armaba con un rifle de caza desde que estaba en la organización, el cual cargaba en su espalda. No era bueno con las armas a corta distancia, pero podía disparar de lejos con una puntería envidiable gracias a su viejo pasatiempo de cazador de animales de bosque. El locutor de radio se mantenía de brazos cruzados, observando cautelosamente la formación de los hombres de la familia De Simone y como resguardaban esa sala de reuniones desde afuera. Los guardianes de los Cacciatore estaban ubicados casi desde el lado contrario, la cantidad de personas era casi la misma, aunque los vehículos no dejaban de llegar.

No entendía porque Anthony lo eligió para entrar con él. A diferencia de los demás hombres, su especialidad no eran las armas de fuego y no podría hacer mucho si las cosas se tornaban violentas y se producía una persecución. No sabía si era capaz de proteger a Anthony en una situación como esa.

El rubio solo lo había mirado algo desinteresado y le había dicho que se sentía seguro con él.

El Cacciatore era extraño. Pero Alastor debía admitir que si no estaban juntos en ese momento, si no podía vigilarlo con sus propios ojos y no se mantenía al tanto de cada cosa que sucediera en la reunión, se sentiría terriblemente intranquilo por su paradero.

Desde adentro de la cabina de teléfono, el rubio hablaba despacio y mantenía la puerta de madera y cristal un poco abierta, solo para sacar su mano de vez en cuando y dejar caer las cenizas del cigarro que estaba fumando.

— _Ten cuidado, hablo en serio. Y házme un único favor, Anthony._

Molly sonaba preocupada por su hermano desde el otro lado de la línea, porque era una de las pocas personas que se interesaba por su bienestar y lo quería. Ambos atravesaron cosas similares cuando eran niños y conocían lo duro que era crecer en una familia tan caótica y llena de altibajos. Sabía que el peso que llevaba Anthony sobre sus hombros era agotador y estresante, pero también confiaba en sus habilidades. En la única decisión que había estado de acuerdo con su padre era en la de otorgarle el mando de liderazgo de su organización. No había nadie más apto para ello que él.

— _Si alguien te llama marica, no los mates._

_—Pides demasiado, bebé._

El rubio sonrió un poco sínico al oír esa voz nerviosa. No sé sentía preocupado, pero estaba más lúcido y alerta que de costumbre. Hablar con Vagatha era una responsabilidad, se encargó de no consumir oro blanco esa vez ni fumar nada extraño. Tenía que estar alerta al cien por ciento, porque a diferencia de su padre, nadie sabía que clase de personalidad o naturaleza caracterizaba a Vagatha realmente. Molly resopló más tensa que antes, quería que no se lo tomara como una broma porque el destino de la organización estaba en sus manos.

— _De verdad, no lo hagas. Negocia con cuidado, Alastor está contigo y va a cuidarte. Valora su esfuerzo._

Escuchó ese nombre y dejó de bromear al respecto. Sabía que iba a cuidarlo, eso lo llenaba de valor, no pudo evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa. Estar en una situación tan difícil y que él estuviera a su lado era algo que lo hacía sentir afortunado.

— _Lo haré._

Colgó la llamada, salió de la cabina y se encontró con su compañero, quien le dirigió una mirada seria y determinada porque era la hora de entrar a la sala. Anthony prendió un habano grueso de color negro, arrojando los restos de cigarrillo que retenía. Quería algo más fuerte. Y luego de encenderlo, lo dejó entre sus labios y caminó directo a las compuertas de madera que lo estaban esperando. Le indicó con la mirada a Alastor que lo siguiera y él obedeció sin emitir palabras.

El próximo jefe de los Cacciatore vestía un traje rosa pálido y un sombrero que hacía un conjunto perfecto. Su espalda era cubierta por un manto de pieles blancas abultadas a la vista que cubrían la extensión de su cuello, mientras que el cachemir negro formaba el largo del manto. Era extravagante, costoso, los guardias de la puerta lo miraron entre anonadados e intimidados porque su presencia era demasiado fuerte y ese porte no podía ser llevado por cualquiera.

Anthony sonrió soberbio, sus grandes ojos azules enmarcados con grueso maquillaje negro causaron que los hombres se pusieran nerviosos y abrieran la compuerta apresuradamente. Su compañero siguió sus pasos uno por uno, ambos atravesaron el pasillo y cada persona que se cruzaba contra ellos hacía una reverencia frente a el próximo líder de los Cacciatore. Alastor admiró ciertamente el respeto y miedo que le tenían a Anthony y a la familia que representaba.

Finalmente, el rubio abrió la puerta del final del pasillo y se encontraron con su misión y el motivo por el cual estaban ahí.

Una mesa larga, rectangular y una habitación oscura iluminada por un par de lámparas amarillas y tenues. Botellas de licor sobre la mesa, ceniceros de plata y encendedores de hierro. Una caja costosa de habanos estaba abierta para complacer a los jefes.

Anthony se quedó de pie, observando la figura majestuosa de la mujer que permanecía sentada sobre un sofá individual de terciopelo rojizo. Algunos guardias estaban allí, pero se retiraron por la puerta trasera ya que la privacidad de esa junta era esencial. Únicamente cuatro personas debían estar allí adentro y los compañeros de ambos representantes debían ser autorizados directamente por ellos.

Vagatha era una mujer pequeña y delgada, lucía frágil a primera vista. Portaba un vestido corto y negro ajustado al cuerpo y un collar de perlas blancas, su cabellera oscura era increíblemente larga y sedosa, su piel era morena y los rasgos de su rostro demostraban su procedencia latina. El rasgo más distintivo en ella era el parche negro sobre su ojo derecho, porque a pesar de que su cabello cubría esa parte esencial de su rostro, la peculiaridad la hacía verse mucho más agresiva y peligrosa de lo que aparentaba.

La escena se volvió algo perturbadora, porque una mujer rubia de cabello corto y ondulado y grandes ojos azules se mantenía sentada sobre su regazo. La delgada mujer de traje negro deslizó una mano por el mentón de Vagatha y se acercó con una lentitud mortífera hacia su rostro para besar la comisura de sus labios.

Anthony apreció aquella sensualidad femenina tan latente, tan descarada. Avanzó hacia la mesa, Alastor no despegó sus ojos de ambas mujeres que no tenían timidez o vergüenza de realizar esa clase de demostraciones frente a ellos. La rubia se separó de Vagatha, se puso de pie y se mantuvo detrás de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la morena se levantaba para recibir al representante de la familia Cacciatore.

Ambas figuras tomaron asiento en cada extremo de la mesa de madera y, al mismo tiempo, la protectora de Vagatha se encargó de enterrar su mirada de hielo contra Alastor. Él sintió aquella presencia escalofriante, era una mujer despiadadamente atractiva, pero su aura era oscura y pesada. Apenas pudo mantener el contacto visual con ella por algunos segundos, en realidad esos ojos fríos ni siquiera parecían ser humanos.

— _Desconocía sus preferencias. Creo que nadie va a llamarme desviado en este lugar._

_—También es un gusto tratar con usted, Anthony._

La voz de Vagatha sonó cordial, ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y el rubio aprovechó el momento para exhalar algo del humo de su habano.

— _Vayamos al grano._

_—Por supuesto._

Ella asintió con más interés, nunca borró su semblante serio. Al fin estaban allí y habían logrado concretar esa reunión, definitivamente ya no había tiempo que perder. Y el rubio fue el que tomó la palabra primero.

— _Conoce bien el sector involucrado con mi familia, no molestamos a otras organizaciones. Por más de tres décadas, los armamentos y la droga han sido nuestro fuerte y últimamente el licor se nos está dando bien. Queremos evitar un conflicto armado y sé que ustedes tampoco quieren perder a su gente. Necesito saber el motivo de sus amenazas y qué desea a cambio de una resolución pacífica._

Alastor escuchaba la madurez con la que estaba tratando el asunto, nunca lo había visto tomarse una situación tan en serio como en ese momento. Era delicado y sumamente peligroso, Anthony se estaba comportando a la altura de las circunstancias. De Simone se cruzó de piernas, le indicó con una seña a su compañera que le sirviera una copa del licor que estaba sobre la mesada y esta obedeció como una sirvienta.

— _Voy a ser honesta. Mi padre fue el jefe durante las últimas décadas, pero murió hace poco. Estoy a cargo y por eso he decidido que las cosas van a cambiar._

Tomó el cristal en su mano y lo agitó con lentitud antes de pensar en beberlo. Parecía una persona calculadora y rígida. Pero Alastor veía un poco más en ella que cualquier otro, su mirada reflejaba tristeza y pesar. Como si no quisiera ser parte de algo tan oscuro y tomar esa clase de decisiones por si sola. Vagatha bebió un poco de la copa, el alcohol quemó su garganta y se sintió placentero. Volvió a observar con cuidado a Anthony.

— _Era una hija no reconocida. He vivido en la pobreza, en los barrios más bajos y con menos recursos. No gocé de una niñez repleta de riquezas como la mayoría de los hijos de los jefes. Por eso, he visto la bajeza y el dolor de las personas en esa situación. Como también lo he experimentado en carne propia._

Ella no quería generar empatía o mucho menos, pero esperaba que de esa forma al final pudiera reconocer que sus decisiones tenían una justificación válida. Su semblante no tenía color y mucho menos emociones, en algún momento esa parte de ella se había roto y había perdido la capacidad de sentir lo mismo que el resto de las mujeres.

— _Tuve que ejercer la prostitución desde los once años y eso me llevó a convertirme en una adicta. Pero algo sucedió. Mi padre murió y me buscaron por ser la única persona con vida que tiene un lazo de sangre con él. Entonces pasé por un proceso, me limpiaron. Fue duro, pero me hizo reflexionar._

El Cacciatore escuchó esa historia y entendió un poco el trasfondo de aquella mujer. Parecía muy joven, su apariencia era vulnerable y pequeña. A pesar de sus pocos años de vida, había pasado por cosas demasiado duras. Y aún así, estaba allí frente a él con la actitud y la firmeza de una líder, encargándose de tomar las riendas de su organización. La mirada de la morena se hizo más grave, porque estaba llegando a su punto.

— _Ninguna mujer o niño merece pasar esas penurias. La droga arruina y hace que los más débiles y desprotegidos pierdan todo rastro de humanidad. Quiero que toda su zona, la más afectada en todo el estado, esté limpia de cualquier tipo de sustancia. Les va muy bien con sus armamentos y su licor está empezando a venderse._

_—Espere._

El rubio quiso detener sus palabras. Era como todos decían, esa mujer estaba tomando un asunto de negocios como algo meramente personal debido a sus propias experiencias de vida. Y aunque fuera duro de aceptar, uno no podía involucrar negocios o tratos con algo así de sentimental. El mundo no funcionaba así, ninguna organización podía impartir un contrato de justicia tan ridículo como ese. Todos ellos eran criminales y traficantes y tratar de fingir que poseían un código ético con las vidas de las personas era absurdo.

— _¿El alcohol no es un tipo de droga? Es mucho más accesible para los hombres y el alcoholismo es una realidad, peor aún por la crisis. También los cigarros. Todo mata en exceso y a largo plazo._

_—Me importa una mierda lo que le suceda a los hombres._

Vagatha hizo que su verdadera naturaleza saliera al descubierto, Anthony retrocedió unos centímetros con asombro. ¿Acababa de escuchar lo que creía haber escuchado? Alastor no pudo evitar formar una mueca incómoda, en algún momento el asunto se volvió sexista y el cambio resultó inesperado. La morena sonrió hacia ellos, con una inocencia fingida y un gesto que daba una mala impresión.

— _Yo solo quiero proteger a las mujeres y a los niños. Amaría que hubiera alguna clase de forma de filtrar a los clientes, pero es imposible. No me importaría para nada que vendieras tu mierda a esos miserables para que se consumieran hasta morir. Pero en estas circunstancias, toda la población consume._

El rubio apagó su habano contra un cenicero, estaba genuinamente disgustado por como había terminado esa situación. Y odiaba pensar que no iba a tener una buena resolución. Pero Vagatha estaba guiada por sus rencores personales y por su estúpido y retorcido sentido de la moral. Decidió dejar de tratarla con respeto, se lo había perdido en totalidad.

— _¿Qué propones? ¿No pretendes que deje de vender mi mercancía gratuitamente o si?_

_—Tengo dos opciones, Anthony._

Ella se frotó las manos y mantuvo una sonrisa gustosa en esa situación, como si presintiera que tenía todas las de ganar.

— _Pedirte amablemente que te dediques al armamento y al licor y que reduzcas a cero lo que tienes actualmente en cuanto a cocaina. Tienes la opción de vendermelo, me voy a deshacer de eso. Si no quieres, quémalo, úsalo tú mismo, me da igual. La segunda es amenazarte, podría asesinar a toda tu familia si no accedes._

Anthony se atrevió a negarle con la cabeza, se encogió de hombros frente a ella de forma aburrida, como si cada propuesta fuera terriblemente mala y poco atractiva. Porque era obvio, salían perdiendo en todo y no había ninguna ventaja en sus tratos.

— _Tú licor es mucho más exitoso que cualquier otro. Si invades mi territorio, vas a dejarme afuera. Solo tendría el tráfico de armamento y tú sabes que no tiene la misma demanda que la droga o el licor._

_—Están bañados en dinero, no les falta. Ustedes no saben lo que es la pobreza y aunque dejen de vender absolutamente todo, jamás conocerán lo que es la pobreza hasta el último día de sus vidas._

Ambas partes quedaron en silencio.

El Cacciatore se quedó callado por un par de minutos, pensando sobre sus opciones y posibilidades. Era su decisión, todo lo que fuera a suceder en el futuro se iba a determinar por lo que fuera a decidir en ese instante. Era un gran peso, algo que su padre se había encargado de hacer por muchos años. Él no recordaba haberlo visto dudar o arrepentirse de sus acuerdos y debía comportarse de esa manera. Alastor sintió lo tenso del ambiente, la pesada mirada de Vagatha y la forma en como la mujer rubia se mantenía inerte y con una expresión casi sin vida frente a ellos.

Al final, Anthony se quitó el sombrero y lo reposó sobre la mesa. Había tomado una decisión.

— _Vagatha, no puedo acceder a tu trato. Es absurdo. No puedo agachar la cabeza ante esas condiciones porque salgo perdiendo por todas partes. Pierdo territorio, dinero, poder y reconocimiento._

La morena lanzó una carcajada burlona al escuchar la triste medida que estaba decidiendo el rubio delante de ella. Su ojo recobró un poco más de brillo, se acercó para observarlo con más atención y sonrió con gracia hacia él.

— _Pensé que la vida de tu organización era más valiosa que todo eso. Pero, ¿Qué podrías saber tú? Debes ser solo un niño consentido._

El contrario suspiró, hubiera deseado mucho serlo, de verdad. No había nada más alejado de la realidad, tal vez si hubiera gozado de una infancia consentida y cariñosa ni siquiera estaría sentado allí con ella en primer lugar. Pero ese predecible intento de hacerlo enojar le resultó curioso, se mostró confundido ante esas palabras.

— _... Es algo más. Me estás provocando. Hay algo más, ¿No es así?_

La mujer se quedó en silencio, deshizo su sonrisa sarcástica. El panorama estaba a su favor, aunque no contaba mucho con la percepción y astucia del rubio. Desde el principio, lo había subestimado por todo lo que oyó de él, era un pobre tipo que vivía del libertinaje y de los excesos y alguien como él no debía conocer las penurias o el dolor de la gente de las calles. Era solo un pobre imbécil bajo su perspectiva.

Sin embargo, no lo conocía en lo absoluto.

— _Tú no buscas un trato. Tú buscas iniciar esta guerra. ¿Quién mató a tu padre, Vagatha?_

_—Suficiente._

La morena se puso de pie bruscamente y la mujer que protegía su retaguardia agudizó su mirada felina y brillante ante sus dos presas. No dudó en sacar un revolver de su cinturón y antes de alzarlo, Vagatha De Simone alcanzó a largar sus últimas y venenosas palabras en forma de ultimátum.

— _Accede a mi trato y déjame adueñarme de tu territorio, sigue con tu negocio de armamento y véndeme la droga. No dejaré que sigas arruinando a las personas._

En ese momento, al destino de Anthony le daba una segunda oportunidad para acceder, más su orgullo era grande y el poder que sentía sobre él no le permitía hacerlo. Era por principios y por su propia familia, no podía dejarse extorsionar de esa forma por una zorra sentimental como lo era la cabeza de los De Simone. Se puso de pie de la misma forma, Alastor se acercó y antes de que la guardiana de la morena alzara el revolver, él bajo su rifle con un intenso y brillante rojo inundado sus ojos iracundos.

Entonces, Anthony volvió a hablar.

— _No, me niego rotundamente._

Vagatha los señaló, la rubia levantó el revolver a una velocidad envidiable y sus ojos azules emitieron un brillo espectral e intimidante. Apretó sus labios rojos y ambos hombres subieron la guardia en esos escasos segundos de preparación.

— _Charlotte, mátalo. Ahora._

Anthony Cacciatore sería el primero en morir en sus garras y se encargaría de envíar su cabeza tuerta en una caja de madera hacia su familia. Nadie iba a bromear con los De Simone y todos ellos sabrían que debían temerles.

El rubio sacó su arma de su abrigo, estuvo a punto de levantarla y disparar, pero Charlotte disparó con una precisión inhumana hacia su revolver y el impacto causó que Anthony abriera sus ojos horrorizado y soltara su armamento. ¿Qué era esa velocidad y esa respuesta incalculable al disparar?

Retrocedió pero no pudo alejarse lo suficiente, la rubia se le iba a tirar encima y volvió a apuntar en dirección a su cabeza, los reflejos de Anthony no eran lo suficientemente rápidos como para lidiar con eso.

Entonces, Alastor lo jaló de un brazo y lo arrojó al piso con mucha brusquedad, se aventó hacia Charlotte y no dudó en apuntar lo más cerca posible. Era completamente impreciso a poca distancia pero no había tiempo de dudar, disparó varias veces y ella solo sonrió con ternura. No estaba capacitado para enfrentar esa situación, ella se arrojó al piso para esquivar las balas y sacó una navaja afilada de entre su camisa.

Anthony solo se sentó en su lugar y observó con rabia como Vagatha huía por la puerta trasera. Se levantó dispuesto a seguirla, pero su guardiana volvió a disparar a matar a corta distancia. El castaño volvió a sostener el cuerpo de su compañero ante los disparos, lo arrastró hacia la puerta cercana y logró esquivar la mayoría de esos disparos.

Lo sacó de un empujón del salón, se giró hacia atrás para enfrentar a Charlotte y sus acciones lo tomaron desprevenido, ella sólo quiso enterrar su navaja en medio de su rostro, pero los reflejos de Alastor seguían siendo excelentes a pesar de su inexperiencia en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Esquivó ese ataque y ella incrustó la navaja en la pared de madera, él aprovechó la adrenalina y ansiedad que lo invadía para sujetar el rifle con ambas manos y golpearla directo en la cabeza con el duro material, debía aturdirla para poder escapar. Soltó el rifle y este cayó contra el suelo de forma estruendosa.

Charlotte largó un alarido de dolor y cayó de rodillas al piso tratando de recuperarse, el contrario aprovechó el momento para salir y apenas se asomó, Anthony lo sujetó del brazo y lo obligó a seguirlo. A partir de ese momento, todo fue un caos sin sentido.

Vagatha había dado la orden comenzar esa guerra y todos los hombres de afuera estaban disparando a matar contra los trabajadores de los Cacciatore. Y esa era una guerrilla que apenas estaba comenzando. Cada vez que trataban de acorralar a Anthony y a Alastor, sus hombres podían llegar a despejar su paso, pero al salir al exterior las calles eran mucho más ambiguas y el tiroteo era inminente.

Los disparos entre los autos y los grupos de hombres que se atacaban de un lado a otro eran indescriptibles, se estaba causando una masacre, las personas de ambos bandos caían al piso sin vida y la sangre se regaba como si fuera agua corriente.

Anthony logró romper con su propio puño la ventana de un auto alejado, debían refugiarse porque si trataban de huir por esos caminos, iban a ser descubiertos. Y sin armamentos, no iban a sobrevivir, eran demasiados. Abrió las compuertas y logró ingresar al asiento del copiloto mientras que Alastor lo siguió, ingresando a los asientos de atrás.

Sus respiraciones agitadas inundaron la escena, los gritos de los hombres muriendo ante disparos y el sonido de las metralletas retumbaban en ese vecindario que se había vuelto una zona de guerra. Ese era el principio, apenas y una pequeña demostración de lo catastrófica que podía ser una batalla sinfín entre grupos criminales.

— _Estuvo cerca. Debemos esperar a que se calme y así podremos..._

Anthony dejó de hablar al escuchar un gemido adolorido desde atrás. Su sangre se heló y fuertes pulsaciones de miedo comenzaron a sacudir su pecho. Se giró hacia atrás, aún jadeando aturdido por todo lo que estaba pasando y con sus ojos bien abiertos en señal de nervios y terror. Nada de lo que vio fue bueno.

Alastor se mantuvo recostado en los asientos de atrás, cerró sus ojos con auténtico sufrimiento y se cubrió la zona baja de sus costillas. La abundante sangre emergía de las heridas de bala que estaban dentro de su carne en lo más profundo. Habían sido al menos tres balas y la adrenalina no lo había dejado sentir el dolor del impacto al principio, pero estaba seguro de que había sido aquella rubia que protegía a Vagatha.

Anthony se quedó petrificado por el miedo, no podía asumir la situación ni tampoco era capaz de reaccionar.

— _Alastor..._  
  
  



	13. El comienzo

Se las arregló para arrodillarse frente a Alastor y utilizó parte de las gruesas pieles que llevaba encima para intentar frenar la hemorragia. Destrozó la tela y empezó a ejercer presión, no contaban con mucho tiempo y Anthony sentía que su mente estaba al borde de colapsar. Sus manos estaban empapadas con la sangre del mayor y mientras ejercía fuerza sobre sus heridas, sus dedos temblaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Quiso mantener una expresión seria, intentó no demostrar el pánico que lo estaba invadiendo. Pero a pesar de que presionaba, la sangre seguía emergiendo y podía sentir el calor del líquido entre la punta de sus dedos. Cerró sus ojos a segundos de tener una crisis nerviosa y sintió su corazón latir demasiado fuerte, estaba en un gran problema y estaba dejándose llevar por sus horribles pensamientos. Alastor estaba muy mal... Si seguía perdiendo sangre, no sabría si tendría una esperanza de vivir. Pero si salían del auto en ese momento, los encontrarían y los matarían a disparos de todas formas.

Necesitaban un poco más de tiempo y era lo que les faltaba. El rubio mantuvo sus manos ejerciendo presión, mientras que Alastor, aún recostado en el asiento, observó adolorido su evidente rostro consumido por ansiedad y agobio.

— _Cuando se despeje te sacaré de aquí._

No podía pensar de otra manera. Los disparos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y todavía no los habían encontrado. Estaban abusando de su suerte, pero no tenían otra escapatoria. Si los encontraban, iban a matarlos, no había ninguna otra opción más que esperar a que se retiraran. Quiso ser optimista, quiso creer que se iban a alejar y la persecución no iba a durar demasiado.

— _Anthony..._

_—Cállate._

Alastor había tratado de hablar con las pocas fuerzas que conservaba, jadeante y cada vez más pálido y demacrado. Pero el rubio no quería escuchar la mierda que iba a decir. No podía oírlo, no podía pensarlo ni una sola vez. Inevitablemente, se puso mucho más tenso, mantuvo su mirada fija en su herida y en sus propias manos ensangrentadas presionando su torso. No podía rendirse, esa no era una opción.

Torció una mueca de angustia, no quería que esa fuera una opción. El rubio se estaba desmoronando poco a poco y no iba a poder resistirlo por mucho tiempo más.

— _Anthony._

_—¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO VOY A DEJARTE!_

Era absurdo, sabía que iba a decirle eso. Anthony bajó la cabeza y la cólera y el desamparo rompieron todas las defensas que estaba tratando de equilibrar débilmente. Su estabilidad ya no podía sostenerse, negó una sola vez con la cabeza. Jamás iba a irse sin él, eso ni siquiera era una posibilidad. Alastor lo protegió de esos disparos, Alastor lo alejó de esa mujer para cuidarlo. No podía irse y abandonarlo, era ridículo.

— _Tienes que hacerlo._

Pronunció cada palabra con cierta dificultad para respirar. Mientras sudaba frío y el dolor por debajo de sus costillas de hacía insufrible, observó somnoliento a su compañero y quiso ser neutral al respecto. Anthony era un miembro esencial en su organización y sería el próximo líder, el sucesor de su padre. Él no debía morir en ese lugar, su vida era valiosa y muchas personas contaban con él para ser resguardadas. Debía irse y salvarse a sí mismo antes de preocuparse por alguien como él en ese momento crítico.

— _¡Claro que no! ¡¿Estás loco!?_

Le gritó el rubio de forma histérica y fuera de control. No podía rendirse de esa forma, no entendía el razón. No quería que eso sucediera y dolía tanto que apenas y podía seguir respirando, enterró su rostro entre el dorso de una de sus manos que seguían presionando y sollozó repleto de dolor. Sus emociones colapsaron y su mente se hizo un desastre, las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro y se mezclaron con la sangre del propio Alastor.

No quería admitir que tenía razón y mucho menos hacerle caso. En ese momento, no le importaba su cargo o su posición, lo único que tenía en su cabeza era Alastor y el no querer que muriera. El moreno cerró sus ojos, estaba demasiado aturdido y mareado para comprender el disturbio mental por el que estaba pasando Anthony y deducir las razones por las cuales no quería dejarlo. Pero quería seguir insistiendo, porque no veía nada razonable en sus decisiones.

— _No tienes que llorar. Estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo, estás acostumbrado a que la gente muera a tu alrededor._

Anthony sollozó más fuerte y se aferró con más intensidad a su cuerpo. Al parecer, Alastor no podía entenderlo... Había un gigantesco abismo entre las personas que asesinaba o veía morir y él. Toda esa euforia y ansiedad se convirtieron en angustia y fue presa de la más súbita desesperación. De cierta manera, se estaba aferrando a él como un necio o como el mayor de los inconscientes, pero en ese momento aceptó que era un testarudo y un egoísta por no querer dejarlo. No le importaba serlo, cualquiera podría reemplazar su puesto. Lo que jamás se perdonaría era dejarlo solo, no podría vivir con eso en su consciencia sin perder la razón.

Se levantó un poco para tratar frenar sus lágrimas, jamás dejó de presionar su hemorragia en un intento desesperado de frenar el sangrado. Observó con mucha fragilidad al mayor, sintiendo que hasta una simple ventisca podría derrumbarlo en un momento tan horrible como ese.

— _No es lo mismo... Eres diferente a cualquiera que haya conocido._

Murmuró cada palabra con pena, mostrando todo lo que era realmente. Alguien roto, solitario y con un creciente dolor en su corazón que no se detenía. Las insignificantes palabras de Alastor... Cada cosa que probablemente solo dijo por cordialidad o lástima hacia él, se había sentido como real y fue una caricia amable. El gesto lo hizo sentir feliz luego de tantos años de no sentir ninguna clase de emoción que lo llenara.

Pero ese hombre no lo entendía y era normal. Para él no fue la gran cosa, pero Anthony lo atesoraba en sus recuerdos. Cerró sus ojos de forma miserable y dolida, sintiendo como las lágrimas se volvían a acumular y como era débil ante él. Su voz se quebró al tratar de volver a hablar.

— _Algo duele... Algo duele cuando pienso que vas a morir._

_—Tienes que irte._

Reiteró el moreno de forma insistente, escuchando esos amenazantes disparos cada vez más fuertes y próximos. Solo tenía un pensamientos fijo en su cabeza y ese era el de que Anthony huyera de ese lugar y salvara su propia vida. Sus heridas de gravedad no iban a tener arreglo de cualquier forma si esperaban por mucho tiempo. El rubio no podía aferrarse a él... No podía arriesgarse de esa manera. Necesitaba que siguiera con vida.

Se angustió al pensar que podría morir en ese lugar solo por tener la absurda idea de protegerlo.

El contrario volvió a negarle y quiso aferrarse con más fuerza de sus ropas, enterró su rostro en esa maraña de sangre y humedad y sollozó más fuerte. Ya no quería escucharlo, ya no quería que hablara de esa forma porque lo estaba lastimando demasiado.

— _N-No lo haré... Por favor, detente..._

Alastor sabía que su estabilidad mental estaba arruinada, pero de todas formas no lo comprendía. ¿Por qué quería estar ahí y por qué se sostenía de él como si fuera el único que podría cuidarlo? Podría haber cientos de personas mejores, podría conocer muchos hombres que reconocieran su potencial. Él no era alguien extraordinario o diferente como Anthony lo describía, lo estaba viendo de una forma irreal y estaba cegado en dolor porque al parecer nadie le había regalado un mínimo gesto de respeto genuino que no fuera por lástima o miedo.

— _Voy a quedarme contigo._

El rubio lo afirmó como una sentencia de muerte y el castaño sintió auténtica desesperación e impotencia al escuchar su decisión. Se irritó mucho porque no quería que muriera y que fuera su culpa. Aún en ese lamentable escenario, quería ser capaz de protegerlo por última vez sin importarle cuál era la emoción que estaba predominando en su pecho al sentir esa absoluta necesidad de preservar su bienestar y seguridad.

De pronto, el sonido violento de llantas arrastrándose por el concreto viejo de la avenida se hizo presente como una aguda distorsión. Varios camiones grandes empezaron a rodear el perímetro y cuando se estacionaron, abrieron sus compuertas para dejar descender a docenas de hombres armados. La intención era ejercer una retirada de parte del bando contrario y varios vigilantes lograron comunicarse con la familia Cacciatore para pedir refuerzos.

Apenas los hombres descendieron, se formaron en grupos para enfrentar a la compañía de los De Simone. Comenzaron a disparar y mientras los minutos pasaban, los que lograban salir vivos se retiraban.

Anthony alzó la mirada hacia el exterior de las ventanas del auto, reconoció a sus propios hombres avanzando por las lejanías de las calles. El tiempo había pasado, era su oportunidad de pedir ayuda y ser auxiliado.

— _Se fueron..._

No le tomó más de dos segundos abrir la compuerta que lo protegía y salir del auto corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas. Sabía que los refuerzos iban a estar a cargo de su hermana, la zona se estaba despejando del bando enemigo y recorrió un par de calles a los trotes buscando a la única persona que podía ayudarlo.

— _¡ANTHONY!_

Reconoció su voz y se detuvo bruscamente. Cuando giró, su hermana a lo lejos bajaba de uno de los camiones y se dirigía hacia él a las corridas portando unos altos tacones rojos a pesar de lo incómodo que sería llevarlos en esa persecución. Llegó a su hermano y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza siendo correspondida al instante, había estado muy asustada y preocupada por su bienestar y sus presentimientos no fueron errados.

Esa era la punta del iceberg y apenas una pequeña muestra de la guerra territorial que se avecinaba. Y a pesar de que fue el comienzo, muchos de sus hombres yacían muertos en el piso y habían logrado aniquilar a una gran cantidad de los mejores. La escena era un descontrol y en el futuro se perderían muchas más vidas si seguían así.

Anthony se separó a los pocos segundos, demasiado afectado y preocupado por el estado de su compañero.

— _¡Tenemos que llevarnos a Alastor! ¡Recibió muchos disparos! ¡Debemos salvarlo!_

Molly se sorprendió terriblemente al escucharlo, pero tomó medidas inmediatas. Le indicó a sus hombres cercanos con una simple seña que siguieran a Anthony en su camino para socorrer a su compañero y el rubio se separó de ella, aún con una expresión nerviosa y abrumada por la situación. Él guió a los hombres hasta el auto donde se habían refugiado y su hermana observó desde lo lejos el procedimiento.

Cuando ese momento pasara, las cosas no volverían a ser iguales. La mujer pensó que sería la primera vez que ellos tres, hijos de los Cacciatore, se encargarían de enfrentar una guerra territorial y de poder por su cuenta. Su padre lo había hecho solo por años, pero su tiempo había pasado y era hora de que Anthony empezara a tomar el mando, a pesar de lo joven que era. Todavía no sabía los detalles del conflicto y lo único que podía dar por sentado era que sus enemigos eran los De Simone.

Temió por Anthony, por el peso de sus decisiones y por cómo se tomaría su padre el hecho de que éstas habían iniciado esa guerra.


	14. Sueños

Entre sueños, la neblina grisácea se volvía cada vez más brillante, luminosa. Pero ese no podía ser el paraíso ni mucho menos, ya que cada acto pecaminoso cometido gracias a su propia voluntad le habían garantizado un pase al infierno.

Sin embargo, ese sueño parecía ser un pedazo de cielo, su cuerpo flotaba y se sentía más ligero y difuso que una nube. Sus ojos se empañaron y su vista se volvió borrosa, esa tenía que ser una especie de confusa señal. Porque la luz de su alrededor comenzó a descender y el foco de oscuridad se dividió y envolvió su cuerpo como si se trataran de cientos de sombras que lo privaban de su libertad. Sostuvieron sus brazos y el resto de su anatomía, lo dejaron sin aliento y lo ahogaron presionándolo fuerte en cada extremidad.

Cada cicatriz sobre su cuerpo ardió como si navajas de metal estuvieran arrancando su piel y enterrandose en lo más profundo. Y cuando observó la forma de correr de sus fluidos rojos y brillantes, pudo analizar con detenimiento el reflejo de su rostro sobre el charco de su propia sangre. Y esa persona en el reflejo no era él, no podía ser él. Se trataba de un espectro sonriente de cabellos rojos y ojos demoníacos y desorbitados.

De repente, la pesadilla comenzó a perder todo rastro de estabilidad. Y la neblina gris cubrió su vista y su mente. Los sentidos de su cuerpo comenzaron a ser recuperados. Estaba seguro de que esa tortura era el fruto de su pecado y ese demonio era parte de su oscuridad personal. Era el mal que lo agobiaba antes de enterrar su cuchillo en seres humanos con intención de arrebatarles sus vidas y devorar su carne, la depravación materializada en un ser astuto y sonriente. Era el reflejo de su alma en el estado más puro del plano existencial.

Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas abandonar ese terrorífico sueño. Supo entonces que desde su perspectiva, la luz volvió a su rostro y un ángel empezó a formarse delante de él.

Estiró su mano y tomó su mejilla con su palma, con dulzura, cariño y con mucha necesidad de que fuera real y se convirtiera en su salvación. Estaba deslumbrado por el brillo azulado de sus orbes y fascinado por la incontenible luz que residía dentro de su cuerpo. Los ángeles podían dormir con una expresión pacífica como esa, era una belleza natural y delirante, casi sin sentido alguno.

— _Tus ojos... son..._

En la misma realidad, el rubio se acomodó un poco sobre su lugar y cuando alzó la mirada al notar los movimientos de Alastor sobre la camilla del hospital, levantó su cabeza con somnolencia y cansancio. Estaba sentado a un lado de él, pero había reposado su cuerpo a su costado sobre las sábanas que lo cubrían y se había quedado dormido por escasos minutos debido a todo el tiempo que había estado esperando que despertara.

Pero cuando Alastor estiró su mano en un extraño estado entre los sueños y la realidad, capturó su mejilla y ese movimiento fue totalmente impredecible para él. Anthony abrió sus ojos, atónito, y tembló sin control, estaban muy cerca. Sus grandes ojos sin maquillaje se le quedaron mirando, el moreno apenas y estaba despertando de su sueño.

— _Son preciosos._

Eso fue todo para Anthony. Sus mejillas ardieron debido a las fuertes pulsaciones de su corazón y sus labios temblaron. Nunca se sintió de esa manera antes, nunca se mostró tan vulnerable ante ningún otro hombre. Y ahí estaba, nervioso y sintiéndose pequeño y totalmente expuesto ante una simple caricia suave y gentil. Sus latidos estaban a punto de atravesar su pecho, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Eso era lo que se sentía cuando alguien robaba tu corazón?

El calor invadía todo su cuerpo, pero no podía retroceder. Nunca tuvo esa clase de sentimientos por nadie, nadie lo había desarmado de esa manera. Se sentía como un adolescente perdido e inseguro ante cada paso que daba. Su respiración se agitó, apretó sus labios por inercia y desvió su mirada, sintiéndose demasiado cohibido. No sabía qué hacer, esas emociones nuevas daban auténtico terror por lo fuertes e incontrolables que eran.

Entonces, Alastor reaccionó abruptamente y separó su mano de su rostro, retrocedió al recuperar la consciencia en totalidad y observó su alrededor bastante aturdido. Trató de recordar lo sucedido, sus memorias llegaban hasta poco después de que ellos dos ingresaron a un auto para refugiarse del ataque de los hombres enemigos de la familia De Simone.

— _Anthony... ¿Dónde... estoy?_

Cuestionó tratando de que su cabeza se despejara de la confusión que lo consumía. Por instinto, se llevó una mano a su costado por debajo de sus costillas y corroboró que estaba fuertemente vendado y que el dolor era mucho más tenue del que había sentido antes.

Anthony retrocedió sin saber cómo reaccionar, se esforzó para no lucir avergonzado ante esa rara situación y presionó su pecho con una mano. Tenía que tranquilizar su respiración y sus latidos, Alastor solo estaba soñando despierto y no debió ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Su expresión incómoda fue notable, corrió su mirada hacia un lado sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos otra vez.

— _En el hospital. Te quitaron las balas. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?_

Suspiró un poco más calmado luego de repasar la línea de los acontecimientos en su mente, Alastor estaba a salvo y sus complicaciones habían sido atendidas y solucionadas con mucho éxito. Lo único que debía hacer era descansar apropiadamente para poder sanar. El mayor se sentó en su lugar, reposó su espalda contra la almohada de su cama e hizo un esfuerzo para recordar con exactitud lo sucedido.

— _Si... Esa mujer rubia._

Repentinamente recordó a Vagatha y a su acompañante, la cual poseía unos reflejos e instintos asesinos que nunca había visto en una mujer antes. Suspiró algo cansado, porque haberla neutralizado solo había sido suerte. Sus capacidades estaban muy por debajo de alguien como ella.

— _Es muy buena, sabe bien lo que hace. Nunca había visto tanta velocidad en una navaja._

Acomodó un poco sus cabellos y giró su rostro en dirección a la ventana de su habitación de hospital. No acostumbraba apreciar la claridad de la luz del día sin sus lentes, el impacto del reflejo aturdía sus globos oculares porque había despertado hace pocos minutos. Anthony rara vez lo veía sin ellos, ladeó su rostro solo para contemplar su expresión pensativa y tomó sus palabras con la seriedad que merecía.

— _Al parecer, Vagatha es muy meticulosa en lo que hace. Su guardiana debe ser de las mejores._

El rubio sabía que los miembros de esa organización eran peligrosos. Enfrentarse a personas tan hábiles en combate como esa mujer rubia sería pan de cada día a partir de su declaración de guerra. Le sonrió a su compañero con algo de optimismo, porque aunque no fuera un mercenario, había actuado con la capacidad y el razonamiento de uno. Alastor tenía habilidades natas para ese oficio y él se había encargado de hacer que salieran a la luz.

— _Pero tú eres mejor._

Afirmó con bastante confianza sobre él. El castaño se cruzó de brazos antes de lanzarle una mirada agotada. Si fuera el caso, no hubiera terminado con tres balas incrustadas en su torso.

— _No realmente. Soy bueno a larga distancia y sé que tengo puntería, aprendí a utilizar rifles y escopetas para cazar animales veloces. Pero si me das un revólver, mi puntería se vuelve inestable. No sé manejar armas de mano como tú._

Por supuesto que eso tenía solución, Anthony lo observó con más interés. Si Alastor era así de bueno sin un entrenamiento, sería excelente al tener la capacidad de manejar armarmento de corta distancia.

— _Puedo enseñarte, es mi especialidad. Sería una gran ventaja que supieras disparar, eres muy rápido y tienes unos reflejos increíbles._

Lo animó con sinceridad, por primera vez estaba considerando en serio la posibilidad de que pudiera ayudarlo como un igual. Todo ese tiempo lo había arrastrado a cada lugar porque no quería separarse de él... Pero en ese instante, necesitaba que fuera la clase de asesino que una organización criminal requería en todo momento. Contaba con sangre fría y el valor suficiente, lo había demostrado y al parecer ya no odiaba el hecho de que estaba metido en eso. Y ese era el paso inicial para poder aprender el oficio.

— _Creo que es necesario si los vamos a enfrentar._

Terminó susurrando esas palabras muy bajo. Debían defenderse mutuamente y cuidarse las espaldas, ya no era seguro estar en ninguna parte si empezaban a ser perseguidos por los De Simone y lo mínimo que debían tener era una defensa de calidad y un estado de alerta constante. Alastor asintió con firmeza, estaba de acuerdo con esos términos porque quería ser capaz de hacerle frente a Vagatha y a su protectora. Si se volvían a encontrar, quería estar a su altura y no volver a caer ante alguien como ella.

Sintió una punzada de repentina angustia en el pecho. Recordar la forma en como Anthony se desmoronaba frente a él y se aferraba a su cuerpo como si fuera alguien importante en su vida le causaba emociones extrañas. El rubio nunca se había mostrado así de frágil y la situación lo superó. Esa escena en sus memorias lo hacía sentir culpable.

No quería verlo así otra vez.

Era inevitable negar que quería protegerlo. Estaba cansado de seguir preguntandose la razón y harto de pensar en Anthony de una forma en la que nunca había considerado a un hombre. Verlo tan quebradizo y perdido causó una revolución en su cabeza, una necesidad ilógica de querer evitar que volviera a sufrir de esa manera.

Sonrió algo triste para sí mismo. No sabía cómo manejarlo y su grado de inexperiencia lo hacía sentir un inútil. Observó directamente el rostro de su compañero, contempló su piel suave y limpia de cualquier rastro de maquillaje. Pocas veces podía apreciarlo con esa apariencia y la mayoría del tiempo que habían vivido juntos nunca le había prestado tanta atención. Pero sus porciones de piel se veían suaves, su piel blanca era muy tersa y sus pómulos se marcaban notablemente. Y por supuesto, aquellas gemas que portaba seguían deslumbrando toda su visión y lo hacían enloquecer como ninguna mujer había hecho antes.

Anthony se estremeció al ser observado de esa manera y antes de tratar de articular torpes oraciones desde el nerviosismo, Alastor se atrevió a dar el primer paso.

— _Admito que me sorprendiste ante esa mujer. Nunca titubeaste o corriste tu mirada, estabas lleno de determinación. Fue admirable._

El rubio bajó un poco su cabeza, recordando repentinamente el cruce con Vagatha y toda la historia de vida que utilizaba como bandera para disfrazar sus motivos personales y su empoderamiento. Era obvio que debía hacerle frente con valor y no mostrarse débil ante una psicópata como ella.

— _Esa es la razón por la que voy a ser el sucesor de los Cacciatore y me convertiré en jefe._

Repentinamente se inclinó contra la cama y reposó su cuerpo por arriba de las sábanas de nuevo. Entrecerró sus ojos con sueño, cansado por todas las horas en las que se obligó a mantenerse despierto hasta que Alastor se dignara a despertar. Estaba exhausto, sus ojeras negras eran evidentes debajo de sus ojos. Pero intentaría dormir plenamente cuando llegara a su hogar.

— _¿Sabes? Yo no le agrado a mi padre... y siempre me muestra desprecio, siempre me mira con asco y he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me ha dicho que solo soy un desviado sin arreglo. A pesar de eso, no puede ignorar que tengo mucha capacidad para esto. No dudó en elegirme para reemplazarlo._

Explicó a la brevedad su lazo con el jefe de los Cacciatore. Solo una diminuta parte de su historia con él. Si todos supieran cada acto al cual lo había sometido, si todos conocieran lo asqueroso e inhumano que era hasta con su propio hijo, perdería el respeto que toda la ciudad le otorgaba. Su padre no solo era una pésima figura paternal, era un mal hombre, era despiadado y cruel con los débiles y su arrogancia era superior a la de cualquier otro jefe. Anthony no recordaba ningún día de su infancia en el que no hubiese recibido maltratos o abusos de su parte.

Sintió un escalofrío y cerró sus ojos con pesar. Aún podía sentir la forma en como apagaba la punta de los cigarrillos en su piel. También podía recordar cientos de imágenes que siempre se repetían en su cabeza como una tortura...

— _Si solo soy un desperdicio de ser humano, no entiendo por qué no eligió a Niss. Él también es bastante bueno._

Pensó en voz alta su más sincero deseo. Nadie le había cuestionado o preguntado si él quería ser el jefe de la familia, Anthony solo estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer porque era su responsabilidad. Y resultaba injusto para alguien como Niss no poseer ese cargo, él lo deseaba tanto que se había entregado al odio y al eterno resentimiento hacia él. Entendía esa ira y esa envidia tóxica, si pudiera se lo daría todo a su hermano mayor. Pero nadie podía escapar de la decisión o el destino que marcaba el líder de una familia.

— _¿Tu padre te rechaza porque te gustan los hombres?_

La pregunta de Alastor lo regresó a sus pensamientos. El menor asintió sin emitir palabras, no abrió sus ojos porque necesitaba seguir descansando un poco más. El contrario estaba dejando que se recostara sobre parte de su regazo cubierto con mantas, debía aprovechar ese momento de generosidad. De seguro lo estaba dejando descansar porque se veía deplorable luego de no dormir por tantas horas.

— _Lo siento._

El moreno se disculpó luego de su afirmación, confirmando sus sospechas. Todos esos dolorosos complejos y el latente trauma con su sexualidad, sus adicciones y su promiscuidad. La forma en como tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a ser fuerte y a enfrentar la vida con una sonrisa soberbia y a veces sin humanidad y piedad. Cada rasgo destructivo y su estilo de vida fue marcado por la forma en la que lo había tratado su padre.

— _No tengo una enfermedad terminal, no tienes que disculparte._

La voz de Anthony perdía fuerzas, estaba a segundos de quedarse dormido sobre las piernas de Alastor, disfrutando de su calor y dejándose vencer por el agotamiento de su cuerpo. El mayor se le quedó mirando por minutos enteros, hasta reconocer que su respiración se había hecho un poco más lenta y que finalmente se había quedado dormido.

Aproximó su mano hacia su espalda y frotó un poco con cariño. Podía sentir los huesos de su columna por lo delgado que estaba gracias al consumo excesivo y su pésima manera de cuidarse. Ablandó su mirada hacia Anthony, deslizando sus dedos por la extensión de su cuerpo y admirando la dulzura de su rostro relajado al dormir.

— _Siento que tu padre no entienda que eres mucho más que eso._  
  
  
  
  



	15. Pasión

Abrió la puerta del baño sin tocar. No acostumbraba a golpear antes, así que entró de forma impulsiva. Habían pasado meses de convivencia juntos y hasta ese momento nunca fue problema el invadir su privacidad o ser descaradamente entrometido en sus cosas.

Algo había cambiado.

— _Hice..._

Anthony ingresó sin saber lo que su compañero hacía adentro. No pensó, no estaba pensando, fue un reflejo. Y cuando abrió la puerta en totalidad, apretó los labios y se quedó con sus ojos bien abiertos ante la escena frente a él. Si, se petrificó al encontrarse a Alastor con el torso desnudo y apenas con sus pantalones oscuros puestos. Estaba saliendo de la ducha, no era algo anormal.

Tanta veces había querido meterse en su habitación para encontrarse con una vista así, pero Alastor era cuidadoso y ni siquiera le permitía entrar a ninguno de sus espacios privados. Al principio de la convivencia, se había mostrado tan molesto y harto de Anthony que había desarrollado una meticulosa rutina para no ser fastidiado en ese departamento y para que no se entrometiera en su intimidad. Fue claro y el rubio había tenido que aprender a respetarlo a la fuerza, el mayor odiaba ser invadido y mantenía limpio y pulcro su hogar todo lo que le era posible, todo con tal de preservar su obsesiva rutina y su paz mental.

Las cosas habían cambiado de una manera que ninguno de los dos podía explicar.

Se miraron a los ojos por al menos seis segundos al enfrentarse. Fue absurdamente incómodo, fue raro y también fue tenso. La densidad del ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Alastor desconfió casi de inmediato, tratando de reaccionar de una manera que era propia de si mismo. Anthony era el hombre que lo había estado acosando sin compasión desde el principio y no se esperaba ninguna otra forma de actuar ni mucho menos ninguna muestra de pudor. Retrocedió tratando de cubrir su pecho y torció una mueca de disgusto notable.

— _No empieces con tus-_

Para su sorpresa, el rubio le cerró la puerta en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Y esa reacción fue... Inesperada. Lo descolocó, él no era la clase de persona que se sentiría cohibido ante algo así. Pero aunque no era de esa forma, tenía que admitir que lo estaba evitando mucho desde hace un tiempo. La forma en como había cerrado la puerta era propia de todos sus demás comportamientos recientes.

No entendía qué era, pero algo había estado muy cargado en el ambiente, el cambio era agobiante y sobre todo, notable. Alastor se quedó de pie, sin poder moverse, demasiado pensativo y perdido en esa cuestión. El rubio debería estar lanzando comentarios ácidos y fuera de lugar, tratando de tocarlo con esa sonrisa burlona y arrogante. No extrañaba eso ni mucho menos, sin embargo, le inquietaba el cambio. Se estaba comportando así desde hace casi un mes, particularmente desde que volvieron del hospital luego de la extracción de las balas de su torso.

Evitaba su mirada, se quedaba callado por mucho tiempo y la imagen que siempre se repetía en su mente era la de tenerlo allí, quieto y mirando el exterior del ventanal de la sala. Su silueta marcada por los rayos del sol... El brillo de su cabello rubio y desprolijo. Su rostro limpio sin maquillaje, sus pupilas enfocadas en la nada misma, la ternura de su piel blanca y sus labios cálidos.

En todas esas semanas casi no salieron, se estaban tratando de establecer estrategias dentro de la organización y los blancos más buscados eran los miembros de sangre de la familia Cacciatore. Hasta que su protección no estuviera establecida en cada rincón de la ciudad y no se terminara de crear el plan que iban a implementar, debían mantenerse refugiados el mayor tiempo posible y no merodear mucho por las calles.

Anthony apenas y le hablaba y era muy fácil de percibir porque se la pasaban encerrados más tiempo de lo habitual. Era tan irreal, hubiera dado todo porque así fuera desde el día uno. Pero Alastor estaba quizás más perturbado y tenso que su propio compañero por la falta de motivos. Le molestaba, era preocupante. Que evitara su mirada, que pareciera hasta tímido cuando estaba presente. No estaba siendo él mismo.

— _Hice... Café. Yo... Te esperaré para desayunar._

Se escuchó su voz desde afuera del cuarto de baño. El moreno sintió su tono suave, ligeramente dudoso. Desde que había comenzado a actuar extraño no podía dejar de analizar cada tonalidad, cada movimiento y cada gesto aunque fuera mínimo. Ni siquiera era una víctima, ni siquiera ocupaba sus pensamientos de esa forma. Pero podría jurar que nunca había dedicado tanto esfuerzo y tiempo en estudiar a alguien para entender qué pasaba por su cabeza.

— _Ya salgo._

Contestó desde adentro del cuarto, frotó por última vez una larga toalla por sus hombros y terminó de quitar la humedad. Le dió un último vistazo a las cicatrices en su torso y las recubrió con algunas gasas blancas por precaución, aunque la realidad era que ya estaban casi sanas por completo.

Estaba actuando como un robot y rompiéndose la cabeza todo el tiempo para entender que le pasaba. Nunca le preguntó directamente... Tal vez no lo hizo porque se sentía estúpido. Quizá solo estaba siendo muy obsesivo con Anthony porque convivían juntos y estaba exagerando su alejamiento. ¿La intensidad que manejaba le hacía ver esos comportamientos de una forma mucho más grave de lo que realmente eran? Al menos por cinco minutos, quería dejar de pensar.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Anthony reposó su espalda contra la puerta y se deslizó contra esta hasta caer sentado al piso y abrazar sus rodillas. Cerró sus ojos con mucho pesar, no quería verlo así. Ya no podría borrar esa imagen de su cabeza por mucho tiempo. Se refugió entre sus propias piernas, haciendo intentos inútiles por olvidarse de los recuerdos de su cuerpo.

No era fácil. Nada de eso era fácil. Alastor también era bello por fuera y eso lo hacía mucho más problemático. Su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte por imaginar cosas que jamás sucederían, era doloroso. Se separó un poco para tomar sus mejillas con sus propias palmas y tratar de enfriar el ardor de su propio rostro, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y quiso calmar sus nervios. No pensó que convivir con él fuera una idea tan mala, no calculó que ese escenario se volvería tan peligroso.

Abrazó su estómago y entreabrió sus ojos claros, bajando la mirada con mucha incomodidad y queriendo negar con mucha fuerza las razones por las cuales su corazón estaba haciendo estragos en todo su cuerpo. No sabía cómo lidiar con eso, estaba perdido y solo, tampoco sabía cómo evitarlo porque Alastor estaba ahí todo el tiempo. Pensó que dejar de hablarle marcaría una diferencia, realmente quiso creer que ignorarlo y crear esa barrera era suficiente. Pero nunca había tenido que lidiar con un problema así, por esa razón no sabía que no podía cubrir el sol con la punta de su dedo.

Se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió a la cocina, trató de servir el café en una jarra y al menos colocó un par de cosas sobre la mesa para distraerse. Cuando tomó asiento, comenzó a pensar que ocultar de forma forzosa todo lo que él era, solo causaba que se potenciara.

Suspiró sin ánimos. Eso también sucedía con sus sentimientos por Alastor. Era tan triste y tan real. Él jamás fue correspondido en nada, ni siquiera en cuanto a cariño de familia. Recordó tutores estrictos, autoridades abusivas, encierros, castigos, golpes. Su hermana trataba de cuidarlo, pero ella siempre recibía los peores castigos porque los hombres de la familia la consideraban inferior por ser una mujer. Y su madre... Su madre murió tan pronto que no tuvo la oportunidad de enseñarle cómo defenderse, como amarse a sí mismo o como transmitir cariño sano hacia otros.

Anthony se sirvió el café de mala gana, teniendo pensamientos pesimistas como no acostumbraba tener con normalidad. Era fácil dejar de tenerlos cuando estaba drogado todo el tiempo, pero sus hábitos estaban bajando y estar despejado lo hacía recordar las peores cosas. Sobre todo ser más sensible y ciertamente humano, reflexionar sobre sus actos y ser consciente de que tenía sentimientos como todos los demás. Era la parte de él que más odiaba.

Alastor llegó a mesa y tomó asiento a su lado. Percibió el aroma del café, era delicioso. Sonrió un poco antes de tomar la jarra y servirlo lentamente, el líquido caliente fluyó con naturalidad hacia su taza de porcelana y Anthony permaneció en su lugar, sujetando su taza entre sus manos y con la mirada bastante baja para no tener que iniciar una conversación.

El ambiente volvió a tornarse tenso.

El moreno bajó su taza luego de darle un sorbo. El silencio ya se había convertido en una señal de incomodidad desde hace semanas, pero jamás podría acostumbrarse. Antes no dejaba de parlotear, se reía fuerte, alineaba la coca en la mesa sin ninguna clase de respeto y aspiraba. Bebía desde temprano, fumaba todo el tiempo y lo molestaba escupiendo el humo en su cara y luego partiendose de la risa. Alastor sabía que se iba a arrepentir de pensarlo, pero... Prefería toda esa naturalidad antes que esos silencios sepulcrales dignos de un funeral. Apostaba lo que fuera a qué un funeral sería más cómodo y menos tenso que ese preciso momento.

— _Estás raro._

Sonrió forzosamente, ya no podía aguantarlo. Tenía que decirlo. Sus líneas de pensamiento iban a colapsar si seguía actuando de esa forma y no sabía qué le pasaba. Anthony levantó un poco su mirada, notablemente incómodo. Deslizó sus largos dedos por sus propios cabellos rubios, ladeó su rostro y generó una pausa, la cual taladró de ansiedad al pobre de Alastor que estaba tratando de controlar su impulso de seguir preguntando y ser un impertinente.

— _Estoy tratando de consumir menos._

Explicó cómo si fuera la mayor de las razones. Y era cierto, habían pasado semanas y había reducido su consumo al menos por la mitad. Ese grado de consciencia lo hacía meditar todo el tiempo sobre sus acciones y controlar todos sus comportamientos. Sonrió un poco, pero Alastor se le quedó mirando por segundos enteros. Esa sonrisa expresaba todo menos honestidad... Había mucho que no le estaba diciendo. Y eso solo lo hizo sentirse más tenso y... ¿Para qué engañarse? Preocupado.

— _Estar relativamente limpio me hace actuar diferente. Creo que soy un poco más serio._

El rubio no quería mostrarlo. No quería que sintiera lástima por él. Muchos le regalaban miradas de odio, de asco. Pero las que más detestaba eran las de lástima y nunca podría tolerar que el mayor lo mirara de esa forma. Era mejor no decir nada más y que la conversación muriera allí. No sé preocuparía por preguntar, Alastor nunca sintió verdadera preocupación o empatía por Anthony. Tampoco eran amigos cercanos, solo compañeros de trabajo. Apretó la taza entre sus manos, se sintió inexplicablemente triste por eso.

A él si le importaba Alastor... Y no había momento en que no pensara en él.

— _Es algo inesperado, pero muy bueno. Aunque... ¿A qué se debe?_

Necesitaba indagar más, necesitaba tener todas las respuestas. ¿Era algo que había hecho mal? ¿Había dicho algo que lo ofendió? ¿Fue porque le exigió que lo abandonara luego de la persecución con Vagatha? Que dejara de consumir era una noticia que lo aliviaba demasiado porque ese hábito era absolutamente dañino y mucho más por la cantidad que tomaba Anthony. Era atroz, casi como si buscara morir. Había notado el descenso y sabía que parte de los cambios eran emocionales y conductuales. Pero no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, sabía que no era solo por eso. Moría de la ansiedad por descubrir la razón por la cual lo evitaba con tanto esfuerzo.

En ese momento, pudo caer en cuenta de su apariencia. Se veía tan frágil.

Cuando Anthony no mostraba su exagerada personalidad, su apariencia relataba su propia historia. Si permanecía en silencio por mucho tiempo, podía leer su rostro y cada marca. Y en ese momento, fue más consciente que nunca, desatando un nudo de angustia en su pecho y liberando las confusas y caóticas emociones que nunca podría etiquetar. El rubio se veía tan joven y herido... Pálido, con marcadas ojeras negras pero aún así conservando el brillo de vida azúl de sus encantadores ojos. Un contraste tan violento y precioso.

Se estaba enamorando de alguien roto.

Anthony se frotó un brazo sin mirarlo a los ojos, debía responder con la verdad a pesar de sus inútiles intentos de tratar de abandonar la conversación. Se preguntaba cuan patético se escucharía al admitir la razón por la cual estaba dejando un poco el consumo. Volvió a sentir el frío de la soledad, porque su padre nunca le dio ningún consejo o algún tipo de cuidado que reflejara preocupación. Vio en Alastor a un hombre maduro, experimentado y que conocía aspectos de la vida que todavía no había vivido. Vio todo lo que nunca había visto en otro hombre cercano a él.

— _Dijiste... que debía cuidarme y comer mejor. Te estoy haciendo caso. Cuando estoy drogado, olvido muchas cosas... Le resto peso a todo y luzco como si nada me importara. Pero no es así._

Corrió un par de mechores de cabello y los acomodó por detrás de su oreja. Sus labios temblaron. A pesar de beber ese café tan caliente, se sentía helado y no podía disimular aquello. Estaba avergonzado, inseguro. Pero quiso transmitir que era una razón válida y suficiente para intentar ser mejor. Si quería hacerlo, era por Alastor. Y se arrepentía tanto de haberlo alejado de esa forma cruel cuando solo estaba mostrando amabilidad con alguien como él. Ahora entendía que había sido sincero, que era parte de su forma de ser. Y que alejarlo todo el tiempo no iba a evitar que lo quisiera y anhelara como hombre, tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

El corazón de Alastor se sintió cálido. El menor estaba admitiendo que el cambio era por sus palabras. Fue el moreno el que se sintió inesperadamente cohibido por lo que decía, porque nunca pensó que lo tomaría en cuenta o que le haría caso, ni siquiera pensaba que lo escucharía. Verlo hacerse tanto daño era doloroso... Y ver cómo quebraba los límites de su propio cuerpo era preocupante. Había que estar loco como para no sentir preocupación por él, por alguien tan descuidado y vulnerable. Creía que era algo normal. Aunque su necesidad de protegerlo no lo era.

Sonrió hacia él con felicidad al comprender que quería mejorar gracias a sus palabras y que de alguna forma estaba teniendo un impacto positivo en su persona para que quisiera cuidarse.

— _Me alivia que mejores... al menos un poco._

Esa sonrisa tan honesta y preciosa solo hizo que Anthony se desmoronara. Observó sus ojos por primera vez, sintió algo muy caliente recorrer todo su cuerpo y se estremeció como si se tratara de la primera vez que sentía eso por alguien. Porque así era. Todo era nuevo porque, a pesar de que le gustaban los hombres, nunca sintió eso por ninguno. Se sentía extraño, quería vomitar, pero también quería llorar por lo sensible que se volvía ante sus quebradizas e inestables emociones.

Nervios, miedo. Vergüenza.

Sonrió un poco, estaba feliz. Si podía ver la sonrisa de Alastor todo el tiempo, estaba bien y era suficiente. Era vacío y triste pensar que algo tan simple lo hacía experimentar alegría. Pero no tenía nada más en toda su vida además de eso. Se permitió sentir esa felicidad a diferencia de antes, sonrió con tranquilidad y lo observó con dulzura, con todo el amor que podía regalarle. Con lo único que un alma miserable y destrozada como la de Anthony podía ofrecerle. Quería ver esa sonrisa hasta el final de sus días.

— _Me hace feliz hacerte sonreír de esa forma. Me seguiré portando bien para que sonrías así más a menudo._

Alastor, de a poco, borró su expresión. Porque algo estaba mal.

Dolía mucho. Dolía verlo porque él podía leer las emociones de las personas. Anthony sonreía como si en su interior estuviera llorando, como si su corazón estuviera sufriendo. Y eso fue simplemente demasiado para Alastor y su incomprensión hacia la situación entre ellos dos.

No podía seguir adelante... Ya no podía continuar fingiendo y negándose a sí mismo. Le destrozaba la cabeza seguir mirando como se mortificaba en silencio. Como sus actitudes eran una cortina para taparlo todo, todo el tiempo. Y como se forzaba a salir adelante y se obligaba a ser fuerte.

Ninguna otra persona le hubiera importado de esa manera antes. Pero al contemplar la profundidad del brillo de sus ojos, la dulzura de su sonrisa y su forma de sufrir en silencio...

Se había perdido. Estaba perdido y enamorado de ese dolor y de la intrínseca necesidad de querer protegerlo de todo y todos. Su confusión se redujo a un solo camino y a esa sola necesidad. Le dejó de interesar la forma en como se conocieron y como sus vidas se estrelazaron por una simple casualidad. Se quedó ciego y fue guiado por ese manto de agradable calor que emitía su sonrisa. Y en ese momento, su confusión y sus complejos se redujeron a cero. Al igual que toda la lógica que había obedecido y restringido su vida.

Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, Anthony estaba a su lado de todas formas. El rubio se asustó ante el ruido de la silla correrse, no se lo esperó de ninguna forma.

Alastor sujetó su rostro, bajó hacia su cuerpo sin ninguna restricción o arrepentimiento y le encajó un beso en los labios.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?... La mente de Anthony dejó de funcionar al recibir sus labios firmes y dominantes, todo su cuerpo dio un pequeño salto por el terrible shock que estaba desestabilizando su corazón y revolviendo su cabeza. Jadeó de la impresión, del pánico. Tembló con intención de retroceder porque no podía lidiar con eso, su realidad se distorsionó y su mente se nubló por completo.

Entonces, la lengua del mayor se deslizó entre sus labios, causando que por instinto, el rubio se aferrara a sus ropas jadeando con hambre y necesidad de besarlo con más fuerza. Se perdió... Sus lenguas estaban entrelazandose, Alastor lo levantó y aferró sus manos a cada lado de su delicada cintura y volvió ese beso pasional, torpe, desesperado. Y Anthony correspondió con su mismo deseo, enterrando sus dedos en su amplia espalda y dejando cualquier tipo de pregunta atrás.

Mientras sus labios chocaban y el calor en ambos cuerpos iba en ascenso, el rubio comenzó a sentir las manos de Alastor bajar cada vez más. Se separó del beso con sus labios húmedos e irritados, jadeando despacio, con sus ojos húmedos y brillantes. Pero no podía controlarse, volvió a besar al moreno con mucha más necesidad y desesperacion. ¿Por qué iba a retroceder? Mordió los labios de Alastor, masajeó su espalda y cuando sintió que él sujetaba con fuerza su cintura y estrujaba sus caderas, comenzó a sentirlo...

Gimió un poco entre los besos... El calor estaba subiendo y nublando su razón. La forma en como Alastor lo sostenía y manejaba su cuerpo lo estaba haciendo sentir muy bien. No sabía si era consciente de lo que estaba causando... No sabía si lo estaba provocando a propósito, sus movimientos eran torpes y descuidados pero aún así... Aún así, se sentía bien de cualquier forma si se trataban de sus manos. Al parecer, no sabía que estaba haciendo o cuál era la finalidad, solo se estaba guiando por sus sentidos y sus inexpertos instintos de hombre.

Se dejó llevar al momento que Alastor lo guío hacia la cama, chocandose con muebles y arrojando al piso cada objeto que atravesaban. Anthony volvió a gemir cuando el mayor le mordió los labios, se sentía tan bien cuando lo hacía... La forma en como capturaba sus caderas y las presionaba entre sus manos como si quisiera dominarlo lo estaba excitando de una forma delirante e indescriptible. Todos sus sueños húmedos se presentaron en su mente, cada escenario en el que Alastor pervertía su cuerpo y rompía sus límites hasta hacerlo gritar y desfallecer en medio del climax del orgásmo. Quería experimentar su lado más salvaje y animal, quería descubrir todo eso hasta enloquecer del placer gracias a él.

Lo arrojó sobre la cama, el mayor se abalanzó contra su delgado cuerpo y comenzaron a besarse más fuerte, más rápido, mordiéndose y gimiendo ante el roce de sus cuerpos y la desesperada forma en como se sujetaban y frotaban entre si. Jadearon con la misma intensidad, sus cuerpos ardían ante cada roce y todo comenzó a subir de una forma exagerada y a una velocidad extraordinaria.

Y cuando Alastor abrió la camisa del rubio al jalarla violentamente, se encargó de sostener su cuerpo entre sus brazos y morder el costado de su cuello con mucha fuerza. Anthony se arqueó bruscamente y gimió sin controlarse, el dolor se mezclaba con el placer y ya no podía mantener el control. Se retorció entre las sábanas a medida que la lengua de Alastor lamía las heridas de las mordidas, la húmeda y caliente extensión jugó con su cuello y sus clavículas. Anthony derramó lágrimas... Cerró sus ojos vencido y sintió sus piernas temblar cada vez que lamía y chupaba su piel de esa forma tan obsena. Se debilitó entre sus brazos... Se aferró a su espalda y sollozó un poco... Nadie nunca se encargaba de su placer de esa forma y sentía que no podría manejarlo.

— _Nunca... He estado con un hombre._

Murmuró él mayor separándose por escasos centímetros de la piel herida de su cuello, hablando con voz ronca y excitada en su oído. El simple vapor tibio de sus labios contra su lóbulo provocó que Anthony temblara y gimiera un poco más, porque escucharlo excitado lo volvía loco. El contrario depositó el cuerpo del rubio con cuidado sobre la cama luego de estrujarlo con fuerza y de sentir su piel de una forma que nunca antes había imaginado.

Negarse a qué necesitaba su cuerpo era un sin sentido. Porque él era mucho más bello que cualquier otra mujer que había asesinado. Y el deseo que sentía por él no era comparable. Alastor se pasó toda su vida reprimiendo sus instintos y sus perversiones más oscuras, pensó que el sexo real era parte de todo lo que debía reprimir para pasar desapercibido. Terminó creyendo que no existía ninguna clase de deseo de esa índole en él y lo comprobó más de una vez cada vez que le quitaba las ropas a las mujeres y sus cuerpos desnudos se le hacían indiferentes.

Jadeó excitado ante el contraste de las situaciones. La necesidad que quería satisfacer en ese momento no era algo que hubiese sentido antes. El deseo de desmembrar o aniquilar a alguien no se comparaba con el anhelo de querer poseerlo de forma sexual y esa diferencia era aterradora y abismal. Porque era diferente a la necesidad de arrancar extremidades, saborear órganos o degustar huesos. Era opuesto a todo lo que había sentido hasta ese momento.

Era la primera vez que ansiaba a alguien de forma carnal y que sentía su miembro tan despierto, palpitante, dolorido y apretado por debajo de sus pantalones. No sabía si era por la forma de retorcerse debajo de él, similar a las mujeres que asesinó... No sabía si era su suavidad, el brillo azúl de sus ojos tristes o quizá el calor que desprendía. Pero de algo estaba seguro.

Le gustaba, le gustaba tanto que no podía controlar sus impulsos y su deseo. Y sabía que no iba a tener el control suficiente para poder seguir negandolo. Todo en su cabeza se mezcló, era peligroso porque no entendía qué le pasaba y la delgada línea que separaba la demencia con el cariño estaba a punto de quebrarse.

Se estaba rompiendo ante la fragilidad de su cuerpo... Ante esa preciosa escena de debilidad. No podía controlar esos instintos que generaban un sentimiento confuso, furioso e inexplicable. Los ojos rojos de Alastor brillaron en la oscuridad de la habitación y una perturbadora sonrisa cubrió sus labios. Verlo sumiso y dócil lo estaba haciendo perderse en la más horrible de las locuras... Ver cómo su pecho subía y bajaba por la agitación, escuchar sus jadeos suaves y controlar sus caderas con sus manos.

Necesitaba romperlo como a una muñeca.

Subió su mano para capturar con violencia la garganta de Anthony, presionó lo suficiente para hacerlo jadear y dejar notables marcas moradas en su tersa piel. El rubio cerró sus ojos, agobiado ante el agarre y comenzando a sufrir la falta de aire.

Alastor estaba excitado y muriendo en deseo... La sumisión del rubio y su fragilidad lo habían hecho perder la razón. Quería destruirlo todo y hacer que su carne le perteneciera, también quería hacer que se adentrara en ese espiral de locura que no se iba a detener. Sus ojos brillaron con más fuerza, sentir las venas de su garganta hincharse por debajo de su mano lo estaba excitando de una forma inhumana. Necesitaba destrozarlo, que le mostrara una expresión asustada y arrepentida y que le temiera. Por supuesto que iba a tomarlo, lo cogería hasta romperlo por dentro con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Pero antes de eso... Necesitaba verlo con auténtico miedo en sus ojos.

De pronto, dejó de sonreír poco a poco, sus ojos perdieron ese brillo de demonio cruel y soltó su agarre levemente. Todo eso debido a que Anthony no mostraba señales de miedo o intimidación. Abrió sus ojos y lo observó desde su posición, jadeante e inclusive más lascivo y excitado que al principio. Podría estar reflejando cualquier tipo de emoción, pero no le temía ni a él ni a la muerte.

— _Haz lo que quieras conmigo, Alastor..._

Entonces, el menor marcó una sonrisa confiada desde abajo y con una de sus manos, sujetó su muñeca y lo animó a seguir. Ante la más mínima fricción, gimió vulnerable y se entregó en totalidad hacia el mayor. Fue en ese momento que Alastor pudo entenderlo, el rubio no era como las demás y nunca había sido como las demás.

Él estaba aceptando todo lo que era Alastor, aunque fuera un monstruo y aunque gozara del sufrimiento ajeno... aunque le excitara someterlo y torcerlo de esa forma, aunque amara destrozar cuerpos y cercenarlos a su merced. A pesar de eso, Anthony se entregaba a él y se sentía a gusto, sin importarle que pudiera lastimarlo o dejarse llevar hasta perderse en su propios morbos y perversiones y hacerle daño.

— _¿Por qué no tienes miedo?... ¿Por qué no piensas que voy a matarte?_

El rubio lo miró por unos momentos, sintió todo el dolor en esas preguntas y por supuesto, el eterno pesar que debía sufrir Alastor al tener que lidiar con esas frustraciones y necesidades poco habituales. Él peleaba con eso todos los días de forma silenciosa y sabía que no estaba en la misma situación y no era comparable, no podía comprender en totalidad sus fascinaciones poco convencionales. Sin embargo, sabía lo que era ocultar con miedo y vergüenza los placeres que las demás personas pensaban que eran las peores depravaciones del ser humano.

Extendió sus brazos y rodeó su cuello para apegarlo a él en un abrazo, Alastor se dejó caer y mantuvo su rostro apegado a su pecho, sintiendo verdadero arrepentimiento por haber sucumbido a su lado más oscuro ante un cuerpo tan dócil y suave como en el Anthony. Sufrió al pensar que llegaría el día en que le haría daño y no habría forma de retroceder el tiempo para arreglarlo.

— _Asusta mucho amar a alguien de esta forma._

El rubio confesó sus sentimientos y expuso en totalidad todo lo que lo había aturdido y devastado por tanto tiempo. Quería que lo escuchara, luego de tanto. Sintió que un gran peso se liberó de su pecho, se sintió libre y por primera vez, no se sintió culpable por amar a un hombre. Tampoco sintió arrepentimientos o restricciones, de alguna forma las cadenas que siempre lo ataban se rompieron. Suspiró libre, feliz de poder admitirlo ante él. Nunca había tenido tanto valor antes.

Entonces, Alastor levantó su cabeza y alzó su mano para tomar el rostro de Anthony entre sus dedos. Se acercó a sus labios, ambos entrecerraron sus ojos y volvieron a sentirse vulnerables ante el contrario. Antes de besarlo, el mayor suspiró a centímetros de él, admirando la hermosura de su rostro. Jamás volvería a perder la razón de esa forma.

— _No voy a lastimarte. Nunca más._

Se acercó para devorar sus labios con firmeza e ímpetu, Anthony volvió a recibirlo y volvió a temblar por sus crecientes emociones que no hacían más que desbordarse. Entonces, Alastor se separó de sus labios rojos y ardientes y le sonrió al sostener su mejilla con tanto cariño y dulzura. Su belleza seguía siendo comparable con la de un ángel.

Comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo, plantando un camino de besos sobre su pecho desnudo hasta llegar a su vientre expuesto. Su lengua siguió bajando cada vez más... Anthony cerró sus ojos con mucha fuerza y se tapó los labios con una mano, su espalda se arqueó con violencia al sentir esas contundentes oleadas de placer emergiendo desde su pelvis hasta sus piernas y al resto de extremidades. Se arqueó sin parar por los instintos naturales de su cuerpo y dejó de cubrir sus labios para aferrarse a las sábanas con ambas manos y gemir a los gritos. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y las gotas de sudor se deslizaron por su pecho que no dejaba de sacudirse.

Alastor le abría las piernas que se esforzaban por cerrarse y el rubio se mantenía con la cabeza hacia atrás, largando alaridos de placer con sus mejillas ardiendo. Ningún otro hombre lo había hecho desarmarse de esa forma en toda su vida.  
  
  



	16. Fuck it, I love you

El día anterior fue agitado, mucho más que cualquier otro de los últimos meses. Se trató de la revolución de su cuerpo y de sus sentimientos, liberar la agotadora carga que llevaba en su pecho y romper las cadenas que sujetaban y reprimían la mayoría de sus impulsos e instintos.

Alastor se levantó de la cama casi de un salto, las luces del ventanal lo nutrieron de energía y lo hicieron sonreír de forma auténtica. Llegó hasta el baño para tomar una ducha caliente con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. No podía dejar de sentirse así, como si fuera uno de esos malditos adolescentes luego de experimentar su primera vez. Lo leyó muchas veces y lo escuchó por todos lados durante su juventud.

Pero, mierda. Tenía que admitir que las sensaciones lo habían hecho descubrir un mundo diferente. Salió de la ducha sin dejar de pensar en eso y sin borrar su enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. De seguro se veía como un imbécil, ¿Qué más daba? No era por haber liberado esa parte de si, era el hecho de haber expresado algo que lo estaba ahogando por mucho tiempo. Quizá los sentimientos no eran tan malos. Estaba tan ensimismado en su propios pensamientos y auto análisis que no notó que Anthony no había amanecido a su lado luego... de todo lo que hicieron. Se durmieron juntos, más bien el cansancio terminó por vencerlos.

Alastor estaba experimentando un buen humor increíble, se peinó frente al espejo y, mientras tanto, sintió que su alma estaba flotando en una nube de felicidad que jamás había experimentado antes. Era muy ingenuo e inexperto cuando se trataba de sentimientos o sexo, toda su vida calculó y premeditó mentiras que debía ofrecer a sus víctimas o compañeros de trabajo cada vez que le preguntaban sobre sus parejas o damas de compañía. En realidad, fingía bien cada respuesta porque podía imitar bien el clásico enamoramiento de películas o novelas. ¡Nunca pensó que se sentía así! Nunca creyó que querer a alguien se sentía tan pleno, era la máxima expresión de libertad. El sentimiento se volvía aún mas gratificante al tener la dicha de poder admitirlo ante esa persona.

Con esa torpe e inocente sonrisa gigante en sus labios, salió del baño y se dirigió al comedor en donde Anthony bebía una gran taza de café negro desde uno de los asientos de alrededor de la mesa, volviendo a mantener su mirada perdida en la nada misma. Se veía exactamente como el día anterior, pero de cierta forma le restó importancia. ¡Nada podría arruinar su buena racha!

— _Esto fue un error._

Claro, nada.

Alastor se quedó de pie a un par de metros de él, quería creer que escuchó mal. Su sonrisa quedó petrificada como una piedra. Torció una mueca forzada, invitando a Anthony a seguir hablando porque no entendía qué demonios estaba diciendo tan de repente. El rubio se giró un poco hacia él, con una mirada severa y notablemente arrepentida. Oh... esa expresión. Parecía que no estaba bromeando y que iba en serio. Al darse cuenta, el moreno borró su sonrisa de sus labios en menos de un segundo.

— _Pensé... que..._

— _No. No pienses nada. Simplemente estuvo mal. Hacerlo de forma casual no importa, pero si nos involucramos mucho... Si alguien sabe de esto, podrían matarte o hacerte mucho daño. Todos odian a mi padre y soy su heredero, serías el primero en caer si la gente lo sabe._

Anthony le mostró una expresión repleta de molestia y angustia, estaba hablando en serio. Y sus ojos estaban irritados y rojizos, ¿Acaso había estado llorando por haber tomado esa decisión? Lo había pensado toda la noche, se había dejado llevar porque realmente quería a Alastor. Sin embargo, sabía que estaba mal y no porque eran hombres, sino porque cualquiera que se involucrara con él de forma íntima luego de lo sucedido con Vagatha sería un blanco vulnerable y fácil.

Se levantó de forma brusca de su asiento y señaló a Alastor con completa seriedad. Estaba a segundos de llorar otra vez porque esa situación era estresante, estaba harto y sobre todo porque odiaba arruinar eso.

— _Nunca volveremos a hacerlo, ¿Entendiste?_

Apretó sus labios y trató de mostrarse firme. Pero el contrario reconoció un sinfín de emociones, todas excepto seguridad o deseo de obedecer sus propias palabras. Suspiró desganado, volviendo a contemplar un escenario gris y vacío delante de él. ¿Tenía que simplemente obedecer? ¿Luego de lo difícil que había sido dejar de negarse a lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo y a su corazón? Se sintió enojado, frustrado e impotente. Pero no pudo contradecirlo.

— _Si. Lo entiendo._

Estaban mintiendo. No lo entendían. Tampoco podían resistir esa tensión.

Porque al menos dos horas después, Alastor estaba embistiendo duro y fuerte, gruñendo como una bestia y desgarrando las ropas de Anthony totalmente cegado por placer.

— _Tan... fuerte... me gusta... eres tan bueno..._

El rubio estaba debajo de su cuerpo, sus ropas eran un desastre. Su espalda y hombros estaban cubiertas por mordidas y arañazos. Se aferró con sus uñas a las sabanas y cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño con debilidad, jadeando cada vez mas rápido. Alastor, desde atrás, bajaba su camisa blanca y dejaba mas piel al descubierto para seguir besando y estrujando cada parte de su cintura y cadera. Los gemidos del rubio lo enloquecían, la forma en como su cabello se pegaba a su rostro por la humedad de su cuerpo y como trataba de sostenerse inútilmente de la cama causaban que quisiera cogerlo mucho más fuerte. Apreciaba su pequeña espalda y su forma de sacudirse, él solo se encargaba de bombear contra su trasero y entrar y salir rápidamente, logrando que el golpeteo de sus muslos contra sus nalgas fuera sonoro y evidente.

Anthony giró un poco su rostro hacia atrás, sus ojos somnolientos y repletos de lágrimas se enfocaron con sumisión y docilidad hacia el hombre que lo estaba cogiendo muy brusco y rápido. Se mordió los labios y alzó más su trasero, logrando que Alastor fuera incluso mas profundo. Y el moreno jadeó de la impresión ante la agradable sensación de poder llegar hasta el fondo sin problemas, porque estaba ardiendo por dentro y sus músculos internos apretaban su miembro como si lo estuviera deseando a más no poder. Se miraron de esa forma, sudorosos y hechos un total desastre, apenas pudiendo respirar por la agitación.

Y cuando el rubio se mordió los labios y entrecerró sus grandes ojos claros gimiendo agudo y quebradizo, fue suficiente. Provocó y violó todo el autocontrol de Alastor e hizo que fuera mas allá, sobrepasandose. Le tomó las muñecas y las aprisionó contra el colchón, aplastó su cuerpo y embistió con toda la fuerza y necesidad que tenía, sin saber establecer ningún tipo de límite o control sobre sus acciones. Nunca nadie le causó esa excitación y no sabía cómo manejarlo de ninguna forma. El rubio comenzó a gritar cada vez que entraba y salía tan fuerte, sollozaba de placer a todo lo que le daba la garganta y rogaba por más.

Los cimientos de la cama no lo resistieron y la estructura se derrumbó contra el piso, causando que ambos bajaran bruscamente hacia el suelo y que gimieran del susto y la impresión.

El mayor se detuvo, quedó indudablemente consternado por su propia forma de perder el control. ¿Qué había sido eso? Se retiró del interior de Anthony y lo sujetó de un brazo entre asustado y nervioso, ya que jamás había sucumbido a esa falta de razonamiento y lógica antes, nunca se había dejado llevar por el placer en toda su vida.

— _¿E-Estás bien?_

El rubio giró a una gran velocidad y sujetó a Alastor desde lo hombros, lo arrojó contra el colchón y se montó sobre su entrepierna con desesperación y velocidad. Era su turno de probar que podía estar al mando. Le sonrió como un total desquiciado y se rio, abriendo sus ojos con bastante demencia. Se estaba divirtiendo tanto, sostuvo sus propias mejillas entre sus largos dedos y observó el nervioso estado de Alastor debajo de él.

Los ojos de Anthony brillaron rojizos como si fuera el mismísimo demonio de la lujuria, la pasión estaba haciendo que su sangre hirviera y que ya no fuera él mismo. Enterró sus propias uñas en su piel blanca y lo observó excitado, necesitado y completamente perdido ante la idea de secarlo y drenarlo. Jadeó mordiendo sus labios, iba a lograr que le mostrara su lado más salvaje e insano y enseñarle lo que era el sexo de verdad.

— _No me trates como a una jodida princesa, soy un hombre. Cógeme más fuerte, bebé. Resisto lo que sea._

Alastor sintió sus propias pupilas dilatarse, se endureció nuevamente al contemplar esa sonrisa de psicópata y la forma en como lo estaba desafiando a seguir con tanta arrogancia y perversión. Se sentó en su lugar para capturar en un abrazo brusco las caderas de Anthony, el rubio le rodeó los hombros con sus delgados brazos y ambos no dudaron en acercarse y comenzar un beso violento y descuidado. Comenzaron a morderse, Anthony comenzó a gemir débilmente en medio del beso cuando el mayor comenzó a manosear la pequeña abertura entre sus nalgas y acomodar su miembro despierto entre éstas.

Y entonces, el rubio se separó bruscamente de sus labios y gimió fuera de sí, el mayor volvió a penetrarlo hasta el fondo y la fricción lo hizo dilatarse fácilmente. El menor se abrazó a él, ocultó su rostro contra su cuello y arañó su espalda con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Comenzó a montarlo con la ayuda de sus manos que guiaban el movimiento de sus caderas. Subió y bajó lento hasta llegar al ritmo que necesitaban y ansiaban. Rebotó contra su hombría dura y larga que le revolvía las entrañas de mil formas diferentes y se desorientó tanto que pensó que iba a desmayarse. Y ese solo fue el comienzo... Ese solo fue el primer día.

..

..

..

Dio algunos pasos sobre la alfombra únicamente llevando una camisa larga, sin ningún tipo de ropa interior y con sus piernas desnudas al descubierto. Caminó hacia la sala, porque los días seguían pasando y el tiempo no se detenía por nada ni nadie. Peinó sus cabellos desordenados entre sus manos y trató de estirar un poco sus extremidades para acomodar mejor sus huesos y músculos. Luego, pasó sus manos por su cuello y masajeó sus costados, arrugó un poco su nariz al sentir el dolor en ciertas zonas de su piel. Pero de a poco, el malestar de su cuerpo y de su cintura se iba disipando, casi haciéndose una costumbre.

**Quédate despierto hasta el amanecer.**   
**Quizás la manera en la que estoy viviendo me está matando.**

Anthony tomó entre sus manos la radio que siempre reposaba sobre un mueble al costado de la mesa. Escuchaba el programa de radio de Alastor cada vez que no estaba y, a pesar de que ambos estaban exponiendo su intimidad a cada día que pasaba, aún le daba vergüenza admitir esa parte de él. Suspiró un poco desanimado, ya que Alastor tuvo que dejar esa pasión luego de que fuera baleado en su encuentro con Vagatha. Seguir siendo una figura pública... era inseguro. Estar expuesto todo el tiempo era inseguro y por eso las organizaciones criminales permanecían en las sombras de los suburbios de la ciudad. Le prometió al moreno que cuando las cosas se calmaran, podría regresar. No estaba seguro de si podría cumplirlo, pero quería creer que si.

Encendió la radio y sintonizó la estación favorita del mayor. Sonrió al escuchar una alegre canción de al menos dos décadas atrás, porque el moreno era un gran fan de esos géneros que no estaban de moda pero que se oían alegres y resultaban ideales para bailar y dejarse llevar por las melodías. El jazz, el swing. Depositó el aparato sobre la mesa y giró hacia atrás, llevándose un pequeño susto al darse cuenta de que Alastor lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta de la sala.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, ambos pensaron en lo mismo. En que la apariencia del contrario era encantadora luego del sexo.

Entonces, Anthony cerró sus ojos y sonrió muy tranquilo ante la suave música que surgía desde esa vieja radio. Se deslizó con gracia por la extensión de la habitación y nunca dejó de sonreír. Trató de simplemente moverse al ritmo, porque si no hubiera nacido en una familia de mafiosos, le hubiera encantado dedicarle toda su vida a eso.

El espectáculo le fascinaba, trató de al menos aprender lo que era estar en un escenario y entender lo que era dedicarse al cabaret. Pero en cada bar al que asistía y en cada presentación, todo era lo mismo. Él sabia que los hombres que lo veían y lo aplaudían, no lo alababan por sus méritos o talento. Ni a él ni a sus compañeras. Para los hombres de esa ciudad, las bailarinas no eran más que un cuerpo y las expresiones artísticas no eran más que una excusa para mostrarse con poca ropa y ser sexualizadas por la mayoría. Anthony amaba el escenario y la atención, pero quería que al menos una vez, se fijaran en algo más que su apariencia o lo perverso que podía demostrarse en el sexo.

Se detuvo y le extendió una mano a Alastor, lo desafió con la mirada. Era la música que amaba, debía saber como moverse. Además, quería divertirse al verlo intentándolo, no podía ser correcto y alineado todo el tiempo. Quería desatar más aspectos de su persona además de solo hacerlo perder los estribos en la cama.

**Me gusta iluminar el escenario con una canción.**

— _Baila conmigo, apuesto a que no podrás seguirme el r_ _itmo._

Le exigió con una sonrisa confiada y genuina. El moreno lo observó por unos momentos, contempló la forma en como la luz del exterior de la ventana delineaba su figura y le otorgaba una apariencia angelical y pura. Admiró la belleza de sus piernas expuestas y de sus muslos firmes, como también lo hermoso de sus clavículas marcadas y su pecho semi descubierto. Los ojos de Alastor brillaron conmovidos ante esa inigualable vista, la sonrisa de Anthony lo estaba deslumbrando al igual que toda esa belleza tan fina y delicada. El castaño sonrió de lado, estiró la mano para tomársela y acercarse a su cuerpo, entonces decidió regalarle la misma mirada desafiante.

— _¿Se supone que tengo que sentirme intimidado? No sabes con quién hablas._

— _Que hombre tan misterioso. Vas a tener que hablar porque quiero saberlo. Quiero saber todo de ti._

Anthony se rio entre sus propias palabras, aunque no estaba hablando en broma en lo absoluto. El mayor rodeó la espalda baja del rubio con su mano, deslizó sus dedos y lo apegó a su pecho, estaban cerca y percibían a la perfección la respiración del contrario. Anthony amplió sus ojos azules, posó una mano sobre el pectoral de Alastor y rodeó su cuello con la sobrante. Su corazón se agitó y su rostro reflejó un segundo de nerviosismo, lo estaba sosteniendo con mucha suavidad, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarlo o causarle mas dolor físico. Se miraron a los ojos otra vez, no podían romper esa conexión a esa altura de las cosas. Y entonces, comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música. Hubiera sido mas romántico si se tratara de una melodía lenta de piano. Pero no era el caso.

**Sueña un pequeño sueño sobre mi.**   
**Conviérteme en algo dulce.**   
**Enciende la radio y bailemos una canción pop.**   
**...Te amo.**

Cuando Anthony tomó confianza, le sonrió con impertinencia y comenzó a llevarlo por el resto de la sala. Alastor solo comenzó a reírse, porque sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Lo sujetó fuerte y de repente, se encargó de tomar las riendas de la situación. Lo manejó a su antojo, giró su delgada estructura y ambos no dejaron de reírse en ningún momento porque nada de eso tenía un verdadero sentido. Escuchar las risas era motivo suficiente para bailar como si fueran jóvenes.

Cuando se sintieron lo suficientemente cansados, Alastor lo llevó hasta el sofá y ambos se dejaron caer sentados sobre este. Trataron de recobrar la compostura, aunque no dejaron de escuchar las melodías de la radio local. El rubio encontró una caja de cigarros contra los almohadones del sofá, no tardó en llevarse uno de los pequeños cilindros de nicotina a los labios y encender el fuego. Exhaló un poco, sin poder dejar de sonreír por lo que estaban haciendo.

Desde el principio, ni siquiera habían sido amigos o mucho menos. Todo fue una serie de eventos catastróficos para Alastor y debido a eso, jamás pudieron mantener una conversación adecuada o tratar de al menos escucharse mutuamente. Anthony sabía que tenía mucho que aprender, porque esos meses de convivencia no significaban nada. Apenas desde hace un par de días atrás se estaban conociendo de verdad.

— _Eres muy diferente a lo que muestras._

El moreno se le quedó mirando mientras él fumaba, porque Anthony se veía varonil y rebelde cuando lo hacía. La forma en como sujetaba el cigarro entre sus finos dedos y como sus labios exhalaban el humo gris que se mezclaba con la luz del sol, era deslumbrante. Alastor dudaba todo el tiempo sobre la clase de comportamientos que debía tener con él, porque su relación había cambiado drásticamente.

Se acercó a su lado, nunca había mostrado ese grado de intimidad antes, ni siquiera con una mujer. Lo primero que hizo fue correr uno de sus mechones de cabello y acomodarlo detrás de su oreja... El menor se sorprendió al sentirlo, lo observó asombrado ante el gesto dulce y gentil, abrió los labios para tratar de decir algo, pero no tuvo el tiempo. El moreno rodeó su costado con una mano y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, acción que hizo que Anthony lo mirara más de cerca y, poco a poco, comenzara a sonreír enternecido por esos gestos tan imprevistos. Entonces, el rubio decidió abrazarlo. Envolvió sus hombros con sus brazos y rodeó su cintura con sus piernas de cada lado. Inhaló un poco de humo antes de que el cigarrillo terminara de consumirse y se apagara, y luego se acercó a los labios de Alastor, al borde de besarlo. Ambos cerraron los ojos, sopló lento, muy despacio... hasta que el humo logró compartirse entre ambas bocas.

El clima se sentía tan bien, era mágico. Como un sueño irreal o como si estuvieran viviendo una fantasía lejana.

**Desearía que me abrazaras o dijeras que eres mío.**   
**Me estás matando lentamente.**

— _Eres sensible... dulce._

Alastor entreabrió sus ojos para levantar una de sus manos y sujetar la mejilla suave del rubio. Aún con el sabor de nicotina entre sus labios, redujo la distancia que los separaba y besó su comisura, lamió parte de su piel y lo tentó a seguir. Anthony sintió su cuerpo temblar de forma inestable, lo apretó mas fuerte entre sus brazos al sentir una oleada de placer recorrer su columna. Cada movimiento lo desarmaba y lo vulneraba de una forma inimaginable, el mayor no se daba cuenta de todo el poder que tenía sobre él. Cerró sus ojos por simple reflejo, sin saber si iba a poder resistir la ternura y amabilidad de cada agarre y cada mirada cálida que Alastor le regalaba para protegerlo.

— _Te hicieron mucho daño._

Luego de escuchar pronunciar esas palabras, Anthony jadeó demasiado afectado. El mayor se ocultó por debajo de su mentón, besando su piel y mordiendo. Volvía a empezar... cuando Alastor empezaba, nada podía detenerlo y las horas transcurrían como minutos. El rubio inclinó su rostro hacia un lado, se acercó y besó su mejilla sin abrir sus ojos. Besó cada parte, su nariz, sus pómulos y su marcada mandíbula. Y apenas se separó, el contrario le encajó un beso en los labios. Se besaron lento, sus labios hicieron un contacto cálido y tranquilo que comenzó a subir poco a poco hasta que sus lenguas comenzaron a frotarse. Ese era el momento favorito de ambos, cuando los besos se sentían como si se estuvieran devorando el uno al otro.

Se trasladaron a la habitación por comodidad, entre medio de besos y esa clase de sonrisas que decían más de mil palabras de cariño hacia el otro. Y cuando se recostaron, Alastor volvió a aprisionar su cuerpo y lo mantuvo debajo de él, Anthony lo miró desde abajo con mucha debilidad... con su pecho subiendo y bajando por la excitación y el deseo que le corrompía el cuerpo y el alma. Levantó sus manos y protegió el rostro de su hombre entre sus finos dedos, acarició con sus pulgares sus mejillas y sintió sus propios ojos brillar ante su apariencia segura, fuerte y decidida a la hora de tomarlo. Era hermoso y había tratado de ocultar esa atracción hacia él con tanta fuerza por tanto tiempo, pero resultó ser inevitable.

**Realmente te amo.**   
**Y te deseo.**

— _Jamás me había enamorado de alguien. Nunca pensé que alguien como yo podría ser correspondido. Tampoco pensé que un hombre podría mirarme de esa forma. Me calienta..._

Admitió bajo un suspiro de lujuria, lamiendo sus propios labios con hambre de devorarlo y de volver a montar su entrepierna hasta desfallecer de placer. La cantidad de veces que se había corrido por su culpa era fatal e innegable y no sabía si era por su forma de hacerlo o porque realmente lo quería, pero nunca se había sentido asi de complacido por otro hombre, como tampoco nadie se había encargado de preocuparse por su placer o de descubrir sus puntos más suaves y sensibles. Sonrió feliz al tenerlo para él solo, no podía pedir a nadie mejor que él porque eso no existía.

— _No sé qué es... Pero lo tienes, Alastor._

**Hiciste que explotara mi cabeza.**   
**Y si no estuviera tan destrozado, te cogería todo el tiempo.**

El moreno volvió a sentir como su corazón se conmovía, bajó ante su cuerpo y desabrochó los escasos botones de la camisa de Anthony, dejando su cuerpo desnudo a la vista. Posó la palma de su mano en su pecho, ambos cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por la experiencia sensorial que estaban experimentando. Delineó su vientre con la punta de sus dedos, subió hasta sus pezones para frotarlos con suavidad, logrando que el menor gimiera ante el mas mínimo contacto debido a su terrible sensibilidad. Pero se tornó mucho peor cuando la mano caliente de Alastor trazó un camino recto hacia abajo, hasta meterse entre sus piernas y masajear sus testículos poco a poco.

Anthony sacudió sus hombros, sus mejillas ardieron con furia y el castaño abrió sus ojos para capturar cada momento en su memoria. Porque el menor perdía el control con facilidad cuando se trataba de su miembro. Comenzó a gemir tratando de morderse los labios para controlarse, pero no podía reprimirse por más que lo intentara. El moreno jadeó ante el propio dolor de su entrepierna ajustada y la furiosa erección que era contenida por sus pantalones.

— _Tu suavidad... tu perfume. La forma en como tus labios tiemblan._

Decidió tomar su miembro y comenzar a masturbarlo, al mismo tiempo se acercó a su pecho y comenzó a besar y a dejar notables marcas en toda su piel blanca. Necesitaba todo de él, quería escuchar sus gemidos por más tiempo, ansiaba hacer que perdiera el control como un loco y ser el único dueño de todas esas reacciones. Su mano comenzó a mojarse por la lubricación caliente de los fluidos del rubio, mordió un pezón y lo estiró lo suficiente como para hacer que Anthony sollozara de placer y derramara las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

— _A-Alastor..._

Se estaba desbordando ante tantos estímulos, se correría sin ser penetrado si seguía asi. Se retorció debajo de su cuerpo, sintiendo un calor abismal emerger desde su entrepierna. Su temperatura subía y las gotas de sudor estaban deslizándose por su piel desnuda, no podía manejar la cantidad de placer que nublaba su mente y entorpecía cada uno de sus sentidos. Alastor se detuvo, siendo consciente de que estaba por correrse con mucha facilidad luego de un par de minutos de tocarlo de esa manera. Alzó su rostro hacia el rubio, quien apenas y pudo verlo con sus ojos grises debido al trance de placer que le estaba destruyendo el razonamiento.

— _¿Nunca... te tocaron? Eso es imposible._

Se estremecía mucho cuando sus manos tocaban su sexo y el interior de sus muslos, como si tuviera mucha vergüenza, como si nadie hubiera llegado tan lejos para satisfacerlo. Los gemidos más agudos y fuertes emergían naturalmente de su garganta cuando masturbaba su miembro o lamía toda su zona pélvica. Anthony se esforzó en recuperar el aliento para hilar al menos una frase con sentido.

— _Es... es muy extraño que un hombre pase sus manos por todo mi cuerpo._

Su mirada se volvió sumisa, quebradiza. Aún jadeando exhausto y con sus labios y mejillas ardiendo, le otorgó la mirada mas sincera que pudo darle. No podía mentir.

— _Nadie me había tocado de esa forma antes..._

Alastor jadeó de la impresión, algo dentro de su cabeza se desconectó al tenerlo de esa forma y al entender que nadie lo había hecho correrse como él estaba haciendo. Estaba causando un claro descontrol en su cuerpo y una revolución en sus sentimientos. Esa forma de mirarlo, tan obscena y excitada, desesperadamente necesitada de placer. Estaba rogando por ser tocado. La sola idea de que él era el único que podía excitarlo hasta tal punto lo estaba matando, porque quería ser el único en toda su vida que fuera capaz de hacerlo reaccionar así.

Le abrió las piernas y luego liberó su propio miembro erecto, se abrazó a su cuerpo y empujó una sola vez hasta el fondo. Anthony gritó y se aferró con fuerza, no quería soltarse de su cuerpo, el cual se trataba de su contención y pilar más preciado. Y empujó una y otra vez, el sonido de los golpes y la humedad fue más intenso y rápido a medida que los minutos pasaban. Los dos gemían y gruñían al mismo tiempo, sus pieles se mezclaban entre sudor y fluidos y los besos comenzaron a ser mas frecuentes ante cada estocada profunda.

— _Quema... Tu interior me está quemando._

Gimió el mayor al sentir la terrible fiebre que estaba envolviendo el interior del cuerpo del rubio, no dejaba de contraerse y de chupar su miembro totalmente a gusto con su forma de penetrarlo. Anthony aflojó su agarre y titubeó, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo agudo y alto, estaba empapado en sudor y se esforzaba en alzar su pelvis para que Alastor llegara hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo y lo rompiera.

— _Es muy húmedo y caliente... No puedo apartarme._

El rubio escuchaba cada palabra con sus ojos perdidos y grisáceos, su voz lo excitaba cada vez más y lo hacía delirar de placer. Dejó de importarle el dolor físico, los límites o el sobresfuerzo, quebró su voz totalmente fuera de si y ayudó a Alastor con su vaivén de caderas, quería que rompiera sus entrañas, estaba tocando su próstata tantas veces que estaba enloqueciendo y actuando sin medir sus consecuencias. El dolor se convertía en placer, pero no le importaba. Destrozó su garganta ante sus alaridos de lujuria y no pudo resistir más, porque había llegado a un punto del cual ya no había retorno.

Ambos se fundieron es una ultima embestida y gimieron al mismo tiempo, el moreno se corrió en su interior y los chorros de semen lograron mezclarse dentro de las entrañas del contrario, quien sollozó más fuerte que nunca y eyaculó en su vientre segundos después que él. Se arqueó con violencia ante el terrible orgasmo que estaba inundando todo su ser, abrió su boca de forma lasciva y lujuriosa, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del hombre que amaba y haciéndolo sangrar sin compasión. Su visión se tornó oscura, jadeó por la falta de aire y sufrió los espasmos del post orgasmo los cuales hicieron temblar bruscamente su cuerpo.

Se sentía como estar en el cielo... fue tan furioso y duradero, destrozó su cuerpo y dejó su mente en blanco. Se desplomó sobre la cama sin fuerzas, mientras que Alastor se echaba su lado y rodeaba su cintura con una mano. Sus respiraciones agitadas duraron algunos minutos hasta que sus corazones dejaron de bombear con tanta velocidad.

— _Al..._

Se acercó a su lado y lo abrazó, refugiando su rostro contra su pecho y dejando que viera lo deplorable que era con su cuerpo desecho y su cabello húmedo y sudoroso pegado a su rostro. A Alastor no le importaba porque estaba peor y porque verlo así solo provocaba que tuviera muchas más ansias de protegerlo. Lo envolvió entre sus brazos, posando su mentón contra su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos para descansar y sentir su calor humano.

— _Me haces_ _sentir seguro... Quiero conocerte de verdad, quiero que actúes como lo estás haciendo y no tengas vergüenza de mostrar cada parte de ti. Haré lo mismo... te mostraré lo que soy. De alguna forma, algo me dice que no me harás daño._

Murmuró cada palabra con delicadeza, casi como un susurro debido al agotamiento. El contrario lo sintió tierno, muy dulce. Frotó su espalda lentamente para hacerlo sentir protegido y acompañado. Entonces, pensó en lo que le estaba pidiendo, incómodo al considerar lo que podría surgir de esa petición. Él no era alguien normal... nunca lo sería, ni siquiera ante los ojos soñadores de Anthony.

— _Debes recordar todo lo que hago. Soy distinto a los hombres que has conocido y a cualquier tipo de persona corriente._

Sonrió algo resignado por sus propias palabras, se sintió ridículo al aclarar lo evidente. Anthony lo veía cometer actos asquerosos e inmorales todo el tiempo y sabia de lo que era capaz. Aún le parecía increíble que el rubio lo quisiera de una forma romántica luego de haber presenciado lo peor de él.

— _Soy un monstruo._

— _No. Solo eres Alastor._

Su voz suave y cariñosa surgió de la nada, lo abrazó desde su cuello y sonrió brillante y muy feliz de tenerlo a su lado y poder amarlo tanto sin restricciones. Estaba cegado en amor y tal vez esa nube negra estaba tapando sus ojos, pero no podía apartarla. Bajo su punto de vista, Alastor no era malo ni cruel, tampoco el peor ser humano del mundo. Para cualquier persona lo sería, pero el rubio también se encargaba de asesinar personas... Se encargaba de negocios terribles y de arruinar vidas a cada día que pasaba desde que era un miembro activo de su organización. Por eso, no podía verlo como algo horrible. Y cada asunto inmoral o violento estaba perturbadoramente normalizado en su cabeza.

**Las oportunidades corren por mis venas.**   
**Me estoy quedando sin tiempo.**

— _Y me gustas así. Te amo de esta forma, no tengo ningún arrepentimiento al respecto._

Nunca los tendría. Nunca se arrepentiría de quererlo con esa intensidad fugaz e ilimitada, de amarlo incondicionalmente y de sentirse tan protegido y resguardado por ese hombre. Era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir. Su cariño estaba creciendo tanto a cada momento, ya no podía manejarlo, al igual que su hambre de tener sexo con él. Estaba enamorado con locura, cegado y añorándolo como si fuera su propio Dios. No era para nada sano, pero honestamente, él nunca fue sano en ningún ámbito. Pensaba cuidar esos sentimientos hasta el último momento porque era lo más importante y preciado de su mundo. Alastor se había convertido en lo mas valioso de su vida, aunque no tenía nada más de todas formas.

— _Yo..._

Abrumado y agradecido por la manera en que el rubio se entregaba a él, el moreno lo abrazó fuerte y enterró su rostro entre sus cabellos rebeldes y desordenados. Ya no podía imaginar un futuro sin que él estuviera.

— _También estoy enamorado de ti, Anthony._

El contrario sabía que lo hacía, por su extraña forma de mirarlo todo el tiempo y por la manera en como trataba su cuerpo y besaba su piel. Eso era verdadero amor, tan incomparable, sincero. Besó su cuello, amando el calor de su cuerpo y su forma de abrazarlo.

— _Ya no me asusta que conozcas esto. Porque vas a cuidarme. Te he visto, me estás protegiendo todo el tiempo._

El rubio se rio un poco, sin volver a experimentar miedo o amargura. Volvía a sentirse muy fuerte porque estaba con él, volvía a creer que eran invencibles y que nadie podría hacerles daño si estaban juntos para siempre. Lo estaba idealizando de tantas formas, no se daba cuenta de que estaba soñando despierto como si se tratara de un niño. Se reprochó el ser tan ingenuo, pero quiso permitirse soñar de esa manera ya que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de ser así de feliz.

— _Eres gentil. Lo único que debes hacer es seguirme a todas partes. Mis brazos siempre estarán abiertos para ti._

Se mantuvieron abrazados en esa cómoda posición hasta quedarse dormidos. Soñaron con la idea de mantener ese precioso lazo, por siempre.

**Pero realmente te amo.**   
**...Te amo.**


	17. Blue jeans

Atravesó los pasillos iluminados por el sol anaranjado del atardecer, sus tacones altos retumbaron contra la madera a cada paso y el sonido alarmó los rincones de la mansión. Dio de que hablar, como cada vez que ingresaba a esa residencia. Al principio, la servidumbre era disimulada. Pero la reputación de esa mujer llegó a la boca de todos y a pesar de ser un miembro importante de una organización vecina, hasta el personal dejó de tenerle respeto.

_"¿Sigue viniendo?"_

_"Es la hija de Don Cacciatore."_

Los murmullos entre los grupos de servidumbre se podían escuchar entre todo el silencio, la rubia frenó su caminar y quedó frente a una gruesa puerta de madera decorada con detalles antiguos y alguna que otra figura grabada. Molly portaba una expresión indiferente, dirigió su puño a la puerta para tocar un par de veces. Y entonces, esperó paciente la respuesta del otro lado. Aquel día solo llevaba puesto un vestido rojo, seductor y muy corto.

_"¿Acaso importa? Media ciudad se revolcó con ella."_

_"No es más que una zorra, no vale nada."_

Comenzó a escuchar esa clase de cosas más a menudo dentro de esa misma mansión. No tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre eso, la puerta se abrió ante sus ojos y el hombre en el interior del cuarto la dejó pasar con una tranquila sonrisa entre sus labios. El rostro de Molly se iluminó al verlo y seguido de eso, pasó hacia adelante y el contrario cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Aquel hombre de largo cabello negro y sedoso se atrevió a rodear su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos y luego atraerla hacia su pecho. Y ella solo suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa confiada. Posó ambas manos contra su pecho y permaneció segundos enteros contemplando los ojos oscuros y la piel palida del hombre mayor.

— _Ni siquiera tu servidumbre me respeta._

Mencionó la rubia sin borrar la sonrisa astuta de sus labios. El clima se volvió acalorado y aquel delgado hombre enredó sus brazos entre su cintura y su pequeña espalda femenina. La envolvió con sus manos, como si quisiera atesorarla, como si fuera una serpiente estrangulando a un cordero indefenso. Lejos de sentir miedo o creerse atrapada, Molly le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios. Y ambos entrecerraron sus ojos para mirarse, admirando el calor de sus cuerpos rozándose y el ardor de las pieles. Ella sintió como Pentious entrelazó sus largos dedos sobre su cuero cabelludo y deleitó su tacto ante su cabello tan sedoso y suave, con aquel aroma agradable y delicioso.

— _Aunque... definitivamente son más cálidos que mi padre, esos comentarios son dulces en comparación._

El hombre vestido con un costoso traje negro y perfumado con la colonia mas acaudalada de la ciudad, la sujetó firmemente de la cintura y la arrojó sobre la cama de la enorme y lujosa habitación de tonalidades rojas. Cuando ella abrió sus grandes ojos azules y reaccionó, Pentious ya estaba por arriba de su cuerpo y la acorralaba con sus brazos. La situación la descolocó de una forma incomprensible y la hizo sentir fuego en el interior de su pecho. El contacto visual que estaban estableciendo poseía tal fuerza y magnitud que ya no podía tolerarlo, ansiaba con fervor ser tomada por ese hombre.

El contrario sujetó su delgado mentón, alzó su barbilla y sonrió ante aquella delicadeza tan pura, ante todo lo que le mostraba como mujer. Parecía tan frágil, tanto así que sabía que si la sostenía con mucha fuerza, rompería sus huesos. Preso de la pasión y el deseo del sometimiento, Pentious la analizó con hambre de probar su cuerpo nuevamente, como en cada encuentro clandestino.

— _¿Te importa lo que unos lacayos digan de ti?_

Molly tembló ante esa voz, la adoraba. Amaba a ese caballero mas que a cualquier otro y entregaría su vida entera por él. Era diferente a cualquier espantoso hombre con el que hubiera estado antes. Él la hacía sentir que valía la pena seguir viviendo en un mundo tan cruel y cargando un destino que nunca quiso poseer. Esa vida era una calamidad, un suplicio para ella. Y entre toda esa oscuridad y amargura, pudo encontrar a Pentious. Supo que su alma estaría enlazada con la de él por siempre apenas cruzaron palabras la primera vez que se vieron.

— _Por supuesto que no. Nunca me importó lo que la gente diga a mis espaldas._

Repleta de conmoción y con sus ojos encendidos por su propia determinación, Molly levantó sus manos para tomar sus mejillas y sonreírle con calma, con la seguridad que él podía otorgarle a cambio de cada encuentro secreto. Pentious bajó su rostro hacia sus labios, mientras que su mujer comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos y a llevarse por el fruto de la pasión que estaba naciendo entre la unión de ambos.

— _... Solo me importan las palabras de mi hombre._

..

..

..

Era un atardecer caluroso, la temperatura había descendido levemente pero el calor del verano seguía plasmado en el ambiente. Las luces delanteras del auto color blanco iluminaban la desolada carretera que era recorrida con velocidad y astucia. El sonido del motor era bastante monótono y marcaba cada segundo del tranquilo camino.

Se trataba de un atardecer rojo con una mezcla de tonalidades naranjas y rosadas, un próximo anochecer de verano y un viejo automóvil que dejaba un rastro de humo negro sobre aquella carretera en medio de la nada.

Alastor observó las voluminosas nubes del cielo y la forma en como el sol dispersaba su extensión debido a los rayos del sol. Decidió abrir un poco la ventana de su lugar de acompañante, mientras Anthony se dedicaba a conducir desde su lugar y se mantenía portando un cigarro encendido entre sus labios. El mayor contempló la velocidad con la que el camino de concreto liso se desplazaba por debajo, cerró sus ojos al sentir la brisa cálida proveniente del exterior y disfrutó por breves momentos el característico aroma del verano a su alrededor.

El rubio se quitó el cigarro de sus labios y exhaló grandes cantidades de humo. Se concentró en el camino y al notar la zona desértica y el vacío al cual se estaban introduciendo desde hace kilómetros, decidió que era el momento de detenerse. Redujo la velocidad, habían salido de la comodidad y protección de su territorio y de los límites de la ciudad. La inmensidad de la tierra árida era el sitio ideal para practicar un par de tiros y pasar desapercibidos, lo que menos necesitaban era llamar la atención en un momento como ese.

Cuando estacionó su vehículo, se sintió animado y lleno de energía. Estaba emocionado de muchas formas, porque esa clase de encuentros era lo más parecido a una cita y lo más semejante a la normalidad que siempre quiso tener. Tal vez el contexto no era típico, pero era lo de menos. Anthony quería pasar tiempo a solas con Alastor y nunca habían estado solos en un lugar como ese, fuera de la ciudad y sin la más mínima preocupación de que alguien pudiera verlos o sentirse amenazados.

Salió del auto repleto de entusiasmo y observó que Alastor imitaba su accionar. No controló sus ánimos, lo jaló consigo y trajo un par de armas para comenzar con esa tediosa práctica. Pero haría que no fuera tediosa, haría que pudieran disfrutarlo. En las citas normales nadie le enseñaba a disparar a otro, pero quería que fuera especial y memorable de todas formas.

— _¿Estás listo?_

Le preguntó sonriendo al momento de señalar un letrero bastante apartado de ambos. Quiso indicar que ese sería el objetivo principal, las letras marcadas del cartel podían ser un perfecto blanco para ambos. Y Alastor sostuvo su arma, arqueando una ceja con desconfianza hacia Anthony quien apenas y le había enseñado en casa como cargar y apuntar un arma de fuego de mano. Tenía experiencia en armas grandes, pero se necesitaba mucha más precisión con un revólver tan pequeño y liviano.

La espontaneidad del rubio fue evidente, porque apenas giró en su camino y le quitó el seguro a la pistola que cargaba consigo, alzó su brazo y disparó un par de veces.

Alastor quedó perplejo, ni siquiera se estaba esforzando y aún así... Dio en el blanco, atravesó de forma rigurosa el centro de cada letra de forma casi simétrica. Los ojos perceptivos y audaces del mayor permanecieron fijos en él. Él era todo un gangster a pesar de su apariencia tan glamorosa y su maquillaje característico. Su porte era agresivo y su mirada era amenazante, pero su delgado cuerpo era el contraste perfecto y esa astucia lo hacía verse hermoso.

No podía dejar de sorprenderse. El rubio encendió un cigarro, fumó con bastante tranquilidad y disparó un par de veces más. Alastor observó aquel humo escaparse de sus preciosos labios y la firmeza de su cuerpo al disparar sin titubear o retroceder. Era fascinante, era precioso... Sus rebeldes cabellos oscuros y rubios mezclándose al mismo tiempo que alzaba el revólver y mantenía el cigarro entre los dedos de su mano libre. Lo dominaba enteramente y el brillo de sus grandes ojos al realizar esas apasionantes acciones era tan claro como el más fino de los cristales.

**Grandes sueños, gangster.**   
**No necesitamos dinero, podemos hacer que todo funcione.**   
**Solo debes recordarlo.**

Anthony volvió a darse la vuelta hacia él, estaba dispuesto a animarlo a que lo intentara. Pero de un momento a otro, notó la inseguridad que sentía su hombre al portar el arma. Tal vez se estaba comparando con él, quien ya poseía una marcada experiencia. No lo entendía mucho, porque él siempre fue bueno para esas cosas. Pero supuso que no todos nacían con una habilidad para disparar.

Se acercó a Alastor y tomó su brazo para animarlo a qué se acercara. La luz del atardecer seguía siendo óptima para tener un buen campo de visión en esos momentos y para iluminar el camino.

— _No es nada de otro mundo. Tampoco importa si fallas al principio. Solo dispara._

El mayor sintió esa cercanía tan cálida... No sintió nervios, pero su rostro se paralizó cuando Anthony se quedó a su lado y acomodó la postura de sus hombros con sus suaves manos. Luego, tomó su mano armada y la alzó para apuntar a su objetivo. Y se acercó incluso más... Cada movimiento era limpio, elegante. Sentía su respiración cerca, el calor de su piel y la forma cuidadosa con la que sostenía su mano. Ambos mantuvieron su mirada atenta contra ese viejo cartel que se veía lejano, pero que en realidad estaba más cerca de lo que parecía.

Alastor sintió su corazón palpitar un poco más rápido. No estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de cercanía íntima con nadie y el rubio siempre lo ponía en esa clase de aprietos. Pero no era incómodo o desagradable... Sino todo lo contrario.

Al principio, disparó un par de veces y a medida que las balas se acababan y tenía que cargar los cartuchos, su compañero contemplaba que adquiría más seguridad y valor en su forma de apuntar y sus disparos. Finalmente, se alejó para verlo... Tampoco podía despegar sus ojos de él y en su preciosa postura al disparar un arma de fuego.

Apretó sus labios y se sostuvo el pecho con una sola mano. Cada sonido estridente al disparar dejó de ser escuchado por sus oídos, porque su mente quedó perdida en aquella apariencia fuerte y masculina. La forma en extender su brazo y disparar con esa fortaleza y elegancia tan marcada y sus ojos concentrados y oscuros. Siempre se fascinaba y se prendía mucho cuando lo veía asesinar a otras personas, porque su mirada se llenaba de pasión y la locura de su semblante era de otro mundo. Pero verlo disparar era otro tipo de viaje... Le encantaba. Amaba cada aspecto nuevo que descubría de Alastor y estaba tan sumergido en su mundo que sabía que no iba a poder escapar de eso nunca más.

**Te dije que no importaba lo que hicieras, siempre estaría a tu lado.**   
**Porque esto es conducir o morir.**   
**Aunque falles, al menos lo intentaste.**

— _Te estoy hablando._

Jadeó de la sorpresa luego de que Alastor le llamara la atención. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos y el mayor estaba solo a unos centímetros de su cuerpo delante de él. El castaño apuntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción al destruido cartel al que se cansó de dispararle. El rubio entonces dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar y se dio cuenta de que había logrado conseguir dar con bastante precisión la mayoría de los últimos disparos.

Sonrió con emoción ante ese logro y se le arrojó encima en un abrazo. No controló la euforia, quiso enseñarle con amabilidad y paciencia y esa pequeña muestra de que podía brindarle su conocimiento con facilidad lo hizo feliz. De todas formas, Alastor mostraba ser un prodigio y sabía que no tendría mucha dificultad en dominar un arma. Nadie aprendería con tan poco tiempo de práctica, pero Alastor era habilidoso y perceptivo y sabía que lo haría bien desde un principio, solo necesitaba un empujón de confianza y motivación.

— _¡Oye, nada mal! Eres mejor de lo que pensaba._

El mayor dejó caer el arma al piso y Anthony dejó de sonreír al momento que Alastor lo abrazó desde la cintura y redujo el espacio entre sus rostros. Besó sus labios, lo sostuvo muy fuerte, volvió a hacer que su cuerpo se agitara.

...Se perdería por completo si ese hombre lo seguía sorprendiendo así.

**Te amaré hasta el final de los tiempos.**   
**Esperaría un millón de años por ti.**   
**Prométeme que recordarás que eres mío.**

Lo disfrutó tanto, las manos de Alastor recorrieron sus caderas y se aferraron con firmeza a su delgada cintura. Lo dominaba con tanta facilidad, lo desarmaba con un par de roces y lo volvía dócil y obediente cuando aceleraba el ritmo de los besos húmedos. Anthony se separó unos momentos, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y sosteniéndose de sus hombros. Lo miró embelesado, nervioso, iba a matarlo si lo sorprendía con esos besos tan repentinos. Y Alastor solo le sonrió con más confianza y cierta satisfacción, porque nunca pensó que podría ponerlo en aprietos con tanta facilidad.

_—¿Desde cuándo sabes disparar?_

El contrario le correspondió la sonrisa y tomó su mejilla con una de sus manos. Lo acarició lentamente, siempre apreciando su piel morena y su textura. Se sentía afortunado de tenerlo. No importaba cuan tormentosa había sido su vida hasta ese momento, él sentía que por primera vez estaba siendo feliz gracias al hombre que amaba.

— _Oh. No sé, era muy pequeño y mi padre me regaló mi primer armamento antes que cualquier otra cosa. Me enseñó de forma muy estricta y si llegaba a fallar en el blanco..._

Su sonrisa se desdibujó poco a poco. Quiso tener la paciencia y el cariño que nunca nadie tuvo con él. Hubiera agradecido en esos momentos de su infancia que alguien hubiera sido así en algún momento... Sus memorias eran tan... reales. Le sonrió bastante incómodo, ansioso. Jamás querría hablar de ese tipo de cosas con Alastor, no quería arruinar su relación con dramas viejos que debían permanecer enterrados en su cabeza por el bien de todos.

— _Se enojaba mucho. Aunque gracias a eso, aprendí desde muy temprano y jamás fallo. Soy mejor que Niss en eso._

Se separó de su cuerpo, el mayor solo siguió su camino con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que volvió a entrar al interior del auto para sacar desde los asientos de atrás una evidente botella de whisky negro. Serviría bien como blanco, al menos antes de que terminara por anochecer. Anthony se adelantó con rapidez y volvió a sonreírle desde un par de metros de distancia, no creía que podía fallar luego de ver sus últimos disparos.

Se colocó la botella sobre su cabeza y la sostuvo con un gesto bastante confiado y absurdo, Alastor solo se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa sarcástica que no dejaba de juzgarlo de pies a cabeza.

— _Disparame._

_—¿Quieres que te mate?_

No contaba con la experiencia ni la absoluta precisión de Anthony como para asegurar ese disparo. Pero el rubio lo desafió de forma arrogante y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, porque estaba hablando en serio. No dejó de sonreírle de esa forma tan carismática y preciosa que tanto le gustaba a Alastor. Sin embargo, el mayor suspiró como si no tuviera remedio.

No sé atrevió a levantar el arma del suelo. Caminó en dirección al rubio, quien muy de a poco, bajó la botella y parpadeó curioso hacia el mayor. El moreno lo acechó de forma peligrosa... Y cuando lo capturó con una mano y apegó su cuerpo contra el de él, Anthony jadeó ante ese brusco movimiento. Sus rostros quedaron tan cerca, sintiendo esa rápida y confusa respiración que no hacía más que calentar más esa estrepitosa temperatura de verano.

Dirigió su mano a su cuello, para capturarlo entre sus dedos y presionar fuerte. Anthony cerró sus ojos por inercia, se dejó vencer ante ese agarre tan dominante y jadeó débilmente. Dejó caer la botella... No tenía ni la más mínima idea de todo lo que lo excitaba cuando lo trataba de esa forma.

— _Si tuviera que matarte... Enterraría una navaja en tu garganta. Nunca lo haría de un disparo, cariño._

Mantuvo su frágil garganta entre sus largos dedos y permaneció con esa despiadada sonrisa lúgubre en su semblante. Era tan sumiso... Llevarlo hasta el límite, desbordarlo y romperle la mente eran solo algunas de las tantas cosas que amaba hacerle. Anthony gimió tan caliente y necesitado de su cuerpo que ya no pudo soportarlo. Entreabrió sus ojos y lo observó con debilidad y calor, quería lo dejara sin aliento y lo cogiera hasta que su cuerpo se desvaneciera del dolor. La situación no tardó en volverse obsena y erótica.

— _Si... Amo que me mires como a una presa... Y que me presiones fuerte... Eres tan fuerte..._

Lo siguiente que recordaron fueron los bruscos movimientos. Alastor lo cargó y lo depositó contra el capot del auto. Y entonces comenzaron a besarse con tal magnitud de pasión que sus cuerpos se dejaron llevar por el eterno fuego que estaba sucumbiendo sus almas. El rubio se aferró a su espalda y permaneció sentado sobre aquella parte plana y delantera de su vehículo, mientras Alastor seguía mordiendo y besando aquellos labios que adoraba como a ninguna otra cosa. Abrazó sus caderas y lo apegó a su pecho, ambos moviendo sus labios y aumentando la temperatura de sus propios cuerpos.

**Eres tan descarado como la muerte y enfermizo como el cáncer.**

La noche se hizo presente y la luz blanca de la luna recubrió sus cuerpos, el mayor abrió la camisa del contrario y la bajó lo suficiente para dejar sus hombros al descubierto. Y cuando se sumergió en el costado del cuello de Anthony, él sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y no pudo resistirlo... Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, aferró sus dedos en los cabellos del moreno y gimió agudo al sentir como mordía su piel y chupaba con habilidad aquel punto débil que le hacía perder la razón.

Fueron besos lujuriosos, incesantes y rápidos.

Alastor lamió la extensión de su cuello con una lentitud mortificante, jaló sus pezones y chupó su pecho desnudo... en respuesta, solo podía escucharlo gemir. Estaba causando un total desastre en todo su cuerpo y cuando lo giró hacia atrás y lo obligó a darle la espalda, el rubio se desplomó sin fuerzas contra la superficie y trató de obtener la suficiente lucidez para sostenerse. Jadeó abrumado y agobiado ante ese calor que le estaba haciendo perderse en la realidad, volvió a temblar cuando Alastor le alzó las caderas y bajó sus pantalones para comenzar a jugar a su antojo.

Sentía que no podía respirar... Pero no dejaba de sentirse bien. Giró un poco su rostro hacia atrás, sus ojos repletos de lágrimas contemplaron el hambre que estaba poseyendo a su hombre. El moreno mantuvo esa sonrisa inquietante y perturbadora en sus labios, delineando con sus dedos sus nalgas expuestas y llegando hasta lugares sensibles que solo lo hacían temblar más fuerte.

— _Te ves precioso. Aún en esta oscuridad, tus ojos no dejan de brillar._

Dejó su propio miembro salir y acarició un poco las nalgas del rubio con su punta, y eso fue todo para él. Era una tortura. Anthony le rogó con la mirada que lo hiciera, alzó su trasero en busca de su hombría y gimió en modo de súplica. Lo necesitaba tanto que se iba a volver loco. No había momento en que no pensara en Alastor y en su forma de penetrarlo. Dolía y lo dejaba sin aliento por su brusquedad, pero era el mejor sexo que había experimentado desde que tenía consciencia.

**Y sé que el amor es cruel, el amor duele.**   
**Pero aún recuerdo aquel día que nos conocimos.**

El mayor se abalanzó contra su espalda y se sumergió adentro hasta llegar al fondo, esa intromisión hizo que Anthony gritara hasta quebrar su voz. Cerró sus ojos y largó lágrimas de placer sin poder contenerlas, Alastor comenzó a embestirlo, a entrar y salir rápido y a enterrar sus dedos en la piel de sus caderas. Levantó una mano para jalar su cabello húmedo desde atrás, ambos cuerpos estaban sudando por el terrible calor del verano y por la fiebre de la excitación. Nada de eso importaba realmente, Anthony dejaba caer lágrimas sobre la superficie del capot y movía sus caderas a la par de los golpeteos. Terminó por mantener su frente unida a la superficie a la cual se aferraba y por cerrar sus ojos con total vulnerabilidad mientras sentía sus rodillas temblar luego de los primeros diez minutos. Su alborotado cabello cubrió sus ojos y sus manos seguían sosteniéndose con mucha fuerza para no ceder ante esas brutales embestidas.

Pero su cuerpo se desarmaba de forma frágil, el placer era tan intenso... Y cuando Alastor bajó su mano para atender su erección y comenzar a masturbarlo, el rubio sufrió un espasmo involuntario y comenzó a gemir agudo y necesitado de correrse.

Alastor sujetó su nuca desde atrás con su mano libre y lo mantuvo aprisionado de esa manera, lo inmovilizó contra el capot y siguió penetrandolo sin parar, gruñendo cada vez que sentía como se dilataba desde adentro y como sus músculos internos no dejaban de contraerse alrededor de su falo erecto. Gemidos de placer y jadeos fueron lo único que pudieron escuchar a lo largo de esos minutos en los que eyacularon hasta que sus cuerpos no resistieron más.

Continuaron hasta que la noche se hizo presente y la luz de las estrellas iluminaron el camino largo de esa carretera desértica.

— _Hace demasiado calor._

El moreno estaba dentro del auto acomodado en el mismo asiento dónde llegó. Ambos merecían un descanso. Abrió la ventanilla en totalidad para que algo de aire fresco ingresara y se desprendió varios botones de su camisa mojada. No solo era el clima de verano, sus cuerpos sudorosos por todo el sexo que tuvieron los hacía sentir agotados y húmedos luego de tanta exigencia física. Alastor acomodó sus lentes con discreción y giró su rostro para ver la forma en como Anthony encendía un cigarro a su lado, en el asiento del conductor. Aún mantenía su camisa abierta y desalineada, las gotas de sudor se resbalaban por su delgado cuello y por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su pecho.

Y de la nada, volvió a mostrar una botella de whisky que escondió por debajo de un asiento. No podían desperdiciar esa noche sin beber. Luego de largar algo de humo, le arrojó la botella a Alastor, quien la capturó entre sus manos y parpadeó algo confundido al entender la indirecta.

— _Vamos, embriágate conmigo._

Lo pensó con seriedad. No sabía si era una buena idea. El día siguiente era un día laboral, pero no era como cualquier otro tipo de trabajo o entrega de mercancía. Sería un día importante e ir con resaca o malestar no era una buena opción. En realidad, ese viaje no había sido buena idea en cierto punto, porque llegarían indudablemente cansados a su destino el día siguiente.

— _Mañana tenemos esa reunión con tu padre... No sé si sea buena idea. Además, debemos conducir por mucho tiempo hasta regresar a primera hora de la mañana._

_—Tal vez por eso quiero embriagarme._

Anthony lo miró de mala gana, estaba aburrido de esas actitudes tan responsables y pulcras. Era difícil hacer que Alastor se portara mal, más no imposible. Le arrebató la botella de sus manos y la destapó sin ningún problema. Antes de llevársela a los labios, sintió el aroma dulce del alcohol fuerte, entonces le dio el primer sorbo largo que le quemó la garganta. El contrario solo prestó atención a la manera en como los delgados hilos de alcohol oscuro se resbalaban por sus labios y marcaban su piel tersa.

Se maldijo a si mismo por volver a pensar en cosas inadecuadas. Hasta bebiendo de esa forma desprolija se veía sensual y rebelde.

Anthony apartó sus labios del extremo de la botella, volvió a fumar un poco más y a levantar sus pies para hacer que descansen sobre el manubrio del auto. Ladeó su rostro hacia la extensión del cielo que podía ver a través del cristal de adelante. Un cielo estrellado, algo naturalmente bello. Aunque desde lo lejos, algunas nubes amenazaban con cubrir esa espectacular vista.

— _Mi padre no es muy bueno con nadie. No quiero pensar en que tengo que verlo._

Mencionó con el mismo mal humor del principio. Nuevamente le dio un largo trago al whisky, porque aunque Alastor no quisiera beber junto a él, nada le impedía emborracharse por su cuenta.

En realidad, se sentía estresado. Preocupado.

Había pasado bastante tiempo en el que no tenía una junta seria con la cabeza de la familia. Se evitaban la mayoría de las veces y Niss era el intermediario entre ambos la mayor parte del tiempo. Solían discutir o llevarse la contraria, Anthony nunca cedía ante nadie, ni siquiera ante su padre. Sabía que era muy problemático para él lidiar con un hijo así. Nada bueno iba a salir de ese encuentro... Iban a tratar los problemas con los De Simone y la disputa territorial, las acciones drásticas que debían tomar a partir de ese momento. Y si su padre quería hablar con él en persona en una junta organizada, era un hecho que no era para felicitarlo o alabar sus decisiones.

— _Eres muy fuerte._

Aquella voz lo hizo abrir los ojos muy sorprendido. Giró hacia Alastor... Se quedó atónito al escuchar algo así de él, quien solo lo miraba con una sonrisa de admiración. El corazón de Anthony se estrujó sin dudarlo, pero le negó con la cabeza sin pensarlo más de cinco segundos. Le pasó a sonreír con algo de vergüenza, probablemente Alastor también había creído en esas falsas actitudes seguras y en su toma de decisiones que parecían tan honestas, en toda la fortaleza que podía mostrar.

Pero Anthony solo mostraba esa parte indiferente y soberbia para poder sobrevivir en ese mundo y en ese trabajo tan hostil y desalmado. Permaneció con esa sonrisa tímida, incómoda. Ese no era él... Le encantaría que las cosas no le importaran nunca y no tener emociones. Él fue obligado desde muy joven a dejar de sentir culpa, hasta que se acostumbró a ello y torció su propio sentido de lo que estaba bien o mal.

— _¿En serio te creíste eso? Debo fingir muy bien._

_— No, en serio lo eres._

Volvió a asegurar Alastor sin dudarlo, con esa tranquila sonrisa y esos ojos oscuros que atravesaban las fibras más sensibles del alma de Anthony. El rubio le desvió la mirada, su corazón latía tan fuerte y rápido que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ningún hombre le había dicho algo así antes... No sabía si estaba feliz o conmovido. Pero lo que si sabía, era que tenía que cortar con esa línea de conversación para no ponerse a llorar como un imbécil.

— _Ah... En fin, si no me acompañas, voy a terminarme esto por mi cuenta._

Se sentía algo mareado, sabía que era parte de lo que estaba bebiendo y su fuerte contraste de graduación alcoholica. Suspiró un poco exhausto, el calor del agobiante verano lo hacía confundirse y sentirse un poco débil. Pero podía terminarse esa botella... Claro, ¿Por qué no? Siempre había una primera vez para todo. No podía tener un coma alcohólico con tan poco. Se rio sin darse cuenta, sería gracioso morir por semejante estupidez. Se llevó de nuevo la botella a sus labios, queriendo tentar a la suerte.

Por desgracia, Alastor le arrebató la botella de las manos y lo miró de forma severa y desconfiada. A veces se comportaba de una forma infantil e irresponsable y ya no permitiría que hiciera esa clase de cosas tan imprudentes mientras él tuviera la capacidad de intervenir en su vida.

— _No voy a dejar que hagas algo tan estúpido._

Estaba bien. Si quería que ese fuera el juego, Alastor iba a entrar. Sabía que si no le seguía la corriente, buscaría la forma de robarle la botella para terminarla. Siempre era tan desmedido e imprudente, necesitaba marcarle un límite. Simplemente se llevó el pico de la botella a los labios para beber un largo y exagerado sorbo y Anthony comenzó a sonreír cada vez más, lanzó un silbido de festejo y se comenzó a reír al momento que Alastor se separó de la botella con una notable expresión de asco ante el sabor amargo del alcohol puro.

— _Woah. Un serio y correcto locutor de radio me demostrará que también puede ser divertido._

Entonces dejó de importarle la compostura. Se movió de su lugar de una forma arrebatada y brusca, el mayor trató de retroceder pensando que haría una locura, pero fue tarde y el rubio se acomodó sobre su regazo y se sentó sobre sus piernas, abriéndolas de lado a lado y atreviéndose a rodear su cuello con sus brazos. Por instinto, el mayor capturó su espalda con sus manos y cuando levantó la mirada...

Anthony bajó su rostro hacia él para besar sus labios y mantener su rostro entre sus delgados dedos cálidos. Protegió sus mejillas, las acarició con ternura y ambos cerraron sus ojos al degustar el sabor a whisky entre los labios del contrario.  
  


**Prométeme que recordarás que eres mío.**   
**Di que lo recordarás.**   
**Esperaría un millón de años por ti.**


	18. Grandes sueños

El calor de sus cuerpos volvió a mezclarse, sus respiraciones se hicieron más rápidas y el mayor comenzó a acelerar la intensidad del beso, frotando lenguas y mordiendo aquellos labios que se volvían rojos de tanto besarse y ser atacados. Anthony gemía dentro del beso y Alastor arañaba su espalda por debajo de su ropa, necesitando mucho más de él. Los besos ya no eran suficientes... enterró sus dedos en cada una de sus nalgas por arriba de sus pantalones y el rubio gimió de forma descuidada y voraz, se sentía bien cuando lo estrujaba por todos lados y lo dominaba con sus grandes manos de hombre.

Su aroma y su sabor... Su delicioso aroma a colonia masculina y el adictivo sabor a alcohol en su interior. Anthony iba a enloquecer con tan poco, pero ya no podía soportarlo, estaba tan duro y palpitante luego de que sujetara su cuerpo de esa forma y lo mordiera con tanto deseo. Se separó un poco de los labios de Alastor para tratar de respirar, sus rubios mechones se pegaron a su rostro y lo hicieron verse demasiado excitado y ansioso por volver a ser poseído por su sexo. 

Jadeó muy acalorado y vulnerable, temblando ante los roces del mayor y sintiendo su dureza por debajo de sus muslos. También estaba excitado... También quería tomarlo. La sola idea de que Alastor estuviera duro por su culpa le destrozaba la mente y lo hacía perderse en lujuria y pensamientos perversos.

— _Tu sabor es delicioso... Siempre sabes muy bien._

Murmuró el rubio con los ojos grises y un muy delgado hilo de saliva escurriendose entre la comisura de sus labios. Esa visión tan erótica y perdida provocó que Alastor lo mirara alterado, pero indudablemente caliente. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan precioso y se entregara de esa forma a él? Su belleza era indescriptible, todo lo que conformaba a Anthony lo hacía necesitar su cuerpo más que a cualquier otro en el mundo.

Sujetó la botella de whisky y deslizó su arrugada camisa blanca hacia abajo, dejando su hombro desnudo y sus pezones al descubierto. Y cuando levantó el alcohol, no pudo medir sus impulsos. Derramó el líquido dulce sobre su piel y los chorros se deslizaron por su hombro, se ramificaron por toda su piel blanca y terminaron por empapar su pecho. Anthony gimió y se arqueó hacia atrás al sentir el líquido mojarlo, su cuerpo ardiente se sacudió al sentir el contacto frío y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo la fragilidad de su cuello y sus clavículas.

— _E-Esta frío... Se siente tan bien..._

El contrario dejó caer la botella y lo capturó entre sus brazos, entonces comenzó a lamer toda su piel mojada. Deslizó su lengua por su pecho y mordió sus pezones erectos, haciendo que Anthony gimiera a los gritos y alterara con creces el resto de su anatomía. Lo estaba lamiendo por todas partes, no sabía cuánto podría resistir. Luego, lo sujetó de tal forma que logró acercar sus labios a su hombro y morderlo tan fuerte que sus dientes rompieron su suave piel, la sangre empapó sus labios y el sabor del whisky se mezclo con el de la sangre.

Anthony gimió tan fuerte, cerró sus ojos y sollozó del placer cuando el mayor le encajó una dolorosa mordida al costado de su cuello. El rubio entreabrió sus ojos repletos de lágrimas, su mirada desorbitada se perdió ante el éxtasis y morbo de esa situación. El dolor, el frío, la sangre...

En cuestión de minutos, el rubio estaba cabalgando su cuerpo y rebotando sobre el falo duro de Alastor, quien lo ayudaba a subir y bajar aferrándose a sus caderas. El vaivén fue fuerte y rápido, mientras Anthony quebraba su voz al gemir tan fuerte y al sentirse tan afectado en esa posición. Era su favorita porque el miembro del moreno iba hasta al fondo y el dolor que sentía por estar por ser desgarrado le hacía mojarse y lubricar como si fuera una mujer.

El pensamiento lo excitó tanto que comenzó a gritar fuerte y a sujetarse con mucha fuerza de la espalda de Alastor, clavando sus uñas y lastimando su piel al borde de perder el sentido. Entonces, el mayor detuvo el rebote para encajar una mano en la garganta de Anthony violentamente, lo acerco y besó sus labios, lo hizo gemir mucho y le mordió la boca de forma descontrolada, obscena, vulgar.

No solo lo hizo gemir demasiado, el mayor bajó una mano para masturbarlo y descubrió lo mojado que estaba y como su entrepierna se sacudía brusco cada vez que mordía sus labios y los lamía una y otra vez. Se separó un momento para admirar su piel húmeda y sonreírle con grata satisfacción.

— _Eres muy sensible a los besos... Te endureces apenas muerdo tus labios._

Volvió a capturar su boca entre sus dientes y mordió su labio inferior, el rubio se estremeció bruscamente y gimió al sentir el sabor de la sangre mezclándose entre los labios de ambos. El morbo de la situación lo estaba matando, si Alastor seguía manoseando su falo y cogiéndolo de esa forma, ya no sabría qué hacer para evitar perderse en la desenfrenada locura del sexo. Lo abrazó y aún con sus labios sangrantes, suspiró en su oído y jadeó nublado y aturdido por la cantidad de sensaciones que experimentaba.

— _Es... porque... me besas de una forma muy sucia... Me gusta... Me gusta mucho._

Alastor gruñó fuerte y lo invitó a bajar, logrando que su tronco abriera su interior de una forma violenta y sus músculos internos se abrieran paso hacia lo más profundo de sus entrañas. El menor abrió sus ojos horrorizado y su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo fuerte, largó un alarido de placer tan fuerte que sintió que iba a desfallecer.

Su visión se estaba volviendo difusa y sus lágrimas no dejaban de empañarle la vista, sollozó del más puro placer y comenzó a chorrear pre semen entre los dedos de Alastor, quien lo masturbaba furiosamente. Anthony lo cabalgó con rapidez, su interior quemaba de forma delirante y los mismos fluidos de su hombre lo hacían resbalarse con facilidad entre sus piernas. Subió y bajó, sobrepasando todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo. Gimió a todo lo que le daba la garganta sin comprender que podría romperse por el sobre esfuerzo. Se cegó ante ese placer y enterró su rostro contra su hombro, su mente estaba en blanco y su pelvis se movía por si sola ante el desenfrenado vaivén de caderas que lo había hecho perder la razón.

— _Alastor... Mi cabeza da vueltas... Me voy... a correr... No deja de sentirse bien... no puedo parar..._

El moreno cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un gemido grave de entre sus labios. Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y lo masturbó hasta el último momento, eyaculó adentro y el semen que invadió el interior del rubio se sintió muy caliente y pegajoso, tan mojado y suave que la sensación de calor y placer le hizo gemir contra su cuerpo y correrse segundos después.

No recordó más nada luego de eso.

Su cuerpo perdió las pocas fuerzas que conservaba y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró a si mismo recostado a lo largo de los asientos de atrás de su auto.

Un abrigo cubría su pecho, sintió la forma en como aquella mano ajena le acariciaba los cabellos mientras dormía y cuando terminó por recobrar la consciencia, tomó asiento al costado de Alastor.

El moreno se acomodó un poco mejor, lo abrazó de costado y el rubio se aferró a él sin pensarlo dos veces. Acomodó su mejilla contra su pecho y dejó sus parpados caer, al mismo tiempo que el mayor acomodaba su abrigo sobre su espalda. Era tarde y apenas a esas horas de la madrugada la temperatura estaba descendiendo. Alastor frotó su espalda, el menor de vez en cuando se acurrucaba aún más contra su cuerpo para obtener su calor y el confort que le brindaba. Permanecieron en ese lugar y posición por un tiempo, siendo testigos de la noche y del cantar de los grillos y demás insectos del exterior.

Volvía a sentirse esa especie de magia, una tranquilidad absoluta y un ambiente pacífico y lleno de luz. Sería ideal que el momento se congelara y durara para siempre.

El moreno posó su mano sobre su cabeza y acarició con suavidad su cabello. Era evidente que estaba exhausto y lo peor de todo era que el día siguiente sería mucho más agotador y estresante. Quería que estuviera bien... Era lo único que deseaba. Iba a protegerlo hasta llegar a su límite. Lo único que quería era que estuviera sano y salvo ante las garras de cualquiera.

— _Deberías dormir un poco más, mañana será..._

El rubio gruñó de mal humor y se separó del abrazo, apartando su pecho con ambas manos. Luego de eso, pasó sus dedos por su cabello y se inclinó hacia la pequeña ventana de su lado del asiento, contempló las estrellas que estaban siendo cubiertas por las nubes que estaban anunciando una lluvia temprana de alguna forma. Anthony recostó su mejilla sobre su palma y se mantuvo apoyado de esa forma contra la ventana. Odiaba la idea de que ese día tan especial y maravilloso fuese a terminar.

— _Deja de hablar de mañana. No quiero pensar en nada que no sea este momento. Por eso tampoco quiero dormir, las horas van a pasar muy rápido si lo hago._

Volteó un poco su rostro hacia Alastor, quien se quedó quieto escuchando cada palabra proveniente de su boca. El menor suspiró y dibujó un par de formas irregulares sobre el empañado vidrio de la ventana, divagando en sus pensamientos y en todas las cosas que Alastor no entendía de él. Ya ni siquiera era necesario explicarle... al día siguiente, lo vería por si mismo. Lo aterrador y nefasto que era su padre en realidad y porque lo aborrecía tanto.

— _Quiero recordar estos momentos para siempre. Son muy valiosos para mi._

El moreno tembló por primera vez al oírlo murmurar su sentir. Abrió la boca para balbucear cualquier cosa, al menos para reconocer que esos momentos también eran importantes para él. ¿Anthony lo sabría? ¿Sabría que cada experiencia diferente a su lado le hacía vibrar el corazón y alterarse de formas que nunca creyó sentir alguna vez? No tuvo el tiempo ni la oportunidad de decir nada, el rubio se echó a su lado otra vez y cortó ese momento. Estiró su mano hacia su rostro y le quitó los lentes de un solo movimiento.

Su pasatiempo favorito para dejar de estar de mal humor era molestarlo.

El contrario parpadeó confundido y pudo avistar bien el momento en el que Anthony se colocaba sus anteojos y le sonreía bastante coqueto. Se agachó para tratar de contemplar su apariencia en el espejo retrovisor de adelante, ladeó su rostro confundido porque no se veía intelectual como Alastor. Maldijo, trató de recoger su cabello como si se lo fuera a amarrar y acomodó un poco mas esos pequeños lentes, pero no había caso. Tenía apariencia de drogadicto perdido y su maquillaje desprolijo y corrido empeoraban eso, al igual que los hematomas en su piel y la sangre en su cuerpo y sus labios.

Anthony soltó su cabello y agitó sus mechones para luego mirar a Alastor, quien trataba de asimilar esa apariencia y buscarle el sentido. El rubio sabía que era atractivo, era consciente de la gran cantidad de hombres que lo tomaron por dinero y por eso pensaba que podría verse bien de cualquier forma, con cualquier ropa o distintos tipos de apariencia. Se acercó peligrosamente a Alastor con esa sonrisa confiada y altanera, casi presumiendo que de todas formas se podría ver sexy ante sus ojos.

— _¿Cómo me veo? ¿Soy lindo? ¿Te gusto?_

_—Te ves como un idiota._

El mayor lo observó con desconfianza y acercó su mano para arrebatarle los lentes, pero Anthony retrocedió violentamente y le dedicó una mirada indignada. Ese hombre estaba delirando, no sabía que le estaba diciendo. Enterró su dedo índice en su pecho y le reclamó con autentica verdad en sus palabras porque no dejaría que lo humillara así. Se rio falsamente y clavó sus grandes ojos en su rostro.

— _Tal vez, pero te gusta este idiota._

Se burló de él con una sonrisa soberbia, como si hubiera ganado el juego. Y Alastor rodó los ojos hacia un lado y no volvió a mirarlo otra vez. Aprovechó esos segundos de distracción para quitarle los lentes del rostro y volver a colocárselos, dejando aun mas indignado y molesto al rubio, quien solo quería jugar de forma amable y recibir al menos un halago de su parte. Bueno, ya sabía que con esa clase de gestos lindos no se iba a ganar su cariño, no parecía ser ese tipo de persona de cualquier forma.

Apenas retrocedió, el moreno volvió a ladear su rostro hacia él, en el preciso momento en que la luz de la luna se despejó y las nubes de disiparon ante sus ojos. El encantador brillo rojizo de aquellos ojos oscuros lo iluminó y bajo una sonrisa sincera y calmada, no negó ninguna de las palabras del rubio. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, lo admitió sin ningún problema porque era una realidad innegable.

— _Si. Me gustas, Anthony._

El rubio no se esperaba esa sonrisa que desprendía tanta ternura, que era dulce... tampoco esos ojos que solo se encendían de esa manera cuando sentía pasión y goce ante los actos más perversos y oscuros. Anthony se petrificó al escucharlo, se llenó de ansiedad y se sintió como un niño inexperto, tímido y asustado. Tenía miedo de seguir sintiendo eso, cada vez era más grande y no podía controlar ese crecimiento y toda la magnitud del amor que sentía hacia Alastor. No había escapatoria, no había ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera volver a vivir sin él y esa era una emoción aterradora... pero no la odiaba. Se sentía bien, como nunca antes. Sintió una felicidad desmedida y quiso llorar sin sentir vergüenza. Pero todavía no sabía como hacerlo sin parecer el ser mas patético de la tierra.

Se abalanzó contra el cuerpo de Alastor y se abrazó hacia su pecho, ocultó su semblante tímido y avergonzado contra su cuerpo y se aferró a sus ropas. Amaba a ese hombre con una locura inexplicable y quería que todos esos sentimientos le llegaran. Alastor lo abrazó sin dudarlo, envolvió su cuerpo entre sus brazos y sonrió con ternura al sentirlo. Siempre lo sorprendía con gestos tan inesperados e inexplicables.

— _¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso eres un cachorro?_

Era tan inesperadamente suave y lindo, tan tierno que a veces no sabía como reaccionar. Entrelazó sus dedos por el costado de su cabeza y deslizó sus uñas por su cuero cabelludo para hacer que se relajara, lo abrazó con intensidad y Anthony se aferró con la misma fuerza. No quería separarse de él de ninguna forma. Era vergonzoso admitir la manera en como lo quería tanto y como sentía que no necesitaba a nadie mas. El rubio soltó unas palabras únicas, las cuales marcaron el momento en los recuerdos de ambos.

— _Estoy muy enamorado de ti. No te vayas nunca._

Nunca pensó en eso desde que descubrió los sentimientos que se encargaban de envolver su corazón. Alastor quiso apartarse tantas veces y se rompió la cabeza pensando una y otra vez las formas en las que podría huir de esa organización y desligarse de Anthony. Pero ya no podía hacerlo, ya no era capaz. Quería estar con él la mayor parte del tiempo y permanecer en su vida todo lo que le fuera posible. El rubio tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, sintiendo esa conexión más intensa que nunca.

_—¿Vamos a estar juntos para siempre?_

Pero esa clase de afirmaciones o deseos eran demasiado ostentosos para personas como ellos dos, quienes no eran más que criminales y asesinos. Aspirar a tanto era una locura y podía garantizar que quería permanecer al lado de Anthony todo lo que pudiera. Sin embargo, no quería mentir o engañarlo, tampoco crearle falsas esperanzas porque él mas que nadie sabía las complicaciones de su oficio y lo peculiar de los crímenes que cometían. Detestaba romper sus expectativas o arruinar su felicidad, pero mentir iba en contra de todo lo que quería brindarle. Se afligió al escuchar esa pregunta... pero tuvo que responderla aunque fuera doloroso.

— _Garantizar algo así... Sería imposible._

Percibió la forma en la que Anthony se aferraba a su mano más fuerte. Por supuesto que dolía... el futuro y esa clase de cosas no se podían predecir o asegurar. El rubio se apartó de su abrazo muy lentamente, para mirarlo a los ojos con una extraña frialdad en su semblante. Alastor entonces pensó que se enojaría de alguna forma, que le reclamaría o que le diría que era un egoísta por arruinar un ambiente tan cómodo y sentimental como ese.

Nada de eso sucedió, Anthony se veía un poco decepcionado. Sin embargo, no hizo un escandalo, se encogió de hombros como si estuviera acostumbrado a las decepciones o a los golpes de la vida. El moreno sintió la amargura en la boca de su estómago, quiso leerlo, como siempre, quiso entender esa frialdad y esa indiferencia. Pero se había vuelto tan impredecible que sus propias emociones le tapaban la visión objetiva que tenía de él antes de que comenzaran a involucrarse. El rubio se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, antes de sonreírle con algo de incomodidad.

Se estaba avergonzando de lo que había dicho.

— _Sí, lo sé. Fue una pregunta estúpida. Pensar en el futuro es muy incierto. Arriesgamos nuestras vidas la mayoría del tiempo con este trabajo._

No... Alastor no quería decir eso. Se angustió y reflejó ese dolor en su rostro, quería arrepentirse de alguna forma. No era porque no lo quería, no tenía que avergonzarse de tener un deseo tan puro, propio de su dulce y tierno corazón. No era eso, tenía miedo. Tenia miedo de no ser capaz de cumplir una promesa o hacer un juramento de esa magnitud porque no sabía lo que podría pasar ni siquiera el día de mañana. Nunca había experimentado esa clase de arrepentimiento y dolor por hacerle daño emocional a otra persona, por hacer sufrir a alguien que quería y necesitaba.

— _Anthony..._

_—Si, quiero dormir. Quiero dormir a tu lado._

Se volvió a recostar contra su cuerpo para cerrar los ojos, pero no volvió a moverse. Se quedó quieto en su lugar y dejó de pelear contra el agotamiento de su cuerpo. Se entregó al sueño que tanto estaba negando y Alastor volvió a abrazarlo sin atreverse a decir otra palabra mas. No dejó de sentirse mal, de pensar que lo había dañado y de creer que todo era su culpa por contestar así. No quiso interrumpir su sueño, lo acompañó y cerró los ojos sin dejar de proteger su cuerpo entre sus cálidos y fuertes brazos. Se quedó dormido al poco tiempo, preocupado por lo que acababa de suceder y sin dejar de pensar en eso.

Cuando despertó, escuchó las gotas de lluvia golpear el cristal de las ventanas del auto. Era de día finalmente, tal vez pasadas las cinco de la madrugada. Cualquier tipo de pensamiento que quiso resolver fue reemplazado por escasos segundos de pánico al no encontrar a Anthony a su lado. En ese momento, todo volvió a su mente y se auto saboteó al pensar cosas horribles. Salió del auto con el corazón en la boca, pero se calmó de repente al contemplar que el rubio estaba fuera del vehículo a algunos metros de distancia, dándole la espalda y mojándose con la lluvia torrencial.

El alivió cayó sobre sus hombros como un balde de agua helada. De hecho, se empapó por la lluvia en pocos segundos y sintió un escalofrío al reaccionar ante ese frío, el día anterior había sido monstruosamente caluroso y en ese momento la temperatura había descendido demasiado. Estuvo a punto de caminar hacia Anthony para traerlo hacia el auto y obligarlo a que se refugiara adentro para que no se enfermara.

Pero esa imagen lo dejó en shock. Lo contempló en medio de la lluvia, apenas iluminado por la claridad del amanecer cubierto de nubes negras.

El menor peinó sus cabellos empapados hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo una relajación y una paz que rara vez sentía. El agua de la naturaleza lo hacía sentir libre... Alastor se maravilló indudablemente ante esa vista privilegiada. La camisa empapada del rubio pegándose a su pecho, la sutil manera de correr y limpiarse el maquillaje de sus ojos hasta dejar su rostro limpio y natural. Y esa manera casi obscena y provocativa en la que deslizaba una mano por el costado de su cuello y lo frotaba para aliviar el dolor de sus músculos.

Se perturbó al ser consciente de su belleza y de entender que era una especie de ángel que había descendido a sus pies y se había atravesado en su camino. Y su cuerpo tembló por el frío o la emoción, nunca lo supo. Se dejó guiar por las fervientes pulsaciones de su corazón y por todo lo que lo amaba, quiso dejar de calcular sus movimientos y perder su costumbre de analizar el pasado, los rostros, los acontecimientos futuros. Liberar de nuevo esas ataduras y la estructura que siempre lo encadenaba a una vida vacía y carente de emociones humanas.

Corrió hacia Anthony para tomarle un brazo y girarlo hacia él, el rubio se asustó al sentir su agarre y jadeó atónito al encontrarse con Alastor y ser testigo de su semblante atónito y desbordado.

— _¿Alas-_

No completó su nombre, el moreno sujetó su rostro y se aferró a su cintura con una de sus manos, lo besó en los labios con todo el deseo y cariño que alguna vez pudo experimentar y el contrario correspondió sin dudarlo. Ambos debajo de la lluvia, dejando emerger aquel lado tan salvaje y pasional que los caracterizaba cuando se besaban y se sostenían como si fueran el sostén absoluto del otro.

Y cuando Alastor se separó del beso y capturó sus mejillas entre sus manos, jadeó consternado debido a la lluvia fuerte que los empapaba y apenas los dejaba respirar. Lo miró por segundos enteros, unió sus frentes y contempló los preciosos zafiros que estaban iluminando su mundo y brillaban confundidos, como si quisiera llorar.

— _Por supuesto que quiero, cariño. Lo necesito. Y no lo entiendo y por eso no hago más que dudar y arruinarlo._

Volvieron a mirarse por eternos segundos, el frío del agua los hacia temblar y respirar fuerte, sin embargo, nunca rompieron el contacto visual ni ese vinculo que estaba haciendo que sus almas se enlazaran de una forma inquebrantable. El moreno sonrió con aquella paz y seguridad que siempre le hacia creer al rubio que todo estaría bien, no había tiempo para arrepentimientos porque solo se estaba vivo una vez.

— _Pero ya no quiero hacerlo porque estoy seguro de esto. Quiero estar contigo hasta el último día, pase lo que pase._

Anthony se quebró al escucharlo, marcó una mueca de angustia porque en serio le había dolido de una forma inimaginable lo que le respondió en la noche. Se sintió tan mal, tan avergonzado de amarlo con esa plenitud de sentimientos. Toda su vida fue obligado a creer que sentir o desear hombres no estaba bien, llegó a creer que su forma de querer era errónea y si Alastor también se lo insinuaba, debía estar mal. Él siempre estaba mal y no sería algo extraño que en esa ocasión las cosas fueran así también. Por eso, que correspondiera sus palabras y que le brindara esa seguridad, que no lo hiciera sentir un enfermo desquiciado, lo llenaba de alivio.

**Bebé, ¿Puedes ver a través de mis lágrimas?**   
**Te amo más que cualquiera que haya estado antes.**   
**Di que lo recordarás.**

Bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y rompió en llanto, volviendo a confiar en los sentimientos de Alastor y quizá creyendo ingenuamente que eran similares a los suyos y que llegaban a los mismos extremos. Ese hombre lo amaba de la misma manera, confió en que la magnitud de esas emociones eran las mismas, a pesar de que muy adentro de él era consciente de que era Anthony el que lo amaba más.

Sollozó agradecido, feliz de escucharlo hablar luego de lo que había pasado, lloró con mas fuerza y no se pudo detener. Alastor veía la forma en como sus ojos derramaban esas lágrimas y se desbordaban, sintiendo esperanza nuevamente. Lo abrazó con firmeza y el rubio le correspondió con todas sus fuerzas, porque amaba a Alastor más que a nadie.  
  


**Te amaré hasta el final de los tiempos.**   
**Esperaría un millón de años por ti.**   
**Prométeme que recordarás que eres mío.**   
  
  
  
  



	19. Pérdida

El día finalmente llegó, el pequeño salón iluminado por el enorme ventanal de la habitación estaba conformado por las suficientes personas como para mantener una junta correcta. Como era de esperarse, Niss se encontraba de pie a un lado del jefe de la familia Cacciatore, el gran padre de la organización.

Heroin Cacciatore era un hombre bastante mayor, su apariencia era intimidante en todos los aspectos y su presencia destilaba hostilidad y infundía el mayor de los respetos. Su cuerpo era robusto, su barba estaba recortada de forma prolija y siempre vestía con los trajes oscuros más costosos y elegantes de toda la ciudad. En ese momento, fumaba un grueso habano de color negro y se encargaba de depositar los restos dentro del cenicero de plata sobre su escritorio.

Por delante de su mesada decorada con alguna que otra estatuilla antigua, el resto de la junta permanecía frente a él, expectantes ante sus palabras o ante cualquier indicación que fuera a largar. Unos siete u ocho hombres estaban atrás, trabajadores valiosos de Don Cacciatore quienes habían sido llamados para presenciar la reunión y acatar ordenes.

Junto a esa multitud, Alastor se mantenía cabizbajo al igual que todos esos hombres, ya que todo el mundo en la organización extendía la palabra de que nadie podía hacer contacto visual con Heroin al menos que él diera su consentimiento. Por supuesto que eso era peligroso y Alastor apenas y pudo levantar un poco su rostro para detenerse a percibir el aura de ese hombre tan amenazante.

Se sintió abrumado, porque no parecía poseer un alma humana dentro de ese cuerpo.

— _Es bueno tenerlos aquí._

La cabeza de los Cacciatore pronunció sus primeras palabras de bienvenida e invitó a Anthony a dar un paso adelante. Y el rubio tomó esa indicación como el principio de su junta, se encargó de dar breves pasos hacia el escritorio y entonces, ambos se miraron a los ojos luego de tanto tiempo sin hablar. Su hijo mostró una mirada de hielo, porque tenía como obligación respetar a su padre por ser el líder de la organización y nada más. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba su pésima relación y todo lo malo que le había hecho en toda su vida.

Anthony suspiró un poco estresado, la mirada de su padre siempre lo juzgaba de pies a cabeza como si fuera el más terrible de los fenómenos. Odiaba la forma en como lo miraba, odiaba estar ahí y tener que hablar con él. Heroin entrecerró sus ojos y trató de suavizar levemente su semblante severo hacia su hijo.

— _Anthony. Me han comentado tu última reunión con Vagatha con lujo de detalles._

Si, el rubio sabía que esa reunión no era para nada bueno. Se sintió mas ansioso, apretó sus puños y se preparó para un sermón. Pero él no sabía que unos gritos o palabras violentas serían el escarmiento mas suave que iba a recibir ese día. Su padre le sonrió con intenciones de ridiculizarlo, casi sin creerse que su propio hijo hubiera actuado de una forma tan inconsciente frente a otro líder de la mafia.

— _¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Tienes idea de la guerra que acabas de iniciar?_

El rubio levantó un poco su semblante estoico hacia él, lo observó indignado porque lo estaba subestimando, como siempre.

— _Si. Soy consciente. Pero no podemos doblegarnos ante su familia. ¿Qué hará después? ¿Prohibirnos el tráfico de armamentos? ¿Corrernos de la ciudad?_

Desplegó sus razones, cada cosa lógica que tenía sentido dentro de su cabeza. Es decir, conocía las consecuencias, pero de alguna u otra forma estaba siguiendo los pasos de su padre y decidió el destino de la organización basándose en lo que él haría en su lugar. No era algo sencillo, lidiar con tantas vidas sobre sus hombros era un gran peso, una gran responsabilidad. De todas formas, sabía que no podía ser débil ante Vagatha y su gente, porque eso sería actuar como un cobarde. Heroin se acarició un poco el mentón luego de largar el humo negro de su habano, su expresión era provocadora a pesar de hacer algo tan simple como fumar.

— _Hijo. Entiendo que hayas tratado de obrar siguiendo tu sentido común y tu orgullo. Es entendible que no comprendas la gravedad de la situación. Pero te diré que la opción apta, solo está vez... Era acceder. Y agachar la cabeza al menos por un tiempo hasta volver a replantear las cosas._

Aquella forma de contestar descolocó a Anthony, ¿De qué mierda le estaba hablando? Esa nunca sería una opción, él jamas hubiera actuado así en su lugar. ¿Por qué de repente mostraba una actitud tan pasiva contra grupos criminales tan grandes y fuertes? Siempre le decía que debía hacer respetar a su familia, no comprendía porque le estaba reclamando como si su decisión hubiera sido la peor.

— _Ahora estamos en la mierda._

Pronunció su padre con una sonrisa irónica, cruel. Ese simple gesto hizo que Anthony comenzara a sudar frío... porque eso era sinónimo de un castigo. Una condena por actuar de una forma diferente a la que su padre hubiera querido. Sus pulsaciones se aceleraron, los recuerdos más nefastos y profundos de su infancia le sacudieron la cabeza y la palabra "castigo" se hizo cada vez más sonora e hiriente dentro de si mismo. Quiso enfrentarlo de nuevo, necesitaba convencerlo de alguna forma de que sus decisiones no era erradas. Debía hacerlo a toda costa.

— _No... No puedes decirme eso. ¿Cuántas veces hemos peleado contra grupos de otras ciudades? ¡No puedes decirme que mi decisión fue incorrecta! ¡Iban a quedarse con nuestro territorio!_

_—La familia De Simone está aliada con los Pentious._

Su padre apagó su habano contra el cenicero de plata con absoluta tranquilidad, Niss se apartó de su lado para caminar hacia el fondo con el resto de los hombres que parecían vigilar la retaguardia de los presentes. Y en ese preciso instante, Heroin se puso de pie desde su escritorio, ya que sus propias palabras habían helado la sangre de Anthony y lo habían dejado sin aire. Su hermano mayor lo miró desde atrás con algo de molestia, porque de cierta forma, se lo había advertido desde un principio.

— _¿No lo sabías? Te dije que investigaras un poco antes de lanzarte a hacer una reunión precipitada solo por ser un impulsivo de mierda._

Niss sabía a la perfección lo severo que era su padre, por eso había que actuar con precaución y acatar sus ordenes e indicaciones. El de cabellos negros sabía que las cosas terminarían así de alguna manera, porque Anthony recibiría su merecido tarde o temprano. No podía hacer lo que quisiera todo el tiempo y siempre pasarse de la raya. Y el momento había llegado, ese día por fin recibiría el castigo que merecía por siempre actuar de acuerdo a sus estúpidos impulsos.

— _Anthony. Dime qué sabías eso antes de hacer la reunión._

Cuestiono Heroin con un semblante tajante y serio, rodeó el escritorio para llegar a estar frente a frente con su hijo. Y el rubio no pudo mantener su mirada fija contra su propio padre, bajó poco a poco su cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos con pesar e incomodidad. Lo tenía donde quería, estaba seguro que el líder de los Cacciatore siempre buscaba una justificación para mortificarlo y en ese momento, la había encontrado con creces.

— _No lo sabía._

Lo siguiente que se escuchó luego de esa negación por parte de Anthony, fue la manera brusca en la que Heroin dirigió su mano a su rostro y se aferró a su cabello para jalarlo y estampar su rostro contra el piso. Su gran mano se aferró a su nuca y mantuvo su rostro incrustado contra la madera, Anthony gimió de dolor ante el increíble impacto del golpe y poco a poco sintió el sabor de la sangre llenar su boca y un liquido caliente fluir por sus fosas nasales. Se retorció de dolor pero no pudo levantarse, ya que su padre lo mantenía contra el suelo y lo inmovilizaba con una brutal fuerza.

— _Escucha, marica repugnante. Te he dado demasiadas libertades y he sido paciente. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres un líder nato. Eres muy inteligente, astuto y perseverante. Cuando te esfuerzas, eres bastante bueno, diría que hasta el mejor._

Alastor desde atrás sintió su corazón dispararse ante la alteración, ante la creciente preocupación por la indudable agresión física. No sabía cómo actuar, apenas dio un paso adelante... todos esos hombres que lo rodeaban le clavaron una mirada asesina, perturbadora, escuchó el momento exacto en el que bajaban sus manos para tomar las pistolas de sus cinturas. Era una amenaza silenciosa... el moreno volvió a dirigir una mirada alterada y precipitada hacia Anthony, quien no hacia mas que sufrir desde el piso que comenzaba a llenarse de sangre.

Heroin sonrió como un total desquiciado al contemplar la sangre de su propio hijo formar un charco, apretó con mas fuerza su rostro contra la fría madera y jaló de su cabello al borde de arrancarle el cuero cabelludo. El rubio jadeó del dolor y sintió todo su cuerpo temblar, no podía moverse ante esa descomunal fuerza que lo estaba aprisionando.

— _Tu única falla es tener una excesiva cantidad de confianza y ser un jodido arrogante. Acabas de meternos en una guerra en la que la mayoría de nuestra gente va a morir. ¿No pensaste en eso? ¿Piensas en otra cosa que no sea que te taladren el culo todas las noches en esos asquerosos bares de desviados? ¿En algún momento pensaste en dejar esa depravación? Eres nefasto. Eres mi hijo y aún así, eres repulsivo._

Apenas jaló de sus cabellos y levantó su cabeza, volvió a bajar con toda su fuerza y volvió a estampar su rostro contra el piso con incluso más violencia que antes. El sonido del golpe fue tan contundente que retumbó por toda la habitación y Anthony solo pudo gritar ante ese impacto, estaba seguro que se había roto la nariz ya que la sangre de la hemorragia no dejaba de fluir desde sus fosas nasales. Sentía que se ahogaba, gimió angustiado ante la falta de aire y quiso arrastrarse para liberarse, pero era algo imposible ya que su padre lo seguía presionando contra el piso desde su nuca.

_—¡Anthony!_

Alastor no pudo soportarlo, la desesperación de verlo en peligro pudo mas que él y estuvo a punto de pasar a través de todos esos tipos que no hacían más que vigilarlo. No pudo seguir adelante, Niss se colocó delante de su cuerpo y le clavó la punta de su revolver en la frente, deteniendo abruptamente cualquier clase de movimiento que quisiera hacer.

— _No intervengas._

Sentenció sin ningún tipo de emoción en su semblante. Lo único que hizo fue quitarle el seguro a su arma y mantener quieto a Alastor, quien lo observó con ojos iracundos sin poder entender como podía permitir que le hicieran eso a su propio hermano.

Finalmente, Heroin soltó de mala gana la cabeza de su hijo y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose un poco sus ropas que se habían arrugado y volviendo a cobrar la compostura. Cuando Anthony quiso hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo por levantarse, su propio padre le encajó una monstruosa patada en las costillas, golpe que hizo que se deslizara contra el suelo y que solo pudiera detener sus temblores para escupir sangre y comenzar a toser bruscamente luego de ese impacto que le sacudió todo su delgado cuerpo. Se aproximó a él para encajarle una patada tras otra, quería romperle las costillas y destruir sus órganos, no temía a las consecuencias de sus golpes.

El dolor se extendió por toda su anatomía, Anthony jadeó tratando inútilmente de tomar aire, cerró sus ojos sintiendo el fuerte daño, ni siquiera sabía si podría levantarse porque su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y su cabeza estaba aturdida por un zumbido infinito que lo estaba mareando terriblemente. El jefe de la familia se apartó, no sin antes volver a regalarle una mirada de asco.

— _Los De Simone y los Pentious se aliaron hace meses y si hubieras averiguado un poco... no hubieras tomado tan malas decisiones. Ambas son las familias más fuertes de este condenado país. No estoy bromeando con esto, Anthony. Nos pueden aniquilar fácilmente. Estamos jodidos y todo es por tu puta culpa._

Heroin comenzó a dar pasos hacia él, la ira que invadía su razón le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre. No le importaba que fuera su hijo, necesitaba deshacerse de todo el rencor y la rabia que contenía su alma. Estaba harto de cargar con esa clase de abominación en la familia, estaba harto de lidiar con su rebeldía y su absurda forma de enfrentar al mundo. No era mas que un desperdicio de ser humano, le haría arrepentirse de sus decisiones hasta desear no haber nacido nunca.

Cuando quedó a solo un metro de su cuerpo rendido, chasqueó sus dedos para que varios de los hombres de atrás acudieran a su llamado. El castigo estaba planeado, sería fácil hacerlo sufrir y que recordara cada uno de sus pecados y asquerosas formas de vivir.

Un par de hombres lo levantaron del suelo, sujetaron ambos brazos de Anthony y lo estamparon contra la pared. El rubio mantuvo su cabeza baja, los hilos de sangre seguían cayendo desde su nariz y su boca hasta regar el piso y su rostro era un desastre de carmesí. Su padre entonces decidió su ultimo movimiento, sacó un habano nuevo de su bolsillo y lo llevó a sus labios, lo prendió con un encendedor e inhaló de forma profunda para que la hierba seca se consumiera. Y cuando exhaló el humo caliente, le dirigió una sonrisa inhumana a su hijo, quien todavía no tenía las fuerzas para levantar su rostro y mirarlo.

— _Además... ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido? ¿Crees que no sé qué me estás robando dinero y mercancía? ¿Qué tan rastrero puedes llegar a ser? Un gusano miserable... Un parásito que solo me succiona dinero y poder._

Heroin redujo el espacio entre ambos, sujetó su quijada con una sola mano y la levantó para que se dignara a cruzar su mirada con la de él. Fue entonces que Anthony se horrorizó al ver la forma en como consumía ese habano ardiente, quiso retroceder y safarse de su agarre, gritó repleto de pánico y forcejeó para que los hombres lo soltaran. Pero tenían muchísima más fuerza que él, quien estaba herido y apenas podía estar de pie en esas condiciones. Volvió a contemplar con total horror y con los ojos bien abiertos la manera en como su padre inhalaba humo y el fuego ardiente consumía la parte trasera del habano, dejando que el rojo anaranjado fluyera por la extensión del cilindro.

— _¡NO! ¡DETENTE! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡PERDÓNAME!_

Quería separarse de su agarre pero el contrario lo sujetó con más intensidad, se atrevió a capturar su garganta y apretar aquella zona tan frágil. Enterró sus dedos tan fuerte que las marcas rojizas comenzaron a notarse, Anthony cerró sus ojos ante la inminente asfixia, intentó tomar aire con suma desesperación y liberarse de esos asquerosos tipos que lo mantenían inmovilizado, pero se estaba quedando sin energía para pelear y el agarre de su padre se sentía cada vez más agobiante y doloroso, sus dedos quemaban contra su piel y la sensación lo lastimaba de formas inimaginables.

Su padre torció una sonrisa enfermiza, largó una sonora carcajada y le negó despacio. Por desgracia, lo necesitaba vivo para que compensara sus atrocidades.

— _No puedo matarte. Eres un defecto y definitivamente no debiste nacer, pero aún puedes servirme. Maldición...Tu madre estaría avergonzada de verte, revolcándote con degenerados y humillándote así. Sé todo lo que haces, eres una vergüenza, una desdicha._

Soltó su cuello, Anthony comenzó a jadear y a toser ante el alivio de volver a sentir el aire entrar por su boca. Sus ojos largaron lágrimas por su sobreesfuerzo, las cuales se mezclaron con su rostro destruido y el conjunto de sangre y maquillaje que se habían vuelto un desastre. Abrió sus ojos llorosos y gimió de la consternación al saber que eso no había finalizado, su padre retiró el habano de sus labios y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos como si se tratara de un cuchillo.

Y le volvió a sonreír a su propio hijo, a su sangre, al ser que se suponía que debía cuidar porque era su descendencia. Esa sonrisa era escalofriante, hizo que el rubio se sacudiera del terror y de la ansiedad... recordó cada tortura de su pasado y cada momento en el que era solo un niño indefenso ante las garras de ese depredador. Volvió a largar lágrimas del mas puro sufrimiento, estaba tan aterrorizado que su cuerpo dejó de responderle por completo.

— _Pero como iba diciendo, aunque seas un triste intento de hombre, no puedo acabar con tu vida porque eres muy útil a pesar de cagarla de vez en cuando. ¡Eso sí!, debes recordar tu error. Será algo que te perseguirá por el resto de tu vida. Vas a agradecérmelo, pensarás dos veces antes de hacer algo estúpido._

Todo sucedió bastante rápido.

Heroin se abalanzó contra su cuerpo, levantó su rostro con una mano y dirigió el extremo ardiente de su habano hacia su ojo derecho. Su hijo comenzó a gritar, quiso apartar su rostro pero el hombre que lo sujetaba a su lado ayudó a su padre a sostenerlo y a abrirle los parpados para que no se pudiera mover o alborotar más. Anthony entró en una crisis nerviosa, gritó con todas sus fuerzas y el pánico inundó cada fibra de su ser, dejando que todas sus fuerzas abandonaran su cuerpo antes de que sucediera lo inevitable.

— _¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE! ¡PADRE!_

Su propio padre fue el encargado de incrustar el habano prendido dentro de su globo ocular y de desfigurarlo. Presionó el extremo del fogoso cilindro con todas las fuerzas de su mano, la tortura en carne viva se prolongó por extensos segundos en los cuales Anthony no dejó de largar interminables alaridos de dolor, su carne se fundía y los nervios de su ojo comenzaban a romperse, sus propios parpados comenzaron a dañarse sin control y a pesar de todo eso, Heroin no dejaba de presionar y de mantenerlo quieto en su lugar. Ignoró cada suplica, pasó por alto sus gritos y su manera de sacudirse. Porque Heroin Cacciatore no tenía idea de lo que era la compasión.

— _¡ANTHONY!_

La mayoría de los hombres detuvieron a Alastor, se aferraron a sus brazos y a su torso para que no interviniera en la escena, la cual quiso interrumpir desde el principio con total determinación y sin importarle que todos esos hombres le volaran los sesos de la cabeza a disparos. Desde su propia esquina, Niss contempló los acciones de su padre y no pensó en detenerlo ni una sola vez. Porque esa era la clase de castigo que uno merecía cuando traicionaban la confianza de un jefe y actuaban por debajo de su mandato y sus ordenes absolutas.

Heroin apartó el habano apagado, empapado entre los fluidos y la sangre de aquel ojo dañado. Una vez más, se apartó de su hijo, indicó a sus demás hombres que lo soltaran, porque de todas formas había dejado de resistirse y de gritar. Y cuando se dignaron a dejarlo libre, el cuerpo de Anthony se derrumbó contra el piso al borde de la inconciencia.

Desde el suelo, jadeó demasiado fuerte y afectado mientras que el resto de su cabello cubria en parcialidad su rostro destruido... su vista estaba totalmente borrosa y había perdido en totalidad la visión de uno de sus ojos. Todo ardía... todo dolía, incluso respirar. Sus costillas, su garganta, su rostro, todo se sentía como si hubiera sido sometido a la más salvaje de las torturas.

Su padre volvió a acomodarse en su escritorio, tomó asiento y miró al resto de sus hombres casi ignorando por completo la forma en como detenían los intentos de Alastor de socorrer al cuerpo moribundo de su hijo.

El líder de la familia suspiró con algo de pesadez, la reunión aún no había finalizado y la toma de decisiones estaría a su cargo, como debió ser desde un principio. Admitía que dejarle el mando a Anthony había sido un error, nunca debió confiar en él, lo sobrestimó. Sería el líder en un futuro lejano, todavía era muy inmaduro y le faltaba experiencia, las agallas no lo eran todo. Era muy imbécil para liderar la familia, definitivamente muy joven y estúpido. Lo mejor era tomar las riendas y no volver a dejar que arruinara las cosas.

— _He pensado en como remediar tus equivocaciones. Si tu hermana contrae matrimonio con el mismísimo Don Pentious, ellos romperán sus vínculos con los De Simone y los tendremos de nuestro lado. El matrimonio hará que nuestras familias se unan._

Juntó sus manos y meditó por unos momentos. Esa era la mejor de las decisiones, ya no podían tomarse mas tiempo. Tener una organización aliada tan poderosa como la de los Pentious era notablemente conveniente.

— _De esa forma, Vagatha va a ceder. No podrá contra nosotros._

Con suma serenidad, encendió un nuevo habano para llevárselo a los labios. A pesar de que no volvió a dirigirle una mirada a Anthony, pensó en voz alta y volvió a reprocharle su soberana estupidez. Tal vez lo había castigado como merecía, pero seguía creyendo que no era suficiente.

— _Estás haciendo que entregue a tu hermana, hiciste que llegara a esto con tal de preservar la seguridad de mis hombres. Cada vez que te veas al espejo, quiero que recuerdes que le arruinaste la vida a Molly, la única persona que muestra algo de empatía hacia un ser repulsivo como tú._

Heroin se encargó de hacerlo sentir miserable hasta su último momento de lucidez. De esa forma, la junta concluyó y las decisiones fueron tomadas dentro de la familia Cacciatore.  
  



	20. Young&Beautiful

Algunos de sus hombres se encargaron de amarrar con fuerza al sujeto infiltrado. Los tomó desprevenidos, pero tarde o temprano algo así sucedería ya que se encontraban en pleno conflicto de territorios. Lo inmovilizaron contra una silla y colocaron cadenas rodeando su torso y brazos, enredaron sus muñecas hasta dejarlas moradas y no tuvieron la más mínima consideración con aquel vil traidor. Luego de unos minutos de conversar entre ellos, soltaron las mordazas de su boca y el sujeto jadeó con fuerza, ya que el agobio de estar atado por tanto tiempo le estaba afectando. Y los hombres de la familia Cacciatore se miraron entre sí, ya que ese espía había sido parte de su organización por bastante tiempo y al parecer había trabajado con los De Simone desde un principio.

**He visto el mundo y he hecho de todo. Diamantes brillantes.**

Alastor levantó su mirada seria, se encontraba atrás de sus camaradas y apenas a un costado de Anthony, quien se dedicaba a permanecer en silencio y a fumar un cigarro. El rubio no parecía interesado en el debate que estaban teniendo sus hombres con respecto al destino del traidor, lucía desinteresado. Apenas y movió un poco el cigarrillo de sus labios, ni siquiera parecía estar presente. Su ojo vacío trataba de enfocarse en la rata miserable que estaba amarrada. Pero ciertamente no estaba escuchando a nadie.

Había perdido la totalidad de la visión de su ojo derecho y la cicatriz en su rostro aún no se regeneraba por completo, porque no estaba recurriendo a los cuidados necesarios ni a ningún tipo de especialista.

El moreno decidió actuar, quiso abrirse paso entre los hombres de pie frente a ese traidor. Desenfundó una navaja y supo que tenía que proceder con tranquilidad, ya que antes de terminar con su vida, debían obtener información valiosa. Vagatha estaba comenzando a operar con sigilo y toda la familia criminal de Anthony estaba alterada, paranoica y susceptible a cualquier acontecimiento que pudiera suceder a su alrededor. Un espía de baja categoría como ese no iba a ser un problema, pero ese era solo el principio de todo lo que se avecinaba.

Algunos muertos se seguían reportando en los distintos rincones de Nueva York. Los Cacciatore seguían perdiendo gente luego del repentino anuncio del matrimonio y eso era preocupante. Todavía la unión entre ellos y los Pentious no era pública y Vagatha estaba actuando con la violencia y rabia que la caracterizaba hacia la red criminal enemiga.

Por unos momentos, Alastor se dirigió hacia el traidor y presionó con fuerza la manga de su afilado cuchillo. Entonces, ladeó su rostro hacia Anthony por primera vez. No tenía nada que decir, pero... Él seguía teniendo el mando, él era el que lo dirigía y autorizaba sus accionares desde el principio. Buscó alguna clase de reacción o un gesto, pero no consiguió nada.

Silencioso y distante, más frío que un témpano de hielo.

Anthony había dejado de ser él mismo desde ese día.

_—Déjamelo a mí._

Anunció Alastor tratando de agudizar su mirada hacia el rubio que estaba a su costado, apenas y los separaban un par de metros y ambos tenían como objetivo principal a ese hombre que sudaba colérico desde aquel asiento y los observaba con fervor. Pero no pudo reaccionar ante los actos de Anthony, fue demasiado rápido e impredecible. Y estaba seguro de que también dejó atónitos al resto de sus hombres.

El rubio alzó su arma con naturalidad hacia la frente del traidor de su organización, fue un movimiento tan espontaneo, simple, su semblante de piedra no cambió en lo absoluto. Disparó a directamente al medio de su cara y el estruendo del revólver sacudió el silencioso ambiente y provocó que mucho más silencio aconteciera después. Fue tan incómodo, tan extraño, todos los hombres se comenzaron a mirar entre sí con sospechas y nerviosismo, pero no se atrevieron a llevarle la contraria a Anthony ni quejarse, porque él era el maniático que portaba la pistola humeante en su mano.

Fue un único disparo, el cuerpo se echó hacia atrás por el fuerte impacto de la bala y la parte superior de su cabeza se destrozó ante la poca distancia entre el revólver y su frente. La sangre se desplazó por debajo de toda la camisa del hombre muerto y un poco de sus sesos emergió de esa profunda cuenca en la que residía una enorme bala. La muerte fue tan veloz y violenta que sus hombres se quedaron sin habla, aturdidos por el estruendo del disparo y más que nada, anonadados por su repentina decisión.

Ese sujeto debía ser interrogado, podrían haber tomado muchas medidas con respecto a su información, las cuales podrían implicar el saber si había más infiltrados en su familia, o qué mierda pretendía Vagatha al meter gente de esa forma tan descarada dentro de su negocio.

Pero el joven Cacciatore no se inmutó, ni siquiera respiró al momento de arrebatarle la vida. Su semblante no cambió y no movió ni un solo músculo de su rostro luego de haber asesinado a alguien que podría haber sido valioso.

_—Anthony..._

Murmuró Alastor para intentar llamarlo, perturbado por esa frialdad tajante que era mucho más intimidante que su expresión de psicópata cuando asesinaba desde el momento que lo conoció. El castaño solo lo observó darse la vuelta y pasar a su lado a paso lento.

Su ojo malherido estaba recubierto por vendas blancas, aunque de todas formas trataba de cubrir todo ese daño con gruesos mechones de cabello oscuro. Y luego de partir, no volvió a cruzar palabra alguna con ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera con Alastor. Su alma herida seguía sangrando, solo actuaba porque seguía respirando y porque cada día que despertaba seguía siendo parte de esa organización, pero no sentía que su cuerpo estuviera ligado a su corazón o a sus pensamientos.

El castaño lo dejó marcharse, desvió su mirada hacia un lado con amargura y pesar. El escenario permaneció totalmente libre de cualquier sonido. Y él ya no podía percibir la energía vivaz de su alma como antes... era como si algo se hubiera apagado para siempre desde aquel día en el que fueron a ver a su padre. Y la situación entre ambos se hacía cada vez más insostenible, al igual que su relación con los demás trabajadores de su familia, con sus propios hermanos y consigo mismo.

...

...

...

_—Ven a comer algo._

Alastor se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, se cruzó de brazos y clavó su alarmante mirada hacia Anthony, quien estaba fumando un cigarro desde la ventana del cuarto y se apoyaba en el barandal de madera. Observaba las nubes grises de la ciudad y le daba la espalda a su pareja, dejaba que el cigarrillo se consumiera entre sus labios y ni siquiera se encargaba de inhalar humo.

No lo estaba escuchando.

Y esa desesperante situación estaba alterando a Alastor cada día más. Parecía que estaba muerto en vida. No comía nunca, cada vez que lo veía salir de la habitación lo encontraba en los rincones del departamento esnifando droga y probablemente fumando el triple que antes. Lo peor de todo era que lo estaba ignorando y él ni siquiera recordaba haber hecho algo mal para merecer eso.

Alastor inhaló algo de aire con demasiado enojo, desesperación, impotencia. Le había dejado hacer lo que quería por mucho tiempo y su paciencia se estaba rompiendo porque no sabía cómo hacer para que volviera a reaccionar. Él solo quería que le hablara, ya no importaba su relación o cualquier otra cosa, solo necesitaba escuchar su voz y que no actuara como un jodido cadáver. El moreno apretó sus puños, también sus dientes, dio algunos pasos hacia adelante ante la clara falta de interés de Anthony en escucharlo.

_—¿No vas a hablarme?_

El silencio de sus respuestas lo estaba haciendo perder la razón y esa vez no fue la excepción, porque Anthony no contestó. Alastor contempló su espalda desde atrás, se angustió al notar lo terriblemente mal que se encontraba a comparación de antes, cuando aún sentía la calidez de su espíritu flotar por todo ese departamento. Era un alma libre, salvaje, el menor era una de esas personas que desprendía tanta fuerza y poder, desde siempre había admirado esas cualidades al igual que su capacidad de llamar la atención y marcar presencia en cada sitio que pisaba.

**He visto el mundo encenderse, exactamente como en esta etapa de mi vida.**

Pero el Anthony que estaba frente a él ya no parecía ser esa persona, su alma se había manchado y su cuerpo se estaba consumiendo en drogas y excesos. Su corazón estaba tan herido y su singular brillo de vida, su carisma y su desbordante energía estaban apagándose como una triste llama en el viento. No podía sentir esa vibra, no podía percibir a su alma como antes. Alastor estaba llegando a su límite, porque nunca pensó que extrañaría tanto esa parte de él y que recordaría cada día todas las cosas buenas que vivieron juntos, preguntándose una y otra vez si había sido un sueño o en algún momento de verdad pudieron ser felices en las carreteras desoladas que estaban fuera de la ciudad.  
  


**Las noches calientes de verano. Cuando tú y yo éramos siempre rebeldes.**   
**Los días locos y las luces de la ciudad. La forma en como jugabas conmigo.**   
**Como si fuéramos niños.**   
  


_—Ha pasado un mes. ¿No vas a decir nada?_

Trató de insistir otra vez, la soledad que sentía era indescriptible. Porque convivía todos los días con Anthony, pero era como no estar con nadie, era como si estuviera solo en ese lugar a cada momento que pasaba. El silencio era aterrador y no estaba acostumbrado a ese violento cambio, no luego de escuchar su estruendosa voz por horas, de sentir sus abrazos o de sencillamente pasar infinidad de noches juntos.

El rubio estableció una barrera tan gruesa entre los dos, tan impenetrable. No solo no le hablaba, nunca lo miraba a los ojos ni enfrentaba su rostro, huía de él, jamás dejaba que entrara a su habitación. Su vida se había vuelto un martirio y un bucle constante, las preguntas y el no responder se repetían todos los días y eso era una tortura de desesperanza y consternación para Alastor.

_—Anthony..._

El rubio no se movió de su lugar en la ventana y eso fue suficiente para el contrario. El moreno dejó de pensar, se hartó de solo esperar una respuesta, entró en una demencia terrible y la desesperación hizo que actuara como un lunático. No midió sus consecuencias, no calculó nada de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único que tenía en su mente era el objetivo de que Anthony pronunciara una maldita palabra directa hacia él y dejara de evitar su mirada.

El joven Cacciatore se estremeció al escuchar un alboroto detrás de su cuerpo. Apretó sus labios y su ojo sano se amplió un poco, todavía no había girado hacia atrás, pero por lo que podía escuchar, Alastor estaba arrojando cada cajón y cada objeto frágil hacia el suelo. Dejó caer su cigarro por la ventana, el estruendo de cada cosa partiéndose lo desencajó bastante, pero fue peor cuando todo volvió a caer en un grave silencio, como si Alastor hubiera frenado su locura por escasos segundos.

Anthony se giró hacia atrás con muchísimo cuidado, estaba planteándose mil escenarios en su cabeza. Nunca creyó que el mayor era del tipo violento, pero si estaba oyendo con claridad que estaba destrozando su hogar, eso era una clara señal de que estaba teniendo un ataque de rabia o que quería golpearlo y se estaba descargando con su alrededor. Tembló al pensarlo, siguió ideando escenarios malos uno tras otro.

Pero cuando vio a Alastor en el centro de la habitación, Anthony se quedó helado. Sufrió el miedo más grande de toda su vida y su cuerpo tardó en reaccionar por el impacto de la imagen, no recordaba haber sentido tanto horror antes. Su corazón se sacudió violentamente dentro de su pecho, corrió sin dudar hacia el cuerpo de Alastor y con la adrenalina y el miedo recorriendo cada fibra de su ser, se abalanzó contra su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas.

_—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!_

Alastor estaba enterrando su mejor navaja dentro de la palma de su mano, deslizaba el filo hacia abajo con intenciones de perforar algunas venas. Y Anthony comenzó a llorar a los gritos, tomó el cuchillo y lo arrojó al piso, luego se aferró a su brazo y sintió tanta desesperación que no supo cómo lidiar con ese problema. Lloró fuerte, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y cada parte del vendaje de su rostro comenzaba a empaparse en totalidad. Estaba jodidamente asustado, pero también estaba furioso y todas las emociones lo estaban golpeando una más fuerte que la otra. Levantó la vista para observar el rostro de Alastor, que no parecía estar perturbado ni adolorido, lo miraba con un mínimo rastro de sorpresa.

Esa reacción hizo que Anthony enfureciera el doble y enloqueciera en un ataque de nervios.

_—¡¿ESTÁS- ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡¿ESTÁS ENFERMO?! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?!_

Se derrumbó, no pudo sostener su enojo por más de un minuto. Las lágrimas fluían con tanta efusividad, estaba tan desbordado en preocupación que no sabía cómo controlarse a sí mismo. Sollozó partiéndose la garganta, porque la sola idea de que algo malo le sucediera a Alastor lo hacía perderse en el dolor más horrible y el miedo más profundo de su vida.

Se apartó de su cuerpo y corrió para tomar cualquier tipo de prenda de ropa por su cama y cuando volvió hacia Alastor, envolvió su muñeca y la palma de su mano con la gruesa tela con intenciones de frenar el sangrado. Entonces, presionó con todas sus fuerzas, agachó su cabeza y rogó que se detuviera, se limitó a pedir por eso y a temblar en medio de su colapso mental. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? ¿Por qué le hacía eso? Nunca se podría recuperar de ese susto, quería romperle la cara a golpes y quería maldecirlo hasta el último día de su vida por hacerle pasar ese miedo tan súbito y espantoso.

_—Sangra mucho... Dios mío... ¿Qué debo hacer?_

Se angustió desmedidamente, contuvo su brazo entre sus manos y la aferró a su pecho. No quería que sufriera ningún tipo de daño, mucho menos de esa forma. Cuando Alastor estuvo a punto de morir por aquellos disparos, lo sintió fuerte y real, pero en ese momento era incluso peor.

Había encontrado algo tan valioso en él, una contención tan genuina y pura, nadie nunca lo había tratado como Alastor, ningún hombre había demostrado el más mínimo grado de empatía por Anthony. Sollozó asustado porque la posibilidad de perderlo se le hacía inconcebible, formó una mueca adolorida y cerró su ojo, porque nunca pedía nada o le suplicaba a Dios. Pero si tenía que rogar por un solo deseo, era por el bienestar y la salud de Alastor.

_—Al fin hablas._

El mayor se acercó y envolvió su cuerpo con su brazo sano. No había medido ninguno de sus actos, los destrozos o el momento en el que se dejó llevar absolutamente por sus impulsos. Pero necesitaba llamar la atención de Anthony de cualquier forma y aunque le había costado esa clase de daño físico, no se arrepentía. Estaba a segundos de perder la razón al ser ignorado cruelmente por tanto tiempo sin ninguna clase de explicación, él solo quería ayudarlo a sanar el creciente dolor de su alma, quería escucharlo si quería maldecir a su padre o a su familia. Alastor anhelaba que confiara en él y ya no había podido tolerar más esa enorme muralla que el rubio había construido entre ambos desde hace semanas.

Anthony se arrojó contra su cuerpo para abrazarlo fuerte. Sollozó como un niño contra su pecho y se aferró a sus ropas, el miedo todavía no se alejaba de su cuerpo y necesitaba creer que iba a estar bien.

— _Te voy a matar. Estúpido de mierda... Si mueres, yo no podría seguir._

Murmuró contra el pecho de su hombre, con una voz débil y quebradiza. Se preguntaba si el mayor lo sabía... Se seguía cuestionando si sus sentimientos le llegaban de la forma intensa en la que los sentía. Su corazón latía por él todo el tiempo y si no se había rendido, era porque seguía a su lado.

Y era consciente de la distancia que estableció entre los dos... Pero aún no estaba listo. No podía enfrentar a todos sus demonios internos, a sus inseguridades y dolencias. Aún no se sentía fuerte para hacerlo, no podía enfrentar a Alastor y no podía verlo directo a los ojos. Nunca había amado a un hombre de esa forma, él solo quería mostrar sus mejores lados frente al moreno. Pero lo único que le estaba ofreciendo era decadencia y dolor.

_—Si mueres... estaría solo._

Luego de murmurar esas suaves palabras, Alastor lo apartó un poco de su abrazo para tomar su mejilla con la palma de su mano. Acarició su piel con su extremo sano, sus dedos delinearon su pómulo marcado y su pulgar llegó a esas vendas húmedas que recubrían su ojo malherido que apenas cicatrizaba.

Anthony volvió a sentir terror súbito, su corazón pulsó rápido y su cuerpo se sacudió cuando su hombre quiso hacer contacto visual con él. Le corrió la mirada y apartó esa mano que sostenía su mejilla con dulzura, bajó su rostro con la suficiente angustia para que Alastor comprendiera que algo malo le sucedía y que lo estaba ocultando con mucha insistencia desde ese lejano día. Pero ya estaban en ese momento crucial, ya no podían seguir guardando secretos. El castaño necesitaba saber más, costara lo que costara.

_—Dime lo que sientes. Te hará bien._

El rubio siempre evitaba su mirada, jamás lo volvió a ver directamente desde que perdió su visión en su ojo derecho. Estaba dañado y quería curarlo, pero él se apartaba fríamente y nunca se dejaba ayudar. Anthony seguía sosteniendo la palma herida del castaño contra su pecho, a pesar de que la sangre mojaba la tela y manchaba su camisa.

Exhaló con nerviosismo, sus labios temblaron luego de que Alastor lo animara a hablar. No quería tocar ese tema, pero tal vez era necesario porque ya no quería seguir lastimando al mayor con su indiferencia y su lejanía. Lo había estado haciendo por temor, actuaba con recelo desde ese día.

_—Mis ojos._

Pronunció con algo de dificultad. No sabía cómo empezar a explicarse. Se sintió ansioso, sentía las náuseas escalar dentro de su estómago. Mantuvo su mirada baja y permaneció inmóvil, entrecerrado su único ojo sano y formando una expresión de vergüenza. Alastor lo esperó paciente, ambos quedaron muy cerca y esa distancia íntima incitó a Anthony a hablar porque se sintió levemente seguro.

_—Dijiste que amabas mis ojos y ahora... ahora... Están arruinados. Si ya no te gusta mi rostro, si odias mis ojos... ¿Vas a irte? ¿Vas a dejarme? Tengo mucho miedo... No sé cómo arreglarlo. No sé qué hacer. Ya no soy lo que veías antes. Ya no soy la persona de la cual te enamoraste alguna vez. Ahora... Me siento como un monstruo._

Se quebró sin poder contenerse y aún con sus lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y exponiendo cada rincón de sus inseguridades y bajezas, sonrió completamente perturbado ante sus propios pensamientos auto destructivos. Era tan doloroso creer que toda su belleza física se había arruinado y que cada día que pasaba se dejaba consumir por la angustia, su preciado cuerpo del que alguna vez se sintió orgulloso, se estaba desmoronando.  
  


**¿Me seguirás amando aún cuando ya no sea joven y hermoso?**   
**¿Me seguirás amando aún cuando no tenga nada más que mi alma adolorida?**   
  


Aquel hombre que podía vestir como hombre o mujer, el cual daba grandes espectáculos en esos viejos cabaret... Ya no existía. Desde que perdió su ojo y desde que esa cicatriz en su párpado le ocasionaba pesadillas, dejó de creer que portaba alguna clase de virtud o belleza. Sentía que se estaba hundiendo cada vez más. Ya no creía poseer destrezas, actitud o una fortaleza. Anthony creía que era imposible volver a ser lo que era antes, su padre había vuelto a destruir gran parte de lo que había logrado edificar con respecto a su actitud o fuerza gracias a sus palabras crueles y a la asquerosa forma de humillarlo.

Era normal sentir tanto asco y aborrecimiento por alguien tan triste como él. Y si su padre y su hermano mayor sentían eso por Anthony, Alastor no tardaría en darse cuenta de lo inmundo que era. Se rio suavemente al borde de la locura, tembló bajo la mirada terriblemente preocupada de su pareja y su sonrisa se volvió enfermiza.

_—Alastor. Si ya no me quieres... Creo que voy a suicidarme. Porque eres lo único que me queda._

Pero sus turbulentos pensamientos frenaron abruptamente. Se estaba torciendo y abriendo paso a un camino en espiral que lo estaba conduciendo a su propia perdición, pero justo en ese momento, Alastor le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo levantó para que volvieran a verse sin titubear.

Se acercó sin que Anthony pudiera premeditarlo o esperarlo, besó sus labios con mucho cuidado y envolvió su cintura con su mano. Le demostró con ese simple acto que ninguna parte de su amor por él había cambiado y detuvo su camino de suposiciones y pensamientos que le estaban destruyendo la cordura. Y el rubio se aferró a su cuello con uno de sus brazos con tanta desesperación que no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por necesitarlo tanto.

Al separarse, el mayor volvió a acariciar una de sus mejillas con sus nudillos, el contrario se quedó quieto y no volvió a evitar su mirada. Su ojo permanecía lloroso y destellaba un azúl precioso que reflejaba la pureza de su alma. Alastor sonrió al verlo de esa forma, se sentía feliz de ver el brillo de vida en su rostro nuevamente, luego de tantas semanas en las que creyó que eso se había apagado por completo.

_—¿En serio es lo único que te preocupaba, cariño?_

Anthony asintió una vez. Se volvió a aferrar a su cuerpo y descansó su rostro a un costado de su cuello. Sentir la piel tibia de Alastor y su preciado aroma lo hacían sentir protegido, sintió ese indudable confort inundar su cuerpo y hacerlo sentir bien en pocos segundos, mucho más cuando su hombre volvía a tomar sus caderas y con tanta protección y seguridad.

_—No he podido dejar de pensar en eso durante todo este tiempo._

Admitió mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se venciera contra el de él. Se sentía tan agotado mentalmente, nunca se dejó de preocupar por la visión que tenía el contrario sobre todo lo que lo conformaba. Le preocupaba sinceramente el hecho de que en algún momento, dejara de quererlo. Y aunque aún le estaba demostrando cariño, eso no cambiaba la realidad de que su apariencia no era la misma que antes.

Estaba destruido, su rostro y su cuerpo ya no emanaban el escandaloso fuego de la vida como antes. Su entusiasmo y su carisma estaban sepultados en lo más bajo del Inframundo, al igual que todo el atractivo y encanto físico que alguna vez tuvo.

Poco a poco, Alastor lo condujo hasta su cama que no estaba a más que un par de metros. Ignoraría todo el desastre por unos minutos. Cuando lo recostó sobre el colchón, se encargó de revisar las telas que envolvían su palma y comprendió que la hemorragia había cesado ya que el corte no había llegado a romper ninguna arteria o vena cercana. Sus ropas seguían húmedas por la sangre, pero en ese momento, no quería pensar en eso... Alastor solo quería permanecer con Anthony para calmar su inestable corazón.

Volvió a cubrir su herida con mucho cuidado y luego se recostó a su lado, abrazó su cuerpo e hizo que enterrara su rostro contra su pecho, lo envolvió entre sus brazos para protegerlo y ambos permanecieron en silencio un largo tiempo.

El menor restregó su mejilla contra su pecho, aferró sus manos a su torso y cerró su ojo, disfrutando de su calor humano y de sus pulsaciones. Luego de tanto tiempo, sentía que estaba descansando apropiadamente. No sentía miedo, dolor corporal o angustia, estar junto a Alastor le estaba sanando el alma y al solo sentir su cálida respiración tan cerca, sentía la mayor de las fortunas. Estar entre sus brazos debía ser una porción del paraíso en la tierra.

El mayor reconfortó su corazón lo mejor que pudo, entrelazó sus dedos entre sus cabellos y nunca se apartó de aquel abrazo tan protector. Lo extrañaba... extrañaba el clima que se creaba cuando estaban juntos y se unían de esa forma. Fue consciente de eso luego de sufrir su alejamiento por tanto tiempo. Era como si no quisiera volver atrás y revivir esa etapa en la que sencillamente no podían tolerarse, porque adoraba su presente y quería proteger cada parte de la personalidad de Anthony.

Y aunque él dijera que no era mismo y que jamás volvería a brillar de la manera en la que lo hacía antes, Alastor aún podía sentir la pequeña flama de la vida en su interior. Todavía estaba allí dentro, lo único que tenía que hacer era cuidarla hasta que volviera a nacer con la misma fuerza que antes.

_—Anthony... ¿Nunca nadie te dijo que el aspecto físico no importa? Nuestros cuerpos son solo un cascarón. Eres mucho más valioso por dentro._

El mencionado lo escuchó, pudo entre abrir su ojo y tratar de recuperarse de su somnolencia. Necesitaba dormir con tranquilidad luego de sufrir incontables pesadillas cada noche y de ser atormentado por los recuerdos de su padre y su nefasta forma de tratarlo y humillarlo. Alastor era su mayor pilar de confort, creía que si permanecía a su lado esa noche, podría descansar de verdad. Suspiró exhausto, negó de inmediato ante su pregunta. Aunque las personas decían que las emociones importaban, Anthony vivió en un mundo llenó de superficialidades desde que tenía memoria. Belleza física, dinero y poder. No sabía si había algo más allá de eso.

_—No. Siempre creí que eso era lo único importante. Todos consumían mi cuerpo porque era atractivo, a veces más que una mujer._

El moreno atrajo su cuerpo aún mas, rodeó su nuca con una de sus manos y lo apegó con más intensidad a su cuerpo. Se llenó de determinación y no dudó en hablarle. Tal vez no era nadie para dar un consejo o una enseñanza, mucho menos alguien como él que había perdido gran parte de su empatía hacia la mayoría de las personas desde que empezó a complacer sus placeres culposos y poco convencionales. Pero necesitaba al menos decirle lo que pensaba para seguir tranquilizando su frágil mente y para que sintiera la seguridad de que él jamás lo dejaría por algo tan ambiguo como su aspecto o las cicatrices que cargaba.

_—Te lo diré entonces yo mismo. Eres muy hermoso en todo aspecto. No solo tu rostro o tu cuerpo. Tu corazón... Es blando y cálido. Eres amable cuando quieres, eres gracioso y también eres extraño. Pero sobre todas las cosas, eres único. Jamás conocí a un hombre como tú._   
  


**Sé que lo harás. Sé que tú lo harás.**   
**¿Me seguirás amando aun cuando ya no sea hermoso?**   
  


Anthony levantó su rostro con aquel precioso ojo azúl brillando al estar conteniendo sus efusivas lágrimas. No sabía cómo Alastor siempre daba en el blanco con cada palabra, como si sus almas hubieran nacido para conocerse y para reconfortarse la una con la otra. Pero cada oración emitida, cada sonrisa y cada abrazo... lo curaban. El moreno le sonrió de esa forma en la que solo él podía. Transmitió su seguridad, su firmeza, porque en esas ocasiones parecía que los años que le llevaba marcaban un gran rango de experiencia y madurez y eso era todo lo que el rubio necesitaba.

Alguien que de verdad quisiera cuidarlo y que se interesara en protegerlo genuinamente.

Subió una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Alastor, su rostro intranquilo y nervioso se mostró en pocos segundos y contempló aquellos ojos marrones que siempre lo enamoraban tanto.

_—¿Vas a quererme aunque mi cuerpo se arruine por mis adicciones? ¿Aunque mi rostro no sea el mismo de antes? Aunque no vuelva a ser la misma persona que viste la primera vez en ese bar... en ese escenario._

Nunca había confiado de esa forma tan ciega, tan ingenua. Por eso, su seguridad era tan inestable, al igual que su mente que se tornaba un vacío de inconsistencias. Sus dudas siempre eran mucho más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa y no dejaban de reiterarse, pero Alastor se encargó de borrar todas esas preocupaciones una vez más. No dejó de sonreírle, se acercó a su rostro sin dudarlo y bajó su voz.

_—Sí, voy a amarte de cualquier forma._

Plantó un suave beso sobre aquellas vendas húmedas, sobre la parte más sensible y herida de todo su cuerpo. Y Anthony cerró su ojo y sollozó por inercia, aferrándose a su cuerpo porque no quería perderlo y porque ese momento resultó ser más significativo y especial que cualquier otro que pudiera recordar. Alastor lo amaba con la misma fuerza y ya no podía dudarlo más, le confiaría cada parte de su ser, cada rasgo o aspecto horrible que nunca quería exponer. Le confiaría las heridas de su espíritu dañado y toda la amargura que siempre rompía y mortificaba a su corazón.

...

...

...

Se despertó a su costado en medio de la madrugada, reconoció su cuerpo tan apegado al de él y apenas vislumbró la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal. Su mirada se despejó luego de unos segundos... La calidez que emitía su piel se sentía bien. Era algo poco habitual verlo dormir de esa forma, porque Alastor era el que siempre despertaba antes que él y el que siempre abandonaba la cama antes.

Su corazón palpitó de esa forma tan fuerte y fácil de reconocer al verlo, porque la belleza de su hombre era indescriptible. Sonrió feliz al sentirlo tan cerca, al apreciar sus cabellos oscuros desordenados, su rostro masculino sumergido en tranquilidad y la forma en como su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente ante su propia respiración. Era tan precioso, tan único, no dudó en apegarse a él y entrelazar sus dedos con los de su mano sana, la juntó contra su pecho y se mantuvo sonriendo con gusto al poder disfrutar esa parte tan tierna, una parte que solo Anthony podía ver.

Le gustaba mucho el calor de su cuerpo y su fresco aroma, no tardó en comenzar a sobre analizarlo. Levantó sus dedos para acariciar unos rebeldes mechones de cabello y no dejó de sonreír en ningún instante. Luego, protegió sus mejillas con sus dos manos y acarició su piel con sus pulgares. Ah... repentinamente se volvió a sentir muy agradecido de poder ser capaz de hacer cosas tan simples mientras estaba dormido. Cerró su ojo sano y se acercó para unir sus labios con los de Alastor, bajó una mano para frotar con mucho cariño su pecho y mantuvo sus bocas unidas sin hacer ninguna clase de movimiento.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió sus brazos rodear su cintura, quiso retroceder por reflejo, pero su hombre comenzó a besar sus labios con mucho afecto y lentitud. Y Anthony comprendió que estaba despierto, correspondió sus besos y no se alteró nuevamente, se dejó llevar por la forma en como mimaba su espalda y como se encargaba de acariciar sus labios húmedos sin parar. Alastor suspiró en medio de aquel beso, corrió un poco su boca para besar su mejilla y ante ese gesto, el rubio se aferró con más fuerza a sus caderas.

El moreno abrió sus ojos para sujetar sus mejillas con sus manos, corrió sus mechones de cabello y contempló aquella mirada que siempre lo llenaba de regocijo y calor. No importaba cuantas veces Anthony le dijera que era diferente, que su rostro estaba arruinado o que ya no portaba belleza. Alastor lo seguía viendo como el primer día, como en el preciso instante que ambos cruzaron miradas por primera vez en ese viejo bar en el cual estaba tratando de trabajar. Porque nunca olvidaría su vestimenta, su carisma, su forma de adueñarse de todo el ambiente y su manera de moverse sin que el resto del mundo pudiera importarle menos.

Le sonrió al contemplar esa mirada tan preciosa y se acercó para volver a besarlo, mientras enterraba sus dedos entre aquellos suaves y sedosos cabellos que tanto amaba acariciar.  
  


**La forma en como bailabas para mí en tu show.**   
**Y todas las maneras en las que te llegué a conocer.**   
**Tu hermoso rostro y tu alma eléctrica.**   
  


Anthony se aferró a su espalda con sus uñas, gimió débil al momento que Alastor llegaba hasta su límite y se preocupaba por no impartirle más dolor. Se mantuvo sobre su cuerpo, bajó su rostro para besar su cuello y se movió despacio en su interior, nunca lo habían hecho con tanta calma y aun así, el rubio emitía pequeños gemidos dulces que representaban su placer.   
  


**Oh... Toda esa gracia, ese cuerpo, ese rostro.**   
**Quiero festejarlo. Él es mi sol, me hace brillar más que un diamante.**   
  


Y Alastor volvía a sentir el calor de ambos cuerpos mezclarse, al igual que la humedad y sus respiraciones rápidas. Se levantó para fascinarse con el rostro de su hombre, porque Anthony apenas y abría sus labios para gemir y se retorcía por debajo de él tratando de abrir sus piernas todo lo que le era posible y rodear su cintura con sus muslos. Ambos volvieron a mirarse, con esa deslumbrante pasión y cariño que solo podían transmitir bajo la unión de sus cuerpos.

El menor sonrió y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para atraerlo, era la primera vez que los movimientos de los dos eran tan calmados y el ritmo era lento, seductor y al mismo tiempo tan tierno. Ambos volvieron a unir sus labios en un simple contacto y cerraron sus ojos, sus pechos se tocaron al reducir la distancia y Alastor lo sostuvo con delicadeza y afecto. Porque Anthony era único y estaba seguro de que nunca podría conocer a alguien más bello, precioso y frágil que él.   
  


**Querido Dios... Cuando llegue al cielo. Por favor... Déjame traer a mi hombre.**   
**Cuando él venga, dime que lo dejarás entrar. Padre, dime qué tú puedes.**


	21. Ángel

No recordaba la última vez que había recorrido la pista de concreto liso en la que las ligeras avionetas descargaban los montones de droga constantemente. Anthony observó su alrededor, analizando los movimientos de sus hombres al descargar las provisiones y sintió la fuerte brisa recorrer su cuerpo, mientras algunos pequeños aviones pasaban por arriba atravesando parte de ese cielo nublado.

Se encontraba solo en esa ocasión, las actividades se habían vuelto a emprender en la organización y todos trataban al resto de traficantes con discreción. Nadie era de confíar, los miembros de su red seguían muriendo en guerrillas clandestinas desde los distintos puntos de la ciudad y la situación era crítica. Pero el ingreso de dinero debía mantenerse, esas eran las órdenes directas de Heroin. Alastor procedía a ayudar en los trabajos de siempre y últimamente acompañaba a Niss a los límites de su territorio. Aquellos trabajos eran fielmente entregados al rubio antes, pero su padre había perdido la confianza en él y sabía que tardaría bastante en recuperarla.

De pronto, escuchó algunos gritos llamándolo desde atrás, giró y visualizó a su hermana llegar hacia él a paso rápido. Y cuando Molly por fin llegó, le sonrió con entusiasmo y alegría ya que había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron.

— _¡Anthony!_

Se le arrojó en un cariñoso y efusivo abrazo, habían planeado esa reunión y el rubio era el que necesitaba verla luego de los acontecimientos y su futura boda arreglada. Y cuando su hermano la protegió entre sus brazos, la sostuvo muy fuerte y se sintió completamente culpable y mal por lo que ella tendría que pasar debido a sus descuidos.

— _Lo siento... Lo siento mucho._

Se separó un poco y la observó con arrepentimiento y dolor. Molly era una mujer brillante, fuerte y siempre irradiaba mucha luz. Amaba su sonrisa y la forma en como se esforzaba en unir a su familia a pesar del trato horrible que se tenían entre todos. Y admiraba su fortaleza, porque su padre siempre la rebajaba y la discriminaba por vivir de una forma libre a comparación de las mujeres tradicionales.

En el caso de Molly, nadie dudaba en burlarse de ella por poseer esa clase de libertad sexual, nadie le tenía el respeto que merecía por sus habilidades o inteligencia en la organización. Y era injusto... Anthony probablemente había sido mucho más promiscuo que Molly en toda su vida, pero nadie mencionaba eso dentro de la red porque la homosexualidad era un tabú tan grande que su gente no hablaba de eso abiertamente. Los únicos que en la actualidad lo destruían con palabras crueles y no se cuidaban, eran su padre y su hermano.

— _¿De qué estás hablando?_

La joven rubia le mostró un gesto cálido y maternal, levantó una mano y acarició una de las mejillas de Anthony, hasta llegar a rozar su ojo herido aún cubierto por vendas claras. Y él solo sufrió más al escucharla y al sentir su cariño. Más que una hermana, a veces sentía que era como una madre. Y no podían estar en contacto todo el tiempo, pero se preocupaba por ella. La recordaba fuerte y gentil, aún conservaba en sus memorias la forma en como Molly lo protegía cuando eran niños y esa clase de actitudes nunca podrían ser borradas de su pasado.

— _Tienes que casarte. Por mi culpa._

Mencionó sin dejar la culpabilidad de lado. Pero ella le negó de inmediato y volvió a ofrecerle una sonrisa, gesto que desconcertó a su hermano.

— _No... Eso no es algo malo para mi. Solo para papá, porque es un viejo que nunca entendería._

La rubia se llevó ambas manos a su pecho y su mirada se volvió dulce, llena de anhelos y sueños, de esos que las mujeres sentían cuando amaban ciegamente a un hombre. Nunca había hablado de eso con nadie, ni siquiera con Anthony, porque revelar esa relación hubiera sido motivo de conflicto desde el primer día.

Pentious era el líder de la organización más adinerada y numerosa del estado, su padre no hubiera estado de acuerdo en esa relación si no fuera por motivos de alianza, ya que odiaba el hecho de que la familia Cacciatore no era la más fuerte en términos de poder y territorio y les tenía una envidia notable. Además, nunca se llevaba del todo bien con los líderes de otras familias.

Ceder ante alguien como Pentious y acceder a una relación entre ellos era bajo para él, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción para que Vagatha dejara de asesinar a sus hombres. Sin lugar a dudas, que la protección de los Pentious fuera algo asegurado a favor de su red criminal, era una buena jugada.

— _Estoy enamorada de él._

Admitió Molly, mirando fijamente el rostro sorprendido de su hermano. Al fin podía admitirlo a los cuatro vientos, por fin podía dejar de ser un secreto. Sabía que podía revelarle cualquier debilidad relacionada con sus sentimientos. Su hermano estaba anonadado, porque ella nunca le había expresado nada de esa información antes.

— _¿Es en serio?_

_— Si. También me quiere. Hemos frecuentado a espaldas de nuestros familiares. Perdón por no decírtelo, pero no era seguro que la gente lo supiera. Niss tampoco sabe, aunque bueno, él es tan anticuado como nuestro padre._

Recordó parte de su vida, de los cuidados excesivos que debía tomar dentro de su propia familia. Y de la forma en la que había llegado al punto en que solo podía confiar en Anthony. Amaba a Niss, pero él estaba tan ciego con la organización y el mandato de su padre que no podía abrirse con él de la misma forma.

Sonrió triste al entender muchas cosas y al asumir ese camino como la única hija mujer de Heroin. Porque su padre no tenía idea de que mantenía una relación con Pentious, pero si no hubiera sido así, él no hubiera dudado en entregarla a cualquier despiadado hombre con tal de salir beneficiado. Heroin no la quería. Para él, Molly solo era una vergüenza y una carga, como en algún punto lo llegó a ser su madre. Era algo muy triste, pero era su realidad. Formó una sonrisa muy resignada al solo volver a recordarlo.

— _Ellos siempre me han juzgado por todo lo que hago... todo el tiempo. Y a pesar de que hago bien mi trabajo y jamás fallo, ni siquiera me permiten asistir a una simple junta por ser una mujer. Fuera de eso, entiendo que no he vivido de una forma convencional y que decidí tomar mi camino en cuanto a los hombres. Sé que tal vez eso hizo que papá me desprecie y no me respete._

Anthony escuchó cada melancólica palabra. Cada uno de ellos sufría un destino distinto, cargaban con diferentes tipos de demonios y eran estigmatizados y juzgados por cosas diferentes. Desde un principio, esa fue la razón por la cual se unieron tanto y por la cual se amaban de esa forma. Los dos eran escoria para su padre y durante mucho tiempo, no habían tenido apoyo de otras personas en ese nefasto y oscuro mundo criminal.

Molly suspiró un poco triste luego de recordar esa parte de su vida, la más oscura y oculta. Remontó sus memorias hacia su infancia junto a Anthony y supo que quizá luego de los horribles martirios que su padre les hizo sufrir, el destino al fin le estaba dando una caricia.

— _Siempre me he sentido muy sola. A pesar de que pasé por cientos de camas y situaciones... Nunca nadie me había amado como Don Pentious. Él me respeta y nadie había hecho eso antes. Papá siempre odió todo de mi por vivir libremente, por no encadenarme a ningún hombre y no tener una vida tradicional._

Finalmente, le sonrió amargamente a su hermano y desprendió la crudeza y sinceridad que necesitaba transmitir. Si, todo fue malo desde el principio, todo empeoró cuando su madre murió al ser solo unos niños pequeños. En vez de enseñanzas, cariño o paciencia, recibieron un arma y aprendieron a disparar, como también a ser crueles e insensibles con respecto a las bajezas del ser humano.

Ella ya no quería seguir siendo parte de todo eso, jamás lo quiso y sabía que Anthony tampoco quería y que al igual que ella, solo seguía órdenes y solo hacía lo que debía hacer. Molly odiaba esa organización, odiaba a su padre y odiaba la vida que tuvo que enfrentar desde que tenía memoria.

— _Quiero creer que puedo ser feliz al menos una vez en este infierno._

Anthony lo comprendía más que nadie, se alegró por esa unión y quiso animarla porque Molly era la persona que más merecía ser feliz en todo el mundo. Nadie la conocía como él, ella necesitaba todo ese confort y respeto que al parecer Pentious le daba. Le sonrió ampliamente, porque tendría un futuro prometedor junto a ese hombre.

— _Bebé... Me alivia. Pensé que tendrías que arruinar tu felicidad por mi culpa. Me sentía terrible._

Admitió dejando que la tranquilidad volviera a inundar su cuerpo, su hermana se rio un poco y le negó, porque sabía que estaría sumamente preocupado por ella, como siempre.

— _Si todo sale bien, no habrá nada de malo en esta alianza. Me hace muy feliz. No debemos privarnos de la felicidad aunque seamos diferentes a los demás._

El rubio se acercó hacia ella para volver a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Estuvo muchos años aferrada a su sonrisa y a la gran fortaleza y seguridad que ella le transmitía, era su calma cuando las aguas se volvían negras y turbulentas en su vida. Y aunque no estaban comunicados frecuentemente, las memorias invaluables de sus vidas los hacían conectar y quererse como nadie más.

— _Te amo, linda. No sé que haría sin ti. Eres una hermosa luz que me guía. Papá tiene razón, eres la única que me entiende y me quiere en toda la familia._

_—Es porque nadie puede ver quién eres en realidad, nadie se ha tomado la molestia._

Ella volvió a sujetar las mejillas de su hermano con sus dos manos y sonrió llena de ilusión. A veces se peleaban por hombres y antes de sus actuales relaciones, los acechaban como presas, pero nunca era en serio. Nunca podrían pelear seriamente por nada.

— _Deberías venir a visitarme a casa junto con Alastor. Cuando me case, viviré alejada de este punto de la ciudad. No nos veremos seguido._

Apenas Molly mencionó eso con naturalidad, Anthony se le quedó mirando extrañado.

— _¿Con Alastor?_

Su hermana lo captó desde hace bastante tiempo aunque nunca los frecuentaba con regularidad. Pero desde el principio, Anthony tuvo una fijación particular y extraña como ese peculiar locutor de radio. Y antes creía que nunca sería reciproco o que solo era un juego para él, como lo fueron muchos otros. Pero aquella forma de mencionarlo, mirarlo y querer apropiarse de Alastor había escalado y sabía que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que convivían juntos y pasaban todo el tiempo unidos. Le sonrió algo picara, maliciosa. Quería probar un poco su paciencia.

— _Se nota mucho que están saliendo. O están en algo bastante serio. No sé despegan y la forma en como lo miras… es muy tierna._

Su hermano se quedó en silencio.

No supo cómo reaccionar... Fue como una puñalada en el pecho. Si Molly lo notó... ¿Cuántas otras personas pudieron darse cuenta? Fue en ese momento que se sintió en grandes aprietos, como cuando un criminal era atrapado asesinando a alguien.

La reacción de Anthony fue alterada, su interior se prendió fuego y miles de alarmas sonaron en su cabeza. Pero no podía demostrar esas emociones, tampoco lo acorralado que estaba. Se rio nervioso, cabizbajo y le desvió la mirada como si quisiera que la tierra se lo tragara.

— _¿Qué dices...?_

Sintió su corazón acelerarse fuerte. Porque confiaba en Molly y mucho, pero si esa clase de cosas se llegaban a saber o expandir en la familia… la vida de Alastor podría estar en riesgo. No le importaba lo que hicieran con él ya que desde hace muchos años habían asumido que era un desviado sin remedio y su padre nunca dejaba de humillarlo o recalcar eso como si fuera una discapacidad de nacimiento. Pero no podía permitir que se metieran con Alastor… de ninguna forma. Y no quería plantearse ni medio segundo el destino que podría sufrir si su padre se enteraba de que tenía una relación con su propio hijo.

Su hermana quiso tranquilizar su evidente temor y los miles de escenarios catastróficos que se formaron en su mente. Lo tomó de la mano y quiso de alguna forma tranquilizar sus inseguridades, quería que supiera que ese secreto estaba totalmente seguro con ella y que tuviera el valor de abrirse como solía hacerlo. Que aquello presentara una dificultad, era sinónimo de que las cosas con Alastor iban mucho más en serio de lo que creía y que no era un simple ligue pasajero.

— _Te acostabas con cualquiera todo el tiempo y de alguna forma lo entendía porque la gente hace eso para olvidar las cosas malas, los recuerdos o la vida en general. Pero nunca lucías interesado en nada cuando lo hacías._

Recordó esas primeras veces en las que Anthony llegaba a su hogar y todos ellos apenas cruzaban la línea de la adolescencia. Las palizas que sufría por su padre, lo avergonzado que se veía al golpearlo. Y la manera en la que su hermano seguía saliendo sin restringir sus comportamientos, su forma de vestir, su maquillaje.

Anthony no era consciente de lo fuerte que había sido todos esos años al enfrentarse a su padre y a su familia. Pero Molly, a pesar de siempre curar sus heridas y escuchar los dramas que conllevaba relacionarse con otros hombres sexualmente, no pudo evitar notarlo. A su hermano le gustaba mucho estar con hombres, pero los tomaba como ellos lo tomaban a él. Y por eso, siempre sufrió de la incapacidad de querer de verdad.

— _En realidad… desde muy joven, nunca te vi interesado verdaderamente en alguien. Así que pensé que eras del tipo que no puede enamorarse. Pero… Alastor es tu primer amor verdadero, ¿No es así?_

La rubia levantó su mirada hacia Anthony, un poco avergonzada por lo cursi que eso había sonado. Pensó que su hermano simplemente volvería a negarle, a reírse o a hacerla pasar como a una loca que estaba imaginando cosas.

Pero ella borró su sonrisa traviesa al verlo…

Porque su propio hermano se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, muerto de vergüenza. Estaba ardiendo como si fuera un torpe adolescente inexperto, porque nunca nadie lo había encarado de esa forma con respecto a sus sentimientos. Y cada palabra fue tan precisa que dio en lo más profundo de su alma. Molly se avergonzó casi contagiándose de Anthony, ¡No quería ponerlo en esa clase de aprietos o situación incómoda! Solo estaba bromeando con eso de probar su paciencia, él nunca reaccionaba de esa forma, nunca mostraba esa pureza y solía recrear la vida como una broma cruel.

Verlo actuar así, entender que estaba reaccionando de esa forma tan linda al relacionarlo con Alastor, la tomó por sorpresa y fue un golpe bajo. El rubio de verdad lo amaba y jamás lo vio sentir amor por otro hombre.

Anthony se sintió demasiado nervioso y cuando apartó sus manos de su rostro aun con sus mejillas ardiendo, se alborotó lo suficiente como para caer en cuenta de la situación. Volvió a desesperarse y a preocuparse desmedidamente por lo que podrían captar los demás y por la seguridad de su hombre.

— _¿Están hablando de eso? ¿Quién más lo vio? ¡Nadie puede saberlo!_

_—¡Anthony, no te preocupes! ¡Solo te estaba molestando!_

Su grado de preocupación le resultó adorable. Su hermano iba en serio con Alastor, estaba cuidando su estatus en la organización y también hacía que pasara desapercibido la mayoría del tiempo. Hacía un buen trabajo junto a él, nadie sospecharía realmente que estaban involucrados de esa manera. Aunque debía trabajar en eso de mentir, porque apenas Molly mencionó su nombre, se volvió increíblemente inestable.

Y era normal por su falta de experiencia en ese ámbito, nunca había amado a alguien antes. Le pareció tan dulce, formó una sonrisa muy calmada ante él para tratar de que sus nervios fueran en descenso. Como había pensado desde el principio, ella debía cuidarlo hasta donde fuera posible y ser su sostén, como lo fue por tanto tiempo cuando eran mas jóvenes.

— _Que ternura… en serio quieres protegerlo mucho._

Anthony no sintió que nada de eso fuera gracioso, le corrió la mirada aún con los nervios y la sensación de ansiedad creciendo en su estómago. De verdad quería proteger a su pareja de todo lo malo y por eso ya no quería volver a alejarse de él. Apenas y toleraba que se fuera solo a hacer trabajos con Niss, porque no sabía a qué clase de peligros estaría siendo sometido.

Sabía que podía cuidarse por si solo, pero su mente nunca estaba tranquila al tener esa clase de incertidumbre. Bajó la mirada con el mismo sentimiento de pesar que lo recorrió cuando lo vio hacerse daño a si mismo, porque pensar en que algo lo lastimara era inconcebible para su mente.

— _Me asustaste... Papá podría matarlo. Nunca me perdonaría si algo le pasa._

La posibilidad lo aterraba siempre. Y lo peor que podría suceder era que Heroin supiera sobre Alastor y sobre todas las cosas que pasaron juntos como una pareja de dos hombres. Se volvería loco, enfurecería de una manera tan espantosa que le arrancaría la cabeza con sus propias manos. Y ese sentimiento de pérdida lo hizo sentir miedo, porque ya no podía imaginar una vida sin Alastor despertando a su lado cada día que pasaba.

Molly estaba por volver a retomar la conversación, pero varios de sus hombres desde atrás comenzaron a llamarla para que volviera a sus actividades. Anthony entendió la señal, porque también debía retomar su trabajo habitual. La rubia volvió a posar una mano en su mejilla y a acariciarlo, lamentando de corazón ver esas vendas sobre su ojo. Hubiera dado todo por estar ahí y protegerlo, también hubiera estado dispuesta a dar sus ojos a cambio de la seguridad de Anthony. Suspiró exhausta, pero tratando de pensar que las cosas iban a resultar mejor luego de que su matrimonio se consolidara.

— _Debo irme. Solo quiero decirte algo, hermano. No dejes que papá te desanime. Sabes lo que es, un viejo que jamás entendería._

El rubio tomó con ternura su mano que seguía acariciando su rostro, le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos compartían memorias y sentimientos, y luego de reunirse y hablar, sentían que su unión se había hecho mucho más fuerte y que era inquebrantable. Ella prosiguió con más ánimos y energía, creyendo en que el futuro les deparaba algo bueno luego de haber sufrido tanto.

— _Mamá estaría orgullosa de ti si te viera, eres valiente y te vales por ti mismo. Y no importa que tan malas sean las circunstancias, jamás bajas la cabeza ante nadie. Nunca creas que no vales nada, eres increíble y serás_ _un_ _estupendo jefe._

Su hermano se conmovió al oír su tono de voz, su tierna sonrisa y su gesto amable. Ambos se volvieron a abrazar como despedida. Quizás ellos eran los únicos que siempre seguían teniendo presente a su madre y su eterna bondad que los protegía desde el cielo. Luego de que se fue, levantarse y enfrentar la vida se había vuelto trabajoso y sufrido. Pero en ese momento de sus vidas, podían afirmar que había posibilidades de que sus caminos se llenaran de luz.

Ambos se separaron del abrazo y se alejaron para retomar sus actividades. Y no contemplaron lo cruel que podía seguir siendo el destino.


	22. Veneno

Sus dedos viajaron por la seda de las sábanas. Las luces bajas alumbraban su piel desnuda, la ternura de sus senos expuestos y el brillo de su cabello dorado. Su delgado cuerpo tembló cuando la mujer contraria abrió sus piernas y bajó su rostro hacia su pelvis.

Charlotte apretó sus labios y formó puños contra las sábanas, suspiró desbordada de placer, de lujuria. Y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados al momento que alzó sus caderas y Vagatha paseó la delicadeza de su lengua por su sexo expuesto, por cada lugar suave, tibio y mojado. Se hundió en su cuerpo, sumergió sus labios en su piel y lamió como una experta. Su pareja se retorció de placer y se arqueó, gimiendo agudo y cada vez más alto.

La morena separó sus labios un par de segundos, sus ojos viajaron a aquella expresión tan sensual y erótica. Porque Charlie era una mujer preciosa y la deseaba, la llevaba hasta el límite de su placer y amaba poseer ese control absoluto sobre su cuerpo. Vagatha le sonrió cruelmente, llevando su dedo índice a su pequeño clítoris y comenzando a masajear con mucho cuidado.

— _¿Te gusta, dulzura?_

Charlie sollozó de placer, se sacudió y su piel se empezó a perlar en sudor cuando la morena introdujo varios dedos en su ajustada y caliente abertura. Y la rubia gimió alto, levantó su pelvis y escuchó el sonido de sus fluidos emerger, los cuales se hicieron más sonoros y evidentes.

Vagatha se aprovechó de su debilidad, de su fragilidad y de lo propensa que era al placer que una mujer podía otorgarle. Separó sus dedos de su interior y subió hacia su cuerpo desnudo, regando pequeños besos húmedos en su pecho y llegando a su delgado cuello blanco. Suspiró contra su piel, Charlotte abrió sus ojos débilmente, aún temblando por las sensaciones.

— _Eres mía. Solo mía._

Y la rubia se conmovió al escucharla... Porque la amaba. Y no necesitaba nada más que eso. Su dulce voz atravesó su alma. La abrazó y besó los labios de Vagatha, su amor era incontenible y su deseo incondicional. Ellas entrelazaron sus cuerpos desnudos, unieron sus pechos y la morena aprovechó esa cercanía para volver a bajar una mano y jugar con el sexo de Charlie, la cual solo pude gemir rendida ante esa clase de toqueteos descarados.

Vagatha contempló con grata satisfacción sus reacciones, la forma en como se estremecía y se mojaba cuando la tocaba. Sus expresiones delicadas eran propias de un ángel, su voz suave y femenina era provocativa y sensual. Sonrió perversa ante su dominación, enterró sus dedos en uno de sus senos suaves y blandos y la hizo gritar de lujuria ante ese brusco movimiento.

— _Tranquila... Sé lo que te gusta. Conozco cada parte, Charlie. Haré que sientas lo que ningún hombre te hizo sentir antes._

La rubia percibió aquellas manos tan suaves deslizarse por sus pechos y sus muslos internos. Fue tan agobiante y caliente... Se perdió un sinfín de veces ante cada roce, lamida y beso húmedo. Vagatha hizo que cada orgasmo fuera más fuerte que el anterior, la locura de ese placer no parecía cesar, quería que fuera la única que pudiera hacer que sintiera eso para siempre.

Al pasar las horas, la morena tomó asiento sobre la punta de la cama y comenzó a vestirse a ritmo lento. Charlie dormía cubierta por algunas sábanas. Antes de terminar de vestirse, Vagatha le echó un vistazo.

Sonrió un poco porque la tenía solo para ella. Y podía apreciar toda su dulzura y cariño, ver más allá de su frialdad y de sus habilidades en su organización. La morena podía ver a través de todo eso. Y verla dormir con tanta pasividad, poder admirar su belleza... La hacia sentir especial. Era valiosa a pesar de que no se lo decía siempre. Su relación iba más allá de cualquier palabra.

Tocaron la puerta.

Esperaba esa interrupción y las noticias nuevas. Se puso de pie y recogió su larga cabellera oscura para acomodarla. Se miró por un par de segundos en el espejo de su habitación y acomodó aquel parche oscuro y agresivo sobre su ojo dañado. Entonces, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, uno de sus más fieles hombres estaba del otro lado para entregar la información precisa.

— _La boda será en una semana._

La jefa de los De Simone le asintió con firmeza. Muy de a poco, estaban acabando con los hombres de la familia enemiga. Y su plan de romperlos se ejecutaba lenta y efectivamente. Su mirada seria se volvió despiadada, todo estaba fluyendo con la armonía que deseaba.

— _Está bien. No den marcha atrás._

Su justo arreglo con la familia Pentious era mucho más fuerte y estricto que cualquier otro. Y la boda... La alianza, la supuesta alianza entre los Cacciatore y los Pentious, no era más que parte de su estrategia. Porque ella estaba diez pasos mucho más adelante que cualquier mierda que intentara hacer Heroin o sus hijos.

— _Quiero a los Cacciatore muertos, quiero que sufran. Y quiero que me traigan sus cabezas. Exactamente como Don Cacciatore nos entregó la cabeza de mi padre._

Sentenció esa condena de muerte con toda la furia de su alma. Esa era la razón de su destilante odio. Principalmente hacia Heroin y sus redes que se extendían difundiendo veneno y malicia hacia cada rama de su organización.

Su empleado se retiró, ella cerró la puerta y cuando volteó, Charlie la observaba desde la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas y con una extraña tristeza inundar el brillo de sus ojos azules. Ella siempre probaba de ese veneno que la estaba ensuciando... Pero no significaba que quisiera que el alma de Vagatha se siguiera manchando con tanto odio y dolor.

Charlie amaba a esa mujer con todo lo que tenía y por eso mismo, deseaba que dejara de sufrir. Y temía que aunque cumpliera su cometido, eso no llegara a ser suficiente. Luego de que todo terminara, no estaba segura de que podría llegar a ser feliz. Lo único que la guiaba era la venganza. El vacío que sentiría luego de asesinar a los Cacciatore sería tan difícil de llenar... Tan imposible de soportar.

A esa altura de las cosas, Charlotte no se sentía capaz de poder llenar ese vacío. Su cuerpo y su amor no serían suficientes. Y eso dolía... Todo el tiempo.

— _¿En dónde estábamos, querida?_

La morena le sonrió con la misma perversión y lujuria que al principio. Y al llegar a su lado y tomar asiento sobre la cama, sujetó el mentón de aquella mujer y le levantó el rostro para que volvieran a mirarse a los ojos. Acarició su labio inferior con su pulgar, Charlie cerró sus ojos y se sintió indefensa como una muñeca vieja y rota. También sintió la resignación. No podía parar con eso ni con nada, solo dejarse llevar por el torbellino de amargos sentimientos que siempre desprendía Vagatha.

La jefa de los De Simone deslizó una mano por su cintura y depositó un beso sobre su quijada. Disfrutó de su aroma y de su piel, justo como siempre hacía.

— _Quiero que pruebes el néctar de la venganza junto a mi, Charlotte. Eres mi princesa._

Bajó un poco para tomar sus labios, se besaron en una pura muestra de pasión, de excitación y deseo. El veneno fluyó por las venas de ambas y causó que el contacto íntimo fuera más doloroso que nunca.


	23. Molly

El gran día había llegado.

La ceremonia se celebraría en un prestigioso salón en el centro de la ciudad. Una gran cantidad de personas habían sido invitadas, principalmente contactos de la familia Pentious. El lujoso espacio no solo poseía un altar cubierto de decoraciones blancas y brillantes cruces de plata, también contaba con un apartado salón en dónde los invitados podían beber y consumir aperitivos. Cada uno de ellos estaba vestido de gala para la celebración y la música suave en tono orquestal era producida por un grupo que se ubicaba a un costado lejano.

Todo estaba marchando como debía ser. Molly estaba siendo retocada en una pequeña habitación por varias mujeres, mientras un par más se encargaban de arreglar los últimos detalles de su largo vestido blanco. Ella se puso de pie para contemplarse en el espejo del cuarto y amplió sus ojos al contemplarse. Jamás se había visto así... Su maquillaje era liviano, resaltaba el brillo de su su piel y la juventud de su rostro. Su labial rosado y su rubor le daban una frescura indescriptible.

Pero sin duda alguna, lo que la hacía lucir como una reina, era su vestido. Largo y glamoroso, ajustando fuertemente sus caderas y resaltando su diminuta cintura. La piel de sus hombros estaba expuesta y el velo que cubría levemente sus ojos le daba aires mágicos a toda la elegancia de su cuerpo. Cada centímetro de su pecho estaba incrustado con pequeños diamantes y sus manos portaban unos guantes livianos y casi transparentes. Era la primera vez que se sentía preciosa, especial y pura. Sonrió ante su reflejo, porque ese era el día más feliz de su vida.

Toda la celebración había comenzado desde hace horas. Ella debía esperar el horario exacto para salir y encontrarse con su hombre en el altar, aún tenía el tiempo suficiente para estar en esa habitación y tratar de no desmayarse de los nervios. Su estómago dolía y estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y alegre. Sus hermanos la verían contraer matrimonio y su padre también. Traería orgullo a su familia luego de tantos años de ser humillada, de no ser nadie.

No podía esperar más, estaba sola en su cuarto luego de que todo el personal se retirara al terminar con sus preparativos. Molly sabía que la tradición dictaba que no podía ver a Don Pentious antes de estar en el altar, el novio no podía contemplar el vestido de la novia antes de ese momento único. Pero su curiosidad y travesura pudo más que ella, al igual que su felicidad. Sabía que Pentious no iba a enojarse por ir a visitarlo a su habitación antes de la ceremonia, él era un hombre muy amable y jamás se había mostrado molesto o agresivo en ningún momento.

Molly decidió salir de su habitación y recorrer el pasillo con algo de cuidado de no ser descubierta. Tuvo suerte, no había nadie y tampoco había rastros de ningún tipo de personal. El pasillo estrecho forrado de terciopelo rojo se sintió un poco tétrico al estar sola, pero era lo que menos le importaba. Quería abrazar a su hombre y que él le dijera palabras dulces para tranquilizar su acelerado y emocionado corazón.

Encontró su habitación, la conocía. Ni siquiera iba a tocar, quería darle una gran sorpresa.

— _Solo un disparo._

Escuchó su voz. Era la voz de su hombre desde el lado de adentro de la habitación. Fue fuerte, clara y se sintió increíblemente fría. No recordaba haber escuchado a Don Pentious hablar así alguna vez... La rubia sabía que escuchar una conversación detrás de una puerta era una gran violación a la privacidad. Pero... No pudo evitar hacerlo.

— _En la cabeza. No quiero que agonice._

Apoyó sus manos sobre la madera, tembló. Era la voz del hombre que más amaba, del mejor amante y pareja que tuvo alguna vez. La hacía feliz, le sonreía con mucho amor, con auténtico calor y cariño. La protegía entre sus brazos, la hacía sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Molly de verdad amaba a Don Pentious. Estaba enamorada de él desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Lo anhelaba y lo quería, como nunca antes había querido a un hombre desde que tenía consciencia.

— _Vagatha es familia ahora. Vamos a darle el mejor obsequio como muestra de nuestra lealtad._

Por eso, cuando lo escuchó... Su corazón se rompió por completo y sintió la agonia de la traición, de las mentiras, recibió el dolor y la desilución más grande que alguna vez tuvo que soportar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su angustia fue tan grande que no sabía cómo seguir. Se cubrió la boca para no sollozar, porque aún en esa situación, debía escucharlo todo. Pensó en su familia, pensó en que debía ser fuerte aunque su alma estuviera destrozada.

Supo que su destino estaba sellado y que ella nunca podría ser feliz.

Pero aunque toda su red criminal la bastardeara, aunque su padre la tratara como un ser sin valor y la rebajara por ser una mujerzuela, aunque cada persona en su organización no le tuviera respeto y solo fuera una muñeca inservible para todos ellos... Haría lo correcto hasta el último momento, sería fuerte, protegería a sus hermanos.

Sus lágrimas cayeron al suelo, su maquillaje se corrió y se cubrió los labios con ambas manos, sufriendo ante el terrible destino que estaba atravesando. Sin embargo, estaba decidida como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida. Quería ser una mujer valiente, fuerte y temeraria, exactamente como lo fue su madre.

— _Lo haré bien, esa zorra nunca sospecharía de mi._

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó Molly por parte de Don Pentious desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó del pasillo de forma silenciosa. Cada dolorosa lágrima corrió por sus mejillas, su alma se estaba incinerando en dolor y su corazón se caía a pedazos ante cada paso que daba.

Marcaría la diferencia, no dejaría que sus planes se ejecutaran y que todo saliera en beneficio de la organización enemiga.

...  
...  
...

La celebración del salón recreativo estaba por llegar a su fin. El horario de la ceremonia se acercaba y como las reglas lo dictaban, Molly debía llegar al final y caminar hacia el altar para encotrarse con su futuro esposo. La alianza entre las familias se confirmaría después de eso. Y como la celebración y fiesta era un espacio seguro, no había demasiado personal o gente armada por parte de la familia Cacciatore.

Niss estaba presente en una de las esquinas del salón, esperando que todo se celebrara con naturalidad. Estaba de pie, observando cuidadosamente los movimientos de cada persona. Todo marchaba normal, no había problemas. Al parecer, ese día transcurriría con calma. Por simple precaución, había dejado a algunos de sus hombres por fuera del salón y estos estarían rodeando el perímetro de forma clandestina. No le avisó a nadie sobre esa decisión, el acuerdo aseguraba que sería un trámite pacífico y que no era necesario. Pero le era difícil confiar en cualquiera.

Por otra parte, Anthony se mantenía sentado alrededor de una gran mesa redonda y bebía una copa del más costoso vino de la industria. Su mano libre sostenía un cigarro, cada persona acaudalada pasaba a su lado y lo miraba mal por su escandalosa apariencia que resaltaba del montón. El maquillaje de sus ojos negros siempre daba que hablar, pero en ese instante se veía mucho más temerario, mantenía su párpado dañado cerrado y totalmente recubierto de espesas sombras negras.

Él solo los miraba peor. Claro que su apariencia llamaba la atención, era un maldito tuerto desfigurado en medio de una fiesta de clase alta. Aspiró algo del humo de su cigarro, exhalando una gran cantidad hacia esas mujeres que pasaban a su lado con sus trajes de gala y pieles costosas.

En serio quiso cubrir su herida con maquillaje, no dejó su particular estilo de lado y su cabello oscuro y claro a la vez seguía siendo llamativo. Se vistió con su mejor traje negro y con las pieles más costosas que tenía. Pero todos lo analizaban con bastante miedo, porque su mirada era agresiva y su rostro que antes lucía tan femenino, ahora era digno del de un mafioso con una herida de guerra.

Alastor estaba sentado a su lado, observando el movimiento de las personas, apreciando la música suave del ambiente y bebiendo algo de vino. Se suponía que estaban ahí para cuidar que nada saliera mal, pero a los hermanos de la novia se les había olvidado el hecho principal de que ella se estaba casando. Estaban alertas y era algo normal, aunque la celebración parecía marchar bien, era como cualquier otra y al parecer nada iba a salir mal.

Desde lo lejos, la multitud empezó a rodear a los dos nobles que se disponían a saludar a algunos familiares entre los invitados. Aquel pequeño alboroto llamó la atención de Anthony, quien agudizó la mirada hacia aquel hombre pálido de cabello negro sumamente sedoso y largo. Él sonreía con cordialidad y saludaba a sus pares, quienes no dejaban de halagar su precioso traje oscuro y lo bien arreglado que estaba en general. A su lado, una mujer delgada de cabello largo y anaranjado se aferraba de su brazo y le sonreía maliciosa al resto de las personas que saludaban al novio. Ella era un poco más baja de estatura, el vestido rojo y ajustado que llevaba hacia resaltar su pecho y sus caderas bien proporcionadas. Se veía atractiva, vivaz, las pecas rojizas en su pálida piel y la abundancia de su cabello largo la hacía distinguirse entre la multitud.

— _Es Don Pentious. ¿La pelirroja es su hermana?_

Preguntó Alastor al enfocar su mirada hacia la misma dirección que Anthony. Encajaban con las descripciones que los miembros de los Cacciatore les habían indicado, esa era la primera vez que el moreno los veía en persona. El contrario colocó su copa de vino vacía sobre la mesa, apagó su cigarro en el cenicero del centro y no apartó su vista de la pareja.

Nadie veía su comportamiento como algo extraño o al menos nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Pero tanto Pentious como su hermana se miraban entre si y acercaban sus rostros sin disimulo, la mujer se aferraba a su brazo, pero también pasaba sus dedos por su cintura y a veces lo tomaba de la mano mientras no dejaban de reírse con complicidad. Se estaban tocando demasiado y era incómodo sabiendo que eran hermanos. Anthony había escuchado de Cherri y de su belleza, pero también era la primera vez que la veía y su fuerte presencia había superado sus expectativas.

— _Se ve algo incestuoso..._

Murmuró él castaño sin ningún tono en particular. No era sorprendente que hubiera secretos perturbadores en cada familia criminal. Casi lo había visto todo. El rubio sonrió de lado y se dirigió hacia su pareja, era curioso que mencionara algo así.

— _Una vez hice un trío con dos hermanos. Ellos se dieron entre si en algún punto. No recuerdo mucho, estaba drogado. Pero el asunto es... que no es sorprendente. El mundo está enfermo._

Alastor se limitó a servirse un poco de vino, como si aquella anécdota no fuera demasiado extraña. Tampoco era una novedad aquel pasado promiscuo y de excesos que vivió toda su vida. Debía tener mil experiencias más extrañas que esa en su memoria, pero preferentemente no quería saber detalles. Se encogió de hombros, llevándose la copa de cristal a los labios.

— _Solo soy un locutor de radio con una vida bastante común a comparación._

Su doble vida tenía un equilibrio. Podía manejar ambos extremos a la perfección y nunca nadie se había dado cuenta de que fingía y actuaba una perfecta normalidad, adornandola con una sonrisa carismática y falsa.

Por eso mismo, podía afirmar que el extremo de la vida que vivió como locutor de radio, ese lado que no mostraba la depravación de sus actos como asesino serial, era la máscara de normalidad más perfecta que pudo existir. En su vida privada no había espacio para el sexo o para aventuras locas. Pasar desapercibido y ser un hombre funcional en la sociedad habia sido su cuartada por muchos años.

— _No eres nada común, Alastor. Escuchaba tu programa cada fin de semana luego de conocerte. Hablabas con tanta pasión... Tu voz es maravillosa._

Anthony se le quedó mirando con una tranquila y jovial sonrisa. Si Alastor no fuera exactamente de la forma en como lo había conocido, quizá nunca le hubiera robado el corazón. Él era todo, menos alguien como los demás. Y no lo pensaba únicamente porque era un asesino o por sus tendencias, sino por la forma en como podía irradiar tanta fuerza y vitalidad con cada palabra. Su forma de relatar era entusiasta, te hipnotizaba y te hacía querer oírlo eternamente.

El moreno entrecerró sus ojos con la misma clase de sonrisa. Por debajo de la mesa, acercó su mano y la deslizó sobre el muslo de su pareja, haciendo que él se estremeciera por instinto. Amplió su ojo brillante, observó a Alastor y este actuó sin medir las consecuencias.

— _Tú... eres tan lindo._

Se conmovió al escuchar a Anthony hablar de esa forma sobre él. Siempre desprendía tanto cariño cuando lo hacía, era una ternura. Se aferró a su mano por debajo del mantel, el rubio bajó la mirada con una expresión incómoda. Se sintió en aprietos, no quería que nadie los viera o se dieran cuenta de eso. Tembló inestable, pero correspondió su agarre con mucha fuerza.

Jadeó sorprendido cuando Alastor se acercó a su oído para susurrar algunas palabras muy de cerca.

_—¿Imaginas esto entre nosotros? ¿Una boda?_

Anthony le desvió la mirada con sus mejillas ardiendo. Si antes estaba incómodo, en ese momento se sentía aún peor. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que pensaba que se saldría de su pecho. Era muy sensible cuando Alastor lo acorralaba de esa forma, sus defensas bajaron y le negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sentir la sangre caliente cubrir sus mejillas.

— _¿Qué estás diciendo?... Dos hombres no pueden casarse._

_—De verdad te gusta esa idea._

Volvió a susurrarle el moreno con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. La forma en como se aferraba a su mano, su leve temblor y su expresión nerviosa e indefensa. Alastor era bastante sádico, amaba tener ese poder sobre él, amaba causar semejante turbación en su cuerpo y en sus sentidos. Mucho tiempo antes, Anthony era el que lo podía dominar con agresividad, amenazas o clavándole una pistola en la cabeza. Y aunque le había perdonado todas esas insolencias, a veces le gustaba vengarse... Al menos un poco.

El rubio suspiró cerrando su ojo con debilidad. Era sumiso, dócil y vulnerable frente a Alastor. Ya no podía volver a actuar como antes frente a él, porque se había convertido en su debilidad más grande.

— _Si... Me gusta... Me gusta mucho._

Lo admitió, se avergonzó pero era la realidad. Por supuesto que era imposible, pero la imagen en su cabeza lo hizo feliz. Tan jodidamente feliz... Desde un principio, sabía que alguien como él nunca podría caminar en un altar, un sacerdote no podía bendecir semejante pecado. Pero en su mente, era una escena preciosa y quería que fuera Alastor el que estuviera a su lado en cada una de sus fantasías.

El mayor se rio un poco, lo tenía en su palma y a su merced. Se separó de su mano para deslizar algunos dedos por el interior de sus muslos internos, Anthony jadeó en su lugar. Pero no apartó su mano, no se movió, había algo en su interior que estaba disfrutando de eso aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

— _Tus nervios... Son tan excitantes, cariño._

Cuando el mayor jugó de más, el rubio se atrevió a observarlo con total alteración y sin dejar de temblar. Era peligroso, lo estaba excitando de una forma muy condescendiente y descarada. Un mínimo descuido podría hacer que otros se percataran de lo que pasaba. Por eso mismo, le rogó con la mirada que parara, porque sus labios no podía pronunciar aquellas palabras.

— _... Van a vernos._

_—No tengas miedo. Estoy contigo._

Quería probar cuál era su límite. Bajó un poco hasta su delgado cuello, exhaló y su aliento caliente golpeó la tersa piel de Anthony, quien abrió su ojo atónito y se sacudió al sentir eso. Todo su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo, no podía ser posible... No podía alterarlo y jugar de esa manera. Se apartó bruscamente y colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho, alejándolo. Ni siquiera fue brusco, ni siquiera sabía que decir.

Alastor solo sonreía cruelmente, disfrutando de las reacciones que provocaba. Y por el contrario, Anthony... Él solo quería seguir. Quería seguir con tanta fuerza. Quería que lo cogiera en el baño de la recepción. Pero no podía hacer eso en la boda de su hermana, se controló a la fuerza y desvió su mirada al centro. Quería bajar todo ese fuego que le recorría la entrepierna y quemaba su pecho.

Un par de personas pasaron cerca de ellos, haciendo que por fin se separaran y tomaran medidas más discretas. Pero se miraron complices, los dos pensaban en las terribles ganas que tenían de concretar el acto y en lo extremadamente morboso que sería tener relaciones en una de las habitaciones del salón. Si, ambos estaban igual de enfermos.

Una pareja pasó cerca una vez más, ambos hablaban sobre lo poco que faltaba para que la novia se presentara en el altar.

— _El sacerdote no tarda en llegar. Es una unión poco convencional, pero se realizará bajo los protocolos de la iglesia y ante los ojos de Dios._

Esas palabras fueron oídas por ambos. Dirigieron su mirada hacia el altar a lo lejos, en dónde Don Pentious se colocaba en posición y les sonreía a los presentes. Su hermana Cherri se mantenía cerca de su círculo de conocidos. El acto iba a iniciar, Anthony se puso de pie y le indicó a Alastor con la mirada que hiciera lo mismo para que ambos pudieran acercarse a la escena.

Pero el rubio se detuvo al momento de ver a su hermana llegar. A pesar de que su vestido era resplandeciente y su apariencia fue recibida con aplausos de parte de todos los invitados... Ella mantuvo su rostro cubierto por su velo blanco y caminó desde el extremo del corredor hasta su destino. Cada paso fue marcado, sus manos llevaban el aclamado ramo de rosas rojas contra su pecho. Marchó de forma silenciosa y elegante mientras la música del órgano era emitida por los músicos contratados para la ocasión.

Anthony sintió algo muy amargo dentro de su pecho. Ella no sonreía radiante como la última vez que la vio. Y su caminar lucía vacío y sin fuerzas, como si se tratara de un fantasma que se estaba deslizando por una pasarela.

— _Alastor, sígueme. Algo no está bien._

El mayor escuchó esa indicación, siguió a un apresurado Anthony, quien parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud. Le costó un poco, pero finalmente pudo localizar a su hermano entre todos los presentes luego de escabullirse en medio de las personas. El de cabellos negros estaba un poco más cerca que antes, presenciando la escena a unos diez metros. Volteó alerta al momento que su hermano menor llegó a su lado.

— _Niss. ¿Dónde está papá?_

_—Él no va a venir._

Respondió aquello con naturalidad. Pero la respuesta dejó en blanco a Anthony, quien esperaba que llegara tarde al menos. Era el jefe de la familia, era el representante más valioso de los Cacciatore. Y Don Pentious estaba allí para concretar la alianza que propuso Heroin. ¿Por qué demonios su padre no estaba allí, en un evento tan soberanamente importante para su organización?

— _¿Por qué?_

_—No me lo dijo. Supongo que tiene cosas que atender._

Niss no parecía demasiado alborotado o preocupado al respecto y eso indignó a su hermano, porque siempre parecía justificar todas sus acciones, desde la más pequeña hasta la más abominable. Alastor en ese momento, también lo sintió. Un amargo presentimiento, la sensación de que algo estaba mal en ese lugar y la creciente vibra que solía sentir la mayoría del tiempo en su trabajo en esa familia. Era muy parecido a la esencia natural de la muerte.

Molly llegó al altar, recibió a su marido en ese preciso lugar. Se quitó el velo de su rostro, su rostro solo expresaba frialdad. El sacerdote presente estaba por iniciar el acuerdo, el pacto que los debía unir. Pero ella levantó su melancólica y derrotada mirada hacia ese hombre... Pentious le sonrió con soberbia, con mucha confianza en sí mismo.

Y ella solo sintió asco por su manera de fingir.

— _Pensé... que me amabas._

El dolor que la estaba invadiendo era tan fuerte, su corazón acababa de morir y ese despiadado hombre, quien solo había jugado con ella y la utilizaba para causar la perdición de la familia Cacciatore, se atrevía a sonreírle como si fuera una buena persona. Molly soltó el ramo de flores, el cual solo ocultaba un revólver de gran calibre. Lo alzó hacia él, apuntó directo a su pecho. Porque la única forma de saciar ese dolor y esa ira era dejando de llorar y asesinando a ese bastardo sin escrúpulos.

— _¡QUERÍAS MATARME! ¿NO ES ASI? ¡LOS ESCUCHÉ HABLAR!_

La música se cortó, Don Pentious borró su sonrisa al ver a su prometida apuntarle tan cerca. Retrocedió con precaución, porque esos movimientos lo tomaron tan desprevenido que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de idear una mentira o alguna clase de estrategia. Aquella mujer irradiaba el odio más puro y vivaz que alguna vez sintió, le quitó el seguro a su arma dispuesta a disparar.

Pero jadeó en mitad de su crisis nerviosa, dejando que gruesas lágrimas de sufrimiento se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Cada hermoso recuerdo le jugó en contra, la hizo temblar y derrumbarse en un momento tan crítico. Y fue tan débil, tan frágil, que no se atrevió a disparar rápidamente porque fue presa de las dudas y del horror de sus actos.

Molly estaba temblando bruscamente con el arma entre sus manos. La escena fue desgarradora, la mayoría de los presentes estaba retrocediendo por el espanto y a lo lejos, Anthony y Niss se perturbaron en cuestión de segundos. No sabían que estaba pasando, pero no dudaron en acercarse hacia la escena que estaba a largos metros de distancia.

La rubia tenía pocos segundos, giró hacia ellos y liberó toda la verdad para ayudar a su familia e iluminar sus caminos en el asqueroso engaño al que fueron sometidos por parte de los Pentious.

— _¡HERMANOS, ESCÚCHENME! ¡LOS PENTIOUS NO QUIEREN UNA ALIANZA CON NOSOTROS! ¡Ellos quieren destruirnos desde adentro y por eso planeaban asesinarme! ¡Siguen con Vagatha y siguen sus ordenes! ¡Jamás van a romper su unión con los De Simone! ¡Ellos van a-_

Un disparo.

Un ferviente disparo atravesó su pecho y la hizo bajar el arma con los ojos bien abiertos. Levantó su rostro hacia Pentious, quien solo la observó con auténtico asco. Desde atrás, Cherri se acercaba a Molly sin dejar de apuntarla con su revólver humeante. La pelirroja le sonrió despiadadamente, porque ya era hora de que esa zorra cerrara la boca.

— _¡MOLLY!_

Anthony no pudo evitar entrar en una crisis ante esa horrorosa escena, sacó su arma de su cinturón y apuntó hacia esas escorias humanas. Niss a su lado observaba completamente consternado lo que sucedía, pero reaccionó segundos después, alzando su arma y apuntando hacia la misma dirección.

Molly cayó de rodillas al piso, cubrió su pecho con una mano y pudo percibir la sensación de la sangre empapar todo su vestido blanco. La hemorragia era intensa, la bala atravesó órganos vitales. Ella se encorvó, vomitando una gran cantidad de sangre... Cubrió sus labios, el dolor en su cuerpo era insoportable y estaba colapsando por la perdida de sangre, por la falta de aire, por la forma en como los fluidos rojos comenzaban a invadir sus vías respiratorias y ahogarla. Se desplomó en el suelo sin fuerzas... Sus ojos azules y brillosos jamás dejaron de largar lágrimas.

_—¡Maten a todos los Cacciatore! ¡AHORA!_

Indicó Don Pentious marcando el inició de la guerra con un grito alto que alcanzó todo el salón. El desastre comenzó en ese mismo instante, su nivel de violencia y su falta de empatía provocó que no le importaran el número de muertes en ese lugar. Al menos unos veinte hombres ingresaron por las puertas con ametralladoras, rompieron cristales y comenzaron a disparar a fuego limpio hacia sus blancos más valiosos, los hijos de Heroin.

Anthony quiso aproximarse a su hermana al igual que Niss, pero fue imposible ya que todos esos hombres abrieron fuego al mismo tiempo. Se separaron, Niss se ocultó por detrás de algunas mesas y Alastor arrastró a Anthony por el lado contrario para cubrirse.

Todo los invitados y hasta el sacerdote comenzaron a correr y a gritar del horror hacia todos lados por el tiroteo, muchos fueron víctimas inocentes de ese despiadado ataque. Niss salió de su escondite y disparó un par de veces hacia las luces, a las enormes lámparas que iluminaban el salón. Desde afuera, la señal fue vista, las luces dejaron de salir desde el interior y fue una indicación precisa para que sus hombres ingresaran a ayudar, aquellos que llevó sin decirle a nadie por si algo así de terrible sucedía.

No eran muchos, los hombres de los Pentious eran incluso más habilidosos que los trabajadores de los De Simone. Pero pelearían hasta el final por la lealtad de esa organización.

Desde la punta, Pentious y su hermana simplemente se escabulleron y también desenfundaron sus armas, no dudaron en disparar a la familia enemiga desde ese rincón resguardado por varios de sus protectores.

Y mientras esa guerrilla estaba ocurriendo, Anthony se levantó de su escondite con el corazón y el pánico desembocando por cada poro de su piel. Observó notablemente asustado a Alastor, iba a pelear a su lado en ese momento, pero antes de todo, debían proteger a Molly, debían llegar a ella para sacarla de allí lo antes posible.

— _Alastor, tengo que acercarme a ella. ¡Tengo que ir con ella!_

El contrario asintió sin dudarlo y se armó de valor y determinación, ya no sería una carga o un blanco fácil, se encargaría de proteger a Anthony a como diera lugar. Ambos salieron de su refugio y en ese momento, empezó un terrible y crudo enfrentamiento para ellos.

Ante cada paso que daba Anthony, Alastor apuntaba su revólver hacia cada pobre desgraciado que quería balearlo. Y su puntería era buena, lograba herirlos en zonas vitales. A pesar de que en el grupo contrario eran mayoría, comenzaron a retroceder con precaución, ya que los escasos hombres de los Cacciatore eran buenos, mucho mejores de lo que habían pensado. Niss disparaba y recargaba su arma sin compasión, sin dudar. Lograba armar una defensa perfecta y protegerse entre muebles y mesadas.

Anthony se arrojó al piso ante la cercanía de los impactos, los enemigos se acercaban para perforar cada parte de su cuerpo con las balas finas de las metralletas. No tuvo el tiempo suficiente para hacer la recarga, pero su pareja logró cubrir el descuido fácilmente. Su sed de sangre y la adrenalina recorrió sus venas, al igual que el aroma a sangre y a muerte que invadía ese salón, el cuál se había convertido en un digno campo de batalla.

Alastor también podía asesinar sin necesidad de un arma, simplemente se abalanzó contra el cuerpo de uno de esos hombres por atrás y cuando sacó su navaja, le cortó la garganta enterrando el filo en lo más profundo, al mismo tiempo que lo sujetaba con fuerza y era empapado por la sangre caliente de la hemorragia yugular de ese infeliz. Toda esa sangre mojó su rostro, sus manos y sus ropas. Sintió satisfacción, el placer que lo hacía sentir vivo desde que tenía memoria.

Cuando soltó el cuerpo y este cayó al piso como una bolsa de mierda, corrió su rostro con aquella indudable sonrisa desquiciada hacia al resto de los hombres, ellos simplemente retrocedieron temerosos al presenciar esa forma de asesinar tan visceral. Fue una escena breve, Anthony se levantó para volver a disparar hacia ellos luego de terminar de hacer la recarga. La única forma de que los dejaran en paz, era asesinándolos a todos.

Niss comenzó a presenciar la baja de sus propios hombres, pero aún así sintió la ventaja de la situación. La proporción enemiga estaba casi acabada y cuando los pocos hombres que protegían a la cabeza de la familia empezaron a participar en la contienda, él apuntó a Don Pentious. Disparó con una gran puntería, pero el noble logró arrojarse al piso luego de que su hermana lo jalara precipitadamente. En ese momento, supieron que no tenían la batalla asegurada y que era hora de hacer un cambio de planes.

Ambos anunciaron la retirada con una señal, huyeron de forma miserable por la puerta trasera y tanto Niss como Alastor fueron testigos de como la armada enemiga retrocedía hasta salir corriendo del destruido salón. El pelinegro estaba por salir a correr tras Pentious, pero se quedó petrificado en su lugar luego de avanzar algunos pasos.

Anthony estaba allí, en medio del altar, sujetando el cuerpo de Molly entre sus brazos.

Alastor soltó cada una de sus armas y corrió hacia él, temiendo lo peor. La adrenalina aún estaba haciendo estragos en los cuerpos de los tres, era una situación estresante y terrible, porque jamás pensaron que todo marcharía de esa forma y que el destino les prepararía una jugada tan sucia, cruel e injusta.

Niss también se acercó a su hermano, hasta caer de rodillas a su lado y observar en shock a su hermana, cubierta de sangre y totalmente inerte. Su precioso vestido estaba empapado en carmesí... Y su piel blanca no tenía el brillo de siempre. El mayor de los tres tembló, sucumbió ante esos sentimientos que siempre guardaba y contempló abrumado y traumatizado aquel terrible escenario. No pudo moverse ni articular palabras, no podía creer que algo así... Le hubiera pasado a ella.

— _Era una trampa... Para matarnos a nosotros tres. Papá... Papá lo intuía y aún así..._

Anthony temblaba de la rabia, de los nervios. Enterró su rostro en el pecho empapado de su propia hermana, del pilar que lo sostuvo en los peores momentos de su niñez y adolescencia. De la mujer que había amado como a una madre y de la joven que siempre le sonreía como si se tratara de su fuente de felicidad y de esperanza. Molly le había admitido que nunca se habia sentido tan feliz antes... Que Pentious era el hombre de su vida y que lo amaba. Y ella murió con el corazón destrozado al saber que era un traidor y una basura de ser humano.

Molly no fue feliz ni siquiera en los últimos momentos de su vida.

Lloró con amargura entre sus ropas, sollozó totalmente destrozado y no pudo dejar de sentir los fuertes espasmos de su cuerpo corromper sus músculos, su cordura. Le habían arrebatado a su sol, al ser más precioso y amable que conoció en toda su vida. A la única mujer que tenía sentimientos nobles en esa organización criminal. Nadie la valoraba, nadie la amaba, solo él. Y su padre... Lo presentía. Por eso no asistió. Prefirió salvar su vida y no le importó exponerlos.

Si Niss no hubiera traído a sus hombres por simple precaución... ¿Qué habría sido de todos ellos?

Sollozó rompiéndose la garganta, lloró con todas sus fuerzas y se lamentó de una forma inhumana porque no pudo protegerla. No fue lo suficientemente bueno, lo suficientemente rápido o capaz. Sus habilidades no fueron suficientes, ninguna clase de don o astucia lo ayudó a evitar ese fatalismo del destino. Y jamás olvidaría eso... Jamás podría olvidar el hecho de que Molly nunca fue feliz ni un maldito momento de su vida en esa nefasta familia y nefasta red criminal.

— _Te voy a matar, Pentious... Te voy a matar yo mismo. Lo juro._

Dejó el cuerpo sin rastro de vida sobre el suelo, parecía un ángel que dormía en paz. Y quizá... Solo de esa forma, ella consiguió la verdadera calma y felicidad que tanto había buscado en el mundo de los vivos. Anthony se cubrió los ojos, no pudo dejar de llorar en ningún momento porque ese sufrimiento no se borraría con nada y quedaría marcado en su alma por el resto de su existencia.

Alastor se arrodilló ante él, lo abrazó desde atrás en un intento de poder calmar esos bruscos temblores y la forma en como se desgarraba la garganta al sollozar de esa forma tan dolorosa y nerviosa. Había perdido tantas cosas... Anthony perdió a su madre desde muy joven y su único apoyo había sido su hermana, la cual le fue arrebatada en circunstancias igual de horribles.

Niss a su lado, se cubrió el rostro entre ambas manos y lloró en silencio, como nunca antes había llorado por alguien. Las imágenes de su infancia fueron demasiado fuertes y reales para su mente y su corazón. Tanto Anthony como Niss fueron cuidados por un ángel, una mujer cariñosa que era la única que les ofrecía bondad y sonrisas sinceras en medio de la crudeza y dolor que significaba madurar en la organización. Ella se encargó de ser su madre, luego de que la mujer que los había concebido dejó de ser parte de ese mundo.

Y el solo recuerdo de ellos tres siendo unos niños de menos de diez años, jugando en ese jardín a las afueras de una acogedora y cálida mansión y siendo supervisados por una mujer que les sonreía desde lo lejos con un largo vestido blanco, se les hizo presente al mismo tiempo. El corto momento en el que la inocencia permanecía intacta en los tres, porque aún podían ser felices y reír alegres gracias a que su madre los cuidaba y los protegía entre sus brazos y les regalaba pequeñas caricias gentiles.


	24. Decepción

Heroin se mantenía de espaldas hacia sus hijos, desde el otro lado de su escritorio. En su salón habitual, solo se encontraban Anthony y Niss, a diferencia de la última vez que fueron escoltados por una gran cantidad de hombres. El silencio seguía reinando dentro de esas cuatro paredes y mientras el mayor de los hermanos mantenía su mirada gris y vacía hacia la espalda de su padre, el rubio no podía alzar su rostro hacia él por la gran cantidad de emociones amargas que estaba experimentando.

Molly Cacciatore había sido asesinada por los líderes de la familia Pentious. Ellos mantenían su alianza con los De Simone y estaban dispuestos a todo para llegar a asesinar al núcleo de poder de la organización enemiga. Y esa unión entre organizaciones parecía ser inquebrantable y leal. La trampa establecida para asesinar a los hijos de Heroin y dar un golpe duro y directo hacia una rama tan sensible de la estructura familiar, pudo concretarse parcialmente.

— _Asumí el riesgo a pesar de que existía la posibilidad de que esto sucediera. Y al parecer, esta guerra es inevitable. Nuestros hombres no dejan de morir en cada rincón del país y nuestro negocio está decayendo._

Heroin se mantuvo inmóvil desde su lugar, apenas observando el exterior de su ventanal de cristal y apreciando la iluminación naranja del atardecer. Su voz fría y rasposa se volvía grave con el pasar de los segundos, parecía un despiadado asesino sin corazón que no dejaba de analizar los movimientos de sus enemigos y sus reacciones.

Se volteó hacia sus hijos, analizó aquel dolor en ellos y en sus destrozados sentimientos luego de perder a un ser valioso para ambos. Los vio afectados, dolidos y con un aura de sufrimiento imposible de esconder. Niss solía ser el más fiel de sus hombres, jamás mostraba esa clase de debilidad frente a nadie. Y en ese momento, su rostro demacrado carente de horas de sueño, su alma quebrada y su angustia, eran fáciles de palpar... tanto así que lo desconoció. Anthony era un caso aparte, ni siquiera lucía como un ser humano sano. Su lazo con Molly era tan estrecho que su moral había sido demolida y su despedazado corazón ya no parecía poder brindarle vitalidad al resto de su cuerpo.

— _No se ablanden o bajen sus defensas por esto. Nos quieren débiles, por eso han dado en un punto sensible. Debemos ser más fuertes que ellos._

Su hijo menor levantó la mirada hacia su padre, quien giró enteramente hacia los dos. Anthony era un caos frenético en su interior y todo ese dolor, esa furia y esas ganas de salir por su propia cuenta a asesinar a Pentious se transformó en indignación y cólera hacia su propio padre. Hasta en un momento así, él seguía hablando del plan y orgullo de la organización y al rubio no había nada que le importaba menos en una situación como esa.

No podía asumir que Molly se había ido... Dolía tanto que quería morir.

Su padre estaba demostrando tanta frialdad, ni siquiera mostró emociones de sorpresa o dolor cuando ellos le comunicaron esa noticia. No podía creerlo, sabía que era un hijo de puta desalmado pero llegar a ese extremo era demasiado hasta para él. Siempre pensaba en los negocios, en los beneficios, en los tratos convenientes. Jamás le importó arriesgar vidas ajenas y al parecer, tampoco la vida de personas que compartían su propia sangre.

— _Mataron a tu hija... ¿No vas a darle al menos un entierro digno?_

Cuestionó Anthony al dirigirle una mirada estoica, arruinada. Quiso aludir a su empatía, a su lado humano. Quería encontrar algo de eso en su padre... Pero lo había olvidado. Heroin no poseía esas características. Porque apenas emitió esa pregunta, su padre negó con la cabeza, sin borrar la expresión decidida y oscura de su agresivo rostro.

— _Cualquier aglomeración de familiares y personal sería un peligro. No podemos darnos ese lujo._

El rubio cayó en la más intensa desesperación porque no podía decirle algo así. Esa crueldad era terrible y también una locura. Quizá podía hacerle daño a él, romperlo y humillarlo de las maneras que quisiera. Pero Molly no merecía ese maltrato, no merecía ser tratada como si nunca hubiera existido o ser dejada de lado como si siempre hubiese sido una carga. Iba más allá de su organización criminal. Molly era su familia, fue su hermana, su mejor amiga, su madre. Y que Heroin no la considerara lo suficientemente importante como para al menos no abandonarla en una fosa común, era aberrante y lo más despreciable que pudo hacer alguna vez.

— _¡ENTREGASTE A MOLLY SABIENDO QUE PODÍA SER UNA TRAMPA! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO SIENTES NADA?! ¡LA ABANDONASTE!_

Fue presa de la ira, estalló ante su padre. Avanzó con intenciones de encararlo y sin importarle que le hiciera daño de nuevo. Su cuerpo y su integridad le habían dejado de importar porque todo ese miedo había muerto el día que le arrebató su visión en su ojo derecho y quebró su espíritu con aquellos actos soberanamente humillantes y violentos. Pero Don Cacciatore lo miró sin titubear, como si estuviera aburrido de sus dramas o de escucharlo parlotear estupideces.

— _Hubiera preferido entregarte a ti._

Esa respuesta solo provocó que Anthony apretara su mandíbula con mucha fuerza. Su odio crecía cada día más hacia ese hombre despreciable y sin rastro de humanidad. Lo observó con tanto asco y rencor, aborreciendo el hecho de que era su padre de sangre y que compartían ese nefasto vínculo en esa organización a la que fue sometido a participar desde muy joven. Su odio y repulsión no tenían ninguna clase de límite, quería acabar con su vida. Anthony, desde que tenía uso de razón, quería dispararle en la cabeza y arrancarle los dedos uno por uno.

— _Niss. Arregla el entierro de tu hermana, no habrá ceremonia._

Heroin solo ignoró esa mirada de desprecio, pasó de página fácilmente y casi como un gesto de superioridad, indicó a su hijo mayor las medidas que debía seguir luego de su pérdida. Niss escuchó con claridad, pero en respuesta, solo pudo bajar su rostro sin tener la fuerza para hablar o asentir como lo haría normalmente. Su hermano caminó hacia su costado y también le dedicó una mirada indignada y alborotada ante su silencio y sumisión.

— _¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Solo vas a obedecerlo?_

_—Mataron a Molly por tu culpa._

El mayor solo levantó su rostro para cruzar una mirada directa con Anthony, el cual se quedó absolutamente pasmado al oír esa acusación. Su rostro reflejó ese asombro, ese dolor al escucharlo de esa manera.

Niss no podía ocultar ese desprecio. Su hermano menor era el causante de todo lo que le pasaba a cada miembro de la organización y sabía que su asquerosa vida de libertinaje y despreocupación terminaría teniendo consecuencias. Aunque nunca llegó a pensar que su propia familia cercana pagaría por su estupidez, infinita soberbia y absurda altanería.

El mayor odiaba a Anthony desde hace mucho tiempo, su veneno siempre lo consumía y lo hacía aborrecerlo y envidiarlo al mismo tiempo por el cargo que ocuparía en algún momento en la organización. La muerte de Molly solo sumaba más mierda y más razones para detestarlo.

— _Todo esto es tu culpa, Anthony. Desde un principio, arruinaste todo. Nuestra hermana murió por tu imprudencia. Ella..._

Se detuvo, cerrando sus ojos con el sufrimiento que aún seguía recorriendo su cuerpo y su mente. Su hermano menor la corrompió, la guió por caminos asquerosos, senderos que ninguna mujer debía recorrer. Y sabía a la perfección que la vida de Molly se había vuelto indecente y promiscua por culpa de las influencias y la mala vida de Anthony.

— _Ella se volvió como tú. Y eso le costó caro._

El rubio seguía sin creer que su padre y su hermano tuvieran el descaro de juzgar a alguien a esas alturas. Quizá una maldita familia normal se uniría en el dolor de la pérdida, pero la muerte de Molly solo estaba causando que se odiaran mucho peor que antes.

Anthony lo observó tristemente, agotado y sin fuerzas para lidiar con pensamientos tan atrasados y decadentes. Estaba enojado, estaba jodidamente furioso... Pero también estaba muy angustiado y mal. Él era el único que en serio sentía dolor por haber perdido a su hermana por la calidad de persona que era sin involucrar nada más que eso. Volvió a colocar una expresión fría y desolada y se dirigió a Niss, arrepintiéndose de pensar que era un poco diferente de su padre.

No lo era. Ambos eran la misma basura.

_—¿Como yo? Era tu hermana... Te amaba. Eres un imbécil y aún así... Ella te amaba. Jugábamos juntos cuando éramos niños, comíamos todo lo que mamá hacía para nosotros, íbamos a la escuela y volvíamos los tres, como una jodida familia._

Ya no sentía que podía llorar más. El ardor en su pecho era de rabia y sus emociones se desbordaban por el odio y los deseos de venganza que lo estaban dejando ciego. Anthony apretó sus puños tan fuerte que enterró cada uña en su piel, desgarrando su propia carne. Ninguno de los tres presentes parecían habitar el mismo universo o el mismo plano de realidad y por eso mismo, ellos dos eran una pérdida de tiempo. Un caso perdido.

Molly no volvería y le costaría aceptarlo por un tiempo. Ese daño no sanaría fácilmente, tampoco sabría cómo soportar su ausencia y cómo acostumbrarse a la idea de que no escucharía su voz otra vez. Pero al mismo tiempo, envidiaba que ella no tuviera que seguir lidiando con esa familia y esa organización. Consiguió la paz que siempre quiso obtener y ya no recibiría rechazo, desprecio o sería tratada como un objeto sin valor.

— _Y aún así... ¿La juzgas por haber tenido un estilo de vida diferente? Eres despreciable... Tú y papá son horribles._

El rubio los miró a ambos con una indudable expresión de asco. Heroin seguía taciturno y carente de emociones hacia las palabras de su hijo. Niss por su parte, nunca dejó de observarlo con frigidez, con tal lejanía y distancia que parecía marcar que no eran hermanos en lo absoluto. 

Todo eso constituyó una marca en su alma que jamás se borraría. Anthony recibió el segundo golpe más grande de su vida, ya que el primero le fue otorgado en el momento exacto que su propio padre le desfiguró el rostro y le arrebató la visión de forma cruel y sin escrúpulos. Volvió a entender que estaba solo en esa organización y que no tenía a nadie en quien confiar ahí. Jamás en lo que le restaba de vida, los perdonaría por hacerle eso a la memoria de Molly y por juzgarla incluso luego de partir del mundo de los vivos.

— _Odio esto. Los odio. Ustedes tendrían que estar muertos, no Molly._

Se retiró del salón y no volvió a dirigirles la mirada. El dolor en su corazón no hacía más que desnudar sus frágiles sentimientos, su parte más rota y desprotegida. El aborrecimiento y la repugnancia que sentía hacia esas personas con las que debía seguir ligado era insostenible, su rencor fluía velozmente por sus venas como la droga más fuerte e intensa que alguna vez pudo haber consumido. Nada podría salvarlo de esos sentimientos tan oscuros, tampoco de la soledad que lo abrumaba debido a ellos.


	25. Deseos de sangre

Observó su reflejo frente al espejo de su lavatorio. Llevó un par de dedos a la cicatriz de su ojo y apenas rozó el párpado cerrado, formó una mueca de dolor notable. Jadeó ante esas pulsaciones que podía sentir en la zona afectada, su cicatrización no había sido óptima desde el principio y su cuidado fue pésimo. A pesar de que pasaron meses, las consecuencias de nunca haber tratado bien esas profundas quemaduras, estaban surgiendo en esos tiempos.

— _Arde..._

Murmuró por simple reflejo. Buscó alguna crema o producto por el costado del lavamanos, cualquier cosa que aliviara su malestar. Fue rodeado por unos brazos desde atrás y apegado al pecho del contrario. Las manos cálidas de su hombre lo hicieron olvidar el dolor, fueron potentes como la morfina. Anthony suspiró con alivio al mismo tiempo que Alastor permanecía de esa forma, dándole calor a su cuerpo y regalandole el confort que necesitaba.

El mayor simplemente lo volteó para tomar su mentón y conectar sus miradas. Masajeó con su pulgar la zona cercana a su herida y con una mirada preocupada, decidió intervenir. El ojo sano del rubio lo contempló, brillando con intensidad como si estuviera bajo la presencia de alguien omnipotente y maravilloso. Porque la forma en como tomaba su rostro y acariciaba su piel era tan cuidadosa, le conmovía cada fibra de su ser.

— _Tranquilo. Déjame hacerlo._

Pronunció sin titubear. Bajó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Anthony. El corazón del contrario nunca dejaba de sacudirse ante esas muestras de cariño y sabía que aunque se repitieran mil veces, nunca dejaría de sentirse cálido y acogedor cuando se trataba de Alastor. Fue guiado hasta su cama, el mayor lo sentó sobre la punta y se arrodilló ante él, luego destapó una de las cremas que trajo del lavatorio.

Sus ojos concentrados y oscuros volvieron a enfocarse en el semblante levemente incómodo de su pareja. Sin más, levantó su mano y aplicó algo de la medicina por arriba de su quemadura y cicatriz. Sintió su cuerpo temblar, sabía que ardía debido a la mala cicatrización y a la humedad del ambiente. Pero tenía que desinfectarlo la mayor cantidad de veces posibles para que poco a poco, el malestar dejara de ser tan fuerte.

Alastor masajeó un poco su pierna con su mano contraria, odiaba causarle dolor. Necesitaba distraerlo hasta que terminara de curarlo. El contrario tragó en seco... A pesar de que el tacto era muy suave, su párpado y el interior de su ojo dolían bastante. Apretó los labios cuando el mayor se apartó al finalizar su trabajo, abrió su ojo sano y se quedó en silencio en el instante que ambos volvieron a establecer contacto visual.

— _Gracias._

Anthony le sonrió dulcemente, también un poco avergonzado. Se sentía expuesto frente a Alastor y eso causaba que el mayor tuviera muy presente su instinto de protección. A veces, el menor sentía que hacía que su lado más paternal surgiera a flote. Él nunca tuvo una figura adecuada o modelo de padre, ningún hombre lo protegió de esa manera.

De forma inconsciente, veía en Alastor un amante, un mejor amigo y también a alguien mayor que le transmitía seguridad y confianza a esa relación. Era el pilar que los podía sostener a ambos. Pudo satisfacer su carencia de figura paterna gracias a él, en realidad concentró su necesidad de afecto y protección en todo lo que conformaba a Alastor.

— _Ven, tienes que descansar. Ha sido duro... No has dormido en días._

Se levantó y abrazó su cuerpo, lo apegó a su pecho muy fuerte. Alastor lo notaba diferente, no estaba lejano o distanciado como cuando perdió la visión de su ojo derecho. Pero las cosas habían cambiado desde que su hermana se había ido en un sentido más anímico. En la época se oía muy poco sobre la depresión o los transtornos mentales... El tema siempre era un tabú, incluso en la medicina moderna. Sin embargo, el mayor podía notar las señales.

Anthony comía con normalidad, pero seguía bajando de peso. No dormía. Fumaba en exceso y su insomnio lo hacía perder fuerzas durante la mayoría del día. Su cuerpo no podría tolerar ese estilo de vida por mucho tiempo. Él no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba porque estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

Pero Alastor tendría que ser estúpido para no comprender que se estaba hundiendo. Y que su brillo seguía desapareciendo al pasar de los días. Aquel iris de su ojo, similar a un zafiro, ya no brillaba como antes. El azúl se volvía opaco, su piel perdía su tono natural y sus huesos eran vistosos.

Era una extravagante rosa roja que se estaba marchitando, sus pétalos secos caían hasta consumirse y terminar volviéndose polvo. Y eso era debido a la pérdida de Molly.

Lo recostó a su lado y lo mantuvo entre sus brazos, la angustia en su pecho crecía porque no sabía que podía brindarle para que pudiera volver a recuperarse. Los golpes seguían rompiendo su mente, uno trás otro, sin parar. Anthony enterró su rostro contra su pecho, se aferró a su cintura y permaneció en ese caliente lugar por varios minutos.

Alastor era lo único que le quedaba en todo el mundo. No sabría cómo lidiar con todo si no fuera por él. De hecho, no podría hacerlo. Vivir sin Alastor ya no era una opción.

— _Estaba recordando a mi madre._

Mientras el mayor masajeaba su espalda de arriba hacia abajo, Anthony disfrutó de ese cariñoso tacto y permaneció cómodo contra la firmeza de su cuerpo. Recordar el pasado era doloroso, pero también solía ser reconfortante enfocarse en las memorias buenas.

— _Ella era muy amable y dulce... mostraba una preciosa y despreocupada sonrisa hacia nosotros. Murió cuando tenía once, yo solo era un niño pero aún así, recuerdo varias cosas. Nos cuidó mucho y... Mi padre cambió desde ese entonces._

La luz cálida que emitía su madre era idéntica a la de Molly. Sentía nostalgia y remordimientos, hubiera querido pasar más tiempo con ambas.

Comprendía que la guía de su progenitora le había hecho mucha falta, sus cuidados lo hubieran salvado de muchas malas decisiones durante su vida adulta. Se fue tan pronto... Y esa pérdida marcó tajantemente a su padre, el cual se volvió un monstruo poco después. Se refugió en la responsabilidad de la organización y en la estructura severa que debían mantener sus descendientes. Se volvió un ser carente de empatía y humanidad y estaba seguro de que su madre odiaría la clase de persona en la que se había convertido.

— _¿Qué hay de tu familia? Nunca me hablas de esas cosas._

El rubio levantó un poco su mirada hacia Alastor, sintiendo curiosidad. Jamás escuchó algo relacionado a su pasado, su intimidad o relaciones. Siempre había algo que lo hacía detenerse de preguntar demasiado... Su corazón siempre mostraba pulsaciones intensas en señal de advertencia cuando se acercaba mucho, como si su alma percibiera que había cosas que era mejor no saber. Pero no quería ignorarlo, quería saber todo de Alastor.

Nada lo haría alejarse de él. Nunca.

El mayor entrecerró sus ojos con tranquilidad y continuó acariciando su delgado cuerpo. Estableció un discreto silencio antes de contestar, comprendía que en algún momento debía relevar parte de la información que constituía su turbulenta vida pasada, mucho antes de viajar por cada estado, de ser un corriente locutor de radio y tratar de encajar en la sociedad como un ser funcional para cubrir su doble vida.

— _Mi madre murió cuando tenía unos veinte. Era una buena mujer... Ella me enseñó a mutilar y diseccionar correctamente los cuerpos. Me enseñó... Muchas cosas._

Esa parte no perturbó a Anthony. Conocía de lo que era capaz, comprendía parte de la oscuridad que arraigaba su alma. Y en más de una ocasión, vio el fuego rojizo que inundaba sus ojos cuando arrancaba miembros, torturaba víctimas y saboreaba con gula excesiva cada gota de sangre y trozo de carne cruda. Él no era él mismo cuando asesinaba o torturaba a las personas, se volvía una bestia irreconocible.

Pero nunca le tuvo miedo. El rubio conocía lo mejor y lo peor de ese hombre, tanto así que podía manejar la dualidad de su persona y quedarse con las mejores partes. Él tampoco era normal y no encajaba con esa definición de ninguna forma, por eso no se sentía capaz de juzgarlo ni mucho menos.

Se levantó un poco de su lugar en la cama y apreció el cuerpo recostado de su pareja, aproximó su mano hacia su espalda y acarició con suavidad su columna y sus omóplatos. El ambiente se volvió peligroso, pero también cercano. La mayoría de las veces, cuando ellos tenían intimidad, Alastor no se quitaba la ropa.

Pero Anthony lo vio de cualquier forma... todas las veces que ingresaba con él a la ducha y lo persuadía para tener sexo. Y quizá la primera vez que lo notó fue cuando tuvieron su primer beso y descuidadamente vio su torso descubierto. Apreció sus marcas en su piel en ciertas partes cada vez que besaba su cuello y trataba de desprender su camisa. Y todas esas heridas antiguas eran un misterio, como si en algún momento hubieran masacrado su cuerpo con un cuchillo.

— _He notado cicatrices en ti. Nunca quise preguntar, pero son como... Tatuajes._

Alastor giró levemente su rostro hacia él. Nunca pensó que tendría la intimidad suficiente con otra persona como para hablar de sí mismo y de porciones de su historia que no eran nada agraciadas. Lo más probable era que Anthony hubiera notado la marca más evidente y le hubiera parecido peculiar. El moreno nunca sería de las personas que se grabaría un tatuaje por simple estética. Era extraño por dónde lo mirara.

Se acomodó un poco y desprendió parte de su camisa. Y cuando levantó la tela, mostró una porción de piel ubicada por arriba de una de sus caderas.

Anthony se estremeció. Era algo fuerte y podía apreciarlo a plena luz del día, con detalle y sin movimientos. Un símbolo negro con una gran cantidad de bifurcaciones rectas en forma de extensiones simétricas que simulaban el recorrido de las venas humanas, parecían sumergirse por dentro de su piel... Y la forma en como estaba grabada parecía grotesca, la zona estaba bastante dañada a pesar de ser una cicatriz sana.

_—¿Eres un brujo o algo así de raro?_

El rubio no resistió largar una pregunta en base a la ignorancia. No sentía que ser ignorante en esos temas fuera algo malo de ninguna manera. Esa marca y el resto de las cicatrices en su cuerpo eran llamativas y dolorosas, quería llegar al fondo de eso. Alastor solo se rio un poco, volviendo a cubrir su torso y a recostarse a su lado.

— _Ojalá fuera tan simple._

Murmuró con una sonrisa que marcaba una especie de distancia. Pensaba que proteger a Anthony implicaba alejarlo de ese mundo... Lo correcto era resguardar gran parte de la información. Limitarse a responder de forma vaga era lo único que podía hacer para saciar su curiosidad. El rubio entendió un poco el límite que estaba estableciendo, tomó asiento a su lado de la cama y a pesar de todo, no quiso dejar morir la conversación en ese momento.

— _¿Ser asesino viene de familia? Quién lo diría._

Imaginaba que la familia de Alastor no era precisamente tradicional si su propia madre le había enseñado el arte de controlar los cadáveres y asesinar. Todo eso debía estar enlazado con ese escalofriante pasado y esas marcas. Lo único que se preguntaba era si el mayor había estado involucrado por propia voluntad o si habia sido sometido a esas prácticas hasta enamorarse de ellas.

Sus preguntas no hacían más que incrementar.

— _Creo que hacer lo mismo... Hizo que nos amemos y seamos muy cercanos. Ella me comprendía más que nadie. Siempre la recuerdo porque era mi mejor amiga._

Continuó hablando con normalidad. Sintió la forma en la que Anthony se aproximaba a su cuerpo nuevamente. Pero no lo detuvo... Si lo veía por si mismo, se asustaría lo suficiente como para dejar de preguntar. El rubio posó ambas manos sobre su columna y levantó parte de su camisa para apreciar la extensión desnuda de su espalda.

Retrocedió al encontrar las cicatrices profundas, los rastros sobresalientes de objetos afilados que rompieron su carne y recorrieron su piel con las crueles intenciones de destruir su cuerpo.

— _Mierda..._

Se alejó, fue impactante. El menor veía cadáveres la mayoría del tiempo por su oficio y encontrar cuerpos cercenados no era algo extraordinario del todo. Pero su mente no soportaba ver eso en Alastor... La idea de que estuviera dañado, el pensamiento de que alguien lo lastimara mucho y el solo hecho de que sufriera... Era insoportable.

El castaño tomó asiento a su lado y rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos. Levantó su rostro sujetándolo desde el mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo directamente.

— _¿Te asusta saber esta parte de mi pasado?_

Entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió como un felino hambriento acechando a un débil cordero... Parecía un depredador. El cuerpo suave y blando de Anthony se amoldaba entre sus brazos, la ternura de su piel entre sus dedos era delirante y adictiva. Los grandes ojos de Alastor contemplaron su alma y sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo, el rubio se le quedó mirando sin ninguna expresión en particular.

El sometimiento de su pareja era algo que lo volvía sumiso. Algo que lo hacía no poder saciarse de él, era adicto a pertenecerle de esa manera.

— _No. Todo lo que haces me deja sin palabras. Vienes de un mundo tan diferente al mío._

Admiró y respetó ese pasado. Se maravilló ante la fortaleza que poseía y se sintió profundamente enamorado de la resistencia que tuvo para soportar todo ese dolor. Anthony le sonrió con mucha calma, porque nuevamente demostraba que su noción de normalidad y moral estaba torcido y no era capaz de juzgar o reclamar prácticas que no comprendía o desconocía, por más grotescas que parecieran.

Alastor se rio ante sus palabras, lo soltó y volvió a mostrar una faceta despreocupada y amable. Era difícil que su pareja odiara algo de él, todo lo que hacía siempre era validado. Lo tenía demasiado idealizado, lo veía como alguien increíble.

Se preocupó al pensar algo así. El rubio sentía esa clase de admiración porque nunca tuvo una figura adulta tan cercana, ni siquiera a alguien que le enseñara valores básicos o principios de amor propio. Sabía que su hermana se había esforzado en cuidarlo, pero ella también era joven y había quedado a la deriva cuando su madre partió. El resto de su familia era hostil y desalmada.

— _Duerme un poco. No te ves bien._

Lo recostó sobre la cama, bajo la atenta mirada del contrario. No había logrado descansar ni un poco luego del incidente del casamiento. Las marcas oscuras por debajo de sus ojos eran grandes y sus labios comenzaban a secarse y romperse.

— _Te traje algo de medicina._

Mencionó el mayor al momento que giró para revisar uno de los cajones de la mesa de luz, al costado de la cama. Anthony se sintió incómodo al escucharlo, lo observó avergonzado porque pensaba que estaba ocultandolo bien. No quería ser una carga ni una molestia. Enterró su rostro en la almohada y gruñó fastidiado.

Ni siquiera sabía si estaba enfermo de verdad. Estaba jodido, sin fuerzas y un poco decaído. Pero eso no era una enfermedad, ¿O si? Estar triste... No era algo para preocuparse. Siempre pasaba y la depresión siempre se borraba tarde o temprano.

Para luego volver con más fuerza.

— _¿Cómo sabes que estoy enfermo?_

Tomó asiento precipitadamente en su lugar para observarlo con notable aburrimiento. El moreno seguía rebuscando en el cajón, pero la respuesta era bastante lógica a su parecer.

— _Si no quieres cabalgarme en todo momento, algo debe estar mal._

Encontró el frasco de pastillas. Volteó hacia él y le sonrió con cautela y algo de pesar. Era preocupante que no estuviera encima de su cuerpo. Si su apetito sexual disminuía, algo muy grave debía estar ocurriendo. Anthony se le quedó mirando extrañado, para luego suspirar con resignación. No había mentiras en esa lógica.

Le arrebató el frasco de pastillas para tomar un par y tragarlas con facilidad, sin necesidad de agua. Aunque cualquier tipo de vitamina o analgésico no sanaría el dolor de su pecho. Al parecer, el malestar no era del todo físico, era una especie de nudo emocional que no sabía cómo deshacer.

— _Idiota..._

Gateó hacia las piernas de Alastor, se recostó sobre su regazo como si fuera un cachorro y cerró sus ojos con cansancio. Quería descansar un poco, detener los constantes pensamientos fatalistas que estaban haciendo estragos en su mente y en todo lo que involucraba su actual presente y pasado. Era agotador... Su red criminal era algo que se seguía expandiendo y que llenaba de muerte y desgracia a todo el que se involucrara directamente.

Pero los miembros de sangre de la organización eran el centro del poder. Arañas venenosas que tejían telarañas de toxicidad y se encargaban de drenar a los seres más débiles que se mezclaban y no podían apartarse. Cada trabajador allí dentro y cada círculo asociado con la droga y armamento, eran víctimas. Su padre era esa clase de persona y su hermano estaba en el mismo sendero de cazador.

— _Huyamos juntos... Lejos de todo._

No pensó sus palabras. Pero era un deseo que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Y cuando Alastor lo escuchó, lo observó pasmado por enteros segundos. Anthony ya había hablado, acarició un poco los muslos de Alastor, con aquel semblante melancólico y roto que lo acompañaba desde hace tiempo. Soñar de esa forma lo hacía huir de la realidad que debía vivir a la fuerza.

— _Ser un mafioso y tener que ser parte de esta organización... es repugnante. Odio esta vida desde que tengo memoria. Solo quiero estar contigo... Quiero escapar desde hace mucho, ese es el motivo por el cual ahorro y le robo dinero a mi padre._

Ese era su ideal y parte de su plan a futuro. Consideraba hacerlo solo y llevarse a su hermana con él, pero... La vida le arrebató esa posibilidad. Abandonar una organización criminal era casi un suicidio, porque los miembros activos rastreaban a los desertores hasta encontrarlos y asesinarlos. Los trabajadores podían ingresar, pero nadie podía irse... Ni siquiera los miembros de sangre. No obstante, Anthony tenía una estrategia, conocía los movimientos de su familia desde que tenía memoria y sabía cómo moverse para que eso no sucediera.

— _Lo digo en serio... Quiero irme lejos. Huir de todo esto y vivir en lugar donde nadie nos conozca._

Se levantó de su regazo, le sonrió con esperanza y con el brillo que aún conservaba en su corazón. Ese podría ser su nuevo motivo para seguir adelante y para no sumergirse en la miseria de esa vida y de esa familia que lo detestaba desde siempre y solo le causaba penas y dolor. Y quería que fuera Alastor el que lo siguiera en ese camino, no había nada que anhelara más que tener una vida normal a su lado.

El contrario se mostró notablemente aturdido porque ese plan no era para nada sencillo. Y la idea lo alteró, porque era más de lo que podia manejar. Su pareja quería una vida común y corriente... La energía de la vida volvía a su semblante y a su cuerpo cuando hablaba de ese sueño.

_—¿Hablas de... tener trabajos honestos? ¿Ser civiles normales?_

Aún seguía sin comprenderlo del todo, apenas y podía asimilarlo. La vida de Alastor jamás fue normal en ningún sentido y tampoco sabía amoldarse a lo que cualquiera podría llamar normalidad.

En paralelo, sus inclinaciones siempre fueron muy turbias y sus actividades totalmente fuera de lo común. Y escapar de esa forma... Conllevaba acoplarse a una auténtica vida que no llamara la atención. No solo dejar de asesinar o mantenerse establecidos en un lugar fijo para siempre, también dejar su profesión por el resto de su vida.

— _Si. Trabajos honestos. Un hogar para nosotros dos, lejos de esta organización y de mi familia_.

La visión futura de Anthony consistía en una vida simple. La añoranza de un hogar tranquilo y de una casa, empleos comunes y corrientes y gente de pueblo que los rodeara, parecía un paraíso para él. Dejar de torturar personas, dejar de disparar, de recibir órdenes y de arruinarle la vida a las personas más pobres con sus productos. Hacerse un lado de su vida criminal y ser un hombre común que no resaltara del resto... ese era su más grande anhelo.

Sonreía muy feliz de solo pensar en una vida con Alastor a su lado bajo esas circunstancias, solo ellos dos apartados de todo ese sucio mundo. Su añoranza crecía al igual que su felicidad porque ese escenario no parecía ser una locura. Era posible si se lo proponían de verdad.

— _Anthony..._

Alastor se planteó esa clase de cuestionamientos hace años, cuando era mucho más joven. Más de una vez soñó con esas metas y en muchas ocasiones intentó lograrlo por su cuenta, sin necesidad de estar aferrado a una pareja o a cualquier ser cercano. Viajó por muchos lugares para que nadie encontrara su rastro de víctimas, conoció ciudades y pueblos que eran ideales para esa clase de vida discreta y común con la que soñaba Anthony.

Él quería hacerlo feliz. Quería acceder a cualquier cosa para que su vida no fuera una eterna espiral de desgracias y sufrimiento. Pero no era tan sencillo... Ya que ellos dos, era completamente distintos en ese sentido. Esa realidad dolía mucho, porque odiaba ser el que arruinara ese sueño y esa fantasía de una vida corriente. Alastor lo intentó, vaya que lo intentó. Y fracasó una y otra vez por culpa de sus necesidades y su hambre de depravación y de muerte. Se angustió al contemplar el joven rostro de su pareja, porque por primera vez, sentía pesar por no poder cambiar esa parte de sí mismo.

— _Soy diferente a ti. Tú no asesinas por placer. Pero, yo... Ciertamente mi naturaleza necesita hacerlo tarde o temprano. Es una especie de patología, algo que está en mi interior y fluye sin control. No sé si puedo mantener una vida normal sin hacerlo. Es como... Una droga._

_—Sé sobre eso._

El rubio se inclinó hacia su cuerpo para abrazarlo. Envolvió sus largos brazos a su alrededor, refugió su rostro sobre su hombro y se aferró a ese calor humano que tanto lo reconfortaba. Sonrió tristemente, porque era consciente de que Alastor no era como los demás y que vivir de una forma simple y discreta no podía ser parte de su naturaleza. Él quería saciar todo ese fuego y lujuria al asesinar a otras personas, lo necesitaba constantemente como si fuera la más tóxica y adictiva de las drogas.

Acarició sus cabellos y sostuvo con delicadeza la extensión de su nuca, subió sus labios a su oído, causando que el mayor temblara ante esa peligrosa proximidad.

— _Cuando necesites tener contacto con sangre, puedes cortarme, morderme o lastimarme todo lo que quieras. Te entregaré mis brazos y mis piernas. Puedes comerme como gustes con tal de saciar tu hambre y tu necesidad._

Al principio, Alastor se quedó en silencio, procesando sus palabras con una expresión atónita y abrumada. Pero a los pocos segundos, se indignó, se escandalizó, se angustió tanto que perdió el control de sus propias emociones. Considerar algo tan horrible lo hizo desestabilizarce absolutamente y querer llorar de la rabia.

— _Imbécil... ¿Qué estás diciendo?_

Abrazó a Anthony con todas sus fuerzas, jadeó consternado, confundido, asustado. Estaba horrorizado ante la idea de descuartizar su cuerpo, era la única persona en el mundo que necesitaba proteger y mantener con vida. La imagen mental de abrirlo y cortar su piel, herirlo en vida y hacerlo sufrir, lo lastimaba. No podía tolerarlo. No podía pensarlo, no luego de conocerlo, amarlo y descubrir todo acerca de él.

Si algo malo le pasaba a Anthony, si alguien volvía a herirlo o si alguien lo apartaba de su lado... Tampoco sabría cómo seguir adelante.

— _Jamás te haría daño de esa forma. No eres mi víctima... No eres un cadáver._

Suspiró contra sus cabellos, tenía miedo de soltarlo. Quería ser fuerte para ser capaz de protegerlo de todo. Anthony había perdido mucho en poco tiempo y sabía que estaba roto, comprendía que el único sostén que le quedaba era él. Y era terrible pensar que con tal de tener una vida juntos, alejados de todo, estaba dispuesto a entregar su cuerpo y su integridad para hacerlo feliz. El rubio no pensaba que era una locura enfermiza... Él creía que estaba bien. Y eso lo estaba devastando.

Anthony se separó levemente del abrazo, posando sus manos sobre sus hombros y observándolo con el brillo de su gran ojo color zafiro. Su rostro demacrado reflejó amargura, una tristeza infinita. Aún así, sonrió como si quisiera llorar.

— _¿Por qué siento que lo soy desde que Molly se fue?..._

Su alma estaba quebrándose en cientos de pedazos.

Cuando el anochecer llegó, Alastor permitió que la oscuridad invadiera cada rincón de la habitación. La luz de la luna apenas y se filtraba las persianas cerradas del ventanal.

Anthony se arrodilló sobre la punta de la cama, alzó su rostro cuando el moreno capturó su mentón y lo levantó. Estaba de pie y lo observaba desde arriba, el reflejo del color azul de su ojo sano lo guiaba en esa oscuridad.

Por su parte, el mayor presionaba con fuerza un cuchillo con su mano libre. Y sus ojos... Resplandecían en un rojo similar al de las llamas del infierno. Sus miradas se conectaron en esa preocupante oscuridad, pero el rubio jamás tuvo miedo. Confiaba en él, más que en cualquier otro ser humano. Sabía que no le haría daño, entregaría su vida entera a ese hombre sin pensarlo dos veces.

Alastor se apartó y soltó su rostro, dirigió su cuchillo hacia parte de la cicatriz que se había causado hace bastante tiempo en la palma de su mano. Cortó la piel de un solo desliz, remarcó el sendero de la herida y la sangre fluyó como los ramales de un río en descenso.

El menor se agitó en su lugar, apretó sus puños con fuerza. No podía intervenir esta vez, el moreno le dijo que no lo hiciera. Comenzaba a sentir ansiedad, su estómago se estaba cerrando y comenzaba a sudar frío. Conocer esa parte de su hombre era estremecedor y al mismo tiempo... Contemplar ese brillo de locura en sus ojos rojos, lo hacía vibrar de emoción y placer.

Alastor soltó el cuchillo para dejarlo caer contra el suelo, se acercó a Anthony y sonrió ampliamente, con sus pupilas dilatadas debido al éxtasis del dolor y el placentero calor de la sangre que lo estaba manchando.

— _Nuestras almas... Tienen colores muy diferentes. Pero pueden reconocerse. Un fluido tan puro como la sangre puede hacer que nos conectemos más allá de nuestros cascarones, de nuestra carne._

Estaban enlazados y sus cuerpos y almas podían llegar a sentirse familiares, incluso en planos que no podían comprender o asegurar que existían. Anthony debía probar su esencia, su sangre contaminada, su veneno. El mayor jamás pensó que involucraría al rubio en una parte tan lejana y oculta de las costumbres y ritos de su familia materna. Pero quería asegurar ese lazo, se amaban más que a nada en todo el mundo y podía asegurar que quería su vida junto a Anthony por siempre.

El menor tomó su brazo y no lo dudó, estaba ciego debido a la confianza y eterno amor que sentía por ese hombre. Los actos paganos que lo involucraban eran algo que no lo asustaban porque confiaba en Alastor.

Llevó sus labios a su herida y bebió de su sangre, la cual se derramó por sus labios y se deslizó como finos hilos rojos por su barbilla y la extensión de su cuello. Manchó sus ropas, lamió la herida con suavidad y deslizó su lengua lentamente, para luego cerrar sus ojos al sostener su mano con cariño y sumisión absoluta.

Al separarse, jadeó rápidamente y tragó mucho más afectado y vulnerable de lo que había creído. Se sostuvo el pecho con ambas manos, era una locura. Era como si estuviera siendo quemado por dentro... Se lamió los labios en medio de ese éxtasis de sensaciones que lo estaban haciendo delirar. Los ojos rojos de Alastor seguían admirándolo con deseo y un descenfrenado apetito lujurioso.

— _Es... deliciosa..._

El rubio saboreó su esencia, sonriendo al mezclar la sangre de su amado entre su boca y su piel. Se aproximó hacia Alastor para jalarlo desde sus ropas y atraerlo hacia su cama y él accedió con esa misma necesidad de poseerlo. El ritual los estaba excitando, la mezcla de sangre y sus alborotadas almas apenas podían resistir ser contenidas por sus cuerpos físicos. Anthony besó los labios de su amado, enredó sus brazos sobre sus hombros y la sangre de su rostro se mezcló entre los dos en ese apasionado y desesperado beso.

Entonces, Alastor se le arrojó encima y el contrario enterró sus uñas tan fuerte en su espalda que destrozó su camisa y comenzó a morder sus hombros con el deseo carnal a flor de piel. La sangre ensució sus cuerpos, sus pieles no dejaron de tocarse y frotarse con desesperación animal.

Cuando el mayor comenzó a embestir su interior, Anthony envolvió su cintura con sus piernas y comenzó a gritar con fuerza, quebró su voz y se rindió ante ese fuego ardiente que lo había hecho perder el control en totalidad. Rasgó su piel con sus dedos y largó alaridos altos al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se contorneaba ante la hombría de Alastor en su interior.

El mayor se perdió en lo más profundo de su carne... En lo estrecho y caliente que se sentía y en como sus músculos se contraían sin parar alrededor de su sexo. Esa ferviente unión comprobaba que sus cuerpos habían nacido para estar juntos.  
  
  
  
  



	26. Charlotte

Recorrió la piel de sus muslos desnudos, deslizó su nariz por su hombro descubierto hasta llegar a su fino cuello, aspiró su dulce aroma a perfume y besó la desnudez de su piel tibia. La pelirroja mordió su carne, subió una mano para tomar uno de sus senos y comenzar a estrujarlo entre sus finos dedos. Recostó el cuerpo de Vagatha sobre la cama, ella la observaba sin emociones, como si solo fuera un cuerpo insensible. Pero Cherri la aprisionó contra su pecho, delineó su delgada anatomía y bajó su rostro para besar sus labios.

Vagatha se dejó controlar, jadeó un poco cuando la contraria mordió sus labios y masajeó sus pechos con más fuerza. La pelirroja volvió a bajar algunos dedos para jugar con sus zonas sensibles entre sus piernas y cuando sus dedos llegaron, la morena gimió débilmente entre sus labios. Cherri se separó del beso, sonriendo perversa ante la mujer que tanto adoraba.

— _¿Quién diría que eres tan sumisa?_

Vagatha la observó detenidamente, algo agitada. No podía decir nada ante alguien como Cherri, solo dejarse tocar como si fuera una muñeca. Le desvió la mirada con incomodidad, porque no tenía ninguna clase de salida bajo sus circunstancias.

Golpearon la puerta varias veces y el intermitente sonido las hizo separarse. Cherri fue invadida por el mal humor, se levantó de mala gana y se vistió con ropa interior, con su lencería provocativa de siempre. Su piel era extremadamente pálida y sobresalía por las pequeñas pecas rojizas que cubrían sus hombros y demás porciones de piel. Era bastante descarada, no temía exponer su cuerpo ante cualquiera y enfrentaría de esa forma al idiota que había interrumpido su interesante noche con su mujer.

Caminó con fastidio hacia la puerta, mientras intentaba amarrar su largo cabello anaranjado. Vagatha tomó asiento en la cama y comenzó a vestirse sin cambiar su expresión carente de emociones, no se esperaba la visita nocturna.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta, bufó con hartazgo y se cruzó de brazos reposando su costado contra el marco de la puerta.

_—¿Qué quieres, Charlotte? Arruinas la diversión._

La rubia de cabello corto clavó su tajante mirada hostil hacia esa impertinente mujer. A diferencia de la contraria que la recibía semidesnuda y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, Charlotte estaba cubierta de ropajes negros que la hacían ver adulta y lúgubre. No respondió la pregunta, observó con rencor a Cherri y apretó sus puños con mucha impotencia debido a las situaciones que se seguían repitiendo a su alrededor.

La contraria largó una carcajada sonora, sonrió con burla hacia esa pobre tonta que parecía un robot que nunca podía responder o maldecir sin que Vagatha le soltara el bozal de perra obediente. Era una esclava patética. Cherri se giró hacia el interior de la habitación y le dirigió una divertida mirada a Vagatha.

— _¿Cómo dejas que tu sirvienta tenga tantas libertades? Interrumpirnos fue grosero. Eres demasiado benevolente._

Cuando la morena escuchó que se trataba de Charlotte, se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse hacia la entrada y apartar a Cherri de su camino con delicadeza. Los ojos fríos de la rubia la miraron, reflejaban dolor, confusión y rabia. Vagatha se acercó a ella para posar una mano sobre su mejilla, se preocupó por ella. Algo debió suceder para que llegara a la habitación a esas horas de la noche.

— _¿Qué sucede, bebé?_

Charlotte agudizó su mirada hacia ambas. Contuvo sus sentimientos, su enormes intenciones de estallar. La presión de su pecho y su angustia iban en ascenso, pero lo único que podía hacer era resistir.

— _Estamos extendiendo el territorio y el licor está entrando a cada zona del oeste. ¿Cómo debemos proceder ahora?_

Era solo una excusa y Cherri lo sabía, volvió a lanzar una grotesca carcajada de burla y sonrió de forma asquerosa y provocativa hacia la zorra puritana de Vagatha. Le daba repulsión y no planeaba disimular su rechazo hacia esa rubia.

— _¿En serio interrumpiste mi sexo con Vaggie para planificar? Son las tres de la mañana. Pff, como sea, no la voy a compartir por un largo tiempo. Espero que te acostumbres a la idea de que es mía._

_—Cherri._

La morena tuvo suficiente, detuvo su palabrería. Cada oración se clavaba en el corazón de Charlotte... Podía observar más allá de su alma. Y aunque la rubia nunca contestaba o decía nada, sabía a la perfección que estaba siendo afectada ante cada provocación. Tanto Charlie como la pelirroja se miraron por eternos y fríos segundos, y a juzgar por sus expresiones, era evidente quien tenía ganada esa lucha. Cherri nunca le dejó de sonreír con soberbia a una rubia que solo contenía su desdicha bajo una expresión de angustia.

— _Déjanos a solas._

Vagatha ordenó aquello sin un rastro de paciencia. Ya no soportaría ese drama barato. Y en respuesta, la traviesa mujer solo se encogió de hombros con desinterés. Molestar a Charlotte era un pasatiempo divertido, aunque tampoco tenía mucho caso porque era pelear contra alguien que tenía la batalla perdida desde el principio. Recogió un delgado saco transparente y lo colocó sobre sus hombros, volvió hacia la puerta y la cruzó.

No sin antes chocar su hombro de forma grosera contra el de Charlie, quien solo se dejó golpear y presionó su mandíbula con la impotencia más grande de su vida.

— _Piérdete, rubia tonta._

Cherri murmuró aquello cuando se deslizó a su lado, se retiró de la habitación por el largo pasillo de la mansión y esa noche no volvió a acechar la habitación de la jefa de los De Simone.

Una vez a solas, Vagatha y Charlotte se miraron entre sí con sentimientos encontrados. La morena quiso acercarse, su expresión de culpa y arrepentimiento era imposible de disimular. Pero la rubia se adelantó y decidió mostrar la sinceridad que trataba de ocultar dolorosamente por el bien de su organización y los planes de Vagatha.

— _No me gusta que te involucres con ella._

La misma Charlie sabía que era una egoísta, se comportaba como una niña pequeña al aferrarse a Vagatha y al involucrar su sentimentalismo en asuntos tan serios como la unión de las familias más fuertes del país. Pero no podía soportar verlo y poco a poco era consumida por su dolor y los celos que la hacían desesperarse por no poder actuar contra nadie de los Pentious.

— _Si no accedo, su familia nos abandonará._

La contraria respondió con la severidad y la altura que merecía esa conversación. No estaba eligiendo estar con Cherri, no estaba escogiendo nada de esa situación y hasta cierto punto, iba más allá de su control. La vida y estabilidad de su organización y de su seguridad, dependía de su alianza con los Pentious. No podía arruinarlo de ninguna forma.

— _Cherri está enamorada de ti._

Charlie estaba a punto de llorar, su voz se quebró débilmente al decírselo. Era algo tan visible y horrible y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No podía lastimar o asesinar a Cherri ni a ninguno de los Pentious, no podía alzar la voz o defenderse contra las faltas de respeto o las humillaciones. La rubia solo debía callarse y mirar la forma en como esa familia envenenaba a Vagatha. Recibían protección, poder y hombres fuertes, nadie podía tocarlos y estaban masacrando a los Cacciatore gracias a ellos... Pero, ¿Bajo que costo?

— _¡No quiero que estés con ella!_

Lloró amargamente porque no podía evitar ese destino, no podía dejar de observar la forma en como Cherri la apartaba de su lado. Vagatha sufrió al escucharla llorar y al presenciar la forma en como sus lágrimas recorrían sus preciosos pómulos suaves y se rompían al caer al suelo.

También era duro para la morena. Ni siquiera le gustaba Cherri, no disfrutaba esa situación y ofrecer su cuerpo como lo hizo por tanto tiempo, era nefasto y repugnante. Aunque fuera una mujer, era lo mismo. Pero no tenía otra maldita salida y las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Se molestó con Charlotte porque la estaba presionando demasiado y no tenía idea de lo mal que la estaba pasando.

— _¿Qué quieres que haga, Charlotte? ¡No tengo otra opción! Si corto los lazos con Cherri y su familia, los Cacciatore nos matarán. Asesinamos a un miembro directo y jamás van a perdonarnos. La única forma de eliminarlos, es junto a los Pentious. No podríamos lograrlo por nosotros_ _mismos_ _._

Admitió con la misma angustia que estaba desmoronando a Charlie. Aceptaba los tratos y cada acción de esa mujer porque necesitaba de su ayuda y de la colaboración de su organización. La furia y despecho de los Cacciatore debía ser tal que aprovecharían la más mínima oportunidad y descuido para masacrarlos, especialmente después del asesinato de la hija de Heroin.

Ambas mujeres cruzaron una mirada crítica, la rubia ya no quería seguir soportando esa realidad. Odiaba a Cherri, odiaba que tocara y se apropiara de la única mujer que amaba. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y derramó violentas lágrimas, sollozando lo más bajo posible. Estaba harta de seguir viviendo y tolerando esa clase de injusticia cruel sin ser capaz de hacer nada. Cualquier acto que tratara de cometer contra la hermana de Don Pentious era equivalente a perder esa alianza.

Vagatha la refugió entre sus brazos, la abrazó contra su pecho y la acarició mientras su preciada amante lloraba desconsolada. La amaba, la amaba tanto que se sentía mucho peor que ella. Quería que fuera su princesa para siempre, proteger la pureza de su alma y cada rincón desconocido para el resto.

Pero en ese presente, estar alejadas era lo único que podían hacer.

— _Las cosas serán así de ahora en adelante. Debes asumirlo, Charlie. Si me amas, vas a tener que acoplarte a esto. No hay otras alternativas._

Su aspecto severo se ablandó lentamente. Alzó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y se acercó para besar sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas. Los ojos azules y cristalinos de Charlotte reflejaron miseria y confusión. Vagatha solo repetía lo mismo de siempre, sabía que era la única verdad que debían respetar para no perderse en desesperación.

La morena la tomó de la mano, la atrajo al interior de la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Necesitaba esa clase de privacidad, aunque fuera al menos unas horas.

— _Los Cacciatore. Sus miembros más valiosos son Niss y Anthony. Pero hay alguien nuevo._

Era el momento preciso para presentar la última fase de su plan y acercarse lo suficiente para aniquilar a los descendientes directos de Heroin para luego escalar a él.

Charlotte era una sicaria de elite, debía dejar relucir ese talentoso don que le fue otorgado y alejar cualquier sentimiento conflictivo que la desviara de sus principales metas y que obstruyera su verdadero propósito y valor en la familia De Simone. Su misión más valiosa, su propósito de vida, todo eso y más se definiría con esa encomienda que podría despejar su camino para facilitar la inevitable muerte de la red criminal enemiga.

La rubia asintió al escucharla, sabía con precisión a quién se refería. Los infiltrados y los rastreadores lo habían presenciado con sus propios ojos. También los pocos hombres que pudieron salir vivos de esa catastrófica boda. Charlie lo tuvo frente a frente y lo subestimó, pero al mismo tiempo, pudo leer parte de la oscura naturaleza de ese hombre que era muy diferente al resto.

— _El guardián de Anthony. Lo ví, es muy bueno. No es un hombre corriente. Ese brillo en sus ojos y su determinación... Nada en ese sujeto es normal, la muerte esta impregnada en su esencia._

La jefa de los De Simone sonrió gustosa ante esa lectura tan pertinente. Su hermosa Charlotte sabía qué hacer.

— _Deshacernos de Anthony será difícil si él lo protege._


	27. Inocencia

_Su propio llanto se hizo muy fuerte y su voz se transformó en gritos. Comenzó a suplicar desde el suelo, con su cuerpo de niño cubierto de golpes y quemaduras de cigarro. Ninguna de sus súplicas fue escuchada. Su pequeño cuerpo desnudo hizo inútiles intentos por arrastrarse contra el piso y huir, su llanto era desgarrador y el horror absoluto le estaba colapsando los sentidos. Sintió la sangre correr entre sus piernas, el ardor que lo quemaba desde adentro y el resto de sus extremidades heladas debido a su desnudez._

_No pudo hacer nada. Fue inútil, débil y estuvo más indefenso que cualquier otro niño en todo el mundo. Contempló su alrededor y recordó el habitual granate de las cortinas, el olor a cigarro y la textura de la alfombra a la cual se aferraba con sus uñas mientras cerraba los ojos con desesperación y sufría incontables espasmos. Rezaba para que se detuviera, gruñía maldiciones y lloraba porque ya no podía resistirlo más._

_Dolía tanto escuchar las risas graves y burlonas, incluso más que el dolor físico. Quería olvidarlo todo, quería ser salvado y ansiaba que Dios escuchara cada uno de sus rezos... más nunca fue así. No quería más golpes ni mucho menos sentir tanto horror. Pero no podía defenderse, solo recordar los peores momentos y resistir la tortura. Y esa rutina se repetía una y otra vez, la única condición era quedarse en silencio y jamás decirle nada a nadie._

_Eran golpes. Eran azotes a su piel desnuda. Ese sonido repetitivo no se borraba de sus memorias y se hacía cada vez más audible._

_..._

Su propio terror de pesadilla lo hizo despertar y retorcerse en su lugar de la cama, Anthony se sentó abruptamente y sollozó quebrando su garganta. Estaba cubierto en sudor frío, temblaba al borde de sucumbir en un ataque de pánico y su cuerpo estaba tan desfasado en adrenalina y nervios que apenas podía reaccionar ante el hecho de que acababa de despertar de un sueño. Se sostuvo la cabeza entre sus manos y se arqueó hacia abajo jadeando con demasiada fuerza, cada recuerdo era tan doloroso y palpitante que sentía que su pesadilla no era más que un sueño lucido y que había sucedido hace pocos minutos.

Clavó sus uñas en su rostro, se sacudió violentamente y gimió horrorizado sin poder apartar esos recuerdos de su cabeza. Era la misma pesadilla de siempre, la que era similar a una tortura. Pero en esa ocasión, se había sentido demasiado real.

La humillación, la brutalidad, la vergüenza.

— _¿Anthony?..._

Alastor abrió sus ojos algo somnoliento, dormía a su lado desde hace mucho tiempo en la amplitud de su cama. Muy de a poco, tomó asiento y se preocupó desmedidamente al escuchar la crisis que lo estaba invadiendo. Se alteró al verlo temblar y sollozar de esa forma, no midió sus impulsos y se acercó a su cuerpo con imprudencia al no comprender que sucedía.

Y cuando extendió su mano para tomar una de las delgadas muñecas de Anthony, él ahogó un grito de terror y apartó la mano del contrario con un brusco y súbito golpe.

— _¡NO ME TOQUES!_

El mayor retrocedió de inmediato y abrió sus ojos pasmado ante esa ofensiva tan directa. El rostro de Anthony estaba repleto de desesperación, agobio, nervios y sobre todas las cosas, un profundo e indescriptible aborrecimiento. No parecía él mismo, era un lobo rabioso que necesitaba morder a cualquiera que se acercara... se estaba desarmando frente a él porque esas desastrosas y caóticas emociones lo habían adentrado en ese colapso.

Pero el rubio reaccionó segundos después. Había despertado de ese trance, de esos recuerdos. Alastor estaba a su lado porque dormía con él, era de día y la luz del sol ingresaba por la ventana. No era un lugar hostil, era un lugar seguro. Y todo lo que había vivido no eran más que recuerdos y pesadillas del pasado.

Se sintió tan horrible... Su rostro se deformó ante la angustia y la culpabilidad. A pesar de que pasaron tantos años, no podía olvidarlo. Y eso solo significaba que era débil.

— _Alastor... Perdón..._

Bajó la cabeza y su cabello alborotado cubrió el resto de su rostro oscuro. Las lágrimas caían contra las sábanas y se aferraba a estas con sus puños sin dejar de temblar de los nervios. Se agitó, jadeó desesperado porque estaba llegando a un punto sin retorno y no hacía más que empeorar y quebrarse dolorosamente ante todo.

— _Lo siento... Alastor, perdóname..._

Rogó aquello una y otra vez, mostrando lo patético y frágil que era en ese momento. No era la primera vez que despertaba así y el mayor lo sabía todo, porque eran recuerdos y un pasado que solo le confiaría a él. Alastor se angustió al verlo tan mal... Volvió a reducir el espacio entre ambos para abrazarlo con fuerza y estrujar su cuerpo contra su pecho. Debía protegerlo en esa clase de momentos tan duros, a pesar de que nunca sabía exactamente qué decir o qué hacer.

El moreno se limitó a mantenerlo entre sus brazos, mientras Anthony regulaba su respiración y se tranquilizaba pausadamente. El contrario era el único que podía causar eso en él, era la única persona que podía llegar tan profundo como para acariciar su alma y brindarle absoluta paz.

— _Todo estará bien. Debes tranquilizarte, solo fue una pesadilla._

Murmuró contra su cuerpo sin dejar de frotar su espalda varias veces. Besó su mejilla y acomodó sus rebeldes y suaves cabellos por detrás de su oreja. El rubio lo contempló cuando alzó un poco su mirada hacia él, su semblante solo reflejaba culpa y vergüenza y sus lágrimas habían frenado gracias a ese cariño y protección que lo hacían olvidar. Aún así, seguía siendo humillante mostrar cada lado insano e irreparable frente a él.

Alastor le sonrió con gentileza, con la dulzura que sabía que el rubio amaba y que le traía auténtica felicidad a su carcomido corazón. Acarició su mejilla con sus labios, secó cada una de sus tibias lágrimas y capturó sus caderas entre sus grandes y firmes manos. El rubio posó sus dedos contra su pecho y suspiró aliviado ante esos preciosos gestos que volvían a brindarle tanta fuerza y seguridad casi instantáneamente.

Amaba tanto a su hombre... No sería nada sin él y sin esa sincera protección y cariño. Anthony besó su quijada y sujetó su rostro entre sus delgados dedos, para luego acercarse a sus labios y besarlo. Lo quería y lo deseaba con locura, era tan desmedido e irreal, no le importaba ser tan dependiente a ese vínculo y ligar su estabilidad mental directamente a los cuidados de Alastor. Ya nada más le interesaba, solo disfrutar cada momento a su lado.

El mayor se separó del beso para volver a sonreírle, entrelazó sus dedos entre sus cabellos para peinarlo un poco y disfrutó de su especial cercanía. Tuvo que separarse de su cuerpo, lo dejó sentado sobre la cama.

— _Voy a prepararte algo, cariño. Te hará sentir mejor._

Le sonrió de la misma forma amable que acostumbraba y cuando se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, Anthony le sujetó la muñeca desde atrás para detenerlo. Lo apretó fuerte, el contrario volvió a girar con algo de sorpresa ante ese repentino gesto. El rostro del rubio volvía a reflejar amargura y arrepentimiento.

— _Lo lamento... En serio no quise..._

Desvió su mirada porque sabía que había perdido el control y Alastor no merecía ser tratado de esa manera. El contrario sólo levantó su mentón con un dedo para que se enfocara en él, sonrió comprensivo porque era imposible que fuera a molestarse por algo como eso. Nunca podría odiarlo luego de conocer lo que lo conformaba como persona realmente.

— _Anthony, todo está bien. Sonríe para mí, dulzura. ¡Luces indudablemente radiante cuando muestras una gran sonrisa!_

El gran ojo azúl del rubio brilló intensamente al escucharlo. Su voz era tan elocuente, simpática. Alastor le ofrecía una sonrisa sincera y hermosa, la calma que le transmitía no podía ser de ese mundo. Cualquier tipo de crisis podría ser borrada con un gesto tan simple y distintivo como ese. Su rostro era tan varonil, sus pómulos y quijada tan marcados y su piel tan tersa a la vista. Anthony sonrió al verlo, le daba fuerza y alegría compartir su vida con ese hombre y no dejaba de sentirse afortunado por ser amado y correspondido por él.

El mayor lo soltó y volvió a alejarse para salir de la habitación. El rubio permaneció sobre la cama y contempló el exterior desde el ventanal de su habitación. Mantuvo su sonrisa grabada por algunos segundos más, quería creer que merecía esa porción de felicidad al menos por un rato.

Imaginar esa vida que tanto añoraba junto a Alastor lo hacía feliz. Tal vez el contrario aún no estaba seguro de acceder, pero no iba a rendirse fácilmente. Ansiaba y deseaba esa clase de vida normal a su lado, una rutina pacífica y una casa alejada de todo en la que solo compartirían su tiempo los dos juntos. Era un sueño tan prometedor y hermoso, nunca tuvo metas o ambiciones a largo plazo y esa era la primera. Su más profundo deseo era vivir con su hombre por el resto de su vida.

Mientras tanto, Alastor preparaba algo de café en la cocina, al menos a dos habitaciones de distancia del cuarto de Anthony.

Sus pensamientos eran un poco más lúgubres que los de su pareja. Por alguna razón, no podía borrar la expresión de dolor y miedo que había visto en su rostro cuando despertó. Parecía un cachorro tan asustado y herido... Suspiró lentamente, porque aunque seguía intentando con perseverancia aliviar y mejorar su estado, cada día era más difícil y no creía que su sola presencia fuera efectiva. No sabía cómo sanarlo o como estar por delante de ese dolor. Tampoco sabía si acompañarlo era suficiente, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

Se sumergió profundamente en esa clase de pensamientos tristes... Pero detuvo sus movimientos y soltó la jarra de café al escuchar un sonido distante, singular. Se quedó petrificado en medio de la espaciosa cocina, entrecerró sus ojos y reguló su propia respiración para agudizar su sentido del oído. Desde siempre, todos sus sentidos estaban alertas y era una costumbre que nunca pudo desechar, por eso podía percibir y palpar las amenazas con tanta precisión.

Alastor volteó con muchísima lentitud su rostro hacia el amplio ventanal de la cocina, por el cual los rayos de luz se filtraban y lograban hacer que la habitación estuviera totalmente iluminada. Sudó frío y jadeó consternado sin tener el tiempo para reaccionar, no fue lo suficientemente ágil.

— _No..._

Media fracción de segundo después, una espectacular figura femenina se encargó de destrozar por completo el ventanal y causar una lluvia de cristales al ingresar al departamento.

Embistió con su propio cuerpo los vidrios, no recibió daños gracias a sus gruesas vestimentas. Charlotte cayó de cuclillas sobre el suelo y, al levantarse, se abalanzó contra Alastor sin titubear, sus ojos fríos como el hielo se clavaron en la yugular de su presa. Y el contrario dio un paso hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se llenaba de rencor y sus ojos rojizos brillaban con la depravación y fuego de un auténtico asesino.

Al escuchar tal escándalo, Anthony jadeó del shock y se levantó de la cama de un salto, no sin antes tomar su revólver del cajón y armarse. Salió disparado de la habitación y corrió hacia donde estaba su pareja.

_—¡ALASTOR!_

Llegó a la cocina, la escena provocó que su corazón disparara pulsaciones veloces y que la adrenalina lo invadiera en totalidad. Esa mujer... La recordaba. La guardiana de Vagatha empujó a Alastor y cuando lo arrojó al piso, sacó su navaja y la impulsó contra su rostro. El moreno sujetó su muñeca y la presionó con fuerza a centímetros de su rostro, ambos volvieron a conectar una mirada crítica con el mismo apetito de asesinar y de no rendirse. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron y Alastor envidió la fuerza física de esa mujer que lucía tan frágil y quebradiza por fuera.

Sin embargo, Anthony apuntó directo al cuerpo de la rubia y disparó sin dudarlo. Ella se apartó a gran velocidad del cuerpo de su presa y sonrió con soberbia al esquivar los impactos que pudieron ser mortales. El joven Cacciatore también era un objetivo y exterminar a ambos era algo que causaría la eterna gratitud y felicidad de Vagatha. Charlotte desenfundó una pistola de mano y cuando se puso de pie, disparó un sinfín de veces hacia Anthony, el cual salió del marco de la habitación y se escondió por detrás de la pared.

Alastor se levantó del suelo y sujetó el primer cuchillo que encontró sobre la mesada, cuando Charlie volteó y apuntó su arma hacia él, el contrario clavó el cuchillo contra el costado de su hombro, al mismo tiempo que se le tiraba encima y trataba de sujetarla. La rubia apenas y gruñó del dolor, su arma cayó al suelo pero pudo resolverlo rápido, ignoró su propio daño físico e incrustó la navaja que aún poseía en su poder contra el hombro del hombre que la aprisionaba contra el suelo. Apuntó al pecho pero subestimó su rapidez, Alastor se apartó medio segundo antes pero aún así, gritó del dolor cuando esa navaja se clavó dentro de sus músculos y rozó sus huesos.

La mujer desenterró el arma y no dejó de moverse.

Charlotte lo apartó de su cuerpo de una potente patada y lo arrojó al piso, salió de la habitación a los trotes en busca de Anthony y cuando el rubio volvió a asomar su arma, ella capturó su muñeca armada y lo empujó tan fuerte que lo estampó contra una pared. Forcejearon con mucha fuerza, ella le dobló la muñeca y Anthony soltó su pistola, gimió ante el dolor y la rubia alzó su cuchillo con intenciones de perforarle el cráneo de una estocada.

Y Anthony, en medio de su desesperación y forcejeo, sujetó el cuello de la mujer con su mano libre y desvió por centímetros ese impacto. Largó un fuerte alarido cuando el cuchillo se enterró en su ojo inservible, le clavó un rodillazo en el estómago y la apartó de su cuerpo mientras la hemorragia de su rostro se volvía potente y visible. El rubio cayó de rodillas al suelo, su visión se nubló terriblemente y comenzó a perder fuerzas a pesar de que estaba tratando de frenar la hemorragia con una de sus manos. Su pérdida de energía fue súbita, su cabeza se aturdió por completo ante el impacto de esa herida y la visión de su ojo sano comenzó a oscurecerse como si estuviera por desmayarse.

Charlotte recuperó el aliento en pocos segundos, se arrodilló en el suelo y cuando percibió el sonido de los pasos detrás de ella, se volteó y se arrojó a un costado en el momento que Alastor disparó con el revólver que la rubia dejó en el suelo.

— _No permitiré que lo mates._

Alastor ya no poseía ni el más mínimo rastro de humanidad en su rostro, disparó y amplió su mirada encendida en fuego con tanto deseo de aniquilarla que ese sentimiento se apoderó de su mente. Charlotte esquivó cada balazo con una velocidad inhumana y volvió a acorralar al cuerpo de Alastor contra la pared, pero él estaba esperando esa proximidad. Ambos volvieron a desenfundar sus armas blancas y cuando la rubia estuvo a punto de deslizar la navaja contra su cuello, el moreno capturó su frágil muñeca a pocos centímetros de su cuello.

Él apuntó el filo de su cuchillo contra su vena yugular, pero ella imitó sus ágiles movimientos, enterró sus dedos y uñas en su muñeca e inmovilizó la fuerza que ejercía. Los dos presionaron cada vez más fuerte, se destrozaron con la mirada y a pesar de que sus heridas sangraban y manchan sus ropajes, el éxtasis del asesinato los estaba invadiendo por igual. Aquellos ojos celestes como el cielo brillaron con rabia y recelo, mientras que las pupilas rojo sangre de Alastor se volvían cada vez más mortiferas y espectrales.

El moreno sonrió como un completo lunático. Sus capacidades y destrezas estaban siendo probadas en una situación tan crítica como esa, al igual que su sed de sangre y su hambre de carne humana. La situación lo excitó lo suficiente para formar una sonrisa enfermiza, el aroma a sangre fresca y el calor del brote de sus hemorragias eran un deleite para su enferma capacidad de razonamiento.

— _Eres interesante... Hace bastante tiempo no mutilo carne femenina. Será un placer._

Charlotte entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar esa oscura y tétrica tonalidad de voz. Lo sabía, sabía que no era un hombre normal y lo supo desde el primer momento que lo vio en aquella junta. No podía perder ante alguien como él, su misión era en lo único que debía concentrarse. Ella quiso forcejear más, pero Alastor poseía más fuerza física a pesar de que su hombro no dejaba de doler y sangrar.

Ella predijo sus movimientos, sabía que si presionaba un poco más le clavaría el cuchillo en el cuello y esa sería su perdición. Sonrío con astucia, él también la estaba subestimando. La rubia dejó de presionar, bajó su mano para desenfundar una navaja corta desde su cinturón y la enterró directamente contra el muslo de Alastor, ya que por su incómoda proximidad no pudo subir a ningún punto vital. El moreno tembló ante el impacto, pero no se quedó atrás.

La apartó y deslizó el cuchillo por su rostro, Charlotte gritó del dolor cuando cortó su mejilla y le proporcionó una herida horizontal larga y profunda que empezó a largar borbotones de sangre. Alastor apenas y pudo avanzar, pero al mirarla aturdida, la sujetó de un hombro y quiso terminarla de una vez. Dirigió el cuchillo a su corazón, pero Charlotte detuvo el filo con su propia mano desnuda y se proporcionó heridas graves con el solo propósito de frenarlo.

Ambos estaban llegando al extremo de la desesperación y no estaban dispuestos a rendirse, el castaño gruñó repleto de ira y a pesar de que la rubia seguía oponiendo resistencia, logró liberar el cuchillo de su agarre y enterrarlo por arriba de su clavícula hasta el fondo.

La embistió fuerte, la hizo caer al piso casi sin fuerzas. Alastor se apartó totalmente agotado y utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para encontrar y socorrer a Anthony.

Se arrodilló ante su cuerpo, la hemorragia de su ojo herido era grave y no parecía frenar. El rubio levantó su rostro adolorido hacia su hombre sin dejar de cubrir su corte, apenas y podía mantener el aliento y la vista en su ojo sano era demasiado borrosa y confusa. Temblaba del dolor porque la herida ni siquiera estaba sana y el impacto de la navaja había dañado y roto los nervios que aún permanecían intactos en el globo ocular.

Anthony no podía pelear de esa forma... Alastor tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se manchó contra su propia sangre. Sus propias heridas eran graves y no estaba seguro de poder volver a ponerse de pie. Pero aún podía hacer un último intento y darlo todo. Juró protegerlo, era lo único que tenía en su mente. Ambos se miraron igual de alterados y agitados cuando escucharon como poco a poco, Charlotte intentaba ponerse de pie desde la distancia que los separaba.

— _Voy a darte tiempo. Huye._

El rubio le negó sin titubear, esa no era una opción. Pero el tiempo se estaba acabando, Charlotte se incorporó y caminó temblorosa y malherida hacia el arma que estaba sobre el suelo a pocos metros de distancia, su expresión irradiaba el rencor más inaudito que pudo expresar alguna vez. Los segundos pasaban, Alastor soltó a Anthony, lo observó en un completo colapso de emociones y se indignó por su absurda necesidad de permanecer a su lado aunque eso atentara contra su vida.

— _¡TIENES QUE IRTE! ¡MIERDA, ANTHONY! ¡NO PUEDES AFERRARTE A MI DE ESTA FORMA!_

El rubio sufrió ante cada palabra, lo abrazó y lo apegó contra su cuerpo con la poca fuerza que aún conservaba. Perderlo no era una opción, era algo obvio. Prefería morir a su lado sin dudarlo. Se sujetó de su cuello con sus brazos y enterró su rostro contra su hombro herido, Alastor abrió sus ojos a más no poder, pasmado ante su forma de sujetarlo, no iba a soltarlo y había tomado esa decisión por su cuenta.

Charlotte, jadeante y terriblemente adolorida, levantó su armamento y apuntó hacia ambos. Era su fin, podría asesinarlos al mismo tiempo, ya no tenían ningún tipo de escapatoria.

— _Jamás voy a abandonarte._

Anthony sentenció su propia condena al determinar cada una de sus palabras. Fue firme, no dudó, se quedaría hasta el final con Alastor porque no podía vivir sin él de ninguna forma. Morir a su lado era lo mejor porque si seguía por su cuenta, sería solo un cadáver errante sin alma.

La mujer se sacudió en un escalofrío, tragó en seco y las gotas de sangre que fluían desde el profundo corte de su mejilla se deslizaron por la extensión de su piel blanca. Sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, odiaba verlos de esa forma. Ella también sentía lo mismo y fue rechazada por un mundo y una sociedad que la veía como una abominación. Charlie también le juró lo mismo a Vagatha... Le prometió que nunca la abandonaría a pesar de las circunstancias y que jamás se iría de su lado sin importar que tan grave fuera su situación.

Recordó ese melancólico escenario. Aunque Vagatha estuviera con otra mujer y aunque se marchara... Nunca podría dejar de quererla, de amarla y de serle fiel.

Vaggie le prometió que sería su princesa.

Charlotte bajó el arma, aceptó su destino. Aún conservaba una delgada luz de inocencia dentro de su corazón. Y esa parte blanda y misericordiosa quería satisfacer su propio deseo personal. Ella quería brindarle felicidad a Vagatha, quería darle todo. Y si eso era sinónimo de entregar su propia vida... estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Lo único que deseaba era que fuera feliz, esa era su verdadera ambición final.

— _Necesito... Hablar con ustedes._

Limpió un poco la sangre de su rostro, sostuvo la herida de su clavícula y tembló abrumada por todo el dolor de las heridas que sufrió en pleno enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella no estaba sana y aún así, sabía que tenía la habilidad para poder finalizar su trabajo. Repentinamente, cambió su objetivo y su plan se transformó en uno completamente diferente.

Esa decisión traería paz a la familia De Simone y saciaría la sed de venganza de Vagatha.

Lo primero que hizo Alastor fue apartarse del cuerpo de Anthony, se adelantó para protegerlo con su cuerpo y al escuchar a la rubia, desconfió como cualquiera que estuviera en sus condiciones. Anthony le dirigió una voraz e iracunda mirada de odio, sostuvo su rostro y jamás dejó de temblar del dolor y de la rabia.

— _¿Qué mierda planeas?_

Escupió casi en un gruñido amenazador. Ella había bajado su arma, pero no era señal de seguridad ni de calma. Era una maldita asesina y no había dudas de que estaba planeando jugar con sus debilidades y aprovechar lo devastados que estaban luego del enfrentamiento. Charlie soltó el arma y la pistola cayó al suelo, alzó un poco sus manos, su semblante era triste y desolador... Estaba planeando su conversación sobre la marcha, no sabía si podría resultar. Pero arriesgarse era el primer paso.

— _Voy a ayudarlos._

Se mordió los labios con algo de ansiedad, pero supo que era lo correcto a pesar del escepticismo del par. Y como era evidente, Anthony fue el primero en responder ante la semenajte estupidez que estaba diciendo. Se indignó ante esa horrible broma de mal gusto y volvió a alterarse y a sacarse de sus casillas ante esa mujer que quería tomarlos de imbéciles.

— _¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? Estuviste a punto de matarnos. Eres la mano derecha de Vagatha._

Charlotte sabía que no iba a conseguir nada al interactuar con Anthony, era un hombre pasional que se dejaba llevar por el rencor y demás emociones extremas. No era analítico ni sensitivo. Ella le dirigió una mirada perspicaz a Alastor, sus profundos ojos azules volvieron a conectar con el moreno y brillaron ante la intensidad de sus sinceros deseos.

Alastor se estremeció al comprender que ella era igual de perceptiva que él, analizaba a las personas con la misma habilidad y podía leer la transparencia de las intenciones del resto. Sentía el aura de las personas, también percibía la singular energía del ambiente. Y en ese mismo momento, ya no era hostil. Charlie le sonrió tristemente, también se había dado cuenta de que ellos dos eran iguales.

— _Tú me entiendes, ¿No es así? Sabes que no miento. Necesito ayudar a Vaggie._

El contrario no pronunció palabras por segundos enteros. Anthony no entendía qué sucedía, observó a Alastor preso de la confusión y no supo qué decir. ¿Habría razones convincentes para confiar en esa mujer? ¿Por qué Alastor parecía dudarlo de verdad? ¿A qué se refería con ayudar a Vagatha? La única forma de ayudarla era entregándole sus cadáveres.

Pero se dio cuenta de que el semblante de Alastor comenzó a reflejar un poco más de calma. El moreno dejó de estar cien por ciento a la defensiva. No sabría cómo explicarlo, era solo su instinto, su aguda intuición que nunca le fallaba. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo, su pierna y hombro no dejaban de sangrar, no podía ponerse de pie. Giró su rostro hacia Anthony, sería incomprensible para él, pero al menos estaba seguro de que ella ya no era una amenaza.

— _Dice la verdad._

El rubio seguía sin creerlo. La desconfianza estaba grabada en su rostro. Sin embargo, su pareja poseía una percepción bastante afilada. Sus corazonadas eran certeras y le era muy difícil dudar de su palabra. Lo observó bastante preocupado, revisó las heridas de su cuerpo y comprendió que no tenían tiempo que perder. Debía terminar con ese asunto rápido para que pudiera recibir asistencia médica.

Anthony exhaló agotado y soberanamente estresado, se puso de pie y se quejó por el dolor de su destrozado ojo que no dejaba de sangrar. Todavía sentía la bruma grisácea de su ojo sano, pero la adrenalina estaba bajando. Debía afrontar esa situación por el bien de la seguridad de su hombre. Apuntó con la mirada a Charlotte, necesitaba que lo obedeciera al pie de la letra y para eso tenían que estar seguros.

— _Arroja tus armas al suelo y gira contra la pared. Quieta._

Ella asintió sin ninguna resistencia. Poseía un par de navajas más, las desenfundó de su cinturón y las arrojó al piso. Se volteó enteramente para posar sus manos contra la pared. Anthony caminó hacia ella al comprender que se estaba entregando con facilidad, se inclinó hacia una de las pistolas que aún seguían sobre el suelo después del forcejeo y la dura pelea.

No pensó sobre sus acciones, se aproximó hacia Charlotte y le encajó el mango de la pistola contra la nuca en un arrebato feroz que la hizo gemir ante el confundente y brutal golpe. La rubia se desvaneció en el piso y se desplomó como un peso muerto, quedó completamente inconsciente luego de ese golpe.

Alastor sostuvo la herida de su hombro con fuerza para frenar la hemorragia, observó con algo de cautela la escena mientras Anthony observaba con asco el cuerpo de la mujer desmayada ante sus pies.

— _Esta zorra me las va a pagar._  
  
  



	28. Mundo cruel

El cuerpo de Charlotte fue amarrado con rudeza contra la silla en dónde estaba sentada, sus piernas y brazos estaban inmovilizados y su mirada se mantenía baja, precavida y alerta. Su rostro estaba sucio por sus recientes heridas, su sangre seca manchaba su piel pálida, su cabello rubio y sus ropas oscuras. Estaba desecha y era un desastre, pero ella accedió a ese trato cuando se rindió ante los miembros de la familia Cacciatore. Aquel galpón vacío y abandonado era su prisión.

La mujer se estremeció y se sacudió con nerviosismo cuando una afilada navaja se posó sobre parte de su pómulo sano. Alastor permaneció arrodillado ante ella a una distancia muy corta, sus respiraciones chocaban y podían sentir el calor de sus pieles. Charlie no cruzó una mirada directa con ese hombre, le corrió el rostro con disgusto y rechazo. Sin embargo, el moreno sonrió altanero en respuesta.

Marcó una sonrisa grande, enérgica, soberanamente enferma. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que saboreó la sangre de una mujer. El recuerdo de la sensación de destrozar la carne suave de sus víctimas femeninas entre sus dientes provocó que se le hiciera agua a la boca. Deslizó velozmente la navaja por su mejilla y la cortó, Charlotte entrecerró sus ojos con algo de dolor y solo pudo temblar afectada ante su indefenso estado. No imaginaba que ese sujeto fuera esa clase de psicópata, pero al parecer era un sádico que disfrutaba de ejercer la tortura en mujeres como ella. Su respiración agitada y su euforia eran señales de que gozaba del sometimiento de víctimas acorraladas y sin escapatoria.

Apartados de la escena a algunos cuantos metros, Niss y Anthony estaban hablando desde hace varios minutos. El rostro del rubio estaba recubierto de vendas en sus zonas gravemente heridas, también logró que asistieran a Alastor. Pudo explicar la delicada situación ante su hermano y estaban decidiendo el destino de la rubia, la cual ahora conocían con el nombre de Charlotte. Ella era una sicaria que había trabajado para la familia De Simone por años y que encontró su verdadero lugar en la organización cuando Vagatha ascendió al cargo de jefa de su familia.

— _Podemos usarla a conveniencia, obtener información._

Niss se volvió bastante analítico, era algo común. Asesinarla tan rápido no serviría de nada y debían sacarle provecho. Era una conexión directa hacia Vagatha y era una debilidad cercana, ellos sabían que esa rubia era importante para la despiadada mujer. Ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí, de alguna forma pensaban en lo mismo... Podían saciar su odio y rencor si acababan con su vida. Vengar la muerte de su hermana y rendir cuentas. Un ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

— _Su gente asesinó a Molly._

Murmuró su hermano menor con el mismo dolor que cargaba su alma desde el momento que se fue. Niss le desvió la mirada con la misma clase de angustia y pesar. Aunque ellos dos eran opuestos y no se toleraban, compartían su estima por Molly y por su recuerdo. El mayor parecía tan duro y frío por fuera, pero no era así del todo. Él también quería vengar su muerte y hacer que los Pentious y los De Simone pagaran con sangre cada una de las terribles acciones que habían cometido contra su familia.

Alastor dejó que el brillo intenso de sus ojos rojos lo cegaran por unos momentos. Lamió con descaro la navaja que portaba la sangre caliente de Charlotte, se deleitó con el exquisito sabor metálico y sonrió como un total desquiciado ante la mujer que se limitaba a observarlo con una expresión estoica.

— _Podría formar un banquete con tu carne._

Si tuviera que catalogar esa clase de anatomía tan delgada constituída de piel tersa y blanda, Alastor no dudaría en clasificarla como su tipo ideal. Esas hembras eran fáciles de desmembrar y sus huesos solían ser menos trabajosos de romper. Ese tipo de mujeres poseían anatomías tan frágiles, partirla a la mitad y separar a cada lado sus costillas y órganos le resultaba un juego o un experimento del cual podría disfrutar horas enteras. Era una joya de entretenimiento puro.

— _No necesitas torturarme, estoy dispuesta a hablar._

La rubia leyó sus perversas y enfermizas intenciones hacia ella. Alastor era un libro abierto cuando estaba en ese trance de gula y demencia y no disimulaba su hambre y excitación al tener un cordero amarrado y entregado al infierno de sus torturas. El moreno no dejó de sonreírle con dulzura y felicidad, ansioso como un niño ante un regalo y emocionado por tener la oportunidad de volver a asesinar a su tipo de presa ideal. Fueron hombres y torturas comunes por bastante tiempo, merecía un premio de vez en cuando.

— _Oh... No quiero hacerlo a cambio de información, querida. ¡Rebanar tus órganos y músculos sería un enorme placer, un privilegio! Puedes brindarme tanta... diversión._

Se acercó a su rostro sin controlar el poco espacio personal entre ambos, Charlotte le clavó una mirada repleta de desconfianza y recelo. Por el contrario, Alastor quiso provocar mucho más asco e incomodidad en su prisionera. Lamió el corte de su mejilla abierta y disfrutó del sabor de su piel cubierta en carmesí, bajo la expresión de disgusto y repugnancia de su víctima.

Hasta que Anthony llegó y le encanjó una patada en medio de las costillas, el moreno se apartó de la mujer y cayó al piso tosiendo por ese sorpresivo llamado de atención.

Anthony tendría que ser imbécil para no comprender que estaba caliente y excitado como un puberto de veinte años por el simple hecho de asesinar a esa zorra. Sus asquerosos morbos no pasaban desapercibidos ante él, conocía al ser inmundo en el que se convertía Alastor cuando era poseído por ese trance caníbal de gula desenfrenada. El rubio se cruzó de brazos completamente ofendido y le sonrió con sarcasmo al moreno que estaba tratando de incorporarse desde el suelo.

— _Que romántico. ¿Les consigo un cuarto? ¿O debería irme y dejarlos solos? ¿Te quieres coger su cadáver? Jodido enfermo de mierda._

Se indignó tanto, quería cortarle los testículos con esa navaja que portaba. Alastor se levantó confundido, no podía comprender de qué estaba hablando. Se quejó del dolor y cubrió sus heridas recientemente vendadas que aún permanecían vulnerables. Anthony estaba malinterpretado todo y no podía creer que no supiera sobre sus intenciones o métodos a esa altura de las cosas.

El mayor retrocedió resignado, mostró cansancio y frustración en su semblante y sintió la mirada del rubio clavarse en él como un afilado y despiadado cuchillo que quería castigarlo.

— _Asesinar mujeres es atractivo. Me dejé llevar, lo siento._

Se apartó de la mujer, su pareja siguió clavando una mirada enojada y celosa en su hombre. Suspiró sin nada de paciencia, no tenía tiempo para perder en algo así. Él mismo se encargaría de ese asunto, caminó hacia Charlotte y se quedó de pie frente a ella, regalándole una expresión de molestia y hartazgo. Quería que fuera al grano y que desarrollara sus verdaderas intenciones ante ellos.

— _Escupe todo. Házlo frente a nosotros, ahora._

Se entregó por su cuenta, dejó de pelear y se resignó a ser sometida a torturas o maltratos. Pero sabía que no era estúpida, todo debía tener una certera intensión que podría beneficiar a su gente. Ese pensamiento lo estaba molestando y no era que desconfiara de la intuición de Alastor, pero era difícil confiar en alguien como ella.

— _Quiero ayudar a Vaggie. Ustedes pueden conceder su deseo._

Charlie volvió a reflejar sinceridad en su respuesta, reiteró su objetivo y dejó en claro que no había una meta más transparente que esa en su presente. Su voz no tembló, no mostró miedo, solo valentía y seguridad. El Cacciatore no borró su expresión de fastidio y agotamiento, necesitaba más que ese papel lamentable que estaba mostrando para poder creerle plenamente.

— _¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarla? Es una perra. Sabes todo lo que nos hizo y lo que planea._

_—¡Ella no es mala!_

La rubia mostró emociones por primera vez ante esa acusación. Se llenó de desesperación y de sufrimiento porque ninguno de ellos comprendía las verdaderas razones de Vagatha para actuar de esa forma tan cruel. No la conocían y era sencillo juzgarla, pero todos sus actos y el abundante veneno de su venganza estaban justificados desde el principio. Quizás los hijos directos de Heroin no iban a tomar su palabra en serio, pero rezó para que fuera así y para que su sacrificio por la felicidad de Vaggie no fuera en vano.

Tanto Niss como Alastor permanecieron a espaldas de Anthony sin disimular su confusión, mientras que él se quedó en silencio esperando una explicación más extensa. Charlie solo bajó su rostro con mucho dolor y cerró sus ojos, deseando que la pesadilla personal de la mujer que más amaba finalizara de una vez por todas.

— _Si ella empezó esto... es porque Don Cacciatore asesinó a su padre. Ellos no tuvieron mucho trato, pero Vaggie quería a Don De Simone y lo respetaba. Cuando la buscaron y la sacaron de las calles... Su mundo se derrumbó al enterarse de que su padre fue asesinado por Heroin. Asumió el mando, pero a ella nunca no le importaron las tierras o la droga. Solo quiere destruir a Don Cacciatore y piensa que si asesina a su familia de sangre, sufrirá y obtendrá su merecido._

La versión de los hechos de la familia De Simone fue expuesta. Cada motivación y la sed de venganza, cada acción atroz y cada asesinato. Los hombres de la familia Cacciatore continuaban muriendo en las calles por territorio y poder, una guerra había sido iniciado hace meses. Y la causa fue disfrazada desde el principio, el resultado sería el mismo en cualquier instancia. Vagatha buscaba la perdición de Heroin, era un motivo personal ajeno al centro de las organizaciones criminales.

Niss no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante su testimonio, se mostró escéptico desde el principio. Alastor se limitó a voltear hacia Anthony para esperar una respuesta de su parte y el rubio no tardó mucho en contestar.

— _Te creo._

Era algo demasiado obvio. La mujer estaba diciendo toda la verdad y su padre era una basura, no era algo sorprendente o increíble. De hecho, esa clase de acciones eran tan propias de Heroin. Dejó de tener códigos o moral desde hace décadas, no le importaba ensuciar sus propias manos con tal de conseguir un poco más de poder.

Niss se alborotó al escuchar la simpleza de la respuesta de su hermano menor. Se acercó a él para tomar su hombro y hacer que girara para verse directamente y enfrentarse. Volvieron a chocar, como siempre, porque uno de los dos estaba ciego y el otro veía la realidad con la crudeza que merecia.

_—¡¿Cómo que le crees?! ¡¿Por qué carajo nuestro padre asesinaría a la cabeza de la familia de Vagatha?!_

_—Porque le gusta el poder y es un miserable y triste hijo de puta. De seguro quería su territorio y aplastar su negocio de licor, nunca pensó que tendría una hija que seguiría sus pasos y a su organización. Aunque... Vagatha está equivocada en algunas cosas._

Anthony giró hacia su prisionera, se mantuvo cruzado de brazos frente a la rubia que temblaba con rabia e impotencia. Charlie necesitaba que ellos hicieran algo al respecto ante la angustiante situación de Vagatha, pero temía que estuvieran cegados por el dolor de la pérdida de sus hombres y que por eso no fueran a creerle. Era una posibilidad cercana y asumió ese riesgo desde el principio, sin embargo, su sacrificio sería en vano si ellos no tomaban acciones.

El rubio se inclinó hacia ella y la contempló con lástima, era ingenua al creer que Heroin tenía apego o sentimientos cercanos hacia sus descendientes de sangre.

— _A nuestro querido padre no le importa que sus hijos mueran. No le va a doler, no tiene corazón. Así que aunque nos maten, no se le moverá ni un pelo porque no somos su debilidad ni mucho menos. A él solo le interesa su propia seguridad. No busquen lastimarlo desde ese ángulo._

Heroin no sufrió ni se lamentó por la pérdida de Molly. La trató de forma despreciable durante toda su vida, al igual que al propio Anthony. Y aunque Niss siempre intentara negarlo, también era una víctima de su tiranía y egoísmo.

Charlotte solo se acongojó al comprender la gravedad de esos vínculos tan rotos en esa familia. El objetivo de Vaggie era asesinarlos, pero también quería llegar al mismísimo Heroin para finalmente aniquilarlo. Ese era su más grande desafío y meta. Al parecer, el plan de destruirlo moralmente mediante sus lazos de sangre nunca iba a dar frutos. Vagatha se equivocó al intentar destruir una parte sensible que no existía.

— _Vaggie hace esto por venganza._

Murmuró la rubia con tanto cansancio, estaba desconsolada y exhausta. Ya no sabía qué clase de decisiones tomar para que su veneno dejara de esparcirse por todos lados. Su dolor parecía ser incurable... Comenzó a creer que no existía una luz de esperanza para ella ni para nadie de la familia De Simone.

Anthony analizó brevemente sus posibilidades. Era el momento preciso, era su revancha. Tomó decisiones erradas en el pasado, pero podría recomponer cada vuelta del destino al tomar el control absoluto de esa nueva situación. El futuro de los Cacciatore, sus riquezas y sus negocios dependían de las piezas de ajedrez que debía mover por sí mismo. Sin consejos y sin supervisación, él era el que tomaría las riendas y la responsabilidad de su familia. Y sería el legado que dejaría en su red criminal.

— _Entiendo. Haremos esto. Le entregaremos la cabeza del viejo y de esa forma, nos dejará en paz._

Charlotte jadeó atónita y alzó su rostro hacia ese joven que acababa de plantear una locura. Sus grandes ojos cristalinos se iluminaron... ¿Anthony estaba dispuesto a asesinar a su propio padre?

Alastor retrocedió pasmado ante esa declaración tan impactante, era lo más arriesgado y peligroso que pudieron haber codiciado alguna vez. Heroin era el jefe de su red criminal y era el hombre más vengativo y cruel que había conocido, ¿Era posible verdaderamente llegar a él y concretar un homicidio?

Pero el hermano mayor de Anthony no podía quedarse callado ante las estupideces que estaba proponiendo. Niss lo sujetó del brazo para voltearlo y enfrentar su rostro malherido. No podía estar hablando en serio.

— _Anthony... ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?_

Era un sin sentido atentar contra la vida de su padre, del jefe de la organización. Era un suicidio porque sus protectores más cercanos eran mucho más habilidosos que ellos tres juntos. Pero sobre todas las cosas, no podían hacerle eso a su propio padre. Era un pensamiento y una idea inaudita para Niss. No podía considerarla ni por un momento porque estaba cegado por la lealtad y su apego a la organización, ya que le había dedicado toda su vida a ese trabajo.

Anthony se esperaba esa reacción de su hermano, no iba a discutir sobre su decisión. Aunque doliera, sabía que ese era el camino correcto para encaminar de buena forma a la familia. Y necesitaba que Niss se chocara con la lastimosa realidad de una vez por todas. Debía demostrarle lo horrible que era su padre para que dejara de idealizarlo. Enfrentó con valor y determinación a su hermano, no iba a cambiar de opinión porque su decisión estaba tomada.

— _Me importa muy poco la vida de Don Cacciatore. Me preocupa mucho más la vida de nuestra gente que no deja de morir desde que esta contienda dio inicio. Sacrificar una inmunda vida como la de papá, vale la pena. No quiero que nadie más muera a parte de él._

Niss lo soltó, indignado y furioso ante ese planteamiento sin sentido. Entregar a su padre como si no tuviera ninguna clase de valor era imperdonable y planearlo era incluso más estúpido y soñador de lo que alguna vez pudo pensar, era inimaginable y absurdo. Nadie sería capaz de llegar a él para asesinarlo... Era su padre. Era cruel, firme y estricto con todos ellos, pero era por el bien de cada uno porque necesitaba que fueran fuertes en el terrible y oscuro mundo de la mafia. Le debían todo lo que tenían, no podía consentir de ninguna manera la decisión de su hermano porque le resultaba inadmisible.

— _Estás loco si piensas que voy a prestarme para esto. Es nuestro padre. No podría contribuir a matarlo, es familia._

Se aferró a esa negación, Niss seguía siendo igual de necio que siempre.

Pero su hermano se lamentó por él. No quiso alzar la voz o gastar su energía en una discusión que no llegaría a nada. Cada enfrentamiento con el mayor era una perdida de tiempo. Dolía que se llevaran tan mal y que apreciaran los valores de la vida de formas tan distintas. Ambos eran opuestos a pesar de que tuvieron enseñanzas parecidas desde que eran niños. Y Anthony pudo volverse frío y fiel a esa organización como lo era Niss, pero sus propios valores no se lo permitían. La lealtad no valía de nada si le era otorgada a un monstruo.

Porque Heroin no era más que un asqueroso monstruo.

El rubio no dudó en analizar fijamente el semblante decidido de su hermano mayor. Niss nunca podría entender o vivir las pesadillas que experimentaba desde hace años. Jamás podría empatizar con su estilo de vida o sus preferencias y comprendía que siempre le tendría asco por ser lo que era. A cambio de todo ese rechazo y odio, le revelaría una frágil porción de su vida que causaría que dejara de idolatrar a su padre como si fuera alguien digno de admirar.

— _Papá me violó cuando era niño, Niss._

Se lamentó un poco al revelarlo en una circunstancia que no era la ideal. Pero pensó... Que en realidad ningún momento sería el indicado para decir algo como eso. Quería guardarlo y borrarlo, pero regresaba como pesadillas, como memorias borrosas y como dolor corporal y angustia. Anthony sabía que era su propio demonio personal y que jamás podría liberarse de eso. Se inclinó a una vida de promiscuidad y drogas para probar si esa era la cura, pero nunca fue la respuesta.

Ser amado por Molly o por Alastor tampoco era la cura. Sabía que nadie podría remediar esa parte de su propio ser mientras que estuviera vivo, debía aprender a vivir con eso. Esa era la única manera en la que salía adelante día tras día. Y era algo muy doloroso porque existían momentos en los que no podía lidiar consigo mismo... Porque sabía que aunque pudiera vivir fuera de la organización y aunque realizara su deseo de una vida normal y tranquila, esos fantasmas nunca dejarían de torturarlo.

Anthony sabía que aunque rompiera sus vínculos con los Cacciatore, jamás sería libre realmente. Cada recuerdo y herida lo perseguirían por el resto de su vida como si ese fuera el infierno y esas pesadillas fueran su condena eterna.

— _Él me hizo un desviado._

Ni siquiera sentía dolor al reconocerlo. Se sentía vacío, helado y muerto por dentro. Por muchos años no dejó de cuestionarse y culparse, de sentirse un defecto y una abominación. Pero también tuvo el tiempo para procesar y entender que no todo era su culpa. Y ese proceso fue mucho más largo y trabajoso. Odiaba a Heroin por muchas cosas, esa era su oportunidad para cobrarle cada acto horrible que había cometido hacia su familia y hacia sí mismo.

Mentiría si no dijera que el veneno de la venganza también recorría sus venas. Ansiaba una oportunidad para cobrarle todo y al fin se había presentado. No podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad de terminar con su vida y de salvar a su organización de su mandato y sus decisiones egoístas e insensibles.

Alastor sabía sobre esos recuerdos de su pasado y sobre los acontecimientos y memorias que lo hacían sufrir tanto. Lo escuchó con su misma clase de resignación y angustia, Anthony despertó incontables veces a su lado siendo víctima de ataques de pánico y crisis que eran difíciles de contener. Sus terrores nocturnos eran más frecuentes desde que Molly murió, tanto así que su pareja tuvo que revelar sus recuerdos más vulnerables a la única persona en la que confiaba plenamente.

Niss estaba en shock. Esa revelación lo dejó sin palabras, estaba perdido en miles de pensamientos y no podía asimilar algo así de grave con tanta facilidad. Tampoco podía tomárselo a la ligera. Los hechos lo transtornaron en gran medida, por primera vez dudó sinceramente de la figura de autoridad que había idealizado desde que tenía memoria. Al mismo tiempo, el sentimiento de desesperanza y vacío se reflejaba en el rostro de Anthony, quien no iba a rogar que le creyera.

Todo iba a correr por parte de su consciencia y de su moral a partir de ese momento, de su propio sentido de la justicia.

— _Estás mintiendo..._

Niss se desarmó frente a su hermano, se quebró de los nervios, del horror y del miedo. Ese era su padre después de todo. Y aunque le pesara, aunque odiara a Anthony y aunque aborreciera su forma de vivir y tomarse la vida... Estaba seguro de que jamás le mentiría en algo como eso. Podría ser un arrogante descarado, un imbécil, pero se destacaba por su brutal sinceridad sin escrúpulos.

El rubio se arrodilló ante su prisionera amarrada y dejó que su hermano procesara su historia a su tiempo. Sabía que había ganado un aliado al exponer su debilidad de esa forma, no se arrepentía. Niss sería parte de su plan para asesinar a su padre, estaba decidido.

— _Charlotte, ¿Verdad? Vamos a ayudar a que Vagatha cumpla su venganza._

Le sonrió tranquilamente... Ambos se miraron con la misma clase de melancolía y resignación. Desde que la rubia se entregó a ellos, los dos eran concientes de como terminarían las cosas para ella. Y la mujer aceptó ese destino que no se iba a detener de ninguna manera, era parte de su trato y de su cruz al ser un miembro de la familia De Simone. Después de todo, su organización junto a los Pentious, dañó de forma irreparable a los Cacciatore.

— _Nunca encontrará tu cadáver. Es una lástima._

Anthony amplió una sonrisa gustosa, se incorporó y colocó sus manos en su cintura con satisfacción y goce. Se rio al poder disfrutar de ese momento, imaginar el dolor de Vagatha al perder algo valioso era excitante y precioso para él. Todos ellos merecían lo peor por arrebatarle a Molly y por asesinar a tantos hombres de su organización. Mientras que tuviera el poder de hacerlo, los haría pagar a como fuera lugar.

— _Espero que entiendas que no es personal. Pero esa perra ayudó a que mi hermana fuera asesinada. Jamás podría perdonarla. Tampoco a Don Pentious. Merece sufrir un poco y sé que eres valiosa para ella._

Se encogió de hombros por la obviedad de sus decisiones. Desde atrás, Alastor sujetó con firmeza su navaja y sus espectrales ojos ansiosos de carne humana se enfocaron nuevamente en la rubia, su víctima que sería desmembrada y drenada por su propio cuchillo. Sonrió ante el éxtasis y la adrenalina que comenzó a recorrer el flujo de sus venas, la haría sufrir tanto que Anthony se sentiría realmente orgulloso de su labor.

El rubio quiso otorgarle al menos unas últimas palabras antes de que su inminente final llegase. Le sonrió sin rastros de sensibilidad, se privó de cualquier tipo de empatía o lástima. Ella eligió ese destino por su cuenta.

— _De todas formas, gracias. La ayudaste aún sabiendo que ibas a morir. Debes quererla y respeto esa clase de sentimiento._

Admiró su noble gesto de sincero cariño. Probablemente hubiera actuado igual en sus circunstancias. Entendía la dependencia y el dolor que conllevaba amar a alguien con tanta plenitud de emociones. Sacrificarse por Vagatha representaba el amor que le tenía y no conocía a muchos que estuvieran dispuestos a llegar tan lejos por otra persona. La nobleza del corazón de Charlotte no era propia de un mundo tan hostil.

— _Yo... Solo quiero curar su alma._

Charlie inhaló y exhaló al momento que leyó los ojos iracundos de Alastor acecharla como a un trozo de carne fresca. También comprendió y asumió su camino y el final del recorrido de su vida al comprender las palabras de Anthony. Al pasar los segundos, percibió que no había remordimientos en cada una de sus acciones.

Su vida fue plena y feliz en los momentos que estuvo junto a Vaggie. Quería aferrarse a esos recuerdos hasta su último aliento. Charlie sonrió tristemente al no tener la certeza de saber si habría otra vida o si del otro lado, podría volver a verla. Como cualquier otra persona de pensamientos nobles y de una sensibilidad no tan propia de una organización criminal, de una sicaria que solo fue educada para arrebatarle la vida a las personas, deseó con todo su corazón que Vagatha fuera feliz y anheló que tuviera una vida pacífica, tranquila y fuera de ese mundo criminal.

Ambas también tuvieron la fantasía de una vida común y corriente fuera de ese oscuro y contaminado escenario, a pesar de que sabían que nunca se haría realidad.

_—¿Saben?... Yo nunca podría vivir en un mundo en el que Vagatha no me quiera únicamente a mi. Así que por eso... Acepté que moriría en este lugar desde el momento que quise brindarles esta información._

Les sonrió una última vez, borró cualquier recuerdo amargo relacionado a Vagatha y a las acciones que tuvo que cometer para seguir aliada a los Pentious. Dejó de pensar, porque quería que todo acabara pronto, nunca dejando de sonreír ante sus anhelos y sus memorias alegres. Gruesas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, sus preciosos ojos se inundaron, pero Charlotte jamás dejó de sonreír.

Anthony se dio la vuelta, le dio la espalda y pasó a un costado de Niss. Le otorgó una clara indicación a su pareja, él estaba ansiando esa orden desde hace horas.

— _Encárgate, Alastor._

El mencionado sonrió con una notable oscuridad y depravación, la alegría inundó cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Y se aproximó a la mujer a paso lento. Le encajó la navaja por debajo de su cuello y la sangre oscura de la hemorragia voló por los aires... Ese fue solo el comienzo de su ritual.


	29. Alastor

Anthony acomodó entre sus dedos cada pliegue de la camisa de su pareja. Prendió los botones de sus prendas, deslizó sus manos por su pecho y se mantuvo ocupado por unos minutos. Ambos estaban a un par de metros de la puerta de salida del destrozado departamento, sabían que no iban a poder vivir mucho tiempo más ahí luego de que su misión fuera completada. No se preocuparon por mejorar demasiado la apariencia del lugar luego del ataque de Charlotte, tendrían que mudarse en poco tiempo.

— _Luego de matar a papá, le entregaré el mando de la organización a Niss. No quiero dirigir esto, jamás tuve esa ambición._

El rubio terminó de acomodar la ropa del contrario, dio un paso hacia atrás y contempló su apariencia tan fresca y potente. Estaba por partir a una entrega con Niss, como era costumbre. Los tres debían mantener una rutina ordinaria para que no levantar sospechas dentro de la organización, nadie debía creer que ellos estaban planeando una traición a Don Cacciatore, debían continuar con sus actividades de forma intacta.

— _Tu hermano obtendrá lo que siempre ha querido._

Alastor acomodó sus lentes, se acercó a su pareja y deslizó una de sus manos por su hombro... Acarició su delgado cuello, apreció su tibia piel blanca y no pudo despegarle los ojos de encima. Los momentos que estaban sufriendo eran tensos y estresantes.

Niss estaba de su parte, accedió a ayudarlos porque asumió que su padre era un monstruo. Pero se notaba dolido porque su mundo se había quebrado de forma irreparable. Ese dolor y rabia hacia su propio padre lo estaban conduciendo a traicionar a la organización, también la ambición de ser la futura cabeza de la familia.

Anthony redujo el espacio entre ambos para rodear la cintura del moreno, se apegó a su cuerpo y apreció la belleza de sus labios de cerca. Su ojo malherido seguía cubierto de vendas, pero ya no sentía dolor. Quería mantenerse fuerte para no preocupar a Alastor, le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y subió una mano para frotar su mejilla con su palma. Acariciar su piel siempre lo tranquilizaba.

— _En este momento, debo depositar mi confianza en Niss. Él sabe cómo llegar a mi padre._

El mayor también disfrutó de la cercanía de sus labios, de su respiración caliente y de su suave tacto. Tenerlo tan cerca le daba fuerzas, quería volverse cada día más fuerte para protegerlo. Se acercó a su boca y lo besó fugazmente, sus labios eran esponjosos, húmedos y más suaves que el terciopelo. Era adicto a esa embriagante sensación, ese confort le llenaba el alma de alegría y valor.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos, Anthony sujetó su rostro con ambas manos, disfrutó de la pasión de ese beso y movió sus labios para profundizar. Cuando se separaron, el mayor lo capturó entre sus brazos y se mantuvo aferrado a sus caderas con sus fuertes manos. No quería soltarlo, tampoco quería alejarse. Acarició la mejilla blanda de su hombre con su pulgar y le sonrió con ternura porque sacaba lo mejor de él.

Nunca pensó que podría ser capaz de amar de esa manera. Anthony había cambiado su mundo.

— _Volveré al anochecer._

_—No iré a ninguna parte. Te esperaré._

El menor respondió con una dulce sonrisa. Lo amaba con tanta fuerza, su amor era desenfrenado y no dejaba de crecer. Quería más, todo el tiempo necesitaba más de su hombre. Su necesidad de estar a su lado era delirante y desbordaba cualquier emoción que hubiera experimentado antes. Nunca se cansaría de estar entre sus brazos, de observar el brillo de sus ojos y de admirar esa jovial sonrisa masculina. Adoraba absolutamente todo de él.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, quería arriesgarse a más todo el tiempo. Entregarse en cuerpo y alma, apostar a que podrían superar cualquier obstáculo. Sentía fuerza y auténticas ganas de vivir cuando estaban juntos, como si fueran indestructibles.

— _Al... No bromeo cuando digo que quiero huir junto a ti. Tener un trabajo honesto, tener una casa y una vida tranquila._

Se acercó a su mejilla y besó su pómulo, cerró su ojo y acarició la sensible piel de su rostro con sus labios. Disfrutó de su aroma y de su suavidad, lo apretó incluso más fuerte entre sus brazos. Alastor suspiró y cerró sus ojos al sentir el agradable escalofrío que le provocó esa clase de gesto tan dulce. Sujetó con más fuerza su cintura, Anthony tenía un poder indescriptible sobre él, algo que nadie había despertado en su cuerpo antes.

Lo estremecía, lo hacía suspirar, lo debilitaba. El rubio causaba un desastre en él y quería que fuera el único que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

— _Quiero que me tomes en serio. Es como dijiste. Yo nunca pedí nacer en una familia criminal, nunca pedí una vida llena de mafiosos y muerte. Asumí que las cosas debían ser así, pero si estás conmigo, siento que puedo hacer lo que sea._

El menor se separó por unos centímetros para contemplar sus ojos oscuros. Sonrío tristemente, ese fue su destino y el camino que asumió que era el correcto. Pero ya no quería elegirlo y ser obligado a eso. Existía la posibilidad de cambiar, podía redimirse. Todo era posible si sentía la fuerza y la voluntad de poder lograrlo. Esa fuerza y esas convicciones le eran suficientes para querer generar un cambio y establecer el nuevo rumbo de su vida.

— _Molly tampoco quería esto y estoy seguro de que Niss tampoco. El solo era influenciado por mi padre._

Viviría por el recuerdo de su hermana, ella deseaba que fuera feliz. Molly anheló poseer esa clase de vida también, él lo sabía más que nadie. Anthony al fin podía soñar con eso junto a su hombre sin creer que era algo absurdo. Había tantos caminos y posibilidades, no podía evitar sonreír de la emoción al imaginar un futuro en el cual Alastor y él compartieran una rutina, una vida pacífica. Era todo lo que quería y todo lo que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante luego de que su padre muriera.

Alastor sonrió enternecido al volver a escuchar esos deseos tan puros. Un año atrás, jamás hubiera creído que Anthony podría manifestar esa clase de sentimientos o sinceridad. A su parecer, era un hombre descarado que no poseía el control de su vida, un simple desastre que no hacía más que sumergirse en adicciones y en relaciones casuales. Jamás creyó que había un lado tan sensible, tierno y amoroso en ese hombre.

Nunca creyó que se enamoraría de esa forma de Anthony y que se convertiría en su todo, que amaría su dolor y tambien su felicidad, que se grabaría su sonrisa y el precioso azúl de su mirada. Estaba enamorado como un loco, era un total adicto a la esencia de su alma y de su cuerpo.

— _De verdad quiero intentarlo y quiero esforzarme por ese sueño. Podría dejarlo todo por ese deseo y al igual que tú, me siento capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si estás a mi lado._

Alastor sostuvo su rostro entre sus cálidas manos, el rubio lo miró directamente y se sacudió ante esa declaración. Se quedó atónito, absolutamente pasmado ante esa aceptación tan directa. Ambos estaban soñando con lo mismo, ambos podían encaminarse en ese destino juntos. Anthony jadeó muy afectado, sonrió con la alegría más grande de todas. No había nada que no pudieran cumplir si estaban juntos.

— _Quiero curarte. Quiero que estemos juntos fuera de todo esto y que llevemos una rutina sin preocupaciones. Anhelo aprender a vivir de una forma corriente. Y sé que será un desafío complicado, pero quiero aceptarlo. Necesito avanzar paso a paso, contigo._

Alastor nunca dejó de sonreírle, fascinado y conmovido por aceptar esa clase de vida a la que tanto se rehusó por años. Establecerse y tener una forma tradicional de pasar el resto de sus años nunca había sido una opción. Pero si estaba junto a Anthony, no podría negarse o pensar que sus necesidades o tendencias le ganarían a su eterno amor por él. Podía asumir ese riesgo, podía tener la esperanza de cambiar y soñar a su lado.

Quería salir al mundo y sentir que era dueño de su destino, que podía controlar su alrededor e integrarse a una sociedad como un civil común y corriente. Anthony le hacía creer que era posible y ya no podía pensar de otra forma.

_—Te amo... Estoy muy enamorado de ti. Eres como un ángel._

Se contemplaron por segundos enteros, eran un mar de emociones incontrolables. Se sonrieron con la esperanza de un futuro prometedor, se acercaron y se besaron con tanto deseo y cariño que no pudieron medir esos sentimientos. Anthony temblaba entre sus brazos, quería llorar porque nunca fue tan feliz antes. Ni siquiera pensaba que podía ser feliz o que en algún momento alguien lo querría de esa forma. Tampoco creía merecerlo ni mucho menos.

Y sin embargo, Alastor había llegado a su vida como una gran casualidad. Para iluminarlo todo y para lograr un cambio en él.

Cuando el mayor se separó de sus labios, lo sintió vibrar entre sus brazos. Se rio suavemente, besó sus mejillas y también parte de su ojo vendado y herido. Le seguía causando mucha ternura que se estremeciera y se sintiera afectado por sus contactos más íntimos a pesar de que ya habían vivido mucho tiempo juntos y compartido miles de momentos más fuertes. Su rubio se seguía emocionando por besos o por gestos pequeños y eso lo hacía adorable.

— _No tienes que temblar, soy solo yo._

El mayor continuó ofreciéndole una simpática sonrisa, a lo que el rubio se rio tímidamente y se lanzó a su cuerpo para abrazarlo. Lo apegó a él, el contrario correspondió el abrazo con su misma fuerza porque amaba su calor, el dulce aroma de su cabello y la suavidad de su agarre. Anthony enterró su rostro en su hombro, estaba agradecido con su hombre por el simple hecho de existir y estar ahí.

— _Es por eso que estoy así. Porque eres tú y porque me haces muy feliz._

No quería separarse de él. Pero el trabajo y la responsabilidad los hacía estar en aprietos. Luego de experimentar ese momento tan especial y cercano, ambos retrocedieron porque el tiempo estaba corriendo y se hacía tarde. No dejaron de mirarse con esa complicidad y ese fuego que los caracterizaba. Alastor tampoco quería irse, pero debían seguir la corriente. No faltaba mucho para que todo terminara, solo era resistir un poco más.

— _Debo irme._

El moreno acarició su mejilla una última vez, mientras Anthony admiraba esa hermosa sonrisa que lo deslumbraba y lo dejaba sin palabras. Y cuando Alastor se separó de ese contacto... Giró para darle la espalda y dirigirse a la puerta.

El joven Cacciatore no tenía razones para creer que algo marcharía mal. Tuvo un presentimiento extraño, su corazón palpitó de una forma que lo hizo alarmarse.

Por alguna razón, no le gustaba ser testigo de esa escena. Alastor se estaba marchando, como cualquier otro día, como en una rutina normal para acompañar a su hermano en la entrega de mercancía. Lo hizo cientos de veces. No controló ese raro sentimiento de alerta, estiró su mano para detenerlo... Pero la alejó.

— _Al..._

El contrario se detuvo para voltear hacia él antes de salir por la puerta de su departamento. Anthony lo observó fijamente, su alma estaba intranquila. Decidió ignorar ese presentimiento injustificado, solo estaba siendo paranoico y exagerado. Le sonrió a su amado hombre, esperaría por su regreso.

— _... Te amo._  
  


...  
...  
...

Estuvieron en alerta las primeras dos horas en el estacionamiento. Los hombres de la familia Cacciatore comenzaban a escasear, las pérdidas eran cada vez más notorias. Y la falta de personal solo podía compensarse con mucha más precaución y vigilancia, debían ser mucho más cuidadosos porque los ataques y trampas enemigas eran algo de cada día.

Un gran grupo comenzó a descender los paquetes de mercancía desde los camiones de gran tamaño. Bolsa tras bolsa fue depositada contra el piso, apilaron y acomodaron con agilidad el cargamento. La tensión y el nerviosismo en el ambiente también eran pan de cada día, trataban de agilizar el trabajo y volver a mantener un bajo perfil para no volverse un blanco fácil.

Niss estaba presente, revisaba su alrededor incontables veces. Debía tener una visión y un estado de alerta mucho más agudo que cualquiera de los presentes, él sería el responsable directo si algo le sucedía a sus hombres bajo su mando. Alastor permanecía a su lado, igual de alerta que él. Lo más prudente era terminar con esa descarga lo más rápido posible, el lugar estaba oculto pero solía ser un punto de reunión frecuente y los De Simone y los Pentious podrían haber sido provistos de esa información.

— _Revisa la mercancía, le daré una vuelta a la zona._

Niss indicó esa orden, tenía un mal presentimiento porque todo estaba tranquilo. Ni siquiera podía escuchar el tránsito del exterior. Las señales de peligro estaban prendidas en su cabeza en todo momento, lo mejor era cerciorarse por sí mismo y recorrer el perímetro solo para asegurarse. Dejó solo a Alastor para emprender su marcha.

Y el mayor asintió ante su orden. No tomaría demasiado tiempo, la mercancía había terminado de ser descargada. El trámite finalizaría una vez revisara el cargamento. Se arrodilló ante los paquetes, su visión se enfocó en su trabajo habitual.

Hasta que alguien lo golpeó desde atrás, la persona le encajó el mango de una pistola contra su nuca y fue un ataque tan inesperado que no pudo reaccionar de ninguna forma. La brutalidad inhumana del ataque por su retaguardia lo dejó completamente inconsciente en cuestión de segundos. Alastor sintió su alrededor volverse negro y nebuloso, se desmoronó contra el piso sin fuerzas y la sangre de su herida comenzó a desplazarse por los suelos y a manchar sus ropas.

Niss soltó su revólver, el cual cayó al suelo a su lado. Liberó una navaja de su bolsillo y se acercó al cuerpo de Alastor, con la misma expresión fría y desalmada que el líder de su red criminal.

— _Lo siento. Jamás podría dañar a mi padre._  
  
  
  
  



	30. Anthony

Cada gota derramada se sintió más real que la anterior. La tibia sensación del agua empapar sus mejillas y la conmoción al escuchar esa tonalidad de voz. Su corazón vibraba y era por su felicidad. No importaba lo irreal del escenario o la luz que desprendía, estaba seguro de que ese era un recuerdo verdadero. Uno que atesoraría por siempre, porque cualquier cosa que le dijera Alastor, era real.

_—Tienes una cintura tan pequeña... es como si fuera a desmoronarse al solo tocarla._

El mayor deslizó sus dedos fríos contra su cadera con tanta lentitud y cuidado que lo hizo conmoverse. Anthony abrió ambos ojos azules como si se trataran de los zafiros más puros del mundo de los vivos. Volvió a temblar, siempre tiritaba cuando lo sujetaba de esa forma. Observó sin titubear los ojos oscuros de Alastor, se trataba de una de las tantas noches que compartían juntos desde que empezaron a consentir las acciones del contrario.

El rubio, recostado a su lado, aferró una mano contra su pecho y estrujó la camisa blanca de su hombre. No podía correr su mirada, sus grandes y brillantes ojos se enfocaban en el mayor. Cada palabra que surgía de sus labios se sentía como si fuera sagrada. Era su amante, pero también lo respetaba como a un amigo, lo valoraba como a un hermano y lo atesoraba como a un padre. Nadie podía cambiar esa clase de pensamientos de su mente. Jamás encontró todo eso en otro hombre desde que tenía memoria y tal vez por eso se aferraba con tanta desesperación a Alastor.

¿Él podría comprenderlo? Lo más probable era que la magnitud de ese cariño fuera incompresible hasta para el mismo Dios. Sentía que su amor era reciproco y lo comprobó más de una vez. El conflicto surgía cuando pensaba en la muerte. Y ese era el problema, la incertidumbre de no saber si podrían permanecer juntos después de eso.

_—No, en realidad no es así. Eres fuerte._

Anthony se despejó de sus pensamientos y se aferró más fuerte a su pecho con su mano. Alastor le dedicó esa sonrisa preciosa y honesta, quería traspasar todo su mundo con un gesto como ese. Y podía lograrlo, era sencillo. El moreno manipuló la fragilidad de sus caderas con sus dedos, enterró su pulgar en su piel y entrecerró sus ojos oscuros sin dejar de sostener con firmeza el cuerpo ajeno.

El rubio estaba por negarle. Lo observó con algo de amargura, confusión. ¿Por qué seguiría creyendo algo así si podía destrozar todo su mundo y sus barreras con solo una sonrisa? ¿Alastor alguna vez habría pensado en la muerte? Se sintió tan angustiado, tan ridículo y tan lleno de preocupaciones estúpidas. Pero el contrario podía adivinarlo todo... Tenía ese don. Podía leer a las personas. Sus miedos, sus comportamientos. Al principio fue un reto, algo frustrante. No obstante, podía hacerlo en ese instante porque el menor le había confiado los verdaderos colores de su naturaleza.

_—Eres muy fuerte, Anthony. Y aunque pareciera que fueras a desaparecer en cualquier momento, brillas con todas sus fuerzas._

Aunque pronunció esas últimas palabras, aunque le sonrió con dulzura y besó sus labios para calmar las agitadas vibras de su ansioso corazón... el rubio volvió a sentirse absolutamente frágil y a su merced. Como si Alastor se tratara de su salvador, pero al mismo tiempo, fuera un arma de doble filo, su perdición silenciosa. Cerró sus ojos y lo abrazó, besó sus labios con toda la ternura que le era posible transmitir. Quería sentirlo, quería que fuera real, cada beso, cada vez que escuchaba como pronunciaba su nombre, la calidez de su piel, su aroma varonil y la fuerza de sus dedos al presionar su piel.

...

Anthony enterró sus uñas contra sus brazos en medio de su ataque de ansiedad y nervios, estos le estaban carcomiendo la mente. Estaba dormitando contra la mesada de la sala, su cuerpo estaba helado y cuando pudo recobrar la consciencia, se sentó precipitadamente en su lugar y observó preocupado a su alrededor. La luz del día se filtraba por la ventana, todo se sentía tan frío y desolador.

Alastor no regresó.

No pudo dormir más de diez minutos en toda esa noche. En definitiva, fueron las horas más espantosas de toda su vida.

Jadeó consternado, tratando de acomodar los turbulentos pensamientos de su cabeza. Todo iba tan rápido en ese momento, a pesar de que la noche anterior se habían sentido como años. Clavó tan fuerte las uñas en su piel al abrazarse a sí mismo que la sangre no tardó en brotar de aquellas heridas, enterró su frente contra la madera de la mesa y no dejó de agitarse. No quería pensar en nada, no quería seguir torturándose más, pero ninguno de sus caóticos y turbios pensamientos se detenía.

Niss debió llamarlo. Su hermano mayor le juró que lo protegería, Anthony le hizo jurar que lo cuidaría. Y jamás había confiado en él, pero quería creer que podía ser diferente luego de todo lo que sabía de su padre. Él no podía ser un monstruo como todos los demás, desconfiar del único miembro de su familia que poseía en su baraja de cartas había sido su única opción. Le iba a entregar el mando luego de que esa pesadilla terminara... ¿Por qué mierda Niss se rehusaría a algo así?

Anthony se volvió a incorporar, ocultó su rostro demacrado y roto entre sus manos y sollozó quebrándose la garganta. Su desordenado cabello se mojó con sus lágrimas, estaba asustado y no quería tener una crisis, pero su cuerpo no estaba soportando la situación. Su alma dolía, dolía mucho. Y la angustia en su pecho no hacía más que crecer.

En una situación normal, trataría de calmarse antes de actuar. Pero no podía esperar a eso porque no sabía cuándo podría dejar de sentir esa sensación de abandono y desamparo. El rubio se levantó de su lugar y volvió a dirigirse al teléfono de la sala. En toda la noche no dejó de llamar a sus subordinados y nadie daba respuestas concretas del paradero de Niss y Alastor. Pero decidió volver a intentar antes de lanzarse por las calles de la inmensa ciudad por si mismo y recorrer cada rincón, aunque le costara semanas hallarlos.

Cuando tomó el teléfono y comenzó a realizar llamada tras llamada consecutivamente, su desesperación y ansiedad no dejaron de causar estragos en cada punto de su paranoica mente. Su estómago se revolvía y su cabeza estaba por explotar del dolor. Su cabello desordenado y mojado ante sus propias lágrimas y sudor se mezclaron contra la piel de su rostro, mordió sus uñas tratando de contener su quebradiza voz frente a los subordinados que estaban del otro lado de la línea. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría fingir ser fuerte.

Él no era fuerte. Esa era la única cosa que no podía creer de Alastor.

Consiguió una respuesta. Dio con al paradero de su hermano mayor. Los almacenes de una industria abandonada cerca de la residencia de su padre. Grandes transacciones se realizaban allí, aunque no muy seguido desde el inicio de su guerra con los De Simone. Anthony colgó la llamada, necesitaba respuestas y confirmar que Alastor seguía con Niss. Salió de su departamento casi sin pensarlo, cegado por cada intensa emoción que le estaba sacudiendo el cuerpo y estaba al borde de hacerlo colapsar.

Parte de sus pensamientos pesimistas comenzaron a abandonarlo. Encontrar a su hermano era un buen indicio de que Alastor estaba bien, pero no explicaba su retraso y porque no había vuelto aquella noche a su hogar. Torció cada escenario catastrófico en su cabeza, le dio un buen final a cada uno de ellos. Y ni siquiera lo hizo por necio o para protegerse a sí mismo de lo que podría llegar a pasar.

La realidad era que Anthony no podía manejar una realidad distinta de ninguna forma. No era capaz de soportar un mal escenario, no a esas alturas.

No tardó más de cuarenta minutos en llegar a la ubicación. Recorrió cada sucio pasillo y esquivó a cada uno de sus hombres, su expresión colérica y nerviosa era imposible de borrar de su rostro. Sabía que era un manojo de miedo y sentimientos encontrados, comprendía que era un desastre tanto física como mentalmente. Pero se quedó ciego ante su objetivo, encontrar a Niss sin que nada más le importara en todo el maldito mundo.

Lo visualizó al final del pasillo de las entregas, simplemente lo sujetó de un brazo mientras el mayor le daba la espalda y lo giró bruscamente para que lo enfrentara. Niss se volteó y amplió su aguda mirada oscura en su hermano... o en lo que alguna vez fue su hermano. Por primera vez, desde hace años, no lo reconoció. Aquella apariencia demacrada como si hubiera pasado días sin dormir, sus terribles ojeras y su piel quebradiza y seca. Era como si se estuviera consumiendo por el abuso de sustancias, aunque ese era un destino poco diferente al actual.

_—¿Dónde está Alastor?_

Anthony ignoró ese descarado análisis de su apariencia. Fingir que su hombre no era su pareja ya no tenía sentido o por lo menos dejó de importarle en ese preciso momento. Soltó a Niss, retrocedió para encajarle una mirada resentida, dolida, desesperada, tenía que hablar antes de romperse frente a sus ojos.

Su hermano mayor torció una mueca de incomodidad. Sin embargo, no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, porque no podía correrle la mirada en un momento como ese. Tenía que estar ciego como para no darse cuenta de lo que Alastor significaba para él en realidad y lo comprobó fácilmente cuando el rubio le encomendó cuidarlo.

_—Lo lamento, Anthony._

Lo primero que hizo fue disculparse con una extraña voz rasposa, seria y decidida. Como si no fuera capaz de explicar la indudable realidad y el destino que les había tocado enfrentar desde el principio. Anthony sintió su cuerpo tensarse de una forma terrible, apretó sus puños con todas sus fuerzas, sus mechones de cabello cubrieron en totalidad su destrozado ojo mal cicatrizado. Su orbe sano se amplió a más no poder, enfocándose únicamente en el semblante afligido de su hermano mayor.

_—Los hombres de Pentious nos rodearon... Asesinaron a Alastor._

Tembló. Escuchó esas palabras, sabía lo que significaban. Pero su mente entró en una indudable negación y en un intenso bloqueo. Más allá del propio colapso de su cuerpo y de sus sentimientos, Anthony no podía aceptar fácilmente algo así porque era ridículo. Su hombre se había vuelto muy bueno en cuanto a defensa y Niss no era ningún mediocre a la hora de atacar y proteger. El rubio comenzó a indignarse poco a poco y bloqueó una vez más cada posibilidad catastrófica que podría desencadenar un estado de locura del que jamás podría volver. Nada de eso podía ser verdad.

Lo empujó con intención de que retrocediera, de que retractara sus palabras. Iba a matarlo con sus propias manos. Anthony no era estúpido y cualquier cosa que estuviera intentando, no podría surtir efecto. No podía simplemente desaparecer, Alastor no podía irse sin dar pelea y la idea de que Niss fuera convenientemente poco descriptivo era sospechosa por cualquier lugar por donde mirara.

_—Estás mintiendo. Alastor no puede morir._

Se sorprendió a si mismo al darse cuenta de que apenas largó esas palabras, su voz se había quebrado. Sus ojos largaban lágrimas. Su expresión fue deformada por el dolor y el sufrimiento porque su propio cuerpo lo estaba traicionando y no estaba soportando la sola idea de que Alastor...

_—¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO!_

Se cubrió los oídos con ambas manos. Presionó sus labios con fuerza hasta partírselos con sus propios dientes, no quería romperse frente a su hermano ni frente a nadie de su organización. Pero no pudo evitar gritar con todas sus fuerzas, causando un alboroto en medio de la industria abandonada.

Alastor no podía estar muerto, era ridículo, era inconcebible. No había forma de que fuera real, no existía ninguna posibilidad de que fuera cierto. Algo en su cabeza no podía acceder a tomar esa idea. Creerla como si estuviera sucediendo en el presente iba más allá de cualquier otro sentimiento o trauma que hubiera experimentado alguna vez.

Apenas descubrió los costados de su rostro, se dejó invadir por la rabia y aborrecimiento más grande de todos. Sacudió con la mirada a Niss, negando lentamente con su cabeza y sin poder asumirlo. No podría hacerlo ni en un millón de años. Exigió lo evidente, porque era la única forma de saber si estaba mintiendo o no.

_—Jamás podría creerlo si no veo su cuerpo._

Niss le desvió la mirada con mucho cuidado. Porque sabía que pediría algo como eso para tener la certeza de que sus palabras eran reales. Simplemente realizó un gesto con una de sus manos hacia sus subordinados del fondo del pasillo, los cuales habían detenido su trabajo ante el alboroto entre ambos Cacciatore. Un par de hombres entendieron el gesto y marcharon para cumplir la orden.

Y esos minutos se volvieron un par de segundos. Anthony giró hacia atrás al momento de que su hermano le indicó que lo hiciera, temblando al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Jamás habría estado preparado para verlo.

Un hombre arrastró una pesada bolsa negra que no dejaba de chorrear sangre y dejar un camino carmesí mientras avanzaba. El tipo rompió la bolsa a menos de dos metros del rubio, arrojó los pedazos de cuerpo frente a él como si hubiera sido mutilado. Todo se tornó irreal, como si fuera una pesadilla lenta y grotesca. La tonalidad de piel era idéntica... pero faltaban partes. Aun no era seguro, aun no podía creerlo, podría ser cualquiera. Anthony aún se negaba a aceptar que...

Hasta que cayó su mano. El pedazo de carne se desplomó y rodó casi frente a sus pies. La palma de la mano quedó descubierta.

Esa cicatriz.

_—¿A-Alastor...?_

Anthony reaccionó de repente. Lo recordó, toda la realidad se abalanzó contra su cuerpo y le aniquiló la mente en menos de unos cuantos segundos. La cicatriz de su mano, los recuerdos de cuando abrió su piel con una navaja y cuando volvió a abrir la herida para que bebiera su sangre. Todo concordaba, era exactamente esa herida que había besado y curado muchas veces. Era él... era Alastor. Y no pudo soportarlo... Entró en pánico luego de que pasaron unos segundos, retrocedió comenzando a sollozar de la angustia y del más puro horror. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Esa carne asquerosa y llena de sangre... era él?

Si. Era su Alastor.

Anthony cayó de rodillas al suelo y cubrió su boca con una mano, comenzó a vomitar violentamente contra el suelo y no pudo detenerse. Se desmoronó por completo y el vómito se desparramó furiosamente sobre la superficie. Se aferró al piso y comenzó a llorar a los gritos, manchó cada parte de sus manos y rostro con lágrimas y fluidos, desgarró su garganta y no pudo detenerse. Le habían arrebatado... a lo único que tenía en todo el mundo.

Su madre se fue... su madre lo abandonó. Molly murió y jamás volvería y ahora Alastor... Alastor también lo estaba dejando. La vida le volvía a arrancar un pedazo de corazón hasta dejarlo desvalido, desamparado y solo. Anthony solo lloró sin poder detenerse, porque sabía que su cuerpo no iba a soportar semejante escenario. Se sacudió en medio de un ataque de pánico y una bestial crisis que estaba por romper cada parámetro establecido en su cabeza, mientras que Niss y los hombres a su alrededor lo miraban con expresiones lúgubres y sin decir ni una sola palabra.

_—¡ALASTOR!_

Enterró sus uñas contra el piso, largó alaridos monstruosos repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez y se retorció en pleno estado de agonía, demencia y sufrimiento. ¿Esa era la sensación de abandono que sintió desde hace tiempo? ¿La forma en como sus almas se separaban? No podía respirar, tampoco podía pensar en nada, solo podía revolcarse en su miseria y en su propia mierda emocional. El dolor lo dejó tan inválido y ciego que dejó de apreciar su alrededor, cualquier rastro de realidad o cualquier tipo de percepción que lo ligara al presente. Todo fue oscuridad a partir de ese momento.

Cada recuerdo era una tortura y era más doloroso que cualquier monstruosa violación o cualquier quemadura, azote o golpe. Quería sentirlo otra vez, quería que fuera real, cada beso, cada vez que escuchaba como pronunciaba su nombre, la calidez de su piel, su aroma varonil y la fuerza de sus dedos al presionar su piel. Quería vivir todos esos recuerdos de nuevo, no quería olvidar el perfume y la amabilidad de las manos de Alastor, no quería dejar de recordar su forma de sonreír y de abrazarlo, de secar sus lágrimas y de siempre calmar el desastre que era. Todo lo que conformaba la esencia de Alastor, todo lo que lo formaba como hombre, como hermano, como mejor amigo y como padre.

¿Alguna vez habría pensado en la muerte también? ¿Alastor de verdad pensó en ese aterrador final? Su sonrisa se desvanecía de sus memorias... No podía recordar su rostro porque su mente se estaba rompiendo y cayendo a pedazos... apenas y pudo recordar que giró para verlo, sonreírle... despedirse.

Alastor se despidió de él. Y esa fue la última vez que lo vería sin siquiera ser consciente de eso.

Anthony rogó a los gritos que se lo devolvieran. Y fue exactamente como pensó que sería, ya que nadie podría hacerlo volver de ese delirio aberrante y ese desquiciado sufrimiento sin retorno. Él había muerto luego de ese tercer golpe y no podría recuperarse, nunca más. 


	31. The blackest day

_**Desde que mi bebé se fue lejos... ha sido el día más oscuro.**_ **_Vivo_** _ **en medio de sueños perdidos.**_

Algunas hojas secas se desprendieron de los árboles y marcaron el fin de una estación. La inmensidad del bosque que se distinguía por su inconfundible arboleda de colores marrones y verdosos, entró por su campo ocular. No recordaba el tiempo exacto que había pasado desde la última vez que pisó esa tierra mojada o que percibió ese aroma a naturaleza, tampoco podía encontrar en su memoria el sonido de los pájaros que escuchó aquel día.

Era una sensación que no había sentido antes. El comprender el pasado y aceptar que había sucedido, pero al mismo tiempo considerar que se desvanecía entre sus dedos y no estar del todo seguro de si fue real. Cuando intentaba ir a ese solo recuerdo, al primer encuentro y a la primera mirada que él le dio, esas imágenes se desmoronaban.

Anthony arrastró el bolso y caminó por el bosque. Se introdujo cada vez más en sus profundidades, guiado por sus instintos bajos y la poca memoria que estaba tratando de reconstruir en su camino. Cada pasó aplastó la maleza seca y retumbó en un sonido similar a cuando una grieta se abría. Su mirada gris no se apartó de la tierra negra y de las rocas que dejaba atrás, su cuerpo helado siguió dando un paso atrás otro. Se aferró a la manija del bolso que arrastraba contra la tierra sucia y sintió su cuerpo aún más pesado y molesto que de costumbre. Como si estar vivo se tratara de solo una carga o una incomodidad.

Por supuesto que perdió la noción del tiempo, tal vez estuvo deambulando por horas y ocupó toda la mañana. No estaba seguro de nada. Escuchaba su propia respiración sin fuerzas, apretaba sus labios temblorosos y partidos y obligaba a su cuerpo a seguir adelante, a pesar de lo desahuciado y vacío que se sentía ya que el mal de su alma era incurable.

_**Estoy yendo más y más hondo, más profundo y más fuerte.** _

Anthony cayó de rodillas al suelo y jadeó sin fuerzas. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano, sabía que ya no tenía más lágrimas. Pero el nudo en la garganta lo ahogaba y no lo dejaba respirar, su visión se volvía aún más borrosa y la debilidad de su cuerpo al avanzar por tanto tiempo no le estaba jugando a favor. El horroroso padecimiento en su pecho no se detenía y todas esas voces, recuerdos difusos y anhelos de un futuro que de verdad pensó que podría suceder, lo estaban desgarrando por dentro como si se tratara de la peor de las torturas.

El rubio retomó sus impulsos, llevó ambas manos hacia la manija metálica que se encontraba sobresaliente sobre la superficie de la tierra. Había llegado a su destino, decidió utilizar las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba para abrir aquel sótano subterráneo, el lugar donde Alastor lo llevó hace ya mucho tiempo atrás para asesinarlo como al resto de sus víctimas. Cuando abrió esa compuerta escondida, volvió a sostener la extensión de su bolso e ingresó al escondite, no sin antes volver a cerrar la sucia plancha por detrás de él. Descendió las escaleras y percibió en su marcha el hilo de luz que se filtraba desde una esquina hacia adentro, por parte del sol del exterior y una mínima fuga.

Era oscuro, húmedo e increíblemente frío. Estaba limpio y no había rastro de cuerpos porque sus hombres se aseguraron de despejar la zona desde hace mucho, desde el preciso instante en que obligó Alastor a servirle y a involucrarse en su organización.

Anthony gimió adolorido ante ese puñal que se clavó despiadadamente en su corazón. Pensó que ya no podía volver a llorar porque no quería, pero se cubrió el rostro lleno de miedo y de culpabilidad. Si nunca hubiera conocido a Alastor, si al menos no hubiera sido lo suficientemente egoísta para ingresarlo como miembro de su familia, si jamás lo hubiera encontrado en ese maldito bar... él no estaría muerto. Anthony sabía que todo fue su error.

Todo era su culpa y no sabía cómo lidiar con esa realidad, no sabía cómo soportarla o como tolerar una vida que se basaba en una espiral de recuerdos y fantasías que no volverían nunca y que solo lo hacían sentirse devastado, abandonado y condenado. Nunca debió conocerlo, nunca debió mirarlo, Alastor nunca debió sonreírle ese día y tampoco debieron hablar y entablar esa conexión. Todo estuvo mal desde el principio. Anthony lloró amargamente contra sus palmas y se retorció temblando entre espasmos hasta llegar al suelo, porque era consciente de que ya no podía seguir adelante de esa forma.

_**No hay nada de lo que podamos hablar, el futuro y esas cosas.** _   
_**Ahora que se ha ido, no puedo sentir nada.** _

Quería sentirse cerca de él.

Ese lugar, ese putrefacto aroma a muerte y ese frío... tal vez cualquiera lo encontraría inmundo y nefasto, pero todo eso lo ligaba a Alastor. A sus primeros recuerdos y a lo preciosa que había resultado ser esa larga travesía. No podía dejar de arrepentirse y tampoco podía dejar de sentirse afortunado porque al menos, antes de su final, pudo experimentar lo que significaba ser feliz a manos de un hombre.

Cuando Anthony tomó asiento en un rincón luego de arrastrarse como un animal herido y miserable, abrió el bolso junto a él. Comenzó a armarlo y a preparar cada centímetro, gramo y mililitro.

La ruleta comenzó a dar vueltas sin cuidado. Una jeringa tras otra.

Su mente se desconectó de su propio cuerpo o voluntad propia. Los minutos se volvieron horas y las pausas comenzaron a hacerse un poco menos frecuentes. Cuando su pupila se dilató y comenzó a sentir las erráticas pulsaciones de su corazón, pensó en Alastor.

Era el momento de liberarlo. De dejar fluir cada recuerdo y hacer que todo llegara a su mente sin remordimientos. Y mientras lloraba y comenzaba a toser y a sentir una extraña sensación de náuseas y retorcijos, siguió pensando en su hombre. Jadeó adolorido y frágil cuando introdujo el polvo fino y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, tapando sus fosas nasales con su pulgar e inhalando con mucha fuerza. Tenía que haber alguna forma de romper el límite, ese límite que nunca destrozó lo suficiente como para no volver a tener consciencia.

Alastor. Los recuerdos que formó con Alastor. Todo lo que amó de él, cada parte que iluminó su camino y que lo llenó de luz... Alastor era el único que podía hacerlo brillar. Quería olvidar algunas cosas, quería dejar de sentirse tan culpable. Pensó que las sustancias lo harían olvidar a las pocas horas, pero nada lo estaba borrando. PCP, coca o heroína, nada estaba deshaciendo sus recuerdos o su dolor, nada suprimía su angustia y de hecho todo parecía potenciarlo. Anthony arrojó la última jeringa llena de sangre hacia un lado y se dejó desplomar hacia un lado del piso, sus brazos sangraban bajo largos hilos de rojo oscuro por lo fuerte y violenta que fueron las incesantes intromisiones de las agujas y las hemorragias de sus fosas nasales comenzaron a hacerse incontenibles.

Pero no estaba asustado por eso, por el fuerte aumento de adrenalina o por las contundentes palpitaciones de su corazón. Anthony jadeó cada vez mas rápido y mantuvo su semblante adolorido y turbado mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y sufrimiento, porque el recuerdo de Alastor estaba mucho más presente que desde un inicio. Su voz, sus susurros, su aroma, los sueños y las esperanzas de tener una vida normal y huir de todo.

La forma en como lo sujetaba y lo penetraba contra las sábanas, el sabor de su sangre y la manera en como el mayor mordía su piel para comérselo. El torbellino de pesadillas, de morbo y de excitación le hizo perder la razón. Cualquier clase de sentido distorsionado por la influencia tajante de las drogas se perdió, ya que estaban haciendo que su cuerpo dejara de responder y entrara en un irremediable colapso. Se revolcó contra el suelo, gimiendo y sintiendo que la respiración se le cortaba súbitamente.

_—No puedo... Alastor..._

Las abundantes lágrimas empaparon su rostro inundado por la sangre de sus hemorragias. Su pecho comenzó a vibrar ante la alteración de su estado de consciencia y de sus sueños lucidos que más bien parecían un estado de trance del que no podía salir. Sus movimientos perdieron el control y en medio de sus irremediables convulsiones, comenzó a vomitar y a ahogarse por la intensidad de fluidos que estaba perdiendo.

...

...

Contempló el exterior del ventanal de aquella oficina donde la mayoría de las veces, su padre realizaba grandes reuniones con sus subordinados. Varios de sus hombres discutían un par de asuntos a sus espaldas, pero Niss estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos. Dejó de prestar atención al resto de sus camaradas, presenció el ocaso y la temprana desaparición de la luz del día. Como si el sol estuviera muriendo, como si lo que estuviera naciendo desde adentro de él fuera un hilo de malos presentimientos que no tenían fundamentos.

Las puertas principales de la oficina se abrieron de par en par gracias a un monstruoso azote contra la madera.

Aquel hombre totalmente cubierto de manchones de sangre oscura en cada rincón de su rostro y de su cuerpo, tembloroso y malherido, se acercó a paso lento hacia el escritorio donde esos súbditos asquerosos lo miraban como si fuera un cadáver viviente, con expresiones de sorpresa y asco. Aún sin poder soltar la cuchilla que cargaba en su mano y con un semblante de consternación y crisis que jamás podría disimular en la crítica situación que se encontraba, avanzó con sus ojos bien abiertos y repletos de horror, cólera y nerviosismo. Su anatomía no dejó de temblar debido a la ansiedad y la furia que lo consumía y por lo agitado que estaba al tratar de sobrepasar cada límite con suma desesperación ante los aberrantes y deshonestos actos del hermano mayor de Anthony. Pudo escapar de sus vigilantes, asesinó a cada uno a mano limpia y el enfrentamiento le costó heridas graves. En ese momento, era un perro rabioso el cual no sabía cómo manejar la creciente ira que se escurría como veneno y contaminaba el resto de su alma.

Por eso mismo, Alastor soltó el cuchillo empapado en sangre y se sacudió inestable hacia su posición, como si ya no pudiera medirse o pensar en nada más que asesinarlo. Sujetó su carcomida muñeca contraria que había sido descuartizada y que ahora carecía de una mano, la cual estaba descuidadamente cubierta por ropajes rotos y sucios para que la hemorragia se detuviera, y nunca dejó de devorar a Niss con su agónica mirada que estaba encendida en un violento fuego carmesí.

_—No... esto no consiste en traicionar a tu hermano. Siempre quisiste arruinarlo y esta fue una excusa ideal. Lo aborreces._

Pronunció cada palabra con voz rasposa y amenazante. Niss se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el deplorable estado de Alastor. Sus hombres estaban a punto de interceder y detener su paso, pero el mayor de los Cacciatore los detuvo con un simple gesto. Sabía que no sería un problema lidiar con alguien que estaba en esas condiciones. El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa desquiciada que solo desprendía demencia y amargura, porque estaba harto del teatro barato de esa familia y de jugar a los mafiosos. En su vida había presenciado la bajeza del ser humano de muchas formas, pero pocas veces encontraba a personas tan despreciables como lo era Niss.

_—Tu padre va a deshacerse de ti apenas dejes de servirle. Esa lealtad barata no te servirá de nada._

Se rio ante esa irremediable verdad, ante lo obvio que era todo y ante lo ciego y patético que era el de cabellos negros frente a él. Sin embargo, Niss creía escuchar a un demente que solo hablaba nublado ante el rencor y el resentimiento de haber sido emboscado. No le hizo caso en lo más mínimo, lo observó detenidamente sin tener intenciones de transmitir ninguna clase de turbación o emoción similar. Se cruzó de brazos a unos cuantos metros de Alastor, enfrentó sus ojos que parecían arder con la intensidad de las llamas del infierno.

_—Eres mucho más útil que mi hermano menor, Alastor. No te he asesinado porque eres hábil y porque estoy seguro de que eres un hombre sensato, tu único error fue torcerte debido a las influencias de Anthony. Te ofrezco trabajar para nosotros de forma permanente, me rehúso a dejarte ir. Olvídate de mi hermano a partir de ahora._

Niss supo desde hace bastante tiempo sobre su relación, sus simples sospechas se habían vuelto verdad y no era de extrañar. El vínculo insano que poseían se les había escapado de las manos, se había vuelto un arma de doble filo para ambos porque se consumieron ante esos sentimientos, se volvieron adictos y dependientes del contrario. Y Niss sabía que Alastor era la debilidad nata de Anthony. Sabía que podía destruirlo de esa forma y tomó esa carta en su baraja de posibilidades para deshacerse de él sin ensuciarse las manos directamente.

Después de todo, asesinar a su padre había sido una locura desde el principio. Su hermano menor resultó ser más ingenuo y soñador de lo que había esperado. Se había vuelto blando y débil y todo a causa de que su mente y corazón se habían sensibilizado por su intensa y pasional relación sentimental con Alastor.

El moreno presionó su mandíbula con gran fuerza y torció una mueca de asco y de aborrecimiento que se podría notar a kilómetros. El veneno de Niss era mucho más fuerte y tóxico que el de cualquier tarántula que hubiera vislumbrado alguna vez. Y el único que podía asemejarse a ese mismo veneno, era su padre.

_—Preferiría morir un millón de veces. Eres de lo peor, eres mucho más rastrero y cobarde de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, un completo bastardo miserable. Jamás serás tan bueno como Anthony y aunque él no siga en la organización, seguirá siendo mejor que tú. Y solo serás una sombra de tu hermano por el resto de tu vida en esta condenada red criminal._

Niss solo bajó su mirada amagando una sonrisa sarcástica. Podría acabar con Alastor fácilmente en esas condiciones y también podía mandar a sus propios hombres para que finalizaran su existencia en ese mismo momento y lugar. Pero el Cacciatore le regaló una última mirada repleta de indiferencia y frialdad. Con solo esa declaración, Alastor acababa de desligarse de su familia. Después de todo, solo era un hombre común que nunca podría hacerle frente a su organización por su cuenta.

_—Le mostré tu cadáver, le dije que estabas muerto. Ahora mismo, él ya no debe ser parte de este mundo. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que desperdiciar mi tiempo con otro marica, solo vete._

No sabía sobre el paradero de Anthony y tampoco se preocupó por buscarlo. Estaba bastante garantizado de que no volvería, no después de mostrarle el supuesto cadáver de su amante frente a sus ojos y al presenciar su forma de desmoronarse por completo y perder el sentido de la realidad luego de semejante escenario. Niss había ganado el juego y se había desecho de su hermano, de lo único que siempre resultaba ser un problema tanto en su familia criminal como en su propio camino.

Alastor ya no podía seguir esperando o escuchando toda su mierda, su cólera bajó y fue reemplazada por preocupación, miedo, mucha euforia repentina. Salió de ese lugar, giró hacia el lado contrario de Niss y sus hombres y se disparó a las afueras de la ciudad a todo lo que le daban las piernas. Era una carrera contra el tiempo y no contaba con la ayuda de nadie. Pero tenía que llegar a donde fuera que estuviera, sabía que debía protegerlo.

Sabía que era todo lo que tenía y que su luz debía estar apagándose tristemente. No podía permitir que sucediera, debía llegar para curarlo, sanar sus heridas, amarlo y cuidarlo de todo, como lo juró desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

_—Tengo que encontrarte, Anthony..._   
  
  
  



	32. Heroin

_**Las circunstancias de la vida a veces pueden hacerte difícil soñar.** _   
_**La vida me sacudió muy suavemente.** _

Heroin le dio la espalda desde que el informe de lo sucedido comenzó a relatado. Escuchaba con templanza, su expresión frívola no se podía desfigurar por nada en el mundo. Reconocía la voz de su hijo mayor, analizaba cada versión de su historia. Y aunque sabía que su familia se estaba desmoronando, tanto por dentro como por fuera de la organización, ningún detalle se le escapó y pudo recordar con detenimiento cada acción pasada, cada error que condenó a cada uno de sus hijos hasta llegar a su inminente final.

Anthony planeaba su propio asesinato, mantenía una relación clandestina con uno de sus subordinados y había cavado su propia tumba desde que adoptó el asqueroso estilo de vida que lo terminó llevando a la ruina. Heroin cerró sus ojos con algo de pesar... aunque había confiado en sus hijos, ellos no eran los únicos que poseían su confianza en la organización. Y a veces creía que conservaba una exagerada cantidad de perspectivas en cada rincón de su red criminal. Tarde o temprano, las verdades le llegaban.

_—Niss._

El jefe de los Cacciatore levantó su mirada antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentar el semblante serio de su primogénito, del hombre que había moldado desde que era un niño y del que creía que nunca podría desconfiar. Sus habilidades no estaban tan pulidas como las de Anthony, no poseía su naturaleza rebelde y su manera desafiante y valiente de enfrentar al mundo. Pero, aún así, había querido confiar en él hasta el final porque lo que lo distinguía de sus demás hermanos, era su indudable lealtad a la organización.

Quería marcar una diferencia, pero en una organización criminal, los lazos de sangre no servían. Solo eran utilizados para establecer un sucesor y un par de reglas básicas que resultaban ser un protocolo más que una necesidad o estructura familiar real.

Niss por su parte, le confió desde un principio toda la información que pudo brindarle. Rebeló cada detalle de lo relatado por Charlotte y todo sobre los viejos rencores de Vagatha hacia su persona. Cada sucio movimiento que planeaban Anthony y Alastor para acabar con su vida y llevarles su cabeza mutilada como si se tratara de un trofeo de guerra.

La situación en la familia Cacciatore era crítica y su baja de hombres era preocupante, al igual que la quema de las bases en cada rincón de su territorio. Ellos estaban perdiendo la guerra y corrían con una gran desventaja. Niss estaba satisfecho con cada uno de sus movimientos y actuó con naturalidad frente a su padre luego de haberle ofrecido la información de sus últimos movimientos para eliminar a su hermano de su camino, el cual no solo se convirtió en un traidor para su organización, sino que también amenazó contra la seguridad directa de su padre. Eso era inconcebible. Quería que su padre estuviera orgulloso de su forma de proceder y de todo lo que había sacrificado para llegar hasta ese momento.

_—Anthony ya no es un problema. Nunca dejaría que tu vida corriera peligro, él jamás fue de confiar... Él no-_

Un disparo le atravesó el pecho, la bala se enterró en su carne de una forma dolorosa y veloz. Los gruesos hilos de sangre emergieron rápido de la herida y Niss abrió sus ojos horrorizado ante el terrible impacto del revólver contra su cuerpo. Observó atónito y desencajado a su padre, quien seguía apuntándolo con la punta de su pistola humeante. El jefe de los Cacciatore mordió levemente el habano que sostenía entre sus labios, los hilos de humo negro se escabulleron entre sus labios. Su mirada fría y aterradora nunca dejó de enfocarse en el cuerpo malherido de su hijo mayor.

Lo último que necesitaba Heroin era contar con más traidores y mentirosos en su familia.

_—Padre..._

Niss cayó de rodillas al suelo, enterró sus dedos en su garganta ante el inminente flujo de sangre que comenzó a brotar desde su interior hasta su boca y se sostuvo el pecho atravesado por la bala con su mano contraria. Tosió sangre, perdió el aliento rápidamente y desde el suelo, levantó su lastimosa mirada agonizante hacia su padre, quien no parecía transmitir piedad o cualquier rastro de misericordia ante su propia familia de sangre.

_—Planeabas contribuir con él. Creíste en sus palabras, ¿Acaso piensas que soy un imbécil? Y aún peor... Estuviste años encubriendo que robaba mi dinero y mi mercancía. ¿De verdad pensaste que nunca me enteraría de su juego, Niss?_

Bajó el arma.

No estaba orgulloso, pero tampoco se arrepentía de sus movimientos. Heroin ya no estaba en una posición oportuna para seguir manteniendo traidores dentro de su organización. Todo tipo de rastros de mentiras o engaños eran sinónimo de desastre y deslealtad. Ya no podía confiar ni en su propia sombra. Ni siquiera quería creer que los encubrimientos de Niss hacia Anthony habían sido reales, pero sus hombres se lo confirmaron recientemente. No había nada más que hacer, el destino de su hijo mayor estaba igual de sellado que el del resto de sus hijos.

El de cabellos negros jadeó consternado sin dejar de toser. Enterró ambas manos sobre el suelo, observando los hilos de sangre oscura caer sobre la superficie y comenzar a formar un charco de carmesí. Niss se sostuvo la boca para tratar de frenar el sangrado, pero su herida mortal ya no tenía forma de ser remediada y su hemorragia estaba en un estado crítico y mortal.

_—Eres una escoria... No necesito gente como tú conmigo, es vergonzoso que alguien así comparta mi sangre. Eres una decepción, resultaste ser igual que ellos._

Niss lo escuchó totalmente despedazado, contempló su propia agonía entre lágrimas de impotencia, formando puños con sus manos y sabiendo muy en el fondo, que quizá ese final se trataba de algo muy parecido al karma. Maldijo entre dientes, lloró de impotencia y de pena hasta derrumbarse contra el piso. Anthony quizá tenía razón... Heroin había resultado ser un hombre horrible que carecía de humanidad.

Cuando su respiración se detuvo y un gran charco de sangre se formó por debajo de su cuerpo inerte, el jefe de los Cacciatore depositó su arma sobre la mesa y aspiró un poco más del habano negro entre sus dedos, soltando largas espirales de humo grisáceo y contemplando el cuerpo de su hijo, el cual comenzaba a perder color y a empaparse entre sus propios fluidos de color rojo.

...

...

...

Recorrió cada parte que conocía, cualquier lugar donde él podría estar. En el interior de su cabeza, su alrededor estaba comenzando a mezclarse con sus recuerdos y con la realidad presente. Escuchó su propia respiración agitada ante la marcha de sus pies contra la tierra, contra el concreto, contra la naturaleza marchita. Ya no tenía nada que perder, ya no poseía nada en todo el mundo y su vista se redujo a la posibilidad de vivir junto a Anthony.

Cada palabra que fue pronunciada por él se repetía en bucle en sus memorias. Alastor sufrió una verdadera agonía mientras corría por la extensión de las largas calles del territorio de la familia Cacciatore, porque su corazón sentía pánico y el más profundo de los horrores. Los preciosos ojos de Anthony estaban en su mente, su forma de llorar del miedo... la manera en como lo abrazaba como si fuera su mundo.

Alastor decidió atravesar el bosque, apartó la maleza con sus brazos y se rompió la piel cada vez que tropezaba y perdía el equilibrio por el sobreesfuerzo de su cuerpo. Lloraba porque nunca había sentido tanto temor y tanta desesperación en toda su vida. Ni siquiera la sensación de ser atrapado por ser un asesino era similar a algo así, a un sentimiento de pérdida y dolor tan abrupto como el que lo estaba haciendo hundirse en ese momento. Estaba seguro de que cada una de sus heridas se abrían más y más a cada paso que daba, pero ya no podía sentir malestar en sus músculos o piel, su sufrimiento iba más allá de esas irrelevantes molestias.

La última vez que lo vio... pudo captarlo y no hizo nada. Observó el temor en su rostro, la inseguridad de dejarlo ir, las dudas. Eso lo estaba mortificando... Alastor jamás podría perdonarse eso, jamás debió ignorar sus impulsos o sus presentimientos. Todo fue para peor, todo terminó en esa catástrofe que pudo ser remediable pero que no pudo detener a tiempo. El moreno recordó la suavidad de su sonrisa fresca, sus grandes ojos que solo lo miraban a él y lo dócil y sensible que se volvía cuando sujetaba su cintura y besaba sus labios.

Anthony era tan frágil. Mostraba algo tan diferente al resto del mundo, pero él había podido descubrir quién era en realidad. Era un hombre herido que necesitaba encontrar su rumbo para poder sanar y salir de toda la mierda que había sufrido desde su nacimiento en esa nefasta familia criminal. Alastor se prometió protegerlo y curar cada herida porque ya no podía vivir de otra manera. Ese era su motivo para seguir viviendo. Y ya no se trataba de satisfacer sus necesidades físicas, de asesinar a otras personas y de su incontrolable sed de sangre.

Alastor encontró su luz y su propósito cuando conoció a Anthony y fue algo recíproco. Y era el único hombre que le había dado razones sinceras para poder cambiar y para tener verdaderas intenciones para realizar ese cambio, tanto por él como por ambos. Le debía todo a Anthony, porque era su guía y su pilar, su motivo para contemplar un futuro diferente, un futuro prometedor y repleto de esperanza.

El moreno utilizó su única mano para enterrar sus uñas contra la tierra y jalar de la manija del escondite donde alguna vez sepultó y escondió tantos cuerpos desde que había llegado a la ciudad. Se arrodilló en el suelo, gruñendo ante el terrible esfuerzo físico que debía realizar al no contar con ambas manos para jalar con la fuerza necesaria. Aún empapado en manchones de tierra, sangre y sudor, dejó toda su fuerza en esos movimientos erráticos y desesperados.

En ese lugar... la mayoría de su travesía había comenzado. Sabía que era un terreno inolvidable y nostálgico para Anthony y que debía recordar la ubicación a pesar de lo escondida que estaba. El moreno terminó por abrir la compuerta rompiéndose las uñas y cuando dejó el compartimiento libre, retomó las pocas fuerzas que conservaba para descender por las escaleras del oscuro sótano.

El no tener la oportunidad de agradecerle cada cosa... le rasgaba el alma. Lo lastimaba tanto que no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ese sufrimiento.

Sin embargo, Alastor corrió hacia el interior cuando lo vio en el suelo a lo lejos y el pánico absoluto se adueñó de su cuerpo y de su raciocinio. Se abalanzó contra Anthony, el cual yacía en el piso, inerte y frío.

_—No puede ser... no..._

La luz del exterior se filtró hacia los rincones debido a que la compuerta quedó abierta. Y las tenues filtraciones de luminosidad se reflejaron en el rostro del rubio... su piel pálida, su rostro manchado por la sangre de la hemorragia de su nariz, sus pómulos hundidos y lo demacrado que lucía con su cabello manchado y húmedo. Los fluidos del vómito que lo habían ahogado y que estropeaban la extensión de su garganta y sus ropas... y su ojo malherido que lucía aún más destrozado y oscuro que de costumbre.

_**Es difícil marcharse cuando absolutamente nada es claro.** _   
_**Estoy escribiendo en sangre sobre mis paredes.** _   
_**Estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no estaba harto de vivir.** _

_—Anthony..._

Alastor corroboró cada parte de sus pulsaciones, sacudió su cuerpo y finalmente comenzó a llorar a los gritos al comprender que se había ido. Y a pesar de lo desahuciado que lucía, a pesar de que en ese momento era la peor versión de Anthony que hubiera visto, lo seguía viendo hermoso... para Alastor seguía siendo un ángel. Y la realidad se volvió cruel, inaudita, el fatalismo del destino de su historia terminó por desembocar un final que nunca quiso imaginar. El mayor enterró su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo contra su pecho, lloró tan fuerte que no se reconoció a sí mismo debido a que nunca se había sentido tan desgarrado y solo desde que tenía memoria.

Porque estaba durmiendo, parecía un ángel que solo estaba durmiendo y que podría despertar en cualquier momento. Y el pensamiento lo destruyó tanto que ya no pudo contener sus alaridos de agonía y su violenta voz que le rompió la garganta debido a cada monstruoso quejido que largó sin restricciones.

Anthony se había ido para siempre y jamás podría volver a escuchar su voz o ser sorprendido por sus abrazos y su hermosa sonrisa natural. Jamás volvería a ver fluir su alma libre por todos lados y a marcar presencia en cada lugar que pisaba, tampoco oiría la suave melodía de su risa. Cada parte de él se desmoronó en su mente y el dolor de la pérdida le marcó una tajante herida en el alma, algo que no podría olvidar jamás, ni aunque abandonara el plano terrenal.

Sus almas se habían complementado y al marcharse, se llevó gran parte de su propia esencia, dejándolo carente de todo tipo de felicidad o de esperanza de seguir viviendo como un ser humano corriente.

Alastor marchó con su rostro empapado en lágrimas... y con el cuerpo de Anthony entre sus brazos. Subió por las escaleras cargando con su anatomía que no resultaba ser para nada pesada. Avanzó y recorrió cada escalón con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio y dañar aún más el cuerpo de su amado, derramó lágrimas hasta el final del camino y cuando pudo despejar las escaleras, se enfrentó a la intemperie, a la luz de las estrellas y a la luna que se estaba asomando luego de que el anochecer diera inicio.

_**Probablemente te di todo y te arrebaté la vida de golpe.** _

El mayor sostuvo el cuerpo ensangrentando y malherido del amor de toda su vida entre sus brazos, cerró sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas y sintió a la perfección como las gotas de sangre que emergían desde las heridas de los brazos del rubio, caían una por una contra la tierra del bosque. Y se trató de un escenario violento, en el cual Alastor jamás soltó su cuerpo sin vida y siguió llorando mientras alzaba su mirada al cielo, culpando a Dios y a los demonios por la tempestad del destino que debía vivir, el cual se había cobrado a un alma pura que fue manchada y corrompida poco a poco.

Porque Anthony dejó de brillar como si se tratara de una estrella que había estado muriendo desde hace tiempo. Pero dejó una marca, un recuerdo, jamás podría ser olvidado y quería que esos sentimientos de necesidad y de añoranza le llegaran.

A pesar de que las horas pasaban, Alastor seguía en un errante estado de negación. 

A tal punto de que su desesperación y miedo lo hizo violar cualquier clase de regla establecida, porque ya todo había dejado de importar. Él simplemente marcó el circulo contra la tierra oscura utilizando su propia sangre, se despojó de su camisa sucia y remarcó las propias marcas de su cuerpo con sus fluidos rojizos, con la abundante sangre que utilizó de sus propios cortes y heridas que no estaban cicatrizando. Alastor enterró sus dedos contra la tierra y permaneció en el interior del círculo, el cual no tardó en cubrir con el dibujo de las deidades que había aprendido a respetar desde que tenía memoria y que su familia le había contribuido únicamente a él desde el día de su nacimiento.

El moreno rogó que el vínculo siguiera vivo, porque él pudo establecer esa unión en el momento que Anthony bebió su sangre y fue parte del ritual sin saber que era lo que estaba haciendo específicamente. Y Alastor sabía que traer a cualquier alma del más allá era imposible, como también una unión de almas que fuera eternamente duradera.

La incertidumbre de no saber que había después de la muerte era un miedo terrenal común, eran conocimientos que nadie poseía con certeza en el mundo de los vivos, ni siquiera sus propios ancestros o los maestros a los que le había rendido tanta devoción. Pero no quería comunicarse con él, no quería saber dónde estaba o que había sucedido con su esencia como humano. Lo único que Alastor necesitaba era la garantía de que podrían volver a verse nuevamente, sin importarle el plano que estuvieran invadiendo sus almas. Y quería garantizar esa unión, quería enlazar por completo sus almas, sin importarle que sus deidades tomaran represalias por eso en lo que le quedara de vida.

La sangre del círculo se encendió como si se tratara de fuego escarlata y las marcas de su cuerpo brillaron con la misma intensidad, con aquel rojo deslumbrante con el que brillaban sus ojos a la hora de exterminar a sus víctimas. Inhaló y exhaló con necesidad de tomar todo el aire posible, plantó sus brazos contra la tierra mojada y apegó su frente contra el pasto seco. Las marcas de su espalda se iluminaron ferozmente.

Y Alastor pudo entender cada señal de fuego, el movimiento de los aros que se formaron alrededor, el brillo del fuego infernal de su ritual y las indicaciones desconsoladas de sus propias deidades.

Almas tan diferentes y fugaces eran casi imposibles de enlazar, mucho menos fuera del mundo de los vivos. Pero existía una mínima posibilidad, una en un millón. Eso resultó ser suficiente para el abatido y destrozado hombre, quien solo siguió rogando dentro de su propio círculo de comunicación. Cuando Anthony bebió de su sangre, se llevó una mínima parte de su esencia. Y por eso mismo, había posibilidades de poder reconocerse. A pesar de que no sería nada fácil y aunque no había una garantía absoluta de aquello, se aferró a esa señal de esperanza con todo lo que le quedaba de vida.

_**Espero poder volver un día, para decirte que realmente cambié, cariño.** _


	33. Old money

**El fuego incineró nuestras almas.**   
**Y** **nunca pudimos detenernos.**

Un lago granate era rodeado por la inmensidad del fuego eterno. Cada persona perdía cualquier tipo de capacidad de sentir emociones en aquel limbo indescifrable y el rastro de confusión solo podía marcar crueldad y miseria.

Desde lo lejos, la agonía de las sentencias entre las almas se podía oír en forma de espectrales alaridos de dolor. Las voces se desquiciaban en los alrededores hasta perder el sentido y lo único que podía concebir con precisión, era el color escarlata del cielo infinito y las hierbas muertas que estaban por debajo de sus pies. Recorrió la orilla del lago que emitía un hedor a humedad y a carne en descomposición que recordaba haber percibido en algún momento de su vida.

**Hortensias azules**   
**Divinas y frías monedas.**   
**Cachemir, colonia, amaneceres blancos.**

Su figura humana se encontró en el medio de ese vacío caótico, quiso recordar al menos su nombre. Pero fue difuso, las palabras eran una tormenta de dolor y de desconcierto absoluto dentro de su mente. Se trataba de un ser humano, alguien que portó con un pasado y que terminó su camino. Pero el no poder recordar los motivos claros de su condena... le resultaba una jugarreta sucia.

_"El cielo es rojo y no sé a dónde pertenezco."_

Dejó de caminar abruptamente. El castaño entrecerró sus ojos con un poco más de interés cuando una figura extraña comenzó a brotar desde la profundidad del lago que estaba rodeando. Los árboles de hojas negras y quebradizas comenzaron a agitarse y a largar parte de su naturaleza caída, las raíces oscuras comenzaron a crecer de forma monstruosa hasta exhibirse en las orillas del agua color sangre. Y aquel ser empapado en líquido podrido y nauseabundo dio firmes pasos hacia su cuerpo.

Jamás podría olvidar las vestimentas rojas de ese llamativo hombre que portaba una gran sonrisa petrificada en su rostro y unos ojos inyectados en sangre que podrían causar la perdición y el horror en cualquier ser. Sus cuernos, que simulaban la apariencia de algún animal terrestre, comenzaron a ramificarse ante la inmensidad del cielo... y avanzó con sus enormes ojos hasta él sin titubear, tornándose cada vez más oscuro e intimidante.

_"Ese demonio siempre trata de decirme algo."_

Alastor recordó parte de sus sueños, cuando aún poseía una vida humana. Y desde que comenzó a pecar desde muy joven, el escalofriante humanoide en forma de un terrorífico ciervo se presentaba en sus visiones y en sus memorias. El hombre de gran sonrisa llegó hasta donde estaba, estirando sus largas garras negras a sus lados mientras que sus enormes ojos rubí nunca dejaron de emitir una luz brillante y despiadada, como si se tratara de un individuo cruel que podría encargarse de asesinar a cualquier tipo de víctima a su alrededor.

**Vehículos rojos, atardeceres y vino.**   
**Éramos jóvenes y hermosos.**

Pero lo adoptó en tantas visiones y lo aceptó fugazmente desde hace tanto tiempo, que comprendió que era parte de sí mismo y de esa locura desenfrenada que no podía erradicar como humano. Su lado salvaje, sus inclinaciones degeneradas y sus morbos más asquerosos. Eran las dos caras de una moneda y era como verse en el reflejo de un espejo. El demonio agudizó su mirada hacia Alastor, atravesó su cuerpo con solo un par de pasos como si se tratara de un espíritu que no contaba con una estructura física real.

Ambos podían compartir el mismo dolor.

Alastor se arrodilló en el confuso momento que estaba atravesando, enterró su rostro entre sus manos y tembló abrumado debido a la contundente ráfaga de confusión que lo estaba atormentando por dentro. La figura demoniaca simplemente lo observó de pie, desde atrás. Cientos de sombras oscuras comenzaron a acechar el cuerpo del castaño, espectros de una naturaleza que se turbaban ante las emociones más nefastas del ser humano: ira, dolor, arrepentimiento, miedo...

_"Anthony... despierta."_

Una caótica inferencia de radio comenzó a fluir desde el interior de la cabeza del demonio, quien por primera vez forzó su sonrisa y comenzó a dejar fluir lágrimas negras y espesas como la brea desde sus enormes orbes carmesí. Era el sufrimiento más genuino de aquella alma pecadora, algo que cargaba con él desde que habitaba en el mundo de los vivos y que lo seguía acompañando en el infierno. Las sombras aullaron ante el terrible malestar y el inminente daño que había marcado su alma.

**¿Dónde has estado? ¿A dónde fuiste?**   
**Aquellas noches de verano parecen tan lejanas.**   
**Igual que al hombre que antes solía llamar...**   
**El rey de la ciudad de Nueva York.**

Fugaces tempestades iluminaron los rincones más oscuros de sus pensamientos. Los recuerdos y la nostalgia, cada acto puro que cometió y toda la sinceridad que pudo demostrar la divinidad de su alma, la mínima bondad que lo hacía diferente al resto. El recuerdo de Anthony... se volvía borroso, grisáceo, muy difícil de mantener en un plano tan diferente como lo era el infierno.

Pero no podía ignorar esos sentimientos. Lo único que no lo había hecho perderse en todo ese eterno dolor, era la absoluta necesidad de volver a percibirlo y reconocerlo. Solo a él. No le importaba todo el tiempo que le fuera a llevar o que incluso fuera a olvidar cada rastro o aspecto de su persona, él gastaría ese tiempo y recurriría a todas sus habilidades. Cada rincón sería invadido por él hasta que su alma dejara de llorar y sintiera el alivio de volver a sentirlo cerca. Su esencia fresca como alma era incomparable y aunque desconociera todo lo demás, eso sería lo único que lo haría mantenerse en pie, era lo único que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante en cualquier tipo de plano.

_"Voy a encontrarte. Por favor, espérame. No me olvides."_

Finalmente, el demonio se arrodilló ante su cuerpo y se encargó de abalanzarse bruscamente hacia Alastor. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo esparció contra la tierra húmeda y ensombrecida, mientras el fuego rojizo del infierno comenzó a consumir la altura de los árboles secos y al mismo tiempo que la ventisca que se formaba ante ellos comenzaba a perder el control y a arrastrar a todo en su camino.

Lo obligó a que aceptara esa parte de él, enterró sus uñas contra su piel y sus lágrimas de brea negra cayeron frenéticamente por toda la anatomía de Alastor... aquella bestial sonrisa crecía y sus gigantescos cuernos de ciervo se bifurcaban hasta límites insospechados, era increíble. Porque su forma de espectro no era más que el reflejo de su pecado en el estado más puro y quería ser reconocido como tal.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, hasta que la propia alma humana de Alastor se perdió en ese inminente fin y hasta que su forma de demonio se convirtió en la definitiva y lo consumió, tragando cualquier rastro de humanidad que hubiera conservado antes. El pecado los forzó a mezclarse, la figura del demonio rojizo lo deshizo por completo y desintegró su lado más humano.

El ruido blanco de una radio invadió cada rincón de su ubicación. Y aquel espectro se puso de pie, sin dejar de mostrar sus grandes colmillos al formar una perfecta sonrisa de satisfacción. 

**Pero si vienes a buscarme, sabes que iré.**   
**Y si me llamas, sabes que correré.**   
**Correré hacia ti, correré.**   
**Iré hacia tus brazos.**   
  
  


...

...

...  
  
  


**El poder de la juventud está en mi mente.**   
**Atardeceres y ciudades, se acaba el tiempo.**   
**¿Aún me seguirás amando cuando brille por mis palabras y no por mi belleza?**

Siguió el camino en el desierto de arena roja. Sus pies desnudos se arrastraron por kilómetros enteros, no encontró rastros de cualquier otro ser a su alrededor. Se encontraba solo desde hace mucho tiempo, como si ese desierto nunca fuese a terminar. De pronto, pudo visualizar el rastro de la orilla de un mar marchito a distantes metros de su lugar.

Pero antes de llegar, pudo visualizar la formación de un ser alto, intimidante y precioso a escasos pasos de él. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien... sus ojos grises se enfocaron en el espectro que gozaba de un sinfín de brazos y largas piernas de insecto. Anthony no tuvo miedo, le sonrió tristemente porque conocía esa clase de destino y porque sabía que era su culpa haber terminado en un lugar tan desolador y triste como ese.

_"Si, nos conocemos. Eres todo lo que siempre he sido desde que tengo memoria."_

No podía darse el lujo de enloquecer o de cuestionarse demasiado. Porque era el momento clave de aceptar a su propio demonio y de que todo finalizara de una vez. No tenía la certeza de lo que le sucedería a su alma, a dónde iría o en quien se convertiría luego de aceptarlo. Solo sabía que cualquier terrible y doloroso destino que estaría por sufrir, sería bien merecido por cada cosa horrible que había cometido cuando aún podía considerarse un ser humano.

Era una parte esencial de su alma y por eso se mostró benevolente y paciente. El espectro de cabellos blancos que era similar a una araña, estiró una de sus manos hacia él y sus enormes ojos bicolor se mostraron brillosos y destrozados, como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto. Todo el dolor de su alma era cargado y protegido por él, Anthony ni siquiera era consciente de eso porque estaba abandonando la idea de conservar su naturaleza como persona. El sufrimiento que conllevaba proteger y atesorar esos recuerdos era infinitamente grande y tan venenoso que lo estaba corrompiendo por dentro e invadiéndolo de oscuridad y terror.

_"¿Qué es lo que debo esperar a través del tiempo?"_

Sabía que había algo en su interior que le suplicaba que esperara. Pero si estar amarrado a esa parte de él le hacía tanto mal, no estaba seguro de querer seguir soportando esa cruz, ni siquiera en un lugar tan cruel e inhóspito como lo era el infierno. Sentía tanto que ya no podía sentir nada... era tanta pena que todo dejó de fluir como normalmente fluiría dentro de su corazón.

Se negó a aceptar esa mano porque por un momento, temió volver a revivir cada recuerdo. Lo estaba obligando, se estaba forzando a olvidar a pesar de que esos no eran sus deseos más sinceros.

_"Mis recuerdos se están derrumbando porque duelen."_

Pero su demonio personal no fue paciente por más tiempo, no quiso seguir mostrando ese lado perceptivo o débil. También representaba las propias auto exigencias de Anthony y todo el odio y desprecio que sentía por sí mismo. Se arrojó contra su cuerpo y lo capturó con cada uno de sus seis brazos, lo estranguló con sus manos superiores y solo en ese instante, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en un rojo sangre como si se tratara de un monstruo digno de una escalofriante pesadilla.

Quería obligarlo a que aceptara su propia verdad. Y el rubio cerró sus ojos y se mordió los labios, sin intenciones de luchar contra ese brusco agarre y contra aquellas uñas que se clavaban en su piel.

_"No quiero que se vaya. Eso es lo único que puedo recordar. Si no puedo recordarlo... todo lo demás también se borrará en esta nueva vida."_

Cuando se permitió volverse dueño de esos sentimientos de nostalgia, de esos recuerdos que quería enterrar como si solo se trataran de un trauma... el demonio aflojó su agarre poco a poco. Anthony permaneció en su lugar, observó el cielo rojo y jadeó consternado, conociendo a la perfección esa sensación de agua tibia recorrer sus mejillas. Estaba llorando, él y el conjunto de pecados que se encargaba de maltratar y malherir su cuerpo, ambos estaban llorando a la vez. Porque no estaba mal sentir, lo único incorrecto era privarse de esas sensaciones y deseos de añoranza.

Fue tan feliz de alguna manera. Sus recuerdos difusos se sentían alegres, porque resultó algo bueno, algo que le despejó el alma y un sentir que le hizo sentir la pureza y la alegría que solo un niño pequeño podría describir. Si Alastor significaba eso, si podía hacerle sentir algo que nadie más podía, tendría el valor también de encarar todo lo malo de ese destino. No se trataba de solo recordar el dolor de la pérdida, también de mantener en su memoria todo lo que le hizo vivir.

Entonces quiso aceptarlo. Como también cada pequeña sensación de nostalgia que lo marcó para bien, sus lazos de sangre, la sonrisa de su madre, los abrazos de su hermana. Solo por un mínimo segundo, cada acto bueno borró sus heridas, los desgarradores actos de su padre y su lamentable relación con su hermano. Cambió su idea de entregar y arrojar todos esos recuerdos a la basura en ese nuevo mundo, porque se trataban también de parte de su historia como humano.

**El amor de mi padre siempre fue débil.**   
**El glamour de mi madre aún se recuerda.**   
**Y, aún así, dentro de mí, siempre me sentí solo.**   
**Por alguna razón desconocida.**

Y era todo lo que lo había formado hasta ser lo que era, para bien o para mal, con pesares, veneno y arrepentimientos. Todo eso era lo que conformaba su alma pecadora y no podía esconderlo y negarlo por siempre. Esa aceptación llevó a que su demonio le sonriera con ternura, como si estuviera felicitando y alentando su manera de cambiar de perspectiva. Estaba listo para adentrarse a ese nuevo mundo.

_"No quiero quedarme solo... te esperaré. Voy a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario."_

Observó tristemente al ser que lo aprisionaba entre sus largos brazos, le sonrió de la misma manera. Luego de rehusarse por tanto tiempo, quiso darse la oportunidad de volver a verlo y de sentirlo. Y aunque se tratara de una espera eterna... sentía que no habría ninguna clase de arrepentimiento por su parte. Porque su amor no había cambiado, la magnitud de sus emociones no había disminuido. Y aunque su rostro, su voz, su cuerpo, ya no fueran parte de su memoria, contaba con la esperanza de reconocerlo.

_"Alastor..."_

El demonio arácnido se adentró hacia la superficie de su cuerpo. Y se volvieron uno solo, la poca rigidez que poseía ese fantasma tomó un nuevo sendero. Y su aspecto se concretó, deshaciéndose de lo que aún conservaba Anthony como ser humano y borrándolo del infierno. El demonio se puso de pie, admirando con una lúgubre sonrisa la infinita extensión del cielo rojo y del mar carmín que nunca pudo alcanzar. Y la espera comenzaba desde ese momento, fueran minutos, días, meses...

**Pero si vienes a buscarme, sabes que iré.**   
**Y si me llamas, sabes que correré.**   
**Correré hacia ti, correré.**   
**Iré hacia tus brazos.**

O incluso más de setenta años.  
  
  



	34. When the world was at war we kept dancing

**¿Es este el fin de una era?**   
**No, es solo el comienzo.**

Un conjunto de malas decisiones que lo llevaron a ese preciso momento.

Gimió lastimosamente mientras las embestidas se hacían cada vez más brutales contra sus nalgas. Se aferró con sus uñas y con enorme fuerza a la mesa de madera, bajó su cabeza regando sus mechones de cabellos blancos contra la superficie y cerró sus ojos, rogando internamente que finalizara rápido y que se corriera de una vez. Su cuerpo desnudo se cubrió por una delgada capa de sudor ante los continuos y bruscos movimientos de ambos mezclándose, las muñecas de sus brazos inferiores fueron sujetadas desde atrás y la bestialidad de la fuerza de esa presión causó que notables marcas negras brotaran sobre su piel sensible y blanquecina.

No quería alzar la mirada, pero el hombre desde atrás sonrió al saber que esa clase de humillación era lo único que podía quebrar una parte de su orgullo y su fortaleza. Por eso mismo, levantó una mano y enterró sus garras en los cabellos de la nuca de Angel, lo obligó a levantar el rostro y a mirarse en el espejo. Y él, en respuesta, solo frunció el ceño con asco y absoluta repulsión ante ese reflejo que solo podía demostrar lo patético y débil que era ante un ser que era infinitamente más fuerte que él.

Valentino lo embistió tan fuerte por última vez que esa fuerza logró hacer que Angel se derrumbara una vez más contra la mesa y que perdiera todo rastro de energía o intenciones de pelear. El morbo que se desencadenaba en Val cuando destrozaba su cuerpo y sentía sus puños golpear su piel era incontrolable de cualquier forma, su sumisión de perra obediente lo prendía hasta límites insospechados.

Rompió su carne y su espeso y abundante semen se mezcló con la sangre de sus heridas internas, pero eso no era suficiente para él. Su repugnante sonrisa engreída se ensanchó incluso más luego de eyacular en su interior, retiró su verga de adentro y aprovechó ese momento de debilidad absoluta en su empleado estrella. Lo corrió hacia un lado de un violento manotazo y lo arrojó al suelo ante el sanguinario golpe que terminó por dejar a Angel en el suelo de ese lastimoso camerino. Y el de cabellos blancos solo jadeó ante todo el dolor físico que no hacía más que hacerlo temblar y acurrucarse en el frío piso del camarín de ese club nocturno.

— _Creo que tuviste suficiente por una noche, Angie. Ahora sal y haz dinero para mí, no olvides que aún me debes mucho._

Valentino apenas y acomodó sus ropas emitiendo una ruidosa carcajada. Angel debía salir al escenario luego de su encuentro de rutina y a veces necesitaba un mínimo escarmiento para recordar quien era el jefe, ya que su actitud dejaba que desear y era un fastidio lidiar con eso. Al final, Val abandonó el tocador con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba y Angel permaneció arrojado en el suelo por algunos segundos más. Comenzó a levantarse hasta quedarse sentado sobre el suelo, clavó sus grandes ojos bicolor contra sus piernas y observó con aburrimiento y amargura cada uno de los hematomas que debía cubrir con maquillaje para salir al escenario del club.

Su trabajo era una rutina predecible. Pero a veces quería unos minutos para sí mismo, para darse la libertad de apreciar las horribles decisiones que lo llevaron a ese asqueroso escenario.

Angel se puso de pie y tomó asiento frente a su enorme y glamoroso espejo que era rodeado por luces de reflectores. Su rostro demacrado e infeliz podía ser cubierto fácilmente con maquillaje, no era un gran problema y estaría bien, como siempre. Entonces, encendió un cigarro que yacía sobre un costado de todos los cosméticos que solía utilizar en sus presentaciones. Y antes de comenzar nuevamente a cubrir sus heridas y a mentalizarse con la idea de salir con una esplendorosa sonrisa y una envidiable actitud temeraria, decidió seguir observándose en el espejo... fumando aquel cigarro amargo de humos rojos.

Cualquier problema anterior en su vida lucía insignificante ante todo lo que sufría en la actualidad en el infierno. Pero supuso que no solo eran decisiones estúpidas, también se trataba del karma que arrastró del mundo de los vivos.

Luego de un par de horas, su presentación en el lujoso escenario del club más famoso y concurrido de Valentino, fue un éxito.

Angel debía seguir trabajando a pesar de todo, porque la noche seguía siendo joven y los viejos degenerados encontraban el horario de la madrugada atractivo, al menos sus clientes habituales. El arácnido salió del club por las puertas traseras y estiró un poco su cuerpo adolorido... suspiró con pesadez, daría cualquier cosa por dormir una noche entera. Pero ya no sabía que era dormir de noche, ese era un lujo del que ya no podía ser parte. Y mientras comenzaba a caminar por el largo y sucio callejón oscuro, se atrevió a sacar su celular de su abultado pecho de pelusa y comenzar a revisar sus últimos mensajes, ya que tal vez algún cliente cercano lo estaba esperando en alguna esquina.

Texteó descuidadamente sin fijarse demasiado en su alrededor, enfocó su atención en la pantalla digital y no pudo precisar el momento exacto en el que distintas sombras negras comenzaban a seguirlo por detrás. Angel no lo notó al principio, pero luego escuchó el sigiloso movimiento de alguna extraña presencia pasearse por su retaguardia y ese escaso movimiento fue suficiente como para detenerse y girar hacia atrás con las defensas altas. Pudo sacar un revólver del interior de su abrigo y apuntar directamente hacia quien fuera que estuviera acechándolo en ese maldito callejón.

Pero muy de a poco, bajó su arma. Sus ojos se enfocaron en una extraña figura que emergía desde las sombras, casi al final de ese camino. Y las incontables especies negras se movieron de un lado a otro hasta regresar a su origen y ser consumidas por el cuerpo original.

Un impotente demonio de cabellos rojos y pequeños cuernos se materializó bajo los espesos polvos negros. Una vez de pie a varios metros de Angel, abrió sus enormes ojos rojizos y aquel brillo radiante fue tan fuerte que iluminó la mayoría del callejón. Alastor parpadeó, la interferencia de radio palpitó un par de veces y simuló un leve corte en el interior de la estática de sus ojos. Sujetó con ímpetu su micrófono de radio y le mostró una gigantesca y perturbadora sonrisa a su nuevo compañero, no tardó en analizar su apariencia de arriba hacia abajo sin ninguna clase de disimulo.

Angel suspiró y guardó el arma. El sujeto si se veía raro, pero su traje lucía muy costoso y su forma de arreglarse era muy elegante y majestuosa. Debía ser un demonio con dinero, de hecho, debía ser rico, no muchos tenían la oportunidad de poseer ese porte allí abajo. Y esos eran sus clientes favoritos porque podía exprimirles hasta el último centavo. Escondió su pistola por debajo de su abrigo y comenzó su teatro, la perceptiva araña le sonrió antes de comenzar a peinar descuidadamente sus cabellos blancos y rebeldes de forma coqueta y astuta.

— _Mierda, ¡No me asustes así, dulzura! Sería un crimen dispararle a alguien tan apuesto._

Se rio con malas intenciones, todavía no se acercó a su cuerpo, pero su extraña apariencia y sus ojos luminosos en conjunto con ese insólito sonido de estática se le hacían curiosos. Además, sí que era atractivo, se veía varonil y firme, definitivamente le interesaría jugar con esa clase de hombre antes de tener que volver a su rutina habitual y ofrecer servicios a cualquier abominable y asqueroso pecador que le ofreciera algunos pocos billetes en los callejones más sucios de la ciudad. Ese indiscreto demonio ciervo aparentaba ser de clase alta, quizá al menos lo llevaría a un hotel.

Su sonrisa y su aura intimidante y esa clase de presencia fuerte lo hizo sonreír más a gusto. Definitivamente era un demonio fuerte.

— _¡Oh! ¿Qué tenemos aquí, cariño? Parece que cuentas con bastante poder, adoro tanto a esa clase de clientes. Puedo hacerte un descuento por ser la primera vez, bebé. Te garantizo que querrás cogerme sin parar y te harás adicto a mí. Soy muy bueno, mi precioso daddy._

Angel sentía que era su día de suerte. El dinero que estaba por exprimirle le hacía sentir éxtasis y emoción y además no le daría todo a la sucia rata de mierda de su jefe, también se guardaría un buen monto para sus drogas y otras necesidades personales.

El demonio contrario arqueó una ceja con un poco de escepticismo luego de escucharlo hablar por algunos segundos, necesitaba escuchar su forma de expresarse para poder confirmar sus sospechas. Y era bastante acertado, esa vulgar y asquerosa forma de expresarse y sus movimientos corporales exagerados. Esa sonrisa altanera, esa manera de mirarlo a los ojos sin titubear, con tanto descaro y sin nada de vergüenza.

Alastor ladeó su cabeza con algo de curiosidad, sin borrar su enorme sonrisa y largando quizá un par de sonidos similares a las de una radio vieja. Su voz era profunda, lejana, como si estuviera atrapada dentro de esos antiguos aparatos.

— _¿No me reconoces?_

Angel se cruzó de brazos ante él, torció una mueca de confusión. Comenzó a hacer memoria y a pocos segundos de intentarlo, se encogió de hombros frente a él.

— _Mm, estoy bastante seguro de que nunca contrataste mis servicios antes. No podría olvidar esa sonrisa que da miedo, pero no te preocupes, me prende._

Se atrevió a acercarse. El pecador dio algunos pasos hacia adelante, ajustando su apretado pecho abultado entre sus manos y siendo descaradamente coqueto frente al extraño. Pero Alastor emitió un chillido aún más distorsionado desde su interior, le parecía una locura que nunca hubiera escuchado de él antes. Era casi irreal. ¿Era solo un ignorante o desconocía su alrededor porque no le prestaba atención a absolutamente nada?

— _Al poco tiempo de descender a estas tierras, causé una de las masacres más grandes en la historia del infierno. Soy un overlord, Angel Dust. Uno muy reconocido, un..._

Quiso al menos contarle un diez por ciento de su historia o de sus razones, pero el contrario empezó a sentir que su líbido o emoción al encontrarlo comenzaba a bajar. Estaba parloteando demasiado y eso era bastante aburrido. Angel dejó de escucharlo luego de treinta segundos, sacó su celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a revisar sus mensajes.

Por desgracia, la idea de perder el tiempo se hizo presente muy rápida en su cabeza. Rodó los ojos con algo de frustración, no tenía tiempo para nada de eso. No lo conocía y no iba a desperdiciar su valiosa noche con alguien que solo quería presumirle su poder. Se hartó rápidamente, escondió su celular y colocó ambas manos en su cintura para mirarlo desde arriba con algo de desagrado y molestia.

— _Si, si. Escucha, no sé nada de gente importante, políticos o toda esa mierda. No me importa, no te conozco. ¿Me vas a contratar o qué? No tengo toda la noche, muchos otros esperan a que vaya a chuparles la verga._

Por supuesto que el contrario dejó de hablar, parpadeó extrañado ante él. En serio no lo recordaba... no había nada de él que lo hiciera reconocerlo. La esencia de su alma, su voz ni cualquier otro rasgo particular. Era algo normal luego de todo el tiempo que había pasado. Alastor llegó al infierno bajó una tormenta inestable, se dedicó a buscar en cada rincón de los extenuantes y lejanos nueve círculos del infierno. Lugares de proporciones infinitas, viajes que también causaron que llevara a cabo los tratos más millonarios y difíciles de ese mundo. Gracias a esos largos y ostentosos viajes pudo formarse, ganarse un status y escalar hasta ese grado de poder.

Pero nada de eso valía si Angel no lo reconocía. Jamás se lo sacó de su cabeza en ningún momento y el único objetivo que tenía para seguir adelante era encontrarlo. Una vez allí, no sabía cómo despertar su alma exactamente porque olvidar era algo habitual luego de todo el tiempo que había pasado, como también elegir por sí mismo encerrar esas memorias en un baúl que no querría abrir por lo doloroso que había sido su final.

El ciervo sintió amargura, la cual se manifestó gracias al sonido de una corta sintonía rota de radio. Pero no quería rendirse, no era una posibilidad luego de todo lo que había atravesado por su cuenta. Algunas marcas solían significar tanto en el mundo de los vivos que se impregnaban en los cuerpos pecadores. Esa era su última carta, mostrarse para luego rogar que Angel no lo tomara como un lunático.

— _Además, muy pronto ya no tendré tanto tiempo para estar en las calles. Voy a empezar a grabar porno y seré muy popular. Deberías aprovechar mis últimos servicios de tiempo completo, no te vas a-_

Se quedó callado cuando observó los movimientos del extraño.

Alastor se quitó uno de sus guantes, alzó su palma frente a Angel y mostró esa cicatriz. La marca que significaba tanto... la herida que atravesaba su mano y parecía un camino desde su muñeca hasta su dedo medio dentro de su palma. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, Angel solo observó su suave piel, su cicatriz...

Algo adentro de él se consternó tanto que no pudo manejarlo.

— _¿Qué...?_

Amplió sus ojos... no podía ser posible. El torbellino de recuerdos se desencadenó brutalmente dentro de su cabeza, cada memoria que quedó enterrada con el tiempo. Era algo imposible. No podía ser real, nada de eso podía ser real y se negó a creerlo por inercia, por miedo. Pero la cicatriz existía en ese presente y en ese infierno y entonces todo comenzó a encajar violentamente. La voz de Alastor... la exagerada sonrisa de ese demonio. Y su similitud con una radio. Reconoció la esencia de su alma, percibió lo familiar que era. Sus sentidos colapsaron y se hicieron tan agudos que no pudo soportar esa cantidad de sentimientos que se estaban desbordando de su pecho.

Era Alastor. Recordaba su nombre y era real. Nada de eso fue solo una experiencia que imaginó. Angel dejó que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, las cuales no tardaron en derramarse ante las intensas pulsaciones de su corazón. Sus penetrantes sentimientos fueron tan fuertes e inestables que se sacudió entre espasmos involuntarios. Agachó su cabeza, negando poco a poco, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo porque parecía un sueño, como si estuviera viviendo una porción del paraíso que jamás podría pisar.

— _¿Aún no me recuerdas, cariño?_

Pronunció Alastor con una sonrisa más sincera, amable, su gentileza fue transmitida directamente hacia el hombre que más amó en toda su vida como humano. Y jamás pudo olvidarlo, jamás pudo dejar de lado ninguna experiencia ya que él le había enseñado valores y sentimientos que nunca creyó que podía sentir. Era valioso y brillante, aún en el infierno podía observar con claridad la luz que emitía. Su brillo podría deslumbrar a todo ese mundo, su alma jamás dejaba de brillar solemne y grácil, porque nació para ser así.

Angel corrió hacía él y se abalanzó contra su cuerpo, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lloró tan fuerte que dejó de fingir que tenía el control de toda esa situación. Se aferró con sus cuatro manos a su torso, lloró a los gritos y repitió su nombre una y otra vez sin cesar. Su voz se quebró dolorosamente, la nostalgia y los buenos recuerdos invadieron su corazón repleto de amargura por la condena eterna que debía atravesar cada día. Había quedado tan sumergido y ciego ante su nuevo dolor, que había olvidado todo lo demás.

Pero alguna vez fue feliz. Y todo había sido gracias a Alastor.

 **Si nos aferramos a la esperanza, tendremos un final feliz**.

Sintió protección instantáneamente cuando Alastor correspondió su abrazo y acarició su espalda. Habían pasado décadas desde que alguien lo había acariciado de una forma tan gentil y con intenciones puras. Y eso era tan doloroso que no pudo evitar seguir llorando desconsolado.

Se separó un poco de su cuerpo, sus brazos inferiores se aferraron a la cintura de su hombre y por primera vez, todo se sintió como un deja vú, como si alguna vez ya hubiera sentido su aroma, apreciado el brillo de sus ojos y llorado contra su hombro. Angel bajó la cabeza con mucha pena al no poder dejar de llorar, pero el contrario capturó sus húmedas mejillas con sus dos manos, limpiando las rebeldes lágrimas que se seguían derramando por su rostro.

Ellos estaban juntos después de tanto tiempo y ya no habría nada que pudiera detener esa unión.

— _Hubo veces en los que tu rostro se borraba de mis memorias y no lo distinguía. Esos días... despertaba llorando. No quería olvidarte. Odiaba la idea de olvidarte, Alastor._

Lo contempló con amargura y con sus ojos a punto de seguir derramando más tibias lágrimas, temblando a más no poder. Los cerró, para luego llevar una de sus manos superiores al rostro del demonio radio y acariciar su tersa mejilla. La suavidad de su piel no había cambiado y en ese momento le estaba ofreciendo una sonrisa tranquila y honesta, un gesto de melancolía y agradecimiento.

Era como si estuvieran reviviendo el pasado y este hubiese acontecido hace días, hace solo un par de años. Ni siquiera podían creer que habían pasado más de siete décadas desde que ellos se separaron y, aún así, sentir que sus cuerpos se amoldaban al contrario como el primer día.

— _Y mientras pasaban los años... esos años que se convirtieron en décadas... hubo muchas veces en las que me llegué a preguntar si todo lo que pasamos y vivimos juntos fue real. Si realmente existió, si sucedió de verdad._

Sonrió con tanta tristeza y sufrimiento, porque los primeros años fueron duros, terribles. Una agonía en carne propia. Y cuando sus recuerdos comenzaron a borrarse, el pánico de perder lo único que lo ligaba a Alastor... se había sentido como perderse a sí mismo, a parte de toda su historia. Pesadillas, horror, muchas preguntas. Y al final, solo recordaba que debía esperar.

No sabía qué era lo que debía esperar, o a quién. Solo sabía que, en algún momento, llegaría algo que podría aliviar las terribles penas de su alma pecadora. Una parte de él creía que era estúpido tener la certeza de que algo vendría tarde o temprano, pero nunca pudo abandonar esa fe, esa seguridad de que ese algo llegaría para hacerlo feliz.

— _Pero sí ocurrió, ¿No es así? Estás aquí, eres tú. Y esperar no fue en vano._

Quiso esconder su expresión acongojada y dolida entre sus manos, pero Alastor no se lo permitió. Se encargó de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Lo obligó a apegarse a su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos suspirando tan afectado y dolido como él. Al fin lo tenía entre sus brazos, sentía el calor de su cuerpo otra vez, volvía a tener esa íntima necesidad de protegerlo de todo y de todos. De otorgarle su total resguardo, de cuidar ese enfermizo y dolido corazón que se quebraba con tanta facilidad en un pasado lejano.

Angel se aferró tan fuerte a él, porque no quería volver a apartarse nunca más y no sabía cómo manifestar esas desbordantes emociones. Lloró por la alegría de tenerlo y por la tristeza de haber estado alejados tanto tiempo, cada confusa emoción se mezcló adentró de él haciéndolo romperse sin más.

— _Te esperé mucho tiempo porque sabía que vendrías por mí. No fue en vano hacerlo, ¿Verdad? Realmente eres tú, ¿Cierto? El Alastor que amé con toda mi alma cuando era Anthony Cacciatore y cuando estaba vivo... La persona que amé más que a nadie. El único hombre que vio algo bueno en mí. El único que vio belleza en un cuerpo y un alma destruida y aún así... Con todo lo horrible y con cada defecto, me siguió amando._

Cuando Alastor escuchó cada una de sus palabras, se apartó para volver a tomar su precioso rostro entre sus manos y subir lo suficiente para acercarse y besar sus labios. Ambos sintieron el alivio y la dicha más sincera ante el contacto tibio y delicado de esa unión, cerraron sus ojos suspirando al mismo tiempo. Esos sentimientos eran tan reales y honestos e iban más allá de cualquier manifestación en la tierra o en el infierno. Era un amor que sobrepasaba cualquier tipo de mundo o plano. Y por eso mismo, podían sentirlo como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

El ciervo se separó poco a poco, observando sus preciosos orbes brillosos, cautivado por toda esa belleza que en esencia era igual y admirando lo bello que era tenerlo de esa manera. Sus cuerpos no eran los mismos, pero todo se sentía de forma idéntica a como era antes.

Besó las lágrimas que se derramaban sin control sobre las mejillas de Angel. Sabía que calmar su agitado y melancólico corazón repleto de sensaciones que estaba reviviendo no sería posible en un momento como ese, pero al menos quería hacerlo sentir seguro. Necesitaba que volviera a sentir que nada malo le volvería a suceder si estaba a su lado. Alastor le sonrió feliz, volvió a acariciar una mejilla y le transmitió sus planes y pensamientos más lejanos.

— _Vamos a continuar dónde lo dejamos, cariño._

La idea de continuarlo era algo que jamás dejó de pensar. Un plan que el antiguo Anthony elaboró hace décadas, pero que aún se resguardaba en sus memorias y deseos. Angel le desvió la mirada avergonzado, se mordió los labios con miedo de romper las ilusiones de Alastor o cualquier plan que hubieran trazado juntos en el mundo de los vivos.

— _N-No recuerdo dónde lo dejamos... Es oscuro y muy confuso._

— _Huir de todo, solo nosotros dos. Un hogar. Una vida juntos._

El más alto lo miró con sus grandes ojos brillantes, totalmente pasmado ante esas palabras. Algo en su interior se llenó de ilusión, de esperanza. Algo le hizo creer que podía romper las cadenas invisibles que lo estaban aprisionando hace tanto, que podía ser libre, que podía destrozar los barrotes de su jaula, de su contrato, de sus deudas. El mayor le dirigió una sonrisa dulce, siguió protegiendo su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos y se mantuvo rodeando su cintura con sus manos. Le transmitió todo el calor y la seguridad que necesitaba y sintió como dejaba de temblar poco a poco.

Ese era el infierno, una segunda oportunidad de vivir tal y como hubieran querido en el mundo de los vivos. Y Alastor lo había encontrado, algo que hubiera sido imposible para cualquier otra alma pecadora. Quería tomar esa oportunidad, quería tomar cada uno de los riesgos.

— _¿Dejarías todo por mí?_

Angel sonrió con algo de gracia al escuchar esa pregunta de parte de su hombre, no tenía nada además de un jefe abusivo y una vida de excesos de drogas y prostitución. No tenía absolutamente nada de valor, ni un propósito, no recordaba haber sido feliz ni un maldito día desde que había llegado el infierno. No tenía nada que dejar, le encomendaba su alma y cada parte de su corazón a Alastor sin miedo de ser traicionado o engañado. Y sin miedo de morir o de que se volviera alejar para siempre.

— _Sin dudarlo._

Aceptó aquello con completa confianza. El contrario volvió a conectar con sus grandes ojos bicolor, se miraron con cariño, pasión y necesidad. A pesar de que sus almas sentían la esencia del contrario y aunque parecía que el tiempo no había transcurrido, si lo había hecho y había muchas cosas que debían saber del otro, muchos secretos o sorpresas que tenían que ser relatadas. Situaciones o acontecimientos que atravesaron a lo largo de todas esas décadas en el infierno. Volverían a retomar su camino y se volverían a conocer, tal como lo hicieron antes.

En definitiva, podían reconstruir ese amor y esos sueños que nunca pudieron concretar y la felicidad de tenerse mutuamente los hacía imparables, inalcanzables. El ciervo volvió a unir sus labios ante su aceptación y fue correspondido con ternura mientras su rostro fue sostenido por las gentiles y suaves manos de su Angel, porque él se estaba entregando de la misma forma hacia su persona. Sin arrepentimientos o inseguridades, ambas almas nacieron para reencontrarse.   
  


**Cuando el mundo estuvo en guerra antes, nosotros seguimos bailando.**

**Dios mío, lo hicimos por amarnos.**

**Y lo haríamos otra vez.**


	35. Epílogo: White Mustang

El Mustang recorría cada centímetro de la carretera, marcando una huella de polvo oscuro por el camino y dejando leves rastros de ese humo negro que se filtraba por el tubo de escape. El sonido del motor era algo fuerte, pero desde el interior del vehículo no parecía ser la gran cosa. El clima era templado y de a poco comenzaba a anochecer, el cielo rojizo del infierno se tornaba de color granate oscuro ante la oscuridad nocturna y algunas pequeñas estrellas brillantes cubrían la inmensidad de los pentagramas del infierno que se dibujaban en lo alto.

Angel portaba unos enormes lentes de sol en forma de corazón los cuales poseían un marco rosa brillante, también algunos brazaletes y collares ostentosos. Observó el camino que dejaban atrás desde los espejos retrovisores y desde el asiento del copiloto. Ante ese cálido escenario, sonrió confiado por sus propias decisiones. Parte de su feminidad fue explotada como siempre quiso desde que llegó al infierno y esa era una de las pocas cosas que agradecía de haber descendido: tener la libertad absoluta de expresar sus gustos, cosa que jamás le fue permitida en el mundo de los vivos. En ese momento podía portar cualquier clase de estilo femenino sin ser amenazado o sin miedo de que su horrible familia lo asesinara a balazos.

Estiró sus largas piernas cubiertas con unas brillantes medias de red negras y las cruzó por arriba del compartimiendo del auto, desde el asiento al costado de Alastor, quien conducía. Sus manos inferiores sostuvieron con firmeza a su precioso cerdito de mascota nombrado por él mismo como Fat Nuggets, su único compañero y amigo desde hace años. El pequeño dormía sobre su regazo como un buen chico, porque lo era y solo podía irradiar ternura y pureza.

Acomodó un poco su apretada falda rosada y con sus manos superiores, se encargó de arreglarse un poco el abultado pecho por debajo del top negro cubierto de glitter que dejaba la mayoría de su piel blanca descubierta. Finalmente, recostó su cabeza por el lado de la ventana de cristal, la cual estaba semiabierta, y luego se llevó parte de su cigarrillo encendido a los labios para segundos después, exhalar humo rojo hacia el exterior del auto. La araña observó de reojo a Alastor, quien conducía el vehículo con su gran sonrisa acostumbrada.

— _Oh, señor demonio de la radio. Valentino es un daddy súper fuerte, será más difícil de lo que piensas. Creo que te lo he advertido más de mil veces, querido. No sería inteligente subestimarlo._

Decidió iniciar parte de la conversación. Poco a poco, el cigarro se terminó por consumir entre sus labios. Angel arrojó los restos por la ventanilla y luego sacó un inocente dulce de su bolsillo. Se llevó la pequeña paleta con sabor a cereza hacia los labios y comenzó a deleitarse con el caramelo. Estaba relajado y por primera vez en años, no tenía miedo de confiar en alguien. 

Alastor le daba mucha tranquilidad. De a poco se estaban poniendo al día, aunque eso no significaba que no se preocupara por él. Y sabía que era un overlord, uno de los más fuertes por todo lo que le había relatado. Aún así, era imposible no tener ciertas preocupaciones. Odiaba la idea de que Valentino le hiciera daño por su culpa. La araña torció una mueca de disgusto porque en serio odiaba pensar que las cosas podrían volver a tornarse difíciles para ellos dos y su nuevo y prometedor destino juntos.

Arruinarlo luego de tanto tiempo sería una enorme ironía.

— _He conocido a muchos demonios verdaderamente fuertes en estas décadas… Y él no es uno de ellos._

Alastor apretó el volante entre sus manos, la carretera era larga y el anochecer estaba acechando el camino. El clima era templado, similar a las noches de clima veraniego que experimentaban los humanos. Logró soltar el volante con una mano, para desabrochar un par de botones de su camisa roja y sentir el aire fresco que provenía de las ventanas abiertas recorrer su piel caliente. Portaba un abrigo ligero, aunque estaba seguro que tendría que quitárselo en la próxima parada debido al calor.

Entonces, observó de reojo a Angel, quién quería lucir despreocupado pero que en el fondo, sentía algo de ansiedad por lo que podría llegar a pasar. Un enfrentamiento directo no era una opción prudente, tenían que planear meticulosamente sus acciones si de verdad querían liberarlo de su actual jefe y de uno de los overlord más influyentes en ese círculo del infierno.

El contrario clavó su mirada en la carretera, la cual desaparecía desde el exterior de la ventana... Suspiró un poco triste al volver a pensar en cada acto erróneo que lo llevó hasta ese lugar y se sintió repentinamente culpable.

Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, Alastor no tendría que sacrificar tanto para protegerlo. Ah... Sabía que era fuerte y que podía defenderse, que las cosas no eran iguales que en el plano terrenal. Pero el dolor de su pasado humano aún seguía marcándolo y la idea de que volviera a alejarse se sentía terrible.

— _Solo quiero que tengas cuidado, él nunca está solo. Mucha gente lo resguarda y muchos arriesgan todo por Val. Sé que también eres capaz de exterminar a grandes demonios, pero no debes confiarte._

Abrazó más fuerte a su bebé cerdito para encontrar contención, un poco más de seguridad. Se estaba nublando otra vez entre pensamientos pesimistas y eso era algo de él que se había vuelto más habitual desde que estaba en el infierno. Las cosas eran más peligrosas y siempre salían mal. Las decepciones eran pan de cada día. 

Pero Alastor llevó una de sus manos a su regazo, acarició su muslo y cuando giró para verlo, le ofreció una sonrisa sincera y cálida. Escucharlo hablar de esa forma también le recordaba mucho al viejo Anthony que había conocido. Ambos habían cambiado luego de tantos años, pero existían pequeñas cosas que seguían siendo las mismas. Brindarle seguridad y confianza sanaba sus heridas, le hacía bien, por eso no se había despegado de su lado desde que lo encontró.

Sabía las cosas terribles que le hacía Valentino, porque se lo contó todo. Tenía que ser parte de la solución a ese problema y por eso mismo, ofreció darle un final a esa vida tan problemática y dolorosa que había mantenido en el mundo de la prostitución desde hace décadas en el infierno. Alastor sabía cómo mover sus cartas, su experiencia era la suficiente como para lidiar con un overlord de esa asquerosa calaña.

— _No tienes que preocuparte por nada. He aprendido demasiados trucos al pasar los años y he concretado un sinfín de acuerdos con muchos demonios poderosos de pura sangre. Todos estos conocimientos también incluyen una forma efectiva de romper un contrato._

Quiso brindarle la seguridad necesaria para que confiara en él. Angel deslizó una de sus tantas manos hacia la de Alastor, la cual seguía frotando su piel con paciencia y cariño. Le sonrió con ternura al entrelazar sus dedos con los de él y se sintió feliz. No recordaba haber sido feliz alguna vez en el infierno... Pero si estaba junto a él, creía ser capaz de cualquier cosa, exactamente como había sucedido en el mundo de los vivos.

— _Suena increíble, bebé. Me alegra mucho que estés conmigo precisamente en uno de los momentos más difíciles que he cursado. El infierno es muy entretenido, pero también es bastante cruel._

Angel bajó un poco su dulce voz, se quitó los lentes y los arrojó un lado, sus brillantes pupilas de diferente color se dilataron con gusto al encontrarse con los ojos rojos de su preciosa pareja. Alastor no había perdido la belleza... El sentimiento de nostalgia al tenerlo para él solo era inaudito, su corazón latía tan fuerte al sostener su mano y al mirarlo de esa forma tan simple. Lo amaba. Esos sentimientos quemaban como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos y se podría hacer adicto a ellos otra vez.

— _Todo estará bien mientras que te quedes conmigo. Jamás dejaré que nadie más vuelva a lastimarte._

El ciervo se rio con bastante confianza en sí mismo al decir aquello y volvió a enfocar su mirada en el camino desierto, su voz radiofónica sonaba como cuando transmitía su programa de radio en las tierras de Estados Unidos, hace muchas décadas atrás. Angel se rio de la misma forma al oírlo, porque estar junto a él era un deja vú constante por cada memoria que se iba despertando y le hacía erizar la piel. Asintió al oírlo, confiaba en él, daba todo por él y sentía que estar a su lado significaba que jamás volvería a llorar de la amargura, y que tampoco volvería a sentirse indefenso o desprotegido.

El Mustang se detuvo luego de haber conducido por varias horas sobre la carretera. El destino seguía siendo el mismo. Había grandes estudios en los que Valentino trabajaba regularmente, pero el principal se encontraba fueras de la ciudad y ese era su objetivo. Solo eran un par de días en carretera, llegarían en poco tiempo si no hacían demasiadas paradas.

Cuando Angel descendió del auto y dejó a su pequeño cerdito bebé dormir en su asiento, se dirigió al capot del vehículo viejo. Lo abrió con ambas manos, revisó un poco el sobrecalentamiento del motor. Aún así, no encontró verdaderos problemas en la mecánica o algo particularmente descompuesto. Fue algo extraño, aunque todos los artefactos del infierno eran de segunda marca y era normal que cualquier tipo de chatarra como esa dejara de funcionar de la nada como en ese momento. Tal vez un repentino mal funcionamiento no era tan raro después de todo.

Cerró el capot y se sentó en el borde, dirigió su mirada hacia un Alastor que lo observaba cruzado de brazos, con esa perturbadora gran sonrisa y con sus ojos brillantes que emitían un leve sonido de interferencia. Se lo comía con la mirada...

— _¿No puedes usar tus fantásticos poderes para arreglarlo?_

_—Mmn, tal vez no está roto. Tal vez lo detuve intencionalmente._

El más alto se sorprendió por breves segundos... Pero luego todo se volvió descaradamente evidente. Su hombre rodeó su cuerpo y lo sujetó desde sus caderas para terminar de sentarlo sobre la superficie del auto. Y cuando capturó sus labios en un pasional beso lleno de fuego y desesperación, la araña no pudo resistirse. Rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos y sus manos inferiores sostuvieron el torso delgado y firme de su amado.

— _Anthony..._

Al separarse, Alastor jadeó su nombre al mismo tiempo que recorría con sus grandes manos la fina y delgada espalda de su precioso Angel, el cual gimió con sus mejillas ardiendo ante esos roces que lo estaban volviendo loco. Tembló inestable al escuchar esa voz ronca, desvió su mirada algo aturdido al oírlo, su corazón estaba por explotar dentro de su pecho y no podía dejar de vibrar ante el fuerte y dominante agarre de su amado.

— _Ese ya no es mi nombre_.

Pero no pudo decir nada otra vez. Alastor lo arrojó totalmente contra el capot y Angel se desplomó sin fuerzas, dejando que su pecho subiera y bajara por el increíble y agradable calor que estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

El mayor lo acorraló, volvió a encajarle un beso y a pasear sus dedos por cada rincón de piel sensible y expuesta. Los delicados gemidos de Angel se le hacían deliciosos, excitantes, necesitaba más. Por eso quería tomarlo luego de tanto tiempo, porque sabía que la sensación sería la misma y quizás mejor. Nunca había probado el cuerpo de ningún demonio en el infierno y es ese momento sintió la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo, era el único que ante sus ojos poseía una exuberante belleza que no podía ser opacada de ninguna forma.

Tocarlo y besarlo ya no era suficiente. Sus cuerpos seguían rozándose con tanta desesperación que no podía negar el fuego que estaba naciendo desde su interior, rogaba que Angel sintiera esa misma clase de deseo.

Se separó de sus labios para llegar al costado de su cuello y morder fuerte, aferró sus garras en cada una de sus nalgas y lo estrujó, logrando que el contrario gimiera y se arqueara por reflejo. Angel cerró sus ojos al comprender que estaba igual de excitado. Los bruscos agarres de Alastor se sentían tan bien. Y con cualquiera sería asqueroso o dolería, pero cuando era Alastor, se endurecía con mucha impaciencia y necesidad de ser poseído.

Envolvió sus cuatro brazos alrededor de su espalda, sus hombros se sacudieron cuando el contrario separó sus dientes de su piel y comenzó a lamer la extensión de su cuello. El arácnido comenzó a estremecerse y a gemir suavemente al sentir esa caliente y húmeda sensación mientras que Alastor atraía su pelvis contra la de él para frotarse sin parar.

No podían detenerse y era como si quisieran saciar el hambre de siete décadas en cinco minutos.

— _Sigues siendo tan sensible… apenas y puedes soportarlo._

Murmuró él mayor al sentir como la araña se estremecía cada vez que lamía puntos vulnerables en todo su cuerpo. Pero detuvo sus movimientos cuando Angel largó un tímido sollozo de sus labios.

— _... ¿Angel?_

El mayor no solo se preocupó, se apartó de su cuerpo con temor de haberle hecho daño o de haber sobrepasado alguna clase de límite. Su corazón se estremeció de dolor cuando tomó distancia y posó ambas manos a sus costados a una buena proximidad solo para contemplarlo.

El menor lo miraba con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, las cuales no tardaron en comenzar a fluir sobre sus suaves mejillas. Angel se sorprendió a sí mismo llorando, tembló y cubrió su rostro entre sus manos lleno de vergüenza. Porque no pudo controlarse y aún seguía vibrando por lo débil y sensible que se sentía en esa situación que lo dejaba tan expuesto.

— _Perdón… perdóname… a-ah… es que…. Se sintió como antes._

La mirada de Alastor se suavizó debido a la nostalgia de los recuerdos. También lo sintió como antes. Y era tan precioso que no tenía palabras para describirlo.

Cuando Angel lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre real... se sintió en el cielo. ¿Su corazón soportaría esa clase de interacciones? ¿Merecía ser así de feliz incluso en un lugar tan caótico y desesperanzador como el infierno? El menor lloró porque fue invadido por muchos recuerdos de su vida humana, por esas memorias que había enterrado hace tanto. Se aferró a Alastor en un fuerte y desesperado abrazo, apenas y podía caer en la realidad de lo que estaban haciendo. En todo lo que estaban viviendo y en todo lo que podrían vivir y experimentar juntos por el resto de la eternidad como almas pecadoras.

— _Tu aroma es el mismo, al igual que tu calor. Sigues siendo tú y no puedo creer lo afortunado que soy al volver a tenerte entre mis brazos. Te amo, te amo tanto, Alastor._

El contrario lo abrazó de la misma forma, lo protegió entre sus manos y se encargó de besar cada lágrima que fluía de sus grandes ojos bicolor. A pesar de que su cuerpo era tan diferente, jamás olvidaría el brillo de los zafiros azules que alguna vez portó Anthony Cacciatore en vida. Su color era diferente en la actualidad, pero los sentimientos que transmitía y la absoluta ternura que le brindaba al mirarlo directamente, era incluso más fuerte que antes.

Angel no debía preocuparse, tampoco debía disculparse por nada. Todas las emociones que estaban experimentando estaban renaciendo en ambos y nunca habían lidiado con algo así desde que descendieron a esas tierras. Cuidaría cada parte de él, cumpliría su promesa de siempre estar ahí para proteger la fragilidad de su alma, para estar más cerca de concretar sus planes de una vida tranquila y en paz, solo ellos dos.

— _Me haces muy feliz, cariño. Voy a brindarte toda la felicidad que mereces porque ahora cuento con el poder y la fuerza para protegerte. Te amo como jamás amé a nadie, mi Angel._

El de cabellos blancos asintió con una dulce sonrisa entre sus labios. Estaba feliz. Y volvió a pensar que nunca había sido tan feliz desde que estaba allí... Quería creer que merecía un poco de toda esa alegría y ese alivio. Ya no tenía que temerle a nadie, porque viviría el resto de su vida junto a Alastor.

El mayor se separó de su cuerpo y lo acomodó sobre el capot del auto. Se quitó su abrigo para depositarlo sobre los hombros de Angel, nunca dejó de sonreírle como el caballero que era. Y una vez terminó de abrigarlo del frío nocturno de la noche en el medio de una de las tantas carreteras en el infierno, se sentó a su lado y lo apegó a su cuerpo pasando una mano por su cintura desde atrás. Angel se rio un poco ante lo tierno y romántico que podía llegar a ser. Los adoraba con toda su vida.

Se inclinó para regalarle un beso fugaz en la mejilla, ambos rieron cómplices ante esa cercanía tan íntima y especial.

De alguna forma, la carretera se veía igual a la que recorrieron juntos en aquellas noches de verano que jamás se borrarían de sus memorias.

El menor posó su cabeza al costado del hombro de su amado, se aferró a su abrigo y contempló la extensión del cielo rojizo oscuro sobre ellos, deleitándose con la visión de esas estrellas que se veían más luminosas y frescas que de costumbre. Y Alastor nunca dejó de sostenerlo y de contemplar esas mismas estrellas.

Nada había cambiado.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
